Heavy in Your Arms
by sadtomato
Summary: Bella dated Edward in High School and he left her feeling worthless. A year later, she runs into Emmett at a party- and learns the truth behind her breakup with Edward. Can Emmett help her heal and learn to be appreciated? AH, M for Language/Lemons.
1. frat party

**A/N:**

**I bought the Eclipse soundtrack and I've been listening to this song, "Heavy In Your Arms" on repeat over and over, and this idea came out of that. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, we'd see a lot more Emmett.**

**7/6/10: I had a lot of lovely comments about this story, and some ideas that I couldn't get out of my head, so I'm going to do a few more chapters. To that end, I edited a little and took out some things to make the next chapter make sense.**

**8/8/10: Updated with some changes. I had my story beta'd by Project Team Beta- there's a link in my profile. Thanks ladies!  
**

**

* * *

**

"I know you're faking, Isabella. Let's get a move on, we want to be appropriately late, not obnoxiously late," my roommate Alice dictates as she pulls the blankets off of my bed and tries to drag me from the top bunk. I was pretending to be asleep, hoping she'd leave me behind.

"Alice, I just wanna sleep. I don't feel like going to a party tonight." I sound like I'm whining, but it's the truth- I have finals next week and I've been studying my ass off, and I really want to keep things low key this weekend.

"You never feel like going to a party, which is why I'm your only friend in this entire university," she pouts.

"Not true! I'm friends with Angela!" I protest. Alice is pulling my t-shirt over my head and replacing it with a black tank top with sparkly things all over it.

"Angela doesn't count; she is the only person on campus who is more socially awkward than you." She spins me around and nods approvingly at my jeans, but then frowns at my Chucks. We look like a scene from a crappy sitcom about mismatched roommates - facing off with Alice's hands on her hips and my arms crossed in defiance. After a brief stare-down, she realizes she's not going to win this one and throws her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I concede the terrible shoes. But you're wearing your hair down." With a sigh, I release my ponytail and Alice fluffs up my hair, spritzing it with some kind of shiny stuff. She hands me a tinted lip balm, the product of last week's drugstore standoff. She wanted me to buy one of those sticky lip glosses that taste like artificial strawberries, and I wanted to buy nothing. This is a safe compromise, it doesn't feel gross and it tastes like vanilla.

I suppose being roommates with someone so different from myself could have led to disaster, but I am really grateful for Alice. I probably would hole up in the library for weeks at a time if she didn't occasionally drag me to the dining hall or the movies. I'd seen a little bit less of her this semester since she'd started dating Jasper, but she still made time for me.

She hooks her arm through mine and we look in the long mirror attached to the back of the door. She grins, obviously pleased with her handiwork, and we're off. Alice is a few inches shorter than me; she's tiny really, and very graceful. I'm clumsy and a little bit awkward, especially around the opposite sex. I can hold my own in a conversation about literature or current events, but I have no confidence when it comes to guys.

* * *

I can remember starting to flirt a little bit with boys- but that was before I started dating Edward Cullen. In my senior year of high school, he was the first guy to really ask me out. He was smart and beautiful, but... cold. When we first started dating, he would kiss me all the time. In the hallway between classes, at the diner after school, at my kitchen table as we did our homework. I was in heaven. Edward was polite, kind, and shy, like me. I was grateful to have a boyfriend without all of the pressure to have sex right away.

Eventually, my hormones started to command more of my attention. Edward would kiss me until I was breathless and panting, and then he'd take off. He had no problem sweeping me into his arms and kissing me passionately in front of his older brother, Emmett, but kept things chaste when we were alone in his bedroom. I got more and more frustrated as time went on.

The summer after graduation, we were faced with endless alone time. He was going to Dartmouth in the fall, and I was headed to UW in Seattle. I knew we would probably break up then, even though we didn't talk about it. Despite the impending separation, I wanted to have sex with Edward before we left for school. I trusted him; I knew he was sweet, safe and clean. I heard stories about girls losing their virginity at parties, never really knowing the person, and I didn't want my first time to be like that. He agreed that we should try to have sex. He even seemed eager when we talked about it.

One weekend when his parents and my dad were out of town at the same time, we decided to spend the night together at Edward's house. I tried to do everything I could to be sexy for him- I even ordered lingerie online- but he didn't seem to really want me. We kissed and touched and I got excited, but Edward didn't. When he touched me between my legs, he looked disgusted. I was disappointing him and I wanted to be better, so I convinced him to keep going. He flipped me over onto my stomach and I could feel him touching himself behind me, coaxing himself into an erection before pulling my hips up and entering me. It was humiliating, and I've never felt so ashamed in my entire life. I just wanted it to be done. I'd always imagined Edward's face over mine, kissing me and loving me. Lying face down on his bed while he pumped into me just to get it over with was the worst experience of my life.

When it was over, I curled into a ball and sobbed. Edward tried to comfort me, and I remember seeing tears running down his face, but I couldn't reconcile the sweet boy I had loved with the one who was so disgusted with me. I pulled myself together and drove home. He showed up at my house the next day with flowers, but I wouldn't open the door. I didn't answer his calls or read the emails he sent me- everything got deleted immediately. I sent him one email with the subject line "Stop writing, I'm not reading." I tried to put it behind me.

* * *

Alice and I arrive at our destination- Jasper's fraternity house- for the party. She is so excited to see him that she starts bouncing up and down as we approach the front door. There's a guy there with a folding table checking IDs- and by checking IDs, I mean pretending to check IDs. They don't care how old you are once you get through the door.

Jasper meets us at the door and picks Alice up to kiss her. They always do this, because he's almost a foot taller than she is. It's adorable, and it makes me jealous as hell, but I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed by the PDA.

"Miss Brandon, Miss Swan, may I interest you ladies in a malt beverage?" he asks, his southern accent and formal diction making the question sound much more grown-up than, "you girls want a beer?" I can't help but giggle, and Alice's eyes have gone all dreamy. I don't imagine it will be long before they're sneaking off to Jasper's room to be alone. I plan on taking a cab home the second that happens.

Jasper sends a pledge to get us some beers, and he's telling a story about the TA in his psychology class who is clearly in love with the professor. I think I hear my name, but I don't know anyone except Alice and Angela, so I dismiss it. A minute later I jump when a huge hand grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face him.

"Holy shit, it is you! Baby Bella!" he shouts, pulling me into his broad chest for a hug. It's Emmett, Edward's brother, and my stomach drops for a minute thinking that Edward could be here. Wait, he goes to Dartmouth, he can't be here, right?

"How do you know Bella, Em?" Jasper asks.

"We're from the same shitty small town, bro. How are you liking the city, Bella?" he asks me, and I am grateful that's the only connection he mentions. Alice is the only person I've told about Edward, and even she doesn't know all the details.

"It's good. I like... my classes. They're... good." I sound like a moron. Alice raises her eyebrows at me, wondering why I'm flushed and jittery.

"Well. Good, then. I'm glad you like it here," he tells me, smiling down at me. I'd forgotten how huge Emmett Cullen is- taller than Jasper- and built like a linebacker. Edward was tall too, but skinny, not built like his brother. "Do you ever see Jessica Stanley?" he asks.

I try to answer his questions about kids from home politely. It's easy, because I never see any of them. I only go out with Alice, and she doesn't hang out with Forks High alumni. He asks about my dad and we talk about the new streetlight installed in Forks last year. It was big news for such a small town.

Alice and Jasper have slipped away, and I'm sure they went to be alone. I sigh with relief, pulling my phone out of my pocket to call a cab as soon as I'm outside…

"Emmett, it was nice to see you, but I have to get going." I'm not sure what the protocol is here, so I stick out my right hand for him to shake. He looks around, sees that our friends are gone, and leans in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Bella? Can we talk? Alone for a few minutes?" he looks serious and sad, and I want to run, but I'm curious too. Would Edward have told him about that night? Why would he want to talk to me about that?

I shrug my shoulders, and he grasps my tiny hand in his huge one. He's so big that he parts the crowd as he leads me to the back of the house and up a staircase. We walk all the way to the end of the hall and he opens the last door on the right. Once we're inside, it's almost quiet- the thumping bass of the music is dulled to a faint rhythm.

I smile at the interior of his room. He has a single. It looks like a college kid's room, very typical, except there is art on the walls- real art, not posters. Two paintings and a series of photographs on the far wall. I remember how serious their mother was about artwork; she gave me a tour of their house once, explaining where each piece had come from and why it was important.

He sits in the only chair, gesturing for me to sit on his bed. He runs his long fingers through his curly black hair and smiles sheepishly at me.

"Bella... I know it's none of my business, but... fuck, I feel like I have to tell you this. What he did to you... he's real fucked up about it. He feels terrible, and he's been trying to get in touch with you for like a year so he can apologize, but he can't reach you."

Oh god, this cannot be happening. Edward told his brother about the humiliating sex and now he's talking to me about it. I want to die.

"I don't expect you to forgive him, Bella, but you've gotta know that he was really confused back then. He didn't mean to hurt you."

Nothing makes sense right now. Tears are welling up in my eyes, and I want Alice to come and save me from this conversation. But she won't, because she's with Jasper, doing normal sexy things you do when you're nineteen. I don't know what to say, Emmett is just staring at me, and he looks embarrassed too.

"What... what did he tell you? About me?" I ask him. I need to know.

"He said... that you were so sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and he thought that if he fought hard enough he could make himself be straight." I blink at Emmett, not understanding.

"I don't get it. Be straight?"

"Yeah, Bella. He's gay. He came out a few months after he went away to school. He was seeing a therapist there because he felt so guilty about what he did to you." It doesn't make sense, Edward can't be gay. He pursued me, asked me out, kissed me. And then suddenly it does make sense. Things start to click. Sitting on his lap, kissing, never feeling him get aroused. No pressure to have sex, ever, because he didn't want it. The look on his face when he touched my pussy and it did nothing for him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's gay? Why did he let me... why did he kiss me? He used me." The tears are flowing now, I can't stop it, and Emmett moves to sit beside me. He wraps his big arms around me and envelops me in a hug. He rubs my back and rocks me gently.

"'I'm not gonna defend him, Bells... if you really want answers you gotta talk to him. I can give you his number back east if you want, or his email address. I thought you would have heard- he told Lauren Mallory and now all the kids from Forks know."

"I don't talk to any of them," I sniffle. He pulls back so he can look me in the eye.

"Bella, I have to ask you... he never told me any details, just that you two had sex and he... and it didn't go well. Did he... hurt you?" Emmett looks tense as he searches my face for clues. I know instinctively that he doesn't mean the kind of hurt I experienced; he wants to know if Edward forced me.

"Not physically," is all I can say. I want to say "No," and end the discussion, but I can't say that because it's not true. He hurt me.

"What happened between you two that was so bad then?" he asks.

I should end this conversation now. I should leave and call my cab and go home and cry until Alice gets there and tell her about it instead. But there's something comforting about this big warm man who knows Edward, knows me, and wants to help.

"We decided to... do it. And... your parents were gone, out of town, and so was my dad. And I tried to make myself look pretty, you know? I'm not sexy, but I put on... stupid lingerie." I sniffle, and he looks like he's going to interrupt me but I need to tell him all of it, now. And I do, I tell him how disgusted Edward was, and how ugly and small and worthless I felt, and how I still feel that way How I can't talk to boys because I imagine them all looking at me the way Edward looked at me. I tell him about having sex like animals and how I cried the whole time and how I haven't been with anyone at all since then.

I slump into his arms, crying, heavy with the burden of these emotions I've been carrying with me since last summer. When I'm done, when it's all out, I'm clinging to his broad shoulders and his t-shirt is soaked with my tears. I look up at his face and see that he's got tears in his eyes, but he's holding them back.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that. You know that none of it's your fault, right? He was trying to prove to himself that he was straight, and it was terrible of him to involve you." He strokes my hair, pushing it back behind my ears.

"It makes more sense now, I guess. But if I had been better... if I had been sexy enough, maybe..."

"Maybe what, Bells? You could have turned him straight? I think not. That kid is capital G gay- we're talking Elton John levels of gay. At Thanksgiving, he showed up in Forks with a pink Dolce and Gabbana raincoat."

I want to laugh, but my brain is still processing all of this new information and I can't laugh about it yet. Edward fucked me to prove he wasn't gay... but it only served to prove to him that he was gay... and he's sorry…

"Trust me, Bella," he said, his voice taking on a lower, rougher tone, "you're definitely sexy enough. You're beautiful. I was always jealous of Eddie... I always wanted to touch your skin and see if it's as soft as it looks." His hand reaches out absently, brushing my shoulder, and I shiver. The last person to touch me that way was Edward, but his touches were different. Mechanical. Perfunctory. He never made me shiver like that.

This night is so fucked up, and the logical part of my brain tells me to go home, maybe talk to Edward, get some closure, move on with my life. The rest of me is warm and cozy here in Emmett's room and doesn't want to move. He's not looking at me with pity anymore, it's something else. No one's ever looked at me like this, but I recognize it- it's desire. I don't think, I just want to be wanted. I propel myself forward and kiss Emmett on the lips.

He gasps, pulling me tighter against his massive chest, and I feel him kiss me back. His tongue flicks out to lick at my lips and I open my mouth a little, feeling his tongue rush in to meet mine. My head is spinning and he's holding me so close and kissing me passionately. It's never been like this.

He kisses my jaw, my neck, whispering my name between kisses. My hands are clasped together behind his neck, and I'm holding onto him like a drowning woman. He weaves his fingers into my hair, and the other hand is on my hip, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"So pretty... so soft..." he whispers as he slips his fingers under the hem of the tank top to touch my side. He lowers his mouth to my chest and kisses the tops of my breasts. Nothing has ever felt this good. This has to be as good as it gets, I think, until he pulls the tank top down and kisses my nipples through my bra. He gets it off quickly, along with my shirt, and pulls me down so I'm lying on his bed.

He's over me, kissing my breasts, and my nipples are aching. He's rolling the right one between his thumb and his forefinger while he kisses the left one. He switches, moving his mouth to the right. This time he bites down a little bit between kisses, and a sound I've never heard before comes out of my mouth. It's like a moan and a plea, at the same time. It spurs him on and he's biting more, sucking my nipple into his mouth while his hand pinches the other one. It's good, it's so good, no one has ever touched me like this. I'm gasping, my pussy is throbbing, and Emmett is lavishing attention on my nipples. His free hand slips down between us and he's between my legs, pressing the seam of my jeans against me, and I come apart as soon as he touches me there.

He rubs me gently as I come down and kisses my nipples softly again. He moves up to my mouth, kissing my cheeks and then my lips.

"So fucking beautiful. I can't believe you came just from that. You're so fucking hot." He showered me with compliments as he kissed all over my neck and shoulders. I can't quite believe him; I still feel like he's going to run screaming from me at some point. For now though, he lifts off of me only a little and pulls his t-shirt off over his head. He pulls me up off the bed, his hands under my back, and crushes me to him. Our bare chests pressed together feel like fire, but somehow his lips are even hotter.

He pulls back to study my face for a minute, and then I'm lying on my back again and his hands are unbuttoning my jeans. He slides the zipper down slowly and slips his fingers in to rub me over my panties. It's quick, just for a minute, but it's electric. He slips the jeans down to my ankles, grinning as he pulls off my Chuck Taylors and then the pants and panties after that. Now I'm lying here in Emmett's bed, stark naked. He's staring at me, and I cover my breasts, turning on my side to hide myself.

"No, Bella, please. Let me look at you." He rolls me over until I'm flat on my back, pries my hands away from my chest. "Your skin is so soft, it's better than I imagined. You have beautiful breasts, they're the perfect size," he caresses the sides of my breasts as he talks, "and I love your nipples, they taste like summer. Your stomach is sexy, it's soft, but I can see the muscles clench when I touch you here." His hand comes down between my legs and rests on my inner thigh. His thumb is right against my pussy and I'm shaking.

"And this? Oh Bella..." he rubs my outer lips with his thumb, so gentle, and then moves his hand to cover me with his palm. His middle finger parts the flesh there and he runs it up and down, feeling the wetness he's caused. "Oh Bella, I love this. Your pussy... fuck. You're so warm, so wet. Do you know what this does to me?" His eyes look wild, and he grabs my hand to bring it to the bulge in his jeans. I can feel the outline of his cock, and I know it's huge and hard. Edward would get hard and it would fade away and he'd have to rub his cock furiously to get it back. Emmett is hard like steel, and I want him.

I jerk my hand out of his and try to pull at the button on his jeans. He grins and helps me out, pulling off his jeans and boxers in one graceful movement. He's back on the bed with me then, kissing my chest and kneading my thighs. I want him between my legs again, but I'm afraid to ask.

"Bella? Is this okay? Do you want this?" he asks me, pausing, his eyes wide.

"Do you want me?" I ask him, needing to hear him say it out loud again.

"Bella, I've always wanted you. I want whatever you'll give me."

"I want you. I want to give it all to you." I pull on his arm, trying to move his face up closer to mine. He rolls over, pulling me on top of him, and moves my body easily. He positions me so I'm balancing on top of him, kissing him, but I feel precarious. I sit up a little, straddling his thighs, and eye his enormous erection. "I want this," I tell him, grasping his cock and squeezing tightly.

"Fuck!" He swore and moaned as I touched him. "Do you want my cock inside you, Bella?" he asked, moving his hands to my hips and moving my body closer to his center to align us.

"Yes," is all I can say, "yes, yes." I am using both of my hands to please him, and he's touching my pussy again and everything feels so warm. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls something out of a drawer, and then he's swatting my hand away. I see him roll a condom down his length, and I wonder if he has to buy special ones because he's so big. But he does it quickly, I don't have time to think before he's moving my body, lifting me up so he can position himself underneath me. I feel exposed now, and I don't know if I can do this.

"Em?" I ask him, afraid to ruin the moment, but more afraid to let it go on. "Em, can you... can you be on... on top of me? I'm... I don't know how..." I'm a mess now, stuttering, nervous, and I wait for him to come to his senses.

"Anything, Bella. Anything you need. His hand reaches behind my neck and pulls me down to him for a fiery kiss, and then we're rolling again and he's on top of me. He's so big, so strong, and his whole body covers mine. His muscles press against me and everything feels right- he's hard where I'm soft. I feel his weight pushing me into the mattress, and it feels safe and good.

"Are you sure?" he asks, rubbing his cock against my slit. He bumps against my clit, rubbing circles around it with the head of his cock. I feel impatient- I want more of him, all of him.

"Yes, please." I put my hand on his hip and push down a little and I feel him start to sink into me. He goes slowly, and it hurts a little. He's stretching me in ways I've never been stretched. He moves an inch at a time until he's filled me, and our hips are pressed tightly against each other. "Oh, Emmett!" I cry out, I'm overwhelmed by him. He's over me, he's inside of me, his hands are rubbing my flesh and reassuring me.

He starts to move, pulling out of me gently before pushing back in a little faster than before. He's holding himself up so he doesn't place all his weight on me, and I'm disappointed because I want to feel it all. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I'm clinging to him because I feel like I'm going to fall. Any minute now, I'm going to fall and explode and-

"Oh God, I'm coming!" I feel myself pulsing around his dick, and he moans, feeling it too. He pushes harder into me, grinding his hips against mine to prolong my orgasm. I expect him to come too, but he doesn't. He slows his pace a little and uses his left hand to lift my thigh. He pushes it up against my chest and leans over me, rocking into me even deeper than he was before.

"Is this okay, Bella? Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... yes.. so fucking good."

"Bella... God, I wish you could see... you look so sweet, all flushed and sexy. I love making you come; I want to do it every day. Do you think you can come again for me baby?" He seems to like talking about what we're doing, so I try to do it too. I feel safe now, underneath him, in his big bed.

"I want to come again... with you... Emmett. I want to come..." I try to sound bold but it comes out more like a question than a statement. He moans anyway, moving against me faster.

"Your pussy is amazing Bella... so tight... so wet for me. I'm gonna go harder now, okay? I want you to come for me. Scream for me." Emmett adjusts his position so he's up on his knees, and he's moving so fast now that it seems superhuman. He's so deep inside me and I'm seeing stars, all I can do is obey and I scream his name. He's thrusting into me hard three times, and then he stills. His face twists like he's in pain, but I know it's the same pleasure that I've just had.

He collapses onto me, and I relish his weight pushing me down again. I wrap myself around him and rub his back, wanting to keep him close for as long as I can. He kisses my face, my neck, my jaw. He slides off of me and lies on his back, spent, but pulls me in close. He kisses me on the lips and it's tender, soft, in a way I've never experienced. All of this is new and so, so good.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. ihop

**A/N:**

**I started this story as just a one-shot... but I couldn't stop thinking of what would happen to these two. I edited the first chapter a little bit and wrote this continuation. I hope you like it.**

**I still don't own Twilight, or Emmett. :(  
**

**

* * *

**

When the waitress brings our food, she brings another girl with her holding a second tray. She sets my pancakes down in front of me, and unloads Emmett's breakfast on the table between us. He ordered pancakes, too, but he got two different kinds. He also has a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns, a fruit cup, a stack of whole wheat toast, and a glass of milk. He nods at the spread approvingly, looking every inch like a hungry animal about to devour its prey.

"Anything _else_ I can get you?" the waitress asks, raising an eyebrow at Emmett.

"No, ma'am. Thank you very much," he responds, and I giggle because he looks ferocious but sounds like a little boy minding his manners.

"What? Don't laugh at me, B, I gotta keep my strength up. Someone gave me a workout last night." He's smirking at me, wiggling his eyebrows, making me blush. Despite his teasing, I'm sure he's ready to go again.

Me, on the other hand... I'm sore. Everywhere. Emmett and I had sex twice last night, and the second time lasted twice as long as the first. I've only done it once before, and I hurt then for different reasons- physically, it was a little painful, but nothing lasting. Now I feel a little bit achy, like the day after a fall. My muscles protest my every movement and between my legs I feel swollen and tender.

* * *

This morning, when I woke up, I didn't have that "Where am I? What have I done?" moment that's always in the movies. My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was Emmett's hand cupping my breast. His heavy arm was draped over my body, his erection pressing against my backside, his face in my hair. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of us, and the first thing he said was "Beautiful."

"Hi," I whispered, not ready to say much more after confessing all my insecurities to Emmett last night. I needed to be quiet, calm, or I might start asking him how he feels about me and where he thinks this is going. I may be socially awkward, but I'm not a moron- I know that's not a good "morning after" conversation. I snuggled closer to him, not wanting to leave his warmth. His fingers start to draw circles around my nipples, and the circles grow wider and turn into figure eights. It feels good, not intense the way he was touching me last night, but cool and light and shimmery.

"You're still here," he said, speaking a little louder. It was a statement, not a question, but I answered.

"Yes."

"I'm glad... I was worried you'd try to sneak away." His hand dipped down to my stomach, tracing some circles around my belly button.

"Nope."

"You just speaking in one word sentences today?"

"Probably."

"I bet I can make you talk," he was whispering again. Then he was dragging his fingers down my belly, between my legs, and he parted me with two fingers and felt how wet I was. I flushed, nervous because I didn't know if it was normal to be that wet, if it was too much. His index finger dipped a little lower, inside me, and I hissed and my body jerked, automatically trying to escape the painful intrusion.

"Shit, Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he sounded panicked and spun me around so he could look at me, and oh God, I just wanted to hide. My head dropped down to my chest and I covered myself, trying to roll away from him, but he was holding my right arm so I had to stay flat on my back next to him.

"Emmett, it's okay," I whispered. He was lifting my arms, looking for- bruises I guess. He ran his fingers over my hips, my thighs, but it wasn't sexy, it was just embarrassing. "Emmett." I spoke louder. His eyes met mine. "I'm okay."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Bella. I wanted you to feel good."

"I know. You did. I felt so good. I just... have never had... I've never had anything like that. Anything that big, there, before." And despite his worry, Emmett grinned, leaning down to kiss me firmly with closed lips. He hovered over my face, looking into my eyes, and kissed me again, a little more softly that time. I wanted to moan, I wanted to open myself to him and feel his tongue in my mouth, but I was too nervous about how I would taste in the morning. He was over me, just like the night before, and I could feel his erection against my belly. I turned my head, and the he was placing little kisses up and down my neck.

"I'm okay, you can... you can do it. It doesn't hurt that much," I lied as I placed my hands on his hips. I could feel how hard he was, I knew what he needed, and if some minor discomfort meant that I could stay with him a little longer, I would take it.

"Bella, are you crazy?" He rolled off of me, lying on his side to face me. "I touched you with my _finger_ and it hurt. No way we're having sex again while you're still sore." He yawned, reached for his phone and pushed a button to light up the display. "Fuck me, it's almost 11:00. Time for pancakes."

"It's 11:00? I have to call Alice." I started to get out of bed but stopped short, seeing my clothes scattered around the room. I pulled the sheet up around me, suddenly shy, and I couldn't imagine how I was supposed to walk around naked and get dressed in front of Emmett Cullen. He grinned, shaking his head at me, and hopped out of bed. He walked around, gathering up my things, tossing them at me and ignoring his own clothes.

"Don't worry about your friend, I texted Jasper after you fell asleep. Told him you were with me and you were safe, he said he'd tell his girl." I blinked at him, surprised that he would consider such a thing.

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say, how to react to his sweetness.

"No problem, Bella. I'm gonna go take a quick shower, and uhh make sure the bathroom is clean before you go in there. You cool for like 10 minutes?" he asked. I did have to pee, badly, but I knew I could wait 10 minutes if the alternative was an unvetted fraternity house bathroom. He put on a pair of boxers before heading out into the hallway.

While he was in the bathroom, I put my clothes from last night on, frowning at the stale beer smell of my tank top. I look at the books on his bookshelf, seeing a few that I owned as well. He had some photos in frames on the top shelf- family photos. Edward was in a few of them, and seeing his face made my stomach twist. The memories were still painful, even though Emmett had explained so much last night.

He came back and led me to the bathroom, standing guard while I freshened up. I decided against taking a shower after seeing the mildew around the edges of their bathtub. Ugh, boys. When I emerged, Emmett held my hand, pulling me back into his bedroom. He let go long enough to slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with an advertisement for another frat party on it.

"You want another shirt? I spilled beer on yours last night." He gestured to his bureau, offering me free reign. I dug through the t-shirts, looking for anything smaller than a large. Giving up, I pulled out a t-shirt that said, "I'm With Stupid" and featured an arrow pointing down towards my crotch. He laughed at my choice but I just shrugged and strutted out of the room and through the rest of the house.

* * *

Emmett eating breakfast is performance art. He spends a significant amount of time arranging the food in a specific way- I get the feeling that he'd be more than annoyed if I switched two of the plates. He proceeds to take one bite of each food item- the chocolate chip pancakes, then the blueberry, then the eggs, etc., until he has tried everything. He takes a sip of milk, and then devours the entire plate of blueberry pancakes. He eats them like they're the last thing on earth, like there isn't an entire breakfast buffet spread out for him. Then he pauses, reviews his choices, and takes a bite of everything again. The cycle repeats until it's all gone. The chocolate chip pancakes are the last to go, and he shrugs when he sees that I'm staring at him in awe. "Dessert."

I've only picked at my food, but I see Emmett eying it as he finishes his breakfast so I focus on eating. We haven't talked much, but Emmett breaks the silence after he swallows the last of his pancakes.

"Are you going home for the summer?" he asks, not making eye contact. He's arranging the plates and silverware in a stack, but the task doesn't require that much focus. I wonder why he's nervous- what does he want my answer to be?

"Yeah, I'm going to work at Newton's," I reply. He nods his head in understanding, taking all the silverware off of the plate sculpture and rearranging it just so.

"Me too. Not, you know, Newton's, but I'm going home. For the summer," he looks at me without lifting his head. Damn, his eyelashes are long.

"It's not bad in the summer," I respond. He tilts his head, and I realize my sentence doesn't make any sense. "Forks."

"Oh yeah, Forks is nice in the summer. Not too hot. I like to hike, do you like to hike Bella?" his nervous energy and the consonance making me smile.

"Uhmmm I've tried. I tend to, you know, fall down. A lot. I'm clumsy, and I'm too slow." I remember hiking with Edward, he was always patient with me. Of course knowing what I know now, I can guess that he was probably trying to keep me busy so we wouldn't have to be alone together.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, you know. I didn't ask if you were good at it, I asked if you liked it. And if you like it, I want to do it with you. I'll go slow if you need me to." He's looking at me now with a kindness that is familiar, I remember seeing it when he held me. I feel like we're not talking about hiking anymore.

"What if I fall down? What if I fall down a lot?" His hand reaches out over the table and grasps mine. Somehow holding my hand seems more personal and intimate than anything we did last night, and I know my cheeks are flushed and I have to actively control my breathing.

"I'll pick you up." He doesn't stammer or look away. He says it with conviction. I think I'm going to hyperventilate. Who says shit like that? It's obvious he's talking about sex, or maybe love, and I think I am too, but I don't know what this all means. It was easy to trust him with my body, because he'd been far kinder than I could have expected. But I don't know if I can trust him with my heart.

He senses my distress, and he pulls his hand away, dropping his eyes to his stack of plates. "I could go for some ice cream, you want some ice cream Bella?"

"You just had 'dessert', Emmett. Plus it's breakfast time."

"It's like 12:30. Anything after noon is clearly within the ice cream appropriateness window. And the pancakes weren't technically dessert because they're on the regular menu," he points out.

"Ice cream it is." I try to argue with him about splitting the bill, but he's so smooth that he's already slipped the waitress a credit card. I tell him I'll buy the ice cream and he just scoffs.

"Bella, listen. This is how it is. When you're with me, I'm buying. Maybe it's sexist, whatever, but that's how I roll. Get used to it." I take this as a challenge.

We drive for half an hour, looking for some ice cream shop that Emmett swears is five minutes away. I play with the radio in his Jeep, scanning through stations until I find one that's playing something we both like. Emmett sings with enthusiasm, and I remember listening to Edward sing while he played the piano. Edward always sang the blues, and I thought it was soulful, then. Now I think he was probably just confused and sad. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts of Edward. It's creepy to think about him while I'm with Emmett.

We find the ice cream shop, it's full of families with kids. A little boy asks Emmett if he's Superman. Emmett denies it, but strikes a distinctly Supermannish pose and winks at the kid. His eyes widen when Emmett leans down to him and whispers "Dude, it's a secret. Don't tell anyone!" The kid nods solemnly and runs back to his mother. We order our ice cream and we're next in line for the register. Emmett's arm is around me, and I rub up against him a little, making sure my breast is pressed into his side. I moan quietly, just for him to hear, and lift up on my toes so I can whisper into his ear.

"See that hot redhead over there? I'm not usually into girls, but damn... for her, maybe I would be." His jaw drops, and he's staring at me, and then looking to the redhead. He is stunned. When the girl at the register declares our total to be $6.85, I whip the twenty dollar bill out of my pocket and hand it to her. Emmett snaps out of it when she's handing me my change, and he has a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh, Bella. Bella Swan. You are evil."

"Who, me? I don't understand. I'm terribly sorry if I've offended you somehow, Mr. Cullen." I bat my eyelashes at him and lick my ice cream cone innocently. Well, maybe not quite so innocently. Pretty damn suggestively.

His hand is behind my neck now and he's pulling my face to his, our lips crash together and his mouth is hot but the ice cream is so cold. The sensation is too much, I want to drop my ice cream cone and wrap myself around Emmett but some part of my brain realizes that we're still standing in front of the register. I look around and everyone is staring: the girl who took my money, the hot redhead, Superman kid, and Superman kid's mom. I remember then that I'm wearing the "I'm With Stupid" t-shirt and everything seems much, much worse. I've never blushed this much in my life.

Emmett just laughs and pulls me outside. We sit on a bench, thighs pressed together, and eat ice cream. There's a park across the street, and we watch people run and play with dogs and ride their bikes. It's nice.

* * *

Emmett drives me home. I expect him to drop me off in front of the dorm, but instead he parks in the visitor area and follows me to my building. We walk in and I feel like I should give him a tour, so I point out the small kitchen, the vending machines, the laundry room. We pass Alice as she is on her way to the library. Her eyes light up when she sees me walking hand in hand with Emmett, and she jumps up to hug me.

"You. Are. Telling. Me. Everything." she whispers, before kissing my cheek and trotting off towards the exit. I shake my head at Emmett's quiet laugh and lead him up to the second floor.

"So this is my room," I tell him, flipping on the lights as we enter. I am suddenly nervous as I point out the features of our less-than-luxurious space. The bunk beds, the twin desks crammed with books, computers, supplies. There are two closets; 100% of one and 75% of the second are filled with Alice's clothes. I point this out to Emmett and he asks if I mind, and I shrug my shoulders.

"Half of my 25% is stuff Alice made me buy since I moved here. I'm a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl," I reply, and Emmett is nodding appreciatively. I don't know if he's nodding at my comments or at the current t-shirt (his) and jeans (he pulled them off last night) that I'm wearing. There's not really anywhere to sit, except our desk chairs. I lean back against my desk and Emmett takes the chair, pulling me over so I'm in front of him. He leans forward, pressing his cheek against my stomach. The top of his head brushes my breasts.

"Bella, will you go out with me? Once we get to Forks, can we go on dates and stuff?" I blink, because I was expecting him to say something sexual. I think about Emmett and Forks. Would my dad like Emmett? What would we do there? The idea appeals to me, getting to know Emmett on my home turf instead of dorm rooms and frat houses and bars and shitty coffee shops. Briefly, I wonder if Edward will be jealous, but I can't imagine it being like that. It doesn't matter anyway, I tell myself.

"Yeah, Em. I'd like that." He grins, I can't see it, but I can feel his cheeks moving against me. "But does that mean..."

"Does it mean what?" he prompts me after I lose the courage to finish my question.

"Does that mean we can't see each other before we go back to Forks?" I finish. Finals are this week, and I assume Emmett will be heading home next weekend like I am. It's probably insane to ask to see him between now and then, with finals and packing and end-of-the-year stuff to wrap up. He leans back in my desk chair and looks up at me. His hands slide up under my shirt, grasping me under my breasts.

"Well, I am going to need this shirt back before then. I expect we'll have to arrange some sort of shirt exchange, because your sparkly shirt is still at my place. Maybe we can do that on Tuesday night? Most of my finals are Monday and Tuesday."

"That sounds good. I'll even wash this one for you."

"Or..." he draws it out, his eyes sparkling. "I could just take it with me now." He stands up lifts his hands higher, pushing my arms up and pulling the t-shirt off over my head. He ducks his head to kiss my neck, long sucking kisses, and his hand covers my breast. He reaches behind me and unclasps my bra, but leaves it hanging on my shoulders. He reaches under the loose fabric to caress me, and I realize my nipples are sore, too. It's not painful though, not like where he touched me this morning. This just feels... sensitive. I'm more sensitive, and his hands are warm and touching me everywhere at once.

I don't realize that my hips have been pushing against him until he pulls away. I cry out, because I want him to come back so I can rub up against him some more. He unbuttons my jeans and unzips them, pushing them down my hips just a little bit before diving inside with his hand.

"Tell me if it hurts, Bella. Promise?" he begs, his fingers sliding through the wetness he finds. He avoids my entrance, where I was sore this morning, and rubs me up and down in long, gentle strokes. Every time he comes to my clit he circles around it, and it's so perfect. Something about doing this with most of my clothes still on heightens the experience- almost like we could get caught at any minute. "Is this good, Bella? It doesn't hurt?"

"So good," I pant. "Doesn't hurt." He moves a little faster now, and I move with him. He's saying things, but I can't hear him. I feel like I'm under water- my hearing and my balance are off, and all I can sense is the overwhelming man in front of me. His breath on my cheek, warm and sweet. His strong hands, manipulating me. I think he says "you're so wet," and it sounds like it makes him happy, and I'm happy.

I'm making sounds I can't control now and circling my hips to push against his hand, and I feel the tightening in my belly again. I say his name, softly at first and then louder. I'm begging for something, "Emmett, please!" but I don't know what. He lifts his head from my neck and he looks at me, and I look away, but he says my name.

"Bella, look at me. Please, look at me," he says, his voice so low and rough, and he speeds up the movements of his hand while the other one cradles the back of my head. I look into his eyes and he is so sexy and it feels so good. I can't help but push against him one last time and then let go. I look into his eyes as I come and come and come. I feel myself pulsing as he brings me down gently, my legs are shaking and only then do I look away. He pulls his hand out of my jeans and lifts me so I'm sitting on the desk. He steps forward and puts his arms around me, pulling my head down to his chest. He holds me like this for a while, until I start to feel in control again.

He kisses my cheeks, and he tells me that he needs to study. I'm confused, because shouldn't he want to get off too? Don't I owe him something? He's righting my clothes- closing my bra and adjusting it, zipping up my jeans. His hands grab mine and he kisses each palm before lifting them up in the air. He grabs his shirt and puts it on me like I'm a child. It's weird, but it's sweet. I still wonder if I'm supposed to make a move, do something for him.

I think he knows what I'm thinking, and he kisses me softly and says "Tuesday. I need that shirt back for bowling on Wednesday night, Swan. That's my special Wednesday night bowling shirt." He winks. I walk him to the front of the dorm, and he kisses me goodbye in a mostly appropriate way. I walk back upstairs slowly, letting myself into my room and leaning against the door. I start to giggle, thinking about Emmett, and before I know it I'm laughing out loud, just because I'm happy.

* * *

**How could anyone not love Emmett? Sigh.**

**Please let me know what you think. Do you want moar? Do you think I am doing it wrong? Twitter: SadtomatoFF.  
**

**PS- Reviewers get a reply from me with a little outtake from the night before... did you catch Bella in this chapter saying they did it twice? You know you want the dirty details.  
**


	3. library

**Hello! More adventures of Bella & Emmett. I hope you enjoy!**

**Still don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

"Isabella Swan," Alice begins, and I know she's about to get bossy. "Put that textbook away _right now_." She's standing in our open doorway, her hair damp from the misty rain outside. Emmett left here about 3 hours ago, and after an hour of giggling, swooning, and rehashing of our night, I managed to pull myself together enough to start studying for my psychology final. Then he texted me, and I had to text him back and swoon some more. I had just gotten focused on Maslow's hierarchy of needs when Alice burst through the door.

"Hey, Alice," I murmur, keeping my eyes on the book. "I'm studying, was there something you needed?"

"Uh, yeah. Bella, I need to know about the HOT GIANT MAN FROM FORKS THAT YOU BANGED LAST NIGHT!" She's loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear her, and I blush instantly. She's won this round.

"Jesus, keep it down. Get in here," I demand, closing my book and grabbing a towel from the clean laundry basket. I hand it to Alice so she can dry off, and I take her backpack and throw it in the vicinity of her desk. She's toweling her hair dry when she realizes I'm shuffling my feet in front of her, silent.

"So help me, Bella, if you don't start talking right now, I will throw away every single pair of comfortable shoes you own."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to threaten me. Emmett... Emmett's from Forks, you know, and we were talking at the party, and we hit it off." I know she won't let me off this easy, but I have to build up to the more embarrassing parts of the story.

"Let me give you an idea of the level of detail I expect, Bella. Were you friends in Forks? Do you know anyone that knows him? Did you know he was in that frat? Who made the first move? Well, obviously he did, but the point is that I want DETAILS. Paint me a picture, Bella." She sits daintily on her bed, crossing her legs at the knee and looking up at my expectantly.

"Well, I ummm... knew his brother. In Forks. But Emmett was a year older, so he was already at school when I... met his brother. So I met him a few times, and I guess I knew of him, but we weren't friends or anything. I didn't know he was in Jasper's fraternity and I certainly didn't expect to see him last night. And I made the first move, so... in your face." I stick my tongue out at her and plop down next to her.

"Bullshit you made the first move. Tell me exactly what happened- you and Emmett were talking about people from your high school when Jasper and I wandered off to give you some privacy-"

"To fool around, you mean."

"Semantics. We left you alone so you could have some privacy while we enjoyed our own privacy. Then what happened?" She was like a tiny Oprah, pressing forward with her interview agenda no matter how many ways I tried to distract her.

"We went up to his room, to talk," I tell her the truth, picking at the stray threads on her quilt, knowing that I'm leaving out some important information that she'll dig out shortly.

"You asked to go to his room?" she raises an eyebrow as she asks the question.

"No, he asked me to go with him, so we could speak in private. Without all the noise and drunk kids."

"Ah ha! So Emmett did make the first move. Did he try to make conversation or just immediately attack you once you were alone?" Her eyes sparkle.

"No, we talked for like an hour. And then later he was... hugging me. And he said I was beautiful, and sexy, and I kissed him," I admit. I know she's not buying this version of events because she sighs heavily like she's the saddest girl in the whole world. She leans against my shoulder, her eyes wide and her lips curled down in a frown.

"Bella, it hurts my feelings when you leave out important details. I know there's more. Don't make little Alice sad, please?" She hams it up, batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"It's not that big of a deal, Alice. It's just that Emmett... well I used to date his brother." I have her attention, and the sad Alice act is over immediately. I watch the gears turn into her brain.

"I thought you didn't date anyone before Douchebag?" I've never told her Edward's name, because Alice threatened to stalk him online and make his life miserable when I told her about our relationship.

"Yeah. Emmett's little brother is the Douche in question."

"BELLA! Jesus, this is headline information. You don't bury this type of news, you lead with it. So Douchebag has a brother, and the brother is hot. Is that why he wanted to hook up with you? Do they have some kind of sibling rivalry? Is that why _you_ wanted to hook up with _him? _Are you going to let Douchebag find out? Is Emmett going to tell him?" She's talking a mile a minute, and I don't have answers to all of her questions.

"Well, when Emmett asked to talk to me, that's what he wanted to talk about. His brother, Edward."

"Edward? What a douche name. No wonder-"

"Alice, focus!"

"Yes, okay. So Emmett wanted to talk to you about Douche Edward. Continue."

"Yeah. He told me that Edward's been... upset, I guess. Really upset about how things ended between us... he feels really guilty. He was seeing a therapist after he went to school. He wanted to apologize to me. So that's originally like, why Emmett wanted to talk to me. To see if I would let Edward apologize." I look at Alice's quilt, at her desk, at the pictures of us tacked to the walls. I don't want to look at Alice, because she isn't being silly and gossipy anymore.

"Bella. What did he... Bella, I always thought he just broke your heart. That he left you after you had sex for the first time. Bella, what did he do to you that left you both this fucked up?" She's rubbing circles on my back now, gently, anticipating a terrible confession. I give her the details, the entire story for once, just like I'd told Emmett the night before. She winces when I talk about that night, and hugs me close when I'm done.

"So I guess... since then, since Edward, I've just thought I was... not good at sex. Not... desirable. That's why I just avoid the opposite sex, you know?" Alice nods and strokes my hair. "So Emmett tells me that Edward feels pretty guilty about that night... because it turns out, he only wanted to sleep with me... to see if he could force himself to be straight."

It doesn't take Alice time to absorb the bombshell like it did for me. Her eyes widen immediately, and she nods in understanding. I tell her about Emmett apologizing and telling me that I was pretty... touching my skin.. and how I threw myself at him. She giggles and demands further details.

"Alice... I don't... I don't know. It was just so intimate. I can't describe it. We had sex, twice, and it was as different an experience as I could possibly imagine. He was so... just so kind to me. I don't..." I shrug at her, because I'm out of words. I'm surprised because her eyes are shining like she's holding back tears.

"I'm so happy that he was good to you, Bella. That's what you deserve. I won't pester you for details, okay? I didn't realize it was... special." I nod, and she kisses the tip of my nose before flitting over to her closet to go through her clothes.

I tell her about our morning, leaving out the part where he gave me an orgasm three feet from where she was trying on outfits. She tells me about Jasper, how he invited her to visit him at his dad's ranch in Texas over the summer. I get absolutely no studying done.

When we're lying in our beds that night with the lights out, Alice gets the giggles. I throw a pillow at her, and she giggles more.

"What's so funny?"

"Can I ask you just one eensy weensy personal question about Emmett?" she sounds like she's teasing, and I'm on alert.

"What?"

"He's definitely the biggest guy I've ever seen- I mean, he could thrash most of our football players. Is he... you know, proportional?" and she erupts in giggles at her question. I don't really want to tell her something so personal, but it's Alice, and her giggles are infectious. Now I'm giggling too.

"Well..." I consider how to tactfully answer the question, and give up. "Yes!" I admit, and she howls with laughter.

* * *

The next few days are a blur of studying and junk food. I eat ramen noodles in my room for most of my meals, because my checking account has dwindled down to almost nothing. I have two finals, both on Monday, and a paper due on Wednesday. I finish the paper early so I won't have to think about it on my date with Emmett. Is it a date? My whatever with Emmett. We've been texting back and forth, but he hasn't said anything else about exchanging shirts or hanging out.

My finals on Monday are uneventful, and Tuesday morning I wake up late, relishing the day's agenda of nothing, nothing, and more nothing. I think about packing, but my dad isn't coming to pick me up until Saturday. I only have enough stuff to fill my suitcase and two or three boxes, so I decide to leave that for Friday. I would like to go for a walk, but it's pouring down rain. My schedule suddenly seems too empty, and I'm bored. I pace back and forth in the tiny room, not sure what to do. I settle on my desk chair, opening up my laptop and checking my email. I have an email from Facebook, telling me that Emmett Cullen wants to be my friend.

Alice created my Facebook account earlier this year- I only consented when she told me I could set the privacy filters to maximum to avoid unsavory characters outside of UW (aka Edward) looking me up online. I have about 10 friends, and I only sign in when Alice nags me about looking at her photos.

I click the link and sign in. I accept Emmett's request and casually glance at his profile page... okay, okay, I click on every picture, consume every pixel. He's only uploaded a few photos- including one he took of himself, holding the camera at arm's length, with the Top Pot donuts logo in the background. His shirt is covered in crumbs and he's grinning like a fool. My heart skips a beat.

Emmett has 574 friends. His last status update was two weeks ago, "Emmett Cullen cannot wait for summer!" He's attending an event, the "SAE Pre-Finals Blowout," which I quickly realize is the party we went to Friday night. He likes dozens of bands, only a handful of books and just one movie: Tommy Boy.

I realize he won't get much from my page, because I never filled out my interests. There's only one photo of me, one that Alice took one day when she insisted that my hair was perfect. She says it's sexy, I think it looks sad.

My phone rings and I jump, closing the laptop as though I was caught watching porn. Emmett's calling, and I take a calming breath before I answer.

"Well hello, Facebook friend," he greets me. "I just got an email congratulating me on our friendship. I sent that on Saturday, did it take you a few days to decide if I was worthy?" He's teasing, I think.

"No, I just never check it. I'm not really that popular." I can hear him clicking and typing.

"Bella, you need more pictures. What am I supposed to jerk off to while you're not around?" He makes me blush, and I stammer, I don't know what to say. "I'm just teasing, Bella, shh." I curse my awkwardness.

"I don't like having my picture taken."

"Will you let me take one my phone? So I can see your face when you call me?"

"Maybe..."

"Yes." He sounds pretty confident. "Hey, guess what?" he offers.

"What?"

"I'm done with finals!" He yells and cheers, it's really cute.

"Me too!" My cheers are a weak imitation.

"Come over, Bella. We can celebrate." His voice is lower now, more serious, and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Okay. I... it might be a while. It's raining pretty hard."

"Shit, you're right. I forgot you don't have a car on campus. Let me come pick you up, okay?"

"You don't have to do-"

"I'm on my way, little Bella. Wear a raincoat or something. Ten minutes!" He makes a smooching sound into the phone, which I would find obnoxious under any other circumstances. Coming from Emmett... it thrills me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I'm standing just inside the foyer of my dorm. Emmett pulls up in his Jeep, speakers blaring, and hops out of the car. He dashes up to the door and opens it with a flourish. I steel myself to go out into the rain, but before I know it I'm in Emmett's arms and he's running me to the door and slinging me into the Jeep. Honestly, I don't think I could've run that fast if I sprinted. He jumps into the car on his side, shaking off some of the rain like a wet dog. The engine is running, but we're not moving because Emmett is staring at me. It makes me self conscious, and I wrap my arms around myself and slide back against the door.

"What?" I ask, and he lunges forward, kissing me on the lips. His fingers brush through my wet hair, and everything is cold but the kiss is hot. It reminds me of kissing him while we were eating ice cream.

He pulls away, groaning, and puts the car in gear. "We'd better get moving or I'm going to molest you in front of your friends." He nods his heads toward some kids walking towards the entrance.

"I don't mind. They're not my friends," I reply, and Emmett chuckles. True to his word, though, he takes off and we're speeding towards downtown.

"I thought we were going back to your place?" I ask, because I'm pretty sure we're headed in the wrong direction.

"If we go back to my place, I won't be able to keep my hands off you. I wanna get to know you better, Bella," he says, and he's looking at me from the corner of his eye the whole time. His hand reaches for mine and squeezes it gently. He tries to pull his hand back but I cling to him, scooting closer and moving our hands to my lap. I play with his long fingers and trace the lines on his palm.

He drives downtown, and I think maybe we're going to the public market, but that doesn't make sense because of the rain. He parks beside an asymmetrical building made entirely of diamond-shaped panes of glass- it's modern and beautiful. He tells me to stay put, and dashes over to the fancy electronic parking meter, paying with a credit card. He opens my door for me and we run to the building, stopping just inside to shake off some of the rain.

We're inside a library- it's not like any library I've seen before. We walk around the first floor, holding hands, and then we wander around the rest of the building. He comes here to study sometimes, he tells me, because on a sunny day the building is breathtaking.

We take an elevator up a few flights, and these floors don't have stairs- the floors gently slope upwards, a spiral of books. We walk up the spiral, stopping to look at the books on the end of the rows.

On the last floor, we walk through the stacks and I run my fingers over the spines of the books, reading the titles to myself. We're in a quiet corner, and he moves my hair off of my back, puts it over my shoulder. He kisses my neck, and his hand slides under my coat to trace my spine through the soft flannel of my shirt. It's unexpected, and I feel like every nerve is on fire.

He pulls away when we hear footsteps nearby, and I let out a shaky breath. Emmett asks me about my favorite classes, asks me what my major is. I try to answer but I'm flustered; I'm not used to being so aroused and it's startling to me how Emmett can go from that kind of intimacy right back to a normal conversation. I'm not ready to talk about books again, I need more of his lips on my neck.

"Em?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?" he answers, momentarily distracted by a book about dinosaurs.

"Can we go to your house? I don't want you to keep your hands off me anymore." I don't look at him as I ask, having summoned all of my courage just to ask this question. I'm biting my lip and waiting for his answer, but he just wraps one arm around my waist and guides me to the elevator. He doesn't say a word as we navigate through the building and run to the car. When we in the Jeep he blasts the heat, asks me if I'm too cold, but doesn't say much else.

We park behind the old brick fraternity house and go in through the kitchen. He nods at a few guys at the table but ignores their questions as he pulls me up the staircase. We slip into his bedroom at the end of the hall, and as soon as the door is closed he pushes me up against it. This kiss is new, it's hungry and rough and I feel his teeth pull my bottom lip into his mouth. His palms are flat against the door on either side of my head and I can feel his cock pressing against me through his jeans.

My hand slips down between our bodies and I press my palm against him. He hisses and moves his lips to my neck- he bites me there, too, and it hurts. But then he kisses and it feels so good it's worth the sharp pain of his teeth. I want so badly to move him to his bed, take off his pants, and touch him. I want him to come in my hand, I want to see it happen and understand what kind of touches make him crazy. He seems to know exactly what I need when he touches me, but I need to practice with him. I don't know how to make this happen though, and it frustrates me.

I try to imitate what Emmett did to me. I unbutton his jeans, unzip them, and push them down. It's nearly impossible with one hand, but I'm persistent. I reach into his jeans, surprised that he's not wearing any underwear, and try to pull his cock out so I can touch it. It's too big, I don't think I can get it out without scraping it against his zipper, and I know he wouldn't appreciate that. I groan in frustration and he seems to know then what I'm asking for.

He pulls me backwards, keeping his lips on my neck the entire time, until we're next to his big bed. He sits me down before hooking his thumbs into the waist of his jeans and sliding them down all the way.

He crawls onto the bed and settles against the pillows piled up against the headboard. He's sitting up but reclining a little, and he opens his arms for me. I crawl over to him and kiss his neck, because it felt so good when he did it to me. He talks to me while I kiss him and whispers my name, tells me I'm beautiful, that he wants me.

"Do you want to touch me, Bella?" he asks, and I nod my head so he can feel it. My face is buried in the warm crook of his neck, and I don't want to move. I touch his chest, running my fingers over the smooth muscles there, and down to his cock. The skin there is so hot, and it warms my hands. I try to wrap my hand all the way around him, but it's too small. My fingers won't touch. He sighs happily and kisses my shoulder.

"Like this," he whispers, and wraps his big hand around mine. He moves it up and down slowly, gathering some of the drops of moisture coming out of the tip. "Good," he mumbles. "So good, your hand feels nice."

I want to see, and I turn my head so I'm looking down at his lap. His cock seems so big in my hand now- I have no idea how it ever fit inside my body.

He removes his hand so it's just me setting the rhythm, and I try to keep it constant. He pushes my hair back behind my ears so he can see my face as I watch him. He unbuttons the top four buttons of my shirt and pulls the sides away, pushing the fabric cup of my bra down just enough to expose one of my nipples. When he touches it softly, circling with his fingertip, and bites his lip- I realize he's touching me for his own pleasure now, not trying to coax a response out of me. He pulls my chin to his and kisses me lazily before I divert my attention to his dick again. I must be doing something right, because his hips are moving and he's thrusting up against my hand.

"Bella, you're going to make me come," he chokes out the words, his breathing choppy.

"Should I go faster?" I realize it's the first thing I've said, and I feel stupid for having to ask.

"Yeah, go a little faster. That's good. Bella, your hand is so fucking soft."

"I want to see you come, Emmett," I whisper, and he throws his head back. I kiss his throat and press my cheek to his chest just as he starts to thrust hard against my hand. I watch as he spills all over my hand and his stomach, and I wonder how girls swallow all that. I can't fathom putting Emmett in my mouth at all, let alone...

He hugs me tightly to his chest, stroking my hair, and says my name over and over again; Bella, Bella, Bella. He slides down so he's lying on his back, and my head is on his chest. We're so close, and the sounds of Emmett's even breathing and the rain pouring down onto the windows is so relaxing. He strokes my back, my arms, my sides, and I hum with pleasure. My eyes are closing and I'm going to fall asleep when Emmett says my name.

"Bella? I really, really like you, Bella. I want you to be... my girlfriend, if that's what you want. Do you want to? Be my girlfriend?" '

"Are you asking me to go steady, Emmett?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well I accept." I lift my head and press my lips to his, and he smiles, and we snuggle and nap together all afternoon.

We're awakened by a buzzing sound, and Emmett grabs for his phone on the nightstand and lifts it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answers. The caller responds, and I feel Emmett's body tense. "Hey, Edward."

* * *

**Awwwwwkward!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
**


	4. bed

**A/N:**

**This chapter is in Emmett's POV- it covers the end of Chapter 3 and some new ground, too. Emmett is a potty mouth, so there will be lots of swearing- and lots of lemony goodness- in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**PS- If I owned Twilight, I'd write a fifth book and make it super smutty so they had to film another movie and show some good stuff. But I don't, so I do this instead.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Em?" she asks me, looking down at the bookshelf, touching the sticker on each book with the dewey decimal code on it.

"Hmmm?" I answer, pretending to be distracted so she doesn't get all self-conscious. She always seems nervous when I'm looking at her, when I'm so wrapped up in her I can't look at anything else.

"Can we go to your house? I don't want you to keep your hands off me anymore." She barely gets the words out, her voice is shaking and her face is red. But fuck me, it's so hot to hear her ask for me to touch her like that... and she's so beautiful and so delicate and so fucking sweet. She's wearing a navy blue rain jacket, and it's so big that she's totally lost inside the thing, but I love it because I'm the only one that knows what's underneath.

I grab her and practically drag her to the exit, my dick pointing the way. I've been hard since I pulled up to her dorm and saw her waiting for me, her hair flying around in the wind. I keep my mouth shut, because if I talk I know I'll say something dirty. Most girls would giggle, or slap me away and pretend to be offended, but I know Bella would like it and she'd make one of those little moaning sounds and I'd be done. I'd take her to one of those study carrels and sit her on the desk and fuck the shit out of her right here in the library.

When we get back to my house, I'm nervous about walking Bella through the first floor. Most of my Brothers are good guys, but we all screw around with each other about stuff. I don't want them teasing her or saying anything that will embarrass her, so I take her in through the kitchen.

"Hey Cullen, where the hell have you been all day?" asks Eric, stuffing his face with potato chips.

"Yeah, bro. We were supposed to have a Call of Duty tournament." Mike is drinking from a giant bottle of Gatorade, which is a joke because his only athletic activity is getting up to change the video game disc.

I nod at both of them, and they see the "don't-fuck-with-me" look in my eyes and shut up. I pull Bella up the stairs behind me and into my bedroom, and I can't wait anymore. I push her against the door and kiss her hard. When I pull away to breathe, my brain wakes up enough to remind me that Bella is shy and inexperienced. She probably won't like me being this rough with her... but then her shaking hand slides down between our bodies and she rubs it against my dick. Brain loses to dick at this point and I bite her neck, licking it and then kissing it to soothe the sting. She sighs like she's happy, like she's relaxed and getting a massage instead of being pinned against the door.

Her left hand starts working at my jeans, opening them up and pushing them down. Her breathing is fast and hard, and her hand is shaking, but she's determined. Her right hand is wrapped around my neck, clinging to me. She reaches her left hand in my pants and wraps it around my dick, and that gentle touch feels so fucking amazing that I can't imagine why anyone would ever want to get off any other way. She's rubbing it softly and it seems like she's trying to pull it out of my jeans, but she wasn't very successful in getting them off and I'm trapped. She pouts a little and releases me, and I realize that she _really wants_ to touch me.

I pull her back to the bed, whipping off my pants, and climb up to the headboard. I open my arms for her and she crawls up to me, snuggling into my side. She likes to be touching me as much as possible, feeling as many points of contact as she can.

"Do you want to touch me, Bella?" I ask her, and she nods her head. She won't look at me, she seems too embarrassed, but she grabs my dick. She's touching it so lightly that it almost hurts, but when I wrap my palm around hers and squeeze, the softness of her hand feels perfect.

I encourage her, telling her how good it feels, how fucking soft she is. I finger the buttons of her flannel shirt and then open them, touching her tits over her black lacy bra. I pull the cup down and play with the nipple, watching it get harder and thinking about how she came from me just sucking her nipples the other night. She's looking down at my dick, focused, and I pull her face up to kiss her. In her distraction she squeezes harder and I feel my hips start jerking up to meet her.

"Bella, you're going to make me come," I warn her.

"Should I go faster?" she asks me, and it's so damn cute and innocent and sexy.

"Yeah, go a little faster. That's good." I tell her, and I'm close, I'm choking out the words. "Bella, your hand is so fucking soft."

"I want to see you come, Emmett," she's whispering, kissing my neck and keeping her eyes trained on my dick. I explode all over her hand, my abs, my thighs, and my mind goes blank before slowly focusing back on the girl in my arms.

She's shaking, shrinking closer to me. At first I think she's excited and wants some more action, but when her wide brown eyes look up at me I can see that she just needs some reassurance. I hold her tight, sliding down so that she's lying on my chest. I touch her hair, kiss her cheeks, squeeze her until she calms down.

I want her to feel safe touching me whenever she wants to. I want to be hers, and I want her to be mine. I want her to know that she is beautiful and so fucking sexy. We're cuddled up under a blanket, listening to the rain, and her name comes out of my mouth before I've fully decided what to say.

""Bella?" I ask. Her eyes flutter open, she tilts her head up to look at me. "I really, really like you, Bella. I want you to be... my girlfriend, if that's what you want. Do you want to? Be my girlfriend?" She does, and I'm glad.

We lie in my bed for a while, listening to the rain. I pull her pants off, and she tenses up and clamps her legs together, so I don't try to touch her. We just snuggle, and it's fucking blissful, until my phone buzzes around 6:00PM and pulls me out of my little bubble of Bella. I grab it and answer, regretting it almost instantly.

"Hey, bro," I hear Edward's voice and I'm immediately worried about Bella's reaction. I think about pretending it's someone else, or hanging up, but we're gonna have to deal with this eventually. Why not now?

"Hey, Edward." I feel her tense up immediately, and she sits up in bed. I sit up too, next to her, and hear Edward telling me that he's leaving for Paris.

"Just calling from the airport. We're all getting ready to board." The lucky little shit is going to Europe for 3 weeks on some kind of broadening-your-horizons trip, ostensibly to learn about architecture, his latest major. I think he suckered my parents into paying for him to get drunk and laid on another continent. I'd be jealous if I didn't have Bella here with me.

"Have a safe trip, man. I hope you have a good time." Bella swings her legs off the bed and stands up- is she leaving? No way. I pull her down by her belt loops so she's sitting on the bed. She doesn't move to get up, but I can see her doing that thing she does when she's embarrassed- she's shrinking into herself.

""Listen, Emmett... I got your email this morning. I can't believe you saw Bella. Have you talked to her again? Is she still mad at me now that she knows?"

Shit. Dear God, please don't let Bella have heard that. I emailed Edward to tell her about running into Bella because I thought he'd already left for Paris- I thought he'd have a few weeks to process it and I'd have some time to figure out how to tell him about us. I know if Edward were straight, protocol would dictate that I don't go anywhere near Bella... but I haven't figure out what the rules are about dating your gay brother's ex-girlfriend.

"Maybe, not sure." I hope that reply is non-specific enough that it doesn't cause Bella any concern. She's just sitting there, not moving.

"Fuck. If you see her again, man, tell her I'm really, really sorry. I'm gonna find her this summer and just... sit her down and explain everything. I feel like I owe her an explanation or something. Shit, that's the last call for boarding now. I'll Skype you or something from Europe, Em."

"Have a good time, bro," I wish him a safe flight and hang up. Tossing my phone onto the nightstand, I sit up on my knees and reach out for Bella. I touch her shoulder lightly, tentatively, and she shrugs away from me. Damn.

"Bella..." I'm pleading with my voice, hoping she can understand. As important as this new relationship is to me... Edward is my family.

"I just don't like being touched like that," she tells me. She sounds sad, and it's breaking my heart.

"On your shoulder?" I ask, wondering if he touched her there, or someone else... She says there hasn't been anyone else, but I worry that she's got such low self-esteem from the way Edward treated her that she might have let someone else take advantage of her. I asked her, the first night we were together, and she said no. I have to trust her... but the idea is still there, bothering me.

"No, just... I like the way _you_ touch me." She grabs my hand and pulls it over her chest, on top of her shirt but across the tops of her breasts, and presses her arm into mine. She wants me to squeeze her. I see flashes of the times we've been together, the way she relaxes and lets herself go when I'm over her, wrapped around her, pushing into her, and it makes sense to me.

I sit down behind her and spread my legs so she's in between them. I wrap the other arm around her waist and just hold her as tightly as I can for a few minutes. She definitely relaxes, even rests her head against my shoulder.

"Bella, he's my brother. He's going to call, he's going to come home to Forks after he goes on this study abroad thing in Europe." I kiss her cheek. "We're going to have to deal with it, you know?"

""I know. I'm just still... trying to figure all this out, you know? For so long, thinking of Edward... just hearing his name or being reminded of him made me think about everything I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella, you know that." It kills me that she blames herself, that she thinks she wasn't good enough.

"I guess I do. Now, I do. And I don't really hate him anymore, not like I did. I understand, um, everything that happened, better now. But, still, whenever I think about Edward I feel... small." She shrugs, and I think she's trying to play it off.

For a minute I think... maybe this is too much. Too hard to deal with all of her pain, too awkward, too difficult to navigate. And then Bella turns her head and nuzzles my neck, and her tiny fingers rub the back of my hands, and I know it has to work out. I have to make this work, because I can't imagine not being able to touch her anymore.

"How do you feel when you think about me?" I kiss her cheek, nuzzle her back. Kiss her nose, her jaw, her ear.

"Warm." She says immediately. "Safe."

"Pretty?" I ask her. I kiss her neck, licking the skin beneath her ear and blowing across it. She shivers. "Beautiful?"

"Sometimes." She's clinging to my hands, and I pull her closer. I'm hard again, and I know she can feel it against her back. She wiggles a little to get closer, and I know she likes it.

My arms around her waist loosens, and I drag my fingers back and forth across her stomach. She's shivering non-stop now.

"Sexy?" I whisper it right in her ear, biting down on the lobe and sucking it into my mouth. She cries out, and my fingers on her stomach dip down into the waistband of her panties. She's not answering me, and I slow down so I'm just rubbing a tiny circle right below her belly button. "Bella, do I make you feel sexy?"

"Oh, yes!" she cries out. I dip my fingers lower, feeling the heat between her legs. God, she gets so wet, so hot for me, it kills me every time I touch her.

"Tell me what you want, Bella, I want to make you happy."

"You do, Em, you make me... oh, God, yes!" she loses her train of thought as my finger circles her entrance. It answers my question about whether or not she's still sore. "You always make me happy."

"I want to make you come, Bella. I want to hear you, see you, taste you." I'm sliding a finger in and out of her now, and she's making these little fucking gasping sounds. "Can you tell me, Bella? Tell me what you want?" I hold her tighter with the arm that's still wrapped around her.

"Emmett, oh... " she's moaning, thrashing her head around, and I slow my fingers down until I'm barely touching her. "No, please, don't stop."

"You have to tell me, Bella. Is this how you want me to make you come?"

"More," she whispers, and it's so quiet it's almost nothing.

"More what? More of this?" I need so desperately to hear her say what she wants, to know we're on the same page.

"Emmett... I want you. I want your cock. Please." We are completely on the same fucking page.

I scoot back on the bed, dragging her with me, and lay her down without ever removing my finger from between her legs. I add another finger and spread the two apart, stretching her while moving them in and out of her pussy. I don't want her to be sore again, I need to be more careful, make sure she's ready.

Her eyes are wide open, and she's reaching out for me. I think about how relaxed she was with my arms pressing tightly against her. I lay down at her side, leaning against her. I'm half on top of her, pressing my weight into her left side, and she whimpers. She definitely likes this, her fingers are twisting in my hair and she's starting to move her hips.

"Please, Em. I told you. I said it," she's begging now, and I think my cock is going to explode before I get inside her again. She's begging me to fuck her. I remove my hand, wiping the wetness on the sheet below us, and lean over her to get a condom. My chest presses into hers while I'm stretching for it, and I worry that she won't be able to breathe- but the look on her face is clearly ecstacy and not pain.

I've never put on a condom faster in my life- it takes seconds- and I'm hovering over her, rubbing my dick against her stomach, her thighs. She opens her legs for me, her hands around my neck.

She's so perfect. So tight, so wet, so sweet. I move into her slowly, stretching her inch by inch. She's sweating a little, her eyes squeezed tightly closed, and she looks gorgeous. When I'm pressed into her as far as I can go, I pull her both of her legs up and wrap them around me. She's clinging to me, her small body pinned under mine, and I feel strong. I want to give her what she needs, what she's shaking for.

I move slowly at first, but make sure I hit every place inside of her with every stroke. I speed up as her sounds become more and more desperate. She's biting her bottom lip, and I lean down to kiss her, pulling her lip into my mouth for a second to kiss it.

"Emmett? Can you... harder?" she asks, and I groan. She's going to make me come with her little sounds, by begging me to fuck her harder, and she won't get to come from this at all.

I push up on my knees a little, to get more leverage, and her hands drop from behind my neck. She is making fists in the air, her hands quivering, like she doesn't know what to do with them since she can't reach me. She pulls at her hair, and I worry that she'll hurt herself.

"Put them up over your head," I tell her, and she does it immediately. I'm moving faster, pushing hard with every thrust. I lean on one elbow, so I don't totally crush her, and gather up both wrists in my other hand. I hold them tightly, trying not to bruise her, but keeping them from fluttering around or pulling at her hair. I press her wrists into the pillow above her head and she screams my name, she comes. She's tightening around me, and I am so close to losing it.

I pump into her harder, and all I can say is, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." As soon as her orgasm dies off, I thrust into her sharply, grinding against her clit, and she comes again. She cries out through her orgasm, saying my name, telling me that she's coming for me. That's how she says it, "I'm coming for you," and it's so hot.

I let go of her wrists, rest on both elbows, and slam into her hard three more times before I'm coming too, for her. She pulls me down onto her after I come and I relax for just a second, letting her feel all of me before I roll away. I pull her into me, covering her face with kisses.

"You're so sexy, Bella. So beautiful." I kiss her everywhere, cuddle with her. I want her to stay with me, all night, but she tells me that Alice is leaving town tomorrow and she promised to spend the evening with her. Reluctantly, I let her out of bed to get dressed. I insist on driving her home, even though it's not raining anymore. I kiss her goodbye at the front door of her building, and when I walk away I feel like I've left my heart with her.

* * *

**Mmm, Emmett. I love him.**

**Good chapter? Bad? What do you think of Emmett's POV? Do you want more?**


	5. laundry room

**A/N: I got a lot of positive feedback about the Emmett POV last chapter, so I'll probably do more of that when it makes sense in the story. I really appreciate all the reviews and messages you send, it means a lot to me to know that someone's out there reading this.**

**I do not own Emmett, Bella, or anything else Twilight.  
**

* * *

He doesn't say much as he drives across campus to deliver me back to the dorm. He holds my hand, rubbing his thumb along mine occasionally. He lifts our hands to his mouth and kisses my wrist. There's nowhere to park when we get to my building, so Emmett double parks on the street and walks me up to the door. He cups my face in both of his hands, his fingers reaching into my hair, and looks down into my eyes.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," he tells me, his lips moving closer and closer to mine. "I loved every second of it." He kisses me like we're in a movie- passionate, but slow and romantic- not the frenzied kisses he'd given me earlier when I was in his bed.

When he pulls away, my eyes won't open and my head automatically tilts in to follow his. It's not conscious, my lips have taken over and they don't want to stop kissing. He chuckles and drops his arms down to wrap around my waist. He picks me up, holding me close so my chest presses against his for a few seconds, and then drops me slowly so my body slides against his before my feet hit the ground. It's the best hug I've ever had.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Or you can call me, if you want. Any time." He grabs my keycard from my hand and swipes it, holding the door open for me when it unlocks. He slides the card into my back pocket, letting his hand linger to squeeze my backside for a few seconds. He's grinning, unashamed, and kisses my cheek before jogging back to his Jeep. I watch him drive away, my fingers resting on my cheek where his lips had brushed against it.

After he drives away, I walk into the building and float up to the second floor. The door to our room is wide open, and Alice's clothes are covering absolutely every possible surface. Music is blaring, something about a horse and a cowboy- must be one of Jasper's "Essential Country Music" playlists he made for her. She has a cardboard box open, and appears to be filling it with carefully selected items, although I can't figure out any unifying theme to the articles of clothing she's packing. I watch as she dances to the music, thinking about how much I'll miss her.

She sees me when she brings an imaginary microphone to her lips and lifts her head to belt out the chorus to the song. She just shrugs and continues singing, motioning for me to come inside the room. I hop between the tiny spots of visible floor, like a frog jumping on lilypads. As the song comes to a close, she turns the music down and addresses me.

"So how long do you think it will take me to finish packing? My plane leaves tomorrow at 9:15. We're leaving for the airport at 7:00."

"P.M., right? You're still taking the red eye?" I ask, just to be sure we wouldn't be pulling an all-nighter. Alice is from New York and always likes to fly overnight when she goes home, because she hates wasting daylight.

"Obviously, Bella. Also, I would like to point out that it's not a 'red eye' flight for me because I use my cucumber eye cream and sleep mask."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Well, if we pack all night and most of the day tomorrow... we should be done by October," I answer her original question, teasing her and grinning as she giggles. I flop down onto her bed on top of a pile of t-shirts, and Alice sits on top of one of the finished boxes with a bottle of water in her hand.

"So, Bella Marie... what did you do all day? Or should I say... whom?"

"Who. Who did I do, not whom."

"Exactly! Also, stop avoiding the question. Were you hanging out with Doc Brown again?" Oh Jesus, she cannot call him that. I blush because she is studying my face for reactions, and I'm afraid I'll give too much away and she'll tease me.

"Yeah, we went to the library," I respond, sitting up and folding some of the clothes around me. "It was fun. He's really... sweet."

"Awww! My shy Bella, coming out of her shell- I love it! I'm so glad you guys hooked up." She pinches my cheek and goes back to packing. "I asked Jasper about him, just to be sure he wasn't a dog, you know? And Jazz had nothing but nice things to say about him. Says he's a one-woman man, always treats girls well. I think that's why they're friends, they have to be the two most polite frat boys in the entire city..." she starts telling me a story about Jasper, but I'm not really listening.

I'm stuck on the thought of Emmett being with other girls. Every second with him feels special and new to me, but what if this is normal for him? What if he's just going through the motions? What if I'm just one in a series of girls and he'll get sick of me? I try to shove my worries down and bury them with my other paranoid thoughts. Whatever happens with Emmett, I'm going to enjoy it now- if no one is ever this good to me again, at least I'll have nice memories with Em.

I distract Alice by talking about the public library, and then we start working on packing up her clothes. She has only two boxes filled with things like books, papers, her Mariners coffee mug, and other personal items; we fill twelve boxes with clothes. Her careful packing plan gives way to "just shove it all in there" at about one o'clock in the morning. Boxes are stacked up everywhere, and I have no idea how she accumulated so much clothing.

The boxes will all be mailed to her parents house in New York tomorrow, after Alice's last final. The only things going into her carry-on are a few outfits, her cell phone charger, and the framed picture of us she kept on her desk. It was from the snow day we'd had in January- a rarity in rainy Seattle. We got 3 inches, and Alice made everyone go outside for a snowball fight. Her arm is around my shoulder in the picture, our faces are flushed from exertion and our smiles are genuine. It's a happy picture, I'll miss it- maybe Alice can send me a copy.

All the packing finished, we settle into our beds with the light off, mumbling goodnight to each other. I hear her rustling the covers as she turns over in bed, and then it's quiet for a few minutes.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I'm really gonna miss you."

"I know, B. Me too. We can stay in touch through email though, and text, and phone calls, and skype, and facebook chat, and..."

"Letters, and telegrams, and tin cans with a really long string attaching them!" I finish her sentence for her, and we both laugh. She's quiet again, and I wonder if she's fallen asleep. It always takes me longer.

"Hey you?" she calls softly.

"Yeah?"

"With Emmett... he's not, pressuring you into anything, right?" She's quiet, serious, a side of Alice I don't see very often.

"No, Ali, it's good. He always makes sure... I'm comfortable." I hear her breathing, and I know she wants to ask me more questions.

"Good, good. I just worry."

"What are you worried about?" She's quiet again, and I realize neither of us would have the courage to have this conversation face to face.

"You've always been... well since I've known you, you've always stayed away from guys. And you just jumped into things so quickly with him. And trust me, I know I'm not one to judge, I just want to make sure everything that happens is on your terms. And that he's treating you like a goddess, because that's what you deserve." I relax a little, because I can hear her smiling.

"I know it seems like we're going fast. I can't explain it, really, I just feel like this is right. He's so nice, Alice, he really is. He asked me if I would be his girlfriend."

"Awwww! Damn, that's adorable."

"Yeah, he's cute," I reply, and I think my voice sounds silly and dreamy. I know Alice is worried about me though, so I tell her, "and he... doesn't mind that I don't know what I'm doing, you know... in bed." Alice thinks for a minute before she replies.

"Good. Any man worth keeping around will enjoy being with you because it's _you_, Bella. And um, if you ever want any pointers, just let me know." I wonder if she can hear the blood rushing through my veins to pool in my cheeks as I blush. I've never been more happy to be discussing something in the dark. "Not to brag or anything, but my sexing skills are legendary."

We laugh some more and say goodnight again, and Alice falls alseep soon after. I listen to the steady rhythm of her breathing and think about how much I'll miss her. I think about Emmett, and wonder if he wishes I was sleeping in his bed tonight. I wonder if Edward cares about how much he hurts me, or if he just wants to apologize to absolve himself of some of his guilt. I think of Charlie picking me up on Saturday and I imagine telling him that I'm dating Emmett Cullen... yikes. I fall asleep just as the sun starts to poke through the blinds.

* * *

I sleep late, until Alice comes back from her last final. She insists on taking me out to lunch at Romeo's, our favorite pizza place in Seattle. We stuff our faces with Greek salad and greasy pizza, and then Jasper picks her up in Emmett's Jeep to take all of the boxes to FedEx. They disappear for a while after that, for some "quality time"- which I imagine includes much of Alice's legendary sexing skills.

Left to my own devices, I pack up most of my clothes and books- everything I won't need for the next few days. I have to do a load of laundry, but all of my clothes will fit in the one suitcase I brought to college with me, and I use one of Alice's leftover boxes for the rest of my stuff. Packing everything takes about 30 minutes, and now I'm bored again. Why didn't I ask Charlie to pick me up before Saturday?

I log in to my Facebook account to look at the pictures of Emmett again- it's not stalking if he's your boyfriend, right? I wonder if he'll put a picture of us together on there someday, and if Edward will see it. I'm curious- surely Edward's on Facebook, and he must be friends with Em. I pull up Emmett's list of friends and search for Edward. Even though I'm certain it will be there, I still gasp when I see his name pop up on the screen.

I click on it, and the tiny picture of him is suddenly full size. His bronze hair is the same unruly mess it always was, only now it looks like he's styled it that way- he's clearly using some hair gel or wax to twist the strands into place. The profile picture is just from the waist up- he's wearing a green Dartmouth sweatshirt and holding a beer, smiling at the camera. He looks like he always looked. He's definitely not wearing anything pink or Dolce and Gabbana.

Skeptical, I click through his pictures. For some reason, I suddenly need to see evidence that he really is gay. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for, but I know it when I see it. There are some pictures from the spring of Edward with another boy. In one picture, his arm is wrapped around another boy's waist- the other boy is gorgeous, blonde, and slim. Just from that picture, I know for sure that it's true- I know he's gay. The way Edward is looking at that boy... well, he never looked at me like that. With affection, hunger, devotion.

I click through his profile just to see what his interests are. We still like a lot of the same music, the same books. He's in a few groups: "Forks High Alumni", "Architecture", "Lady Gaga Little Monsters", and "Dartmouth LGBT Pride". I close my laptop, because I can't look at his crooked smile anymore.

I text Emmett to tell him that I am thinking about him. As soon as I hit send, I'm worried that he will think its too clingy. Shit, I don't know how to do any of this relationship stuff. I throw my phone down and pace the floor. When the phone alerts me that I have a response I jump to it and flip open the screen. He's sent me a picture of himself smiling and the text just says "Missing you, boo. Playing golf with brothers. What are you up to?" I examine the picture- he's wearing a polo shirt and a baseball cap. He looks a little sweaty and a lot sexy.

I don't want him to think I'm sitting around doing nothing, even though I am. "Just packing," I write, and send him a picture of my one box full of stuff. I think that's the end of the conversation, but he texts back quickly. "Heartbroken. I got so excited when I saw you sent me a pic but it's just a box? Send me a picture of you, please."

Shit. I look terrible. I haven't even taken a shower or washed my hair- I just crawled out of bed this afternoon and went to lunch with Alice. Maybe I can take a shower, dry my hair, put on some makeup and then send him a picture. Except that will take at least half an hour, and he'll have lost interest by then.

What would Alice do? She did have me take a picture of her butt one time, when she bought a particularly sexy new pair of jeans, and she sent it to Jasper. Hmmm. I look in the full length mirror and I'm not impressed. Turning around, I see my open suitcase- on the top is the ridiculous red lacy push-up bra that Alice made me buy a few months ago. I've only worn it once, because it's uncomfortable and I feel ridiculous with my boobs pushed up and on display. Emmett might like it though.

I'm nervous but kind of excited- I switch out the bras and hold my phone up to capture a picture of my cleavage. It takes a few tries before I get one that looks exactly right, but when I do I send it to Emmett with no words. I wait until after I hit send to freak out, immediately deleting the picture from my phone. What if he doesn't like it? Shit. But he likes my boobs in real life, why wouldn't he like a picture? Oh god, what if he shows his friends? I would die.

My phone beeps a few seconds later, and then beeps again. I reach to open it and read both messages:

"Fuck me! You are the best girlfriend ever."

"Bella, you are so sexy. Do you know that? So pretty."

I smile at his compliments, because I am starting to believe him. "That's what everyone else said, too." I tease, texting him back. The response is immediate.

"MINE. I hope you're joking. Don't show anyone else that picture or I will have to kill them. ;)"

I laugh, giddy, enjoying this newfound lightness. I like this. I like teasing, flirting, feeling sexy. Emmett thinks I'm sexy. I have it in writing. I feel compelled to tease him some more.

"No, didn't send the picture to anyone else. I just meant the guys in my room. They agree," I respond.

"Do I need to smash some faces?" His text back is immediate.

"Maybe, call me when you're done golfing and I'll tell you about it." I add a smiley face and send, but Emmett doesn't respond. He must have gone back to his golf game.

I walk down the hall to take a shower, spending extra time shaving my legs to make sure they're smooth. I wonder if I should shave between my legs, too. I never have, I just use little scissors to trim the hair down if it gets too long. I've never had a reason to, before, but maybe Emmett would like the way it feels? I decide to ask Alice for some advice. This is probably one of those girl things that I'm just supposed to know about at this point in my life, but I have no clue.

When I get out of the shower, I take some time to dry my hair and massage lotion into my skin. In my room, I pull on my comfy black cotton yoga pants. I decide to wear the crazy push-up bra, thinking that no one is really around to see me. I might want to get used to wearing it since Emmett seems to like it so much.

I grab my laundry basket, the book I'm reading, and my phone and head downstairs to the first floor laundry room. I've just finished loading the washer when my phone beeps- Emmett texting to say "Where are you?"

"Doing laundry, where are you?" I respond. He doesn't answer, so I sit in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and open my book of poems. Alice makes fun of me for reading poetry while she reads Vogue, but it makes me happy.

I move the clothes to the dryer eventually, barely able to take my eyes off the page. I'm devouring Pablo Neruda's _Cien Sonetos de Amor_- I've read them all before, but they feel different now. I understand these poems a little more, thinking of the way Emmett makes me feel. I sit and read for a while while the clothes dry, until I hear the door creek open. I look up to find Emmett in his blue polo shirt and baseball cap, just like the picture. He is wearing a pair of ridiculous blue plaid pants that make me smile.

"Hi! What are you doing here? Nice pants." I toss my book down and stand up, and he moves to meet me. He doesn't say anything, just slips his arms around my waist and bends down to kiss me. I throw myself into the kiss, pressing my body against his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He straightens up and lifts me off the floor, holding me tightly around my waist. I wiggle against him until he lets me slide down the floor, never breaking the kiss.

He pulls away after a few minutes, panting. He smells like sweat and grass and I breathe him in. He leans down so our foreheads are touching.

"So what's this about other guys checking you out?" He looks intense, maybe a little angry. I blush and pull my arms down to my sides, crossing them over my stomach between us.

"Other guys?"

"Yeah, these other guys in your room who saw you in your bra? The ones whose faces I'm going to smash?" he replies. Maybe he's really mad, and I'm nervous now- oh God, did he really think I was telling the truth?

"Oh, Em, I was just kidding," I explain. "No one saw me." He smiles a little and winks at me, but then his face is stern again. His hands are still on my waist and he moves me so my back is to the dryer with my clothes in it.

"You were just teasing me, huh?" he asks, his lips moving to my neck. Oh! I get it now.

He's kissing my neck and I can feel myself getting wet. His mouth is open and he's sucking on the sensitive skin there. It's almost painful, but he stops before it hurts... the sensation is intense. He picks me up and sets me on the dryer, my legs automatically spreading to make room for him. He steps between them and puts his hands on my ass to pull me to the edge of the machine so we're pressed against each other. He's hard, and I can really feel it through his cotton slacks better than I can through jeans.

"Do you think it's funny to tease me?" he asks. His voice is deep and quiet, and it shoots sparks down my spine. I feel my excitement growing, the muscles in my belly tensing.

"No," I whisper, reaching for him again and placing my hands on his shoulders. He kisses my lips again, pressing his tongue into my mouth to meet mine. I'm overloaded with feeling. His lips, his tongue, his hands on my ass, his cock pressing into me. On top of it all, the dryer below me is spinning and vibrating. He's pushing into me, pulling me forward at the same time and he's hitting me in exactly the right spot.

We both jump when the dryer buzzes. I push him back so I can slide down off the top of the dryer. I don't want to stop, but now that I'm a little more coherent I want to move somewhere private. Emmett pouts a little but grabs my laundry basket, and I start pulling clothes out to fill it. Some of the jeans are still a little damp but I don't care, I pull everything out of the dryer and throw my book and my phone into the basket. Emmett carries it and I lead him up to the second floor.

I want to run, but I try to walk normally so we don't attract attention. He growls a little behind me and I slow down on purpose. We climb the stairs slowly and when we reach the top he shifts the basket to his hip and presses himself against my back.

"Move. Faster." I sprint down the hall and turn the corner towards my room, running into two of my neighbors on their way out. When Emmett sees them he immediately moves the laundry in front of him, probably trying to hide his erection. I grin at him and pause to talk to the girls I barely know and wish them a great summer.

We get to my door and I fumble with the key, Emmett leans forward and kisses my neck and I can't stop the moan that comes out- I'm glad the neighbors have moved on. I open the door wide and stumble inside, Emmett right behind me, and I almost crash into Jasper.

"Goddammit," whispers Emmett, and I feel my shoulders slump because I'm just as frustrated as he is. Alice and Jasper are obviously gathering up the last of her things- maybe they're about to leave.

"Bella! I was about to call you. Where have you been?" she asks. I shrug and point to the laundry basket in Emmett's arms. "Oh, well you're back in time, so it doesn't matter. You're still going to the airport with us, right?"

As my body settles from a hormone-induced haze back into reality, I remember something Alice said last night- Jasper was going to drive her to the airport, but she wanted me to come too.

"Well, I could, but I'm sure you want to be alone with Jasper, say goodbye privately. I don't mind staying here." I'm trying to be diplomatic. I glance over at Emmett and he's nodding his head earnestly, as though this is the best plan he's ever heard.

"Bella, I really want you to come too. I'm going to miss you both so much," she whimpers, and I notice that her eyes are red and she sounds sniffly, like she's been crying.

"Of course, Ali," I go to her and hug her tight, soothing her. "I'm going to miss you too, but remember we can call and email and all that."

She snorts and giggles through her tears. "And send telegrams!"

Jasper and Alice decide that we should all go, since Jasper has Emmett's car. Emmett and I sit in the back on the way to the airport, snuggling. He tries to fool around with me in the backseat, but I keep slapping him away because Alice turns around to talk to us every two minutes.

We all pile out of the car at the airport drop-off and take turns hugging Alice. Emmett picks her up for a bear hug and then sets her down. She motions for him to bend over so she can speak to him, and she whispers to him for a full minute. He responds, whispering to her for just a second, and he puts his hand over his heart and nods. He backs away so I can move in, and I hold her tight and tell her to email me when she's home.

She pulls away from the hug and takes my hands. "Bella, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Please, please, please, for my sake, take the summer to say goodbye to those nasty sneakers and do NOT bring them back to school in the fall." We both laugh and I hug her again quickly.

"Fat chance!"

Emmett and I climb into front of the car and let Jasper say goodbye to Alice properly. I try not to watch but I can't help but see them in the side mirror. Jasper kisses her, talks to her softly, and I see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiles and touches his cheek before turning and walking into the terminal. Jasper just stands still and watches her leave until he can't see her through the crowd any longer.

He climbs into the backseat and says "Go." I don't turn around to look at him, but I know he has tears sliding down his cheeks. It's sad to watch, but it also makes me happy to know that he cares for Alice so much.

We roll up to the front of the boys' house, and Jasper hops out. Emmett rolls down the window to say goodbye, asking "Jasper, man, you gonna be okay? You need anything?"

"Yeah, actually, Emmett- I don't want to be alone right now. Can you stay with me?" He rests his fingers on the windowsill of the Jeep, giving Emmett a sad puppy dog face. Emmett looks at me, bewildered, and I shrug my shoulders softly. I want to be alone with Emmett to finish what we started, but I wouldn't want him to leave Jasper if he was hurting.

"Sure thing, Jasper, let me just take Bella home-" he's interrupted when Jasper bursts into laughter. He shakes his head, smiling at us and leaning over to wink at me.

"Just fucking with you. You kids have fun." Jasper snatches the hat off of Emmett's head and walks away. Emmett rolls his eyes and peels away from the curb. He gets back to the dorm in record time and practically drags me up the stairs. We make it back to my room and we're in the same position we were in before- I'm unlocking the door and Emmett's behind me, kissing my neck.

"If there are any cockblocking friends in there, we're going to do it anyway," he tells me.

He pushes me into the room and slams the door behind me, pulling me to him for a fiery kiss. He's pulling at my clothes right away, and I don't feel shy this time. Something about being turned on for so long without any release has made me... bolder. I take everything off, but when I reach to unhook my bra Emmett stops me. "Leave it."

He strips off his clothes, pushing me down onto the bottom bunk. It's Alice's bed, but I suppose it doesn't matter since she's gone. He's kissing my neck again, but he moves down to my breasts quickly. He kisses all along the edges of the lace, and runs his tongue up and down in the crazy cleavage. He kisses my nipple through the fabric, and it feels so good- the roughness of the lace and the softness of Emmett's lips and tongue. He sucks it into his mouth and bites down gently, increasing the pressure when he hears me moan.

"Please, Emmett, no more... I just need you..." He moves back up so we're face to face, and he kisses me again.

"I need you too, baby," he moans. He pulls back a little and squeezes his eyes shut in a grimace- he looks annoyed. "Damn. Do you have any condoms?" My face falls as I realize why he's disappointed.

"Shit. No. Alice did, maybe she left some."

He jumps out of bed and pulls open all of the drawers in her desk, but finds nothing. I look in mine, just out of desperation, even though I know they wouldn't be there.

We look at each other, and I think he feels like I do- wild, desperate to be connected with him. He comes to me and kisses me softly, pulling me back down onto the bed. He moves back down to my breasts. This time he pulls the cups of my bra down so he can kiss my nipples directly. He doesn't linger there, though... he starts kissing below my breasts, down my stomach. When he kisses me right below my belly button, it dawns on me what he's doing. My legs close and I try to wiggle away from him.

"You don't need to..." I tell him, shaking my head. Oh god, he would see everything, feel everything there. I don't think I can let him see me like that.

"Bella." He was still kissing my belly softly, rubbing circles into my hip with his fingers. "I want to. I want to taste you. I want to feel you come. I promise it will be good. Let's just try it, okay?"

I nod my head, looking into his eyes, and part my legs for him a little bit. He continues his kisses but moves one hand down to touch me. I feel so wet, and I cringe at the sound I hear when he parts me. He moans and bites down on the flesh of my upper thigh. I try to focus on the feeling of his fingers- we've done that before. It's so good, and I'm so turned on, that I think I'll let him do anything at this point.

He uses his right hand to push my leg out wider and slides down lower on the bed. I don't know what to do with my hands, so I lay them flat on the mattress. Emmett lowers his head between my legs and places a soft kiss there. He kisses up and down between the folds, and I can feel the wetness there and I wonder if he's grossed out by it. His hand is massaging my thigh at the same time he's holding it back.

I think about asking him to stop, but then his tongue darts out and licks me up and down, and I cry out. It feels so good, so soft but the pressure is just right. He licks up and down my slit a few times and then starts to circle around my clit. I'm panting and shaking and I think I'm going to explode. He slows down, moves away from my clit, and I roll down off the edge. He works me up again slowly, so I'm dizzy with pleasure.

His left hand reaches up for my breast and he pinches the nipple, rolling it between two fingers. He's circling around my clit still, licking on either side but avoiding it directly. I forget to be nervous and bring my hand to the back of Emmett's head and hold it there, because I don't want this feeling to ever stop.

He's looking up at me to watch my reactions. I lock eyes with him and he digs his fingers into my thigh, wrapping his lips around my clit and flicking it with his tongue. I scream his name and feel my hips start to buck against him. I let go of his head and let him control the movements and I know I'm going to come so I bring my hand to my mouth to cover the sounds I'm making. He reaches up to pull my hand away and laces his fingers with mine. He squeezes my hand and I fall apart, shaking and pulsing.

He continues to lick me, softly, until I come down... then I roll away, hissing because I'm so sensitive that his tongue feels painfully rough against my skin now.

He kisses his way back up my body, nuzzling my neck. He slips one arm under my neck and the other under my waist and pulls me close to him. I feel him hard against my belly and I want to make him come, too, because I want him to feel this. I don't know how to reciprocate... but I trust Emmett will help me, tell me what to do.

I push at his chest until he pulls back, rolls away from me. I'm not strong enough to move him, but he moves in the direction I push. When he's lying on his back, he cradles the back of my neck with one hand and places the other one on my waist. I focus on the feeling of his hands and kiss his neck like he kissed mine. I kiss down his chest, stopping at his nipples. I'm not sure if it will feel good, like when he kisses mine. I try, flicking my tongue out to lick one, and he moans.

"Bella, baby, that feels so good... but I've been hard for like... four hours," he tells me, and his eyes are pleading with me. I let my hand slide down to wrap around his erection, and he groans. I pump my hand up and down a few times, and he's moving with me. I have every intention of putting my mouth on him, like he did for me, but he's taking control and wrapping his hand around mine, pressing harder.

"I'm sorry," he tells me, and I'm not sure why. A second later I feel him thrust up into my hand and he swears and comes. It shoots straight up and almost touches the top bunk, and there's so much more than there was the last time.

I grab a tissue from the box on the floor and he takes it from me to clean himself up. I snuggle into his arms and ask him why he apologized.

"Because I came in like, 30 seconds. It's embarrassing."

"Well, technically you came in like 4 hours and 30 seconds, if you start the clock from when I started texting you."

"Huh," he replies. He looks like he hasn't thought of it that way. "Good call, Beautiful."

We kiss a little more, softly, and then fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

**There you go! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written (6,000 words, y'all!). Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**I believe we'll be moving to Forks next chapter, unless Em & Bella get into some other shenanigans.  
**

**Reviewers get a little bonus Alice POV (it's really short, don't get too excited) including the whispered conversation between her and Emmett at the airport.  
**


	6. ferry

**Thanks to all of the reviewers for the lovely feedback. I think I got the outtake to everyone who asked, but please PM me if I missed you. Maybe I'll post those eventually so people who come into the story later can read them.  
**

**I do not own these characters, I just make them flirt.**

* * *

I wake up, and Emmett is gone. I sit up in bed, still in Alice's bunk, and survey my room. I'd gotten dressed at one point during the night, putting on the t-shirt and yoga pants I had on yesterday, but I'm still cold. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I look around for any sign of Emmett, but his clothes are gone. It's early, and I know he doesn't have class, so I don't know why he left. Unless... maybe he didn't want to be here when I woke up? I did something wrong last night and he didn't want to tell me to my face.

I know that's it. _I shouldn't have made him stop in the laundry room yesterday. When we got back last night... I should have made sure he came first. Or maybe I should have put my mouth on him right away instead of touching him- maybe that's one of those unwritten rules? I should have had condoms. What college student doesn't have condoms? Maybe I should have had sex with him without a condom. Maybe-_

I hear a key turning in the lock- the door swings open wide to reveal Emmett, still in his ridiculous golf pants but wearing one of my t-shirts. Technically, it was Charlie's t-shirt- it had just made its way to college with me. It looks funny on Em, because it's a medium and Emmett is barely constrained by most of his extra-large clothes. He's carrying a brown paper bag and a tray with two coffee cups in it.

"Good morning, sweet thing," he greets me, tossing my keys on my desk and setting down the bag and the coffees. I'm just staring at him, not able to process that he's back, that he just went out for coffee. I can tell I'm making him nervous. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I hear him, I recognize that I need to respond, but I'm still stuck in my head listing all of the things I've done wrong. Berating myself for being so stupid and inexperienced. I know I need to snap out of it, but it's really hard to stop worrying once you get started. I shrug my shoulders, not moving to uncurl myself. My back is to the wall and I'm about as far away from him as I can get.

"Bella? Bella, where'd you go?" he asks, his voice soft. He sits down on the bed and reaches for me, pulling me forward with one hand behind my back and the other under my knees. He lifts me into his lap and cradles me, and I recognize that this should be comforting but it makes me more anxious. I might fall. I feel heavy, like I'm too much for him to support. He shifts me in his arms and I _know_ I'm going to fall.

I scramble backwards, into the safety of the bed, and he looks like I've slapped him. I reach my arms out, hold them open, trying to show him that I still want him, I just need him in a different way. He leans over me, holding himself up on his elbow, and strokes my hair with his free hand.

"You thought I left?" he asks, and I nod my head. "I'd never do that to you, Bella. Never. I know this is new... Jesus... but I swear, I'm here until you tell me to fuck off, okay?" I nod again, although I'm less certain about this answer.

"Bella, I'm sorry. How can I- I want to hug you, hold you..." he pleads. I pull down on his shoulders, and he moves closer so our chests press against each other. But he's holding himself up with his right hand, and I want him closer.

"Please?" I ask, pulling again, and I feel him give in. He slides his hand forward, letting his weight rest against me. His chest is aligned with mine, one leg between my thighs, his arms on either side of my head. His mouth grazes my jaw and I breathe out and try to let myself relax. I close my eyes and take shallow breaths, willing the tension in my body to go away. I focus on the way my body feels, encompassed in Emmett, and it distracts me from the worries swirling around in my head.

We lie like that for a few minutes, and it starts to feel tight in my lungs and its harder to draw a breath. I push at his chest and he rolls off me, sliding to the side. One hand grasps my hip and the other slides under my neck.

"You okay?" he asks, searching my face for clues. I smile at him and nod, and he smiles back with his lips but not his eyes. "Want some coffee? I got a mocha, and a latte. I didn't know what you'd want."

"Mocha, please," I reply. We sit up in bed, so we're side by side, and he hands me the cup. I take a long pull, feeling the warmth spread down my throat and into my empty stomach.

"Bella, seriously, you know I wouldn't do that, right? I wouldn't spend the night and leave without telling you or leaving a note or something?"

"Yeah, I know. I just... got lost worrying I guess. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just try to trust me, okay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He punctuates the last word with a kiss to my forehead, and then wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. We finish our coffee, and Emmett tells me a story about arguing with the surly barista at the coffee shop on the corner. I laugh, and the rest of the tension between us falls away.

My stomach growls and he reaches for the paper bag, pulling out a huge cinnamon roll and a blueberry muffin. I hold the cinnamon roll in my lap, breaking off pieces and feeding them to Emmett. He licks the icing off my fingers as I feed him, and when he kisses me he tastes like cinnamon and sugar. When we're finished we gather all the trash and Emmett takes it out to the compactor in the hallway.

"So what do you have going on for the next couple of days?" he asks when he returns, stretching his arms up over his head. I'm momentarily distracted by his abs peeking through beneath his shirt... so beautiful.

"Hmm? Nothing really. Just returning some library books."

He cocks his head at me. "So why aren't you going home until Saturday?"

"Oh, ummm... well that's the earliest my dad could pick me up." I shrug, because it's not a big deal. That's been the plan for weeks now, so it seems like the obvious course of action.

"Well, I was gonna leave today and I have room for your stuff- I'm leaving most of my crap at the house this summer. Why don't you come with me?" he grins, proud of his idea.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that. I'll be fine here by myself." I don't realize it's not true until the words are out of my mouth. I hadn't really thought about how lonely it would be staying here with no Alice, no Emmett.

"Please Bella? I need someone to keep me company. I get so bored on that trip. The only good part is the ferry boat, everything after that is dull," he whines. "You can be the First Mate. I need a navigator, you know- what if I get lost?" He ignores my raised eyebrow.

"You can DJ. I promise, you choose all the music." Whoa. He is serious about this.

I take a minute to ponder his offer. He wants me to go with him. He's asking, but it's not out of obligation- he wants me. He knows I have a ride, but he's begging me to go. With him.

"Okay," I murmur, and Emmett smiles at me like he's just won the lottery. "When are we leaving, Captain?"

"What time is it now?" he asks, looking at his cell phone. "Nine? How about... I'll be back here at two. We can leave from here."

I nod my assent and he pulls me off the bed, to my feet, and kisses me sweetly before departing.

* * *

It's one thirty, and I'm already mostly packed, so I busy myself by checking the room for the third time. I check all the drawers and the closets, under the bed and in the tiny refrigerator. I need to call Charlie, tell him I'm getting a ride home today, but I don't want to deal with his questions. I think about showing up unannounced, but if there's one trait Charlie and I share- it's that we don't like surprises.

I decide to call him at the station, hoping he's busy and I can leave a message. I find "Charlie- Work" in my phone and hit send- jumping a little when I hear the cheery "Forks Police Department, how can I help you?" from the receptionist.

"Hi Kelly, it's Bella. Is my dad around?"

"Sure, let me grab him for you," she replies, but I cut her off before she can put me on hold.

"Kelly? He's not in a bad mood or anything, is he?" I want to double check before I let him know my plans. There's always time to call Emmett and back out if my dad is going to freak. Kelly chuckles.

"No, Bella, he's fine. I'll go tell him you're on the line." I'm barely on hold for 20 seconds before my dad picks up, his voice sounding a little frantic.

"Bella? Bells, is everything okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about at all," I reassure him.

"Oh. Well what's up?" He's back to all-business Charlie, although he sounds more relaxed.

"I just wanted to let you know... I'm getting a ride back to Forks. Today. If that's okay. So you won't have to come and get me." I should have planned what to say- I know I sound nervous and Charlie will be suspicious.

"Who's driving you all the way out here?" he asks, and I can practically hear his eyebrow raising in question.

"A friend from high school."

"Mmmmhmm. This friend have a name, Bells? You know how many of those kids I've pulled over for reckless op and drunk driving?" I cringe, hoping Em wasn't one of them.

"His name is Emmett." I pause. "Cullen." I hear him suck the air in through his teeth, like he does when he's surprised or anxious.

"Cullen? I thought that bastard went to Yale or Harvard or something. What's he doing there? Is he bothering you again?" I say a silent prayer, asking God to try to make this situation less awkward.

"Dad, that was Edward. Edward was in my grade. Emmett's his brother. He graduated a year before us." I bite my lip and wait. God has clearly chosen to ignore me. I think about lying, pre-emptively telling Charlie it's just a ride home and nothing more. But Emmett's too important for that- I know we'll have to tell Charlie we're together eventually, if this lasts.

"Bella, I don't think this-" he's interrupted by a commotion. I hear shouting in the background. "Shit, Bells, I gotta go. If you insist on coming with him, at least tell Cullen to be careful," he spits out, and I squeak out a goodbye before I hear the phone hit the receiver. Alright, maybe I have to give God some credit.

I'm offering my thanks when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and find Emmett leaning against the door jamb, looking sexy as all hell. He's wearing these dark blue warm up pants, the kind that go swish as you walk, and his "I'm With Stupid" t-shirt- the one he let me borrow last weekend. He grins at me as I take in his outfit, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Beautiful. Am I punctual or what?" he asks, sauntering into my room.

"Actually you're five minutes early." I tap a button on my phone to light up the time.

"Hmmm..." he taps his chin, pretending to think. "I think, for the purposes of staying on schedule, we should probably make out for five minutes." He holds his arms out, inviting me to him.

"Four minutes," I tell him, showing him the time has changed. I walk into his arms and sigh as he wraps them around me. He tilts his head down, brushing his lips against my forehead, my nose, and finally my mouth. He kisses me softly once, twice, and then presses his tongue into my mouth. I tilt my head back, opening my mouth to him and moaning into the kiss. He pulls his tongue back and sucks on my bottom lip, his big hands clutching my shirt at my waist. He's pulling it, twisting it in his fingers and I feel the fabric stretching across my breasts- it feels weird but sensual. I'm very aware of how hard my nipples are, how much I want him to touch me there.

"Time's up," he whispers, pulling away. I groan and shake my head, trying to pull him in for another kiss, but he grabs my phone and shows me the display: 2:01. I cross my arms in front of my chest and resist the urge to stomp my foot on the ground like a child. "Later," he whispers in my ear.

Emmett carries most of my things down to the Jeep- all I have is my backpack and the key to the room. I stop at the front desk to turn it in, accepting a handshake from the residence hall director who I've probably seen twice all year. Saying goodbye to Alice was hard, but saying goodbye to this building is easy- dorm life is not for me. I'm excited about the cute little apartment Alice and I have lined up for the fall.

We stop at a gas station to fill up, and Emmett pulls me out of the Jeep and into the convenience store to procure some snacks. I giggle as Emmett picks up bag after bag of chips, pretzels, and candy. He pulls a giant Gatorade out of the cooler and gestures for me to pick something- I go with vitamin water. I can probably use some nutrition after living off of Ramen for so long.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks, gesturing to the racks of junk food. I'm embarrassed to let him buy me things, but it seems like such a prissy girl thing to not eat any junk food at all. I pick up a bag of my favorite candy, Swedish fish, and lay it on top of the pile in his arms.

"My favorite," I explain.

"Gross, those things are like made of plastic. Edward always says..." he cuts himself off, realizing that we've veered into awkward territory. He looks into my eyes, and I can see that he's waiting for my reaction.

"That they're probably made out of real fish mixed with gummi bears?" I finish his sentence quietly, and I shrug. "Doesn't matter what he thinks." I hold Emmett's gaze as I let that sentence slip out, and his mouth twitches into a smile.

"Let's get on the road, Swan. Now that we have provisions, we'll be able to survive the long journey ahead of us."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later we're the third car onto the Kingston Ferry, waiting for the boat to fill up before we leave. Emmett started off the trip asking me a series of inane questions: "What is the all-time best flavor of popsicle?" "Who is your least favorite Beatle?" "If you could stay skinny for the rest of your life eating ONLY donuts, would you do it?" Not surprisingly, most of them were food-based.

He asked questions about me, too. About my life in Phoenix, before I came to Forks to live with my dad. About my mom, her husband, their life. About my favorite classes in school. It was awkward to have his attention so focused on me, but I was compelled to answer him. I wanted him to know me.

Emmett parks the car on the ferry and he grabs his sweatshirt from the backseat before opening my door and pulling my out. We wander around while the ferry loads and end up on the deck. He holds open his sweatshirt for me and I slip my arms into it, zipping it closed. He sinks down onto a bench, pulling me down to sit between his legs.

"Can we talk about Forks?" he asks me, quiet and tentative.

"Yeah, plastic or silver? Salad or shrimp?" I answer, teasing him like he's teased me all day.

"Hilarious," he replies dryly, but kisses my temple. "Seriously, let's make a game plan. Is your dad going to shoot me?"

"No! No, he's not going to shoot you. He's probably just going to... I don't know... have awkward conversations with me about it. He'll just... ignore you." I bite my lip, worrying about the rest of the conversation that got cut off today.

"Ignore is good," he replied, kissing my cheek and tightening his arms around me. I expect him to ask more questions, but he's quiet and I take advantage of my opportunity.

"What about your parents?" I ask, turning my head so I can speak into his ear. The boat is pulling away from the shore now and it's harder to hear each other.

"What about them?" he shrugs.

"What do they think of me?" I ask, feeling shy. I always got along well with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, but I had no idea what stories Edward had told them after we broke up.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know. Last summer... I know they were pretty worried about Edward, because was really depressed and sulked around all the time after you guys split up. But I think he made it clear it was his fault, and not yours. I wouldn't worry about what they think of _you_," he said, lengthening the last word.

"Do you think they'll be mad at you?" I'm twisting around now so I can look Emmett in the eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know. I think it depends on... it depends." He shrugs and leans down a little to kiss my lips. "I don't really care, Bella. I want to be with you, and that's what I'm gonna do." I shiver in his arms, the wind blasting around us as the ferry picked up speed.

"Em? Can we go in?" He nods, resting his hands on my hips when I stand up. He turns me around to face him and wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his head to my stomach. He lifts up the sweatshirt and kisses my belly, ignoring the other people who have wandered up to the deck. I shove the sweatshirt down and smack his shoulder playfully, but he just grins at me.

When we get back to the Jeep, I climb into the passenger seat and rest my back against the door, facing Emmett. He reaches over and pulls at the legs of my jeans, lifting my legs up into his lap. He pulls off my shoes and rubs the soles of my feet and begins his inquisition again.

"What time were you born?"

"Seven thirty-five in the evening. My mom remembers because Jeopardy was on in the hospital room. You?"

"In the morning, at sunrise. Not sure what time. How many kids do you want to have?", he asks, pressing his thumb into the arch of my foot.

"One, I think. I don't know. It depends on if I get married, I guess, and what he wants." What I don't tell Emmett is that ever since Edward, when I plan my future I see myself alone. I will build my career, save money until I can buy a little house, and then adopt a child. I haven't considered life with a husband. I let myself daydream for just a minute about standing in the same little house I dream about- but with Emmett. I shake my head to clear away the image and turn back to him. "What about you?"

"I love kids. I want a whole pack of them, like eight or nine." I'm sure my face looks horrified; Emmett takes one glance at me and throws his head back in laughter. "Or you know, three." He opens his mouth to ask another question, but I cut him off.

"Why did you come talk to me at the party?" I ask, biting my lip. I can't keep looking at him because I think I know the answer to this question, and it makes me nervous. He pauses before answering, and the silence is maddening.

"The first time I met you was New Year's Day, last year. I was home on Christmas break. Do you remember?" he asks, waiting for a response, and I nod. "You were over at the house for brunch, and then you watched football with me and Dad. I thought you were pretty, and sweet, and I loved the way you teased Dad about his ratty old Bears sweatshirt. The next time I saw you was spring break. You were over every day, hanging out with Edward... but you just seemed kind of different... sad, you know? Not depressed or anything, but just... more shy. You didn't talk as much."

"That Saturday, before I left to go back to Seattle, you were there helping my mom bake cookies for some kind of bake sale at school. I kept trying to sneak cookies from the racks, and Mom kept chasing me away and threatening me with a spatula. You remember?" he asks, leaning closer to me, and I smile. I do remember.

"So Mom went downstairs to find something, and you called me into the kitchen. You opened a drawer and there was a plate of cookies there for me, mostly the broken or misshapen ones that you had snuck away from Mom. You said something about saving them just for me, and I did my Cookie Monster impression and ate them up, and you laughed so hard you couldn't stand up straight. I saw your real smile for the first time all week. And then a few hours later I came back to Seattle." He's quiet for a minute, rubbing my ankles, drawing circles on the tops of my feet with his finger.

"I talked to you at the party because I could never forget that laugh. I just wanted to see you... hear your voice again. I wasn't thinking about anything else at that moment, I swear." I nodded, blushing, thinking about that day in the kitchen with Emmett. Of course I remembered it... he was so sweet that day begging for cookies like a little kid.

"What's your favorite kind of cookie?" I ask.

"Fuck... I love them all, Miss Swan. If I had to choose one... chocolate chip." He winks at me and licks his lips. "Hey, you hijacked my game. My turn now. What's your favorite place to be kissed?"

"Under the mistletoe?" I answer, blushing, after a few seconds. I've never been kissed under mistletoe but it sounds like the right answer.

"That's not what I mean, Bella. What's your favorite place _on your body_ to be kissed? Where do you want me to kiss you?" His voice is quieter, a little rougher. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. I go through all the possible answers in my head- reliving the times Emmett has kissed me everywhere and shivering.

I open my mouth to speak but I can't seem to force myself to talk. Instead I lock eyes with him and slowly raise my hand to my neck, tracing over my favorite spot with two fingers. He doesn't look away, pushing my feet off of his lap and down onto the floor. He slides toward the center of the seat, leaning forward and placing a soft, wet kiss on the spot I had touched. I like this game.

"That's one of my favorites too," he whispers, grinning at me. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah," I answer, breathing out the word. It's harder to think when he's this close and he's just kissed me like that.

"How do you feel about sex in public places? Like ferry boats?" He kisses my lips before I have a chance to answer, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck to hold me close to him. I want to kiss him back, but I'm worried he'll take that as silent approval of his suggestion, and the thought of that makes me panic. He pulls away and kisses the tip of my nose. "Theoretically, of course."

I relax, scooting closer to him so I can lean against him. I turn my head and bury my face in his shoulder before I answer.

"I don't want anyone to look at me."

He kisses my forehead, drawing circles on top of my thigh now. "Will you tell me something you do fantasize about?" he asks quietly, and I know that I can say no. The tone in his voice is different, less teasing, and it tells me that he really wants to know the answer but he will let me stop this line of questioning if it's not comfortable.

"I... I think..." I'm trying to get the words out but I don't know how to express it. His hand lifts from my thigh and picks up my left hand. His fingers lace through mine. I think about how eagerly I answered his silly questions, how much I wanted him to know me, and I resolve to let him know all of me- even if it is mortifying.

"I don't think it's a good answer... not, you know, wild or anything- but honestly, I think about your arms. Emmett, your arms, and you on top of me. Your arms holding me, pinning me down. Not to hurt me, but just... holding me so tight." I don't think I'm explaining it right, but Emmett drapes his right arm over my shoulder and squeezes tight.

"What about before you met me? Before we... got together?" He asks, right as we feel the jolt of the ferry hitting the dock. It surprises us and we jerk apart, looking around to see men in blue uniforms moving things around, preparing the exit so we can drive away. Emmett scoots backwards so he can put on his seatbelt, switching the hand that's holding mine but maintaining his firm grip.

"Before I met you, Emmett, I didn't let myself think about it at all. I assumed I would be alone. I never knew, Em. I never knew it could be like this." He kisses my hand before he drops it to shift the car into gear and steer us along the winding roads to Forks.

* * *

**Emmett makes me squeal and I'm writing this stuff! I think next chapter may be more from Emmett's perspective (although I can't make any promises). Y/FY? **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think- the reviews motivate me to stay up until fuck o'clock in the morning writing even when I have to get up and go to work in the morning. :)**


	7. driving down the 101

**Hello all! Thanks to all the people reviewing this story and putting it on alert. This chapter is in Emmett's POV, so there may a slight increase in the number of F-bombs dropped. Or a massive increase. This is my way of reminding you that this chapter is narrated by a dude. **

**I still do not own Twilight, Emmett, Bella, or anything of the sort.**

**

* * *

**

She's so fucking cute. She's buckled in to the front seat but has her knees pulled up against her chest. She's thumbing through my iPod and playing songs she likes as she comes across them- we haven't finished a song yet, because she gets excited about new songs and cuts the old ones off. We listen to some 80s music and she cranks up the speakers for Guns N Roses. We're both singing along to "Sweet Child O' Mine" and it's silly, and happy, and I love seeing this side of her.

She flips through the next few songs until a Jay Z song comes on. I don't know it very well, it's brand new, and I start to rap along with the track but I don't know all the words. She's laughing at me, her head resting on her knees.

"Oh yeah? You think that's funny? I don't hear you doing any better," I challenge her, poking her knee. I expect her to blush, demur, change the song. I do not expect what happens next. She raps. The entire song. She doesn't miss a word.

The song is over and I turn the volume back down. I stare at her, only glancing back to the road every few seconds to make sure we don't stray from our lane. She blushes, and suddenly now she's shy and picking at the hem of her jeans.

"I like that song. I listen to it a lot," she tells me, shrugging her shoulders and fiddling with the iPod again. I love seeing her let go and have fun, and I wish she had the confidence to do shit like that all the time.

Sometimes I can see this like... spark in her eyes when she wants to tease me back, or say something silly, or make the first move, and it fucking kills me when she hides her face and closes herself off because she's afraid. I love my little brother, but I hate what he did to Bella. If he were anyone else I'd be beating the shit out of him right about now.

She puts on some soul music- I think she's found my playlists. "You like Sam Cooke?" she asks.

"Yeah, I like a lot of 60s music. My grandpa was really into it, and he gave me a lot of his records."

"Like real records? Vinyl?" she asks, excited.

"Yeah, I have a ton of them in my room in Forks. You want to listen to them with me?"

"Yes! I do. Maybe one day when it's raining we can listen to records all day."

"Naked?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. She giggles.

"Naked, maybe. Only if you play songs like this for me." She skips forward on the play list to an Otis Redding song, one that I always thought was slow and sad. But hearing with Bella, imaging her in my arms... I can see how sexy it is.

"Would you dance with me if I played this for you?" I reach out for her hand.

"Naked?" she asks in a whisper. She laces her fingers through mine.

"If you want."

"Maybe," she replies. We're quiet, listening to Otis. We drive past Crescent Lake, and we're getting close to home. When the song changes, she says, "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Before... on the boat? You asked me about, um, sex? In public?" She's staring at our hands as she says this and her cheeks are bright red.

"Bella, I was just teasing you," I quickly reassure her.

"Oh. Oh, okay." She seems confused, but she's nodding her head up and down quickly.

"Why? What were you gonna ask me B?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"It matters. To me. Tell me why you asked or I'll throw the rest of your Swedish fish out the window." She smiles, but she's still blushing and staring at our hands. She won't look at me.

"I just wondered... because you asked what I, um, think about... I wondered if that's something you... if that's your um, fantasy?" I try not to laugh, because I know it took a lot of courage for her to even ask me a question like that.

"Not really, Bella. I've never thought about it before. Just today when I was kissing you on the ferry." Damn, I've managed to keep my dick under control for the last two hours, but it's getting hard again thinking about kissing her soft skin and hearing her moan.

"Oh," she replies, drawing it out. She lets out a breath that sounds kind of shaky. "I know that um, I don't have a lot of experience, Emmett, but I want to make you... I want to really _be_ with you. You know? I want to... I guess what I mean is, if there's anything I'm doing wrong, just to tell me. Or anything I'm not doing, that you want me to do. In bed. Just tell me, and I'll try." Jesus. I pull the Jeep over to the side of the road so I can talk to her.

I pull my hand away from hers and place it on her cheek, turning her head to face me. Her eyes are wide and her skin feels warm. I lean over and kiss her firmly on the lips.

"Bella, you are amazing in bed, and I love everything you do... the way you touch me, the little sounds you make, the dirty words that come out of your mouth when you're really worked up. You couldn't do anything wrong with me, okay?" I hold her gaze and pause, and she nods at me. "And if you tell me about your fantasies, I'll tell you mine, and we can try things we both want to try." She smiles and bites her bottom lip. I kiss her again and pull back onto the road.

"So... are you gonna tell me one?" she asks, tilting her head.

A million images flash through my head, a million different ways that I want her. Bent over the vanity in my bathroom in Forks so we can watch in the mirror... riding me like a cowgirl in my bed... on the washing machine in that laundry room in her dorm... on the pool table at the frat house... Bella dressed up like a cheerleader... or a nurse...

She clears her throat and I know I've been quiet for too long. Shit, what can I tell her that won't scare her? I can't exactly say "tying you to my headboard and fucking you from behind."

"Hmmm... my parents have this like, media room? With these big comfy armchairs. I want you on my lap, facing me, having sex in one of those chairs." She just nods her head, shifting a little in her seat and I wonder if it's because she's turned on. I'm so hard I could hammer nails with my dick. I wonder if she'll fool around with me when we get to her house.

We pass the shitty "Welcome to Forks" sign and she tells me how to get to her house. It only takes a few minutes to get there and unload her things. Bella lets us into the house, gesturing for me to follow her up the stairs. We set down her things in her bedroom and she scurries off to the bathroom, leaving me alone for a few minutes. I palm my dick and try to adjust it so I'm not so damn uncomfortable. Unfortunately I just make things worse.

I don't hear her come out of the bathroom and she walks in on me basically rubbing my cock through my pants. I stop but I don't remove my hand, because I'm waiting to see how she reacts. She's blushing furiously, of course, and biting that bottom lip, but she looks like she's turned on more than embarrassed. She looks at the clock on her nightstand and then takes a step towards me, but then hesitates. I open my arms and she smiles at me and flies towards me. I kiss her roughly, her body bending backwards as I lean down.

She's moaning and her arms are wrapped around my neck, holding her body close to mine. She hitches her leg up around my waist and I'm surprised by her boldness, but it just turns me on more. I grab her leg, holding it against me, and I straighten up so I'm standing at my full height and her other foot is off the floor. She scrambles to hold on to me and I pull her other leg up so I'm holding her.

"Emmett, put me down," she whispers, pulling away from my kiss.

"No," I respond, capturing her mouth again. But I can feel that she's tense now.

"I'm too heavy, I'll fall. You'll drop me," she pleads, backing off again.

"Bella, you're tiny. I could run up and down the stairs 20 times holding you like this and I'd never drop you. I've got you. Just let me kiss you." I bring my mouth back to hers and kiss her, and she kisses me back. She's clinging to me and shifting around so much that it is getting difficult to hold onto her. She whimpers and it sounds more like she's scared than excited.

I walk us over to her bed and set her down gently. She lies back on the bed and pulls me down with her so I'm on top of her. She kisses me this time, presses her tongue into my mouth. I start to wonder why she's so afraid of being dropped but she distracts me by bucking her hips against mine and I focus on kissing her.

We make out for a few minutes, kissing as I slip my hand under her t-shirt to cup her breast. She keeps rolling her hips against mine and it feels so good. I'm surprised when she pushes against my chest, pushing me over to the middle of the bed. I roll onto my back and she lays next to me, kissing my lips and then my neck. Her right hand is pressed to my chest, right over my heart, but she slowly slides it down over my stomach and starts to play with the waistband of my pants.

"Take them off?" she whispers, a question.

"You do it. Please? Do anything you want to me, Bella," I beg her.

She scoots down the bed, slipping her fingertips under the elastic and I lift my hips up so she can pull my pants down. She pulls my underwear down at the same time, and she bites her lip when my cock springs out of the boxer-briefs. She tosses my clothes on the floor and scrambles back up so we're face to face, kissing me and pressing her chest to my side. My instinct is to pull her close and work on getting her naked, but I really want her to decide.

She's kissing me, touching my chest and my stomach, and I think I'm going to die if she doesn't touch my dick soon. I'm about to abandon the Bella-takes-charge plan when she whispers to me "Will you keep touching me? Please? Just... touch me, and tell me if I do something wrong, okay?" I'm confused, and I open my mouth to reassure her but she's moving now. She pulls my t-shirt up and kisses my stomach. Little kisses, scattered all around but moving generally south... fuck yes.

Of course, I'll do anything to keep this girl moving down the path she's on now, so I touch her. She's kneeling on the bed at a right angle to me, so I can touch her whole body with my left hand. I rub her back, squeezing her ass occasionally. My right hand is gripping my dick in anticipation.

She kisses her way down slowly, and reaches for my dick. I move my hand out of the way and pull her hair back over her shoulder so I can see her face. She's biting her lip, staring at her hand on me. Her eyes flicker to my face and she says, "Do I just... how do I... start?"

"Anything you want, Bella, you can go slow," I tell her, even though it's killing me. She scoots down closer to me and leans in and kisses the tip of my cock, a little kiss. My cock twitches in anticipation and she jumps.

"It moved!" she tells me, looking alarmed. I laughed a little, low and frustrated because she's still holding my dick gently and I just need some friction.

"Yeah, it likes you," I tell her, stroking her hair. She giggles, breaking a little of the tension, and turns her attention back to kissing me. It's really sweet, and I want her to go at her own pace, but I pray that she speeds up or uses her hand or something. These barely there kisses are torture.

When she gets to the tip again she swipes her tongue out and licks me experimentally. I groan so loud I'm sure the neighbors can hear, and she does it again.

"Baby, that feels so good," I praise her. I'm still touching her, like she asked, playing with her hair and rubbing her back with the other hand. I increase the pressure on her back, not to push her down but because I know she likes it better when my touches are firm.

She's licking me like a goddamn ice cream cone now, and I sigh in relief when her hand tightens around me. She moves her hand up and down a little, and she seems surprised at the way it slides easily because of her saliva. I'm moaning and trying to keep still so she can go at her own pace.

"Yeah, that's good, Bella. Perfect. You feel so good," I keep muttering words of encouragement, and she seems to be having fun. I slip my hand down to her ass and let it slip lower, between her thighs. She pushes against me, hard and sighs in contentment.

She does it suddenly, with no warning- wraps her lips around my dick and slides it into her mouth. Fuck. Oh god it's so wet, and hot, and her hand is wrapped around my shaft and it's all so good, and she looks beautiful. She pulls her head up and my dick pops out of her mouth and I might cry. She looks up at me and I can barely hear her when she whispers to me.

"Like that? Is that right?"

"Fuck, yes, Bella that was so good. Your mouth is amazing. Please... please Bella?" I'm begging her. I know she isn't teasing me on purpose, but I'm desperate.

She lowers her mouth again, slipping me between her lips, and this time when she pulls up she doesn't pull away. She moves up and down a few times, tentatively, and I moan loudly to encourage her. And because it feels fucking amazing.

My fingers twist in her hair, not pulling but holding onto it, and she moans around my dick. The vibrations shoot through every nerve ending in my body.

"Good girl, that feels so fucking good. Yeah, use your tongue like that, that's amazing." I'm really regretting not taking her shirt off before we started this, but I'm not about to have her stop just to take it off. I slip my hand underneath her body, finding the hem of her t-shirt and sliding underneath it. I pinch her nipples through her bra and I'm rewarded with another long moan from Bella.

She keeps up a steady rhythm and squirms when I touch her, and her red lips are so pretty wrapped around me, she feels so good, and I want to come. I can feel it building up in me but I need- I need just a little more.

"I'm so close, Bella, can you go faster?" I plead. She starts moving faster, and I try to stop myself from pushing her head down and taking control. She's kept her eyes closed almost the entire time, but she's going faster now and I can see her eyes are open.

"Yeah, good, good girl. Yes. Bella, look at me, please? Please?" Her eyes flicker up to mine and that's all it takes, it pushes me over the edge, and I feel all my muscles tensing and relaxing, and I'm releasing into her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise and she pulls away before I'm finished, and I feel bad that I didn't warn her or push her away. She doesn't seem upset, just disoriented, and I take a mental snapshot of Bella, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, with my cum on her lips. She looks so fucking sexy.

She wipes it off, though, and leans over to grab a tissue from her nightstand. She wipes the rest of it off my body and her hand. She's sitting on her knees next to me, biting her lip and looking at my chest. I push myself up so I'm sitting and I can kiss her lips, but she turns her head. I try to pull her down to lie with me, but she scoots off the bed.

"My dad will be home soon," she tells me, tossing my pants and my underwear onto the bed. I slip them on and stand up, grabbing her hand and pulling her in close to me. She drops her head to my chest but I pull it back with my hand in her hair. I kiss her lips gently first, then more passionately as she relaxes. Our tongues mingle and I can taste the saltiness from me in her mouth, but it doesn't bother me.

"You can always kiss me, Bella," I tell her, punctuating my statement with a few more kisses. I wrap both arms around her and hug her tight, hard like she really likes it, and she sighs happily.

"Did you like that, Bella? Your mouth on me?" I ask while her face is pressed against my chest.

"Yeah. I liked it... a lot."

"Did it turn you on?" I ask, leaning down to kiss her neck. I know it did, I could tell by the way she was moaning and writhing around, but I want her to say it.

"Yeah," she breathes, moaning as I suck and nibble at her neck.

I pull away a little so I can touch her, and I undo her jeans and push them down a little so I can snake my hand inside.

"Emmett.. my dad.. he'll be home really soon..." she pants, not really trying to stop me from doing anything.

"This'll be quick," I promise her, before devouring her mouth in a kiss. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and tug on her hair with the hand behind her head. My other hand is diving into her panties, and she is so fucking wet. She's shaking as soon as I start touching her, and grinding against my hand. I move two fingers to her entrance and push them into her body roughly, and she calls out my name. My thumb is on her clit and I'm not gentle, not building her up, I'm giving her everything I can to make her come fast and hard.

I pull back from the kiss and move my lips to her ear, whispering, "You looked so sexy with my cock in your mouth, Bella." She hears me and cries out, pushing against me harder.

"Emmett... oh God, fuck, Emmett... I'm gonna..." she moans.

"Come for me, Bella," I whisper, and she explodes.

She goes limp in my arms as she comes down, and I hold her close. We pull apart when we hear a car pull into the driveway.

She looks flushed and happy. She combs her fingers through her hair and checks her appearance briefly in the mirror while giving me instructions.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, you come down in a minute. We just got here a few minutes ago, you carried my things, and you were in the bathroom or something. Got it? Oh, and wash your hands," she added, heading down the stairs. I go into their bathroom and hear the front door open as I turn on the faucet.

I'm washing my hands, checking to make sure I don't have any incriminating evidence on my person. Shit. I forgot I was wearing this stupid t-shirt with an arrow pointing to my dick. I cannot wear this to meet Bella's Dad.

I tiptoe back into her bedroom and pick up the sweatshirt I'd loaned her on the boat- she'd brought it in with her backpack and it was laying on top of a pile of clothes. I slip it on and zip it up all the way before heading down the stairs.

Bella and her dad are in the kitchen; he's drinking a beer and she's guzzling a bottle of water. They look like they're having a normal conversation, so hopefully he hasn't tried to call her out on anything. She grins when she sees what I'm wearing.

"Hey Bella, thanks for letting me use the facilities. I should probably get going." I try to sound casual, but not too familiar.

"Dad, this is Emmett," she gestures to me, and I step up to him and offer my hand.

"Emmett Cullen, sir. Nice to meet you." He does that tough guy thing where he lets me stand there with my hand out for a few seconds longer than necessary before he shakes it.

"Charlie Swan. Thanks for bringing Bella home with you, we appreciate it."

"It was no problem, Chief Swan. Anytime." Shit, how do I say goodbye to Bella? I want to kiss her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want her dad seeing that. She saves my ass by speaking up.

"I'll walk you out, Emmett."

"Have a good evening, sir." I nod my head at Charlie.

"Cullen," is all he says in reply, but I get a head nod back.

Bella hurries out to the Jeep, and I walk the long way around it so we can hide behind the back for a minute. With all my stuff piled up in it he won't be able to see us. I kiss her softly, caressing her cheek.

"Sweet girl. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, tonight." She pauses for a second and adds, "Thank you, Em," throwing her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

We walk around to the driver's side and I hop into the Jeep. Bella steps away so I can pull out, and I roll down the window.

"Bella? One more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Next time I'm here I'm kissing you goodbye for longer than 5 seconds, so you might want to tell your dad about us," I tell her with a smile. She rolls her eyes at me and waves goodbye, watching me drive away.

* * *

When I get to my parents' house, I leave most of my stuff in the Jeep to unload later- I can see my Dad setting the table through the dining room window, so I know dinner's almost ready.

I walk in through the kitchen and my mom is slicing a roasted chicken, and the kitchen smells awesome.

"Emmett! My baby, you're home. What took you so long? Dad said you were leaving at two." It's about half past six, and the trip only takes three hours.

I kiss the top of her head as I walk by, snagging a green bean from the serving dish before she can smack my hand.

"I had to drop off Bella," I tell her as I walk out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I haven't talked to them about Bella yet but I figure... better to be honest up front than try to cover your tracks later. I can see the look of surprise on my mom's face, but she doesn't say anything.

"Hey Emmett!" my dad greets me, and I give him a guy hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was good, you know, long. I wish they'd build a tunnel under that goddamn mountain."

"Watch your mouth, kid. You know how your mother feels about that kind of language," he reminds me. Shit. I'm going to have to stop swearing so much- it's a hard habit to break when you live in a fraternity.

Mom sweeps into the room, carrying the platter with the chicken. "Carlisle, dear, would you bring the green beans and the potatoes? I think we're all set." I sit down at the table as my dad brings in the rest of the food, glad to be in my old house. I smile at the beverages in front of me; at school I would always have a Coke or a beer with dinner, but here I have a tall glass of water and a glass of milk.

I'm counting the seconds until Mom asks me about Bella. She makes it through the serving of the food, and the first few bites, before she brings it up.

"So Emmett, did you say that you drove Bella home from school? Bella Swan?" she asks, her tone curious. My dad looks up at my in surprise, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I did. She had her last final on Tuesday but her dad couldn't pick her up until Saturday."

"Oh," she says. She takes a small bite of chicken and chews it thoroughly. "So, how is Bella?" She's trying to act casually, but I know she's concerned. She was really worried about Edward when they broke up, and she had made a few comments about Bella breaking his heart... one night Ed yelled at her, told her that the breakup was all his fault and he was the one that broke her heart. I think my mom felt guilty after that, for not being more clued in to Edward's pain... and for talking smack about Bella, who she had always adored.

"Her roommate is dating Jasper," I reply, because I can't say the first thing that comes to mind, which is "amazing, a little fucked up because of Edward, but sexy as hell when she's coming on my dick."

"Oh, how nice. So are you two friends?" she asks, spearing a green bean on her fork.

"Sort of." I reply. She looks like she isn't going to ask for more information, but I know she's dying to know what "sort of" means. My dad raises an eyebrow at me as he takes a sip of water. "Well, honestly, we're kind of... seeing each other."

"Like..." my dad asks, waiting for me to expound.

"Like dating. Like she's my girlfriend."

I'm looking at my dad, but I hear my mom's fork clink against the plate as she drops it.

"Emmett. She's... I don't think you should be..."

"Mom, I know it's kind of weird. I know it is. And she does too, and we've talked about it. But she's sweet and beautiful and I want to be around her all the time, and I can't give that up because she has a past with Edward. I'm lucky she wants me at all considering how badly he messed with her head. But she does, and I want her, and we're together." I go back to eating, swirling my chicken around in the mashed potatoes before eating it.

"Does your brother know?" Dad asks me. The silence is awkward as I finish chewing before I answer.

"He knows I talked to her, I ran into her. I'll tell him when he gets back from Paris."

I glance at my mother, who looks worried, but not angry.

"Emmett, I think you should be careful. I know you like this girl, but Edward is your brother, remember that. He's your blood."

"I know, Mom. It's not like this thing with Bella is just a fling or something- this is real. I... I really like her. I'm going to make it work. You'll see, at the end of the summer we'll all be here laughing and having dinner together, you, me, dad, Edward, and Bella." I sound confident, and my dad nods his head in agreement, but I can't help but wonder if it will be possible to even get Bella in a room with Edward. It will be, it has to be possible- I'll make it possible.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the EmPOV. :) I had fun writing it.  
**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Pretty please?  
**


	8. kitchen

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Sadface. **

**

* * *

**I'm waving at Em as he drives away, adrenaline still coursing through my body from our encounter. I shake my head to focus and walk back into the house. Charlie's in the same spot, leaning against the kitchen counter, still nursing his beer.

"He seems polite," he says, nodding his head towards the door. "Of course, so did the other one." I cringe, peeling at the label on my bottle of water.

"Dad, please don't." I move to the refrigerator to look for something I can cook for dinner. Ugh... all Charlie has is a box with some leftover pizza in it, a case of beer, some water, and a bottle of mustard.

"Uh, sorry, Bells. I didn't think you'd be here until this weekend so I didn't go to the store."

"It's okay, Dad. I can go tomorrow. But what have you been eating? You can't eat pizza every night, you know." He shrugs and points to the freezer. I open it and find it stuffed with frozen dinners, frozen snacks, even frozen breakfast sandwiches. "Dad, this summer, if I accomplish nothing else... I'm teaching you how to cook at least 5 meals."

"I _can_ cook, I just _choose_ not to."

"Uh-huh, sure. You want to go to the diner?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's take your truck, make sure it's still running fine."

I think I've successfully distracted him from talking about Emmett. We take my truck to the diner, and he tells me about his day. Nothing too out of the ordinary except a logging truck crashed this afternoon- the emergency that took him away from my phone call.

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask, wincing. I remember thanking God for whatever distracted Charlie.

"Nope, driver had some scrapes but he wasn't going too fast. He's alright."

I relax a little, pulling into the diner parking lot and shutting off the engine. We sit in the corner- Charlie always has to sit with his back to the wall. It must be a cop thing, always being watchful.

We review our menus in silence. I'm grateful that he doesn't feel the need to make small talk, it's pretty easy to be around him most of the time. The waitress brings us both Cokes and takes our menus away after we order. I'm wondering what Emmett is having for dinner. I wonder if he took off that silly t-shirt before he saw his parents. Mmm, Emmett without a shirt...

"Bells? Hello, I'm talking to you here," Charlie says, waving his hand in front of my face. I blush and take a sip of my Coke to give myself time to focus.

"Sorry, Dad. Just thinking about finals."

"Finals, huh? How do you think you did?" he asks.

"Good, I think. My grades will be posted online by Monday."

"I'm sure you did great, Bella. But I was asking you about your chauffeur, Mr. Cullen. What's going on there?" I want to slam my head down onto the table. Maybe if I get a concussion he will stop trying to talk to me about my boyfriend.

"Are we really gonna talk about boys, dad?" I ask, trying to make him realize how awkward he's making this.

"I don't like it either, but I was really worried about you last summer, Bells. After you and Edward split up I thought you were never gonna get over it... it wasn't normal, it was like you stopped being yourself." He's looking at me, and I'm staring at the ketchup bottle. "I just don't want you to get caught up like that again. Don't you think hanging out with Edward's brother is gonna bring back bad memories?"

The waitress arrives with the food, giving me a minute to think. I consider my options. I can't exactly tell Charlie the whole story. _"Dad, it's no big deal, I just had terrible sex with Edward last summer and it ruined my self-confidence but I ran into Emmett last week and he told me that Edward's gay which makes me feel a little better, like it wasn't all my fault, but I'm still really nervous and shy about sex. But don't worry because Emmett is sweet and gentle with me and I really like having sex with him so maybe I'm not completely fucked up." _Yeah, I can't go that route. I decide to edit.

"Dad, it's... the situation is just... different. Edward isn't... he isn't who I thought he was. I'm letting all that go. I've moved on." I don't know if that's completely true, but I'm trying. "Emmett is different, he's very... straightforward. What you see is what you get. I trust him."

"Does Edward know that you and Emmett are seeing each other?"

"Uh... no? I don't think so." I think Emmett would have told me if he mentioned this to Edward.

Charlie nods, taking a bite of his food. He chews, still nodding. He takes a sip of his Coke. I think he's going to speak, but he goes back to cutting his steak. I guess that's the end of our little talk. I pat myself on the back for roadblocking the conversation and eat my spinach salad happily.

He clears his throat when he's finished, wiping his mouth with his napkin before setting it on top of his plate. "Bella, I can't tell you who you can and can't date," he begins. I sigh and give up on my food, pushing my plate away.

"But you're going to try?" I challenge him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. But as your father, I am going to offer you my opinion. I don't like the way Edward treated you, whatever he did to you. If Emmett's anything like his brother, he's bad news. But you say he's a good guy, so I'm going to trust your judgment. He better not give me a reason to think otherwise."

"Got it," I tell him, hoping to effectively end the conversation. He asks if I want dessert, and I beg off- I had too many sweets in the car with Emmett today. Charlie's mostly quiet as we drive home, pointing out a new stop sign on Main Street and the broken window at the candy store.

He flops down in his recliner and turns on ESPN as soon as we get home, and I'm grateful he doesn't seem to want to spend any more time discussing Edward, Emmett, and my love life. I run upstairs to call Alice, needing to debrief her on the latest developments.

I close my bedroom door behind me and my heart skips a beat when I look at my bed, the covers disheveled from my afternoon fun with Emmett. I lie down in the spot where he had been hours before and I can smell his scent on my pillow- he wears some kind of after-shave or cologne that smells like pine needles, and rain, and freshly cut grass- it's heaven. I close my eyes and images of him flash through my mind... Emmett kissing me, Emmett on my bed begging me to take his clothes off, Emmett looking into my eyes as he comes.

I blush thinking about what I did today. I've never done that before, and I've never wanted to do it to anyone else. It was odd, at first, but I liked the way he responded. I liked his words, the way he touched me, his body's reaction to everything I tried. I'm embarrassed thinking about it, but also kind of... proud?

The sound of my phone ringing disrupts my reverie and I jump up to find it- it's across the room in my backpack.

"Hi, Alice," I answer.

"Bellllllaaaaaaaaa," she whines, "I miss you. Come to New York. You can live in my closet and I'll sneak you out during the day and we can go to museums and parties and the park and-"

"Wow," I interrupt her, "as tempting as that sounds... I just spent a year living in a closet, and I'm over it. I'm glad to be back in the real world."

"Wait, aren't you still in Seattle?"

"No, I came home early. Today. With Emmett." I hold the phone away from my ear as I give away that last bit of information, because I'm prepared for the high-pitched Alice squeal of approval. I'm not disappointed.

"So cute! Road trip with the beefcake! Did you give him road head?"

"Alice!" I chastise her, blushing. "No, I did not."

"Mmmhmm. So you still haven't... gone downtown?"

"Ugh, that's none of your business."

"So you HAVE! I knew it," she shouts. I turn down the volume on my phone. "So, Bella, what did you think?"

"What do you mean 'what did I think'?'

"I mean, did you like doing it? Did he reciprocate? Did you swallow? Give me some details here. This is what girlfriends are for."

"Seriously? You expect me to tell you that stuff?" I ask, pulling back the covers on my bed.

"Yes, of course. I'll tell you all about Jasper, if you want. He really likes it when I-"

"No, no thank you! I think we should have a no-details friendship." I climb into bed and pull the covers over my head.

"How about _some_ details?" she negotiates.

"I'll agree to _few_ details," I say, sighing as I acquiesce. "Yes, I liked it. Yes, he did it to me, but not today. That was last night. That's all." She sighs and I can practically hear her pouting through the phone.

"That's all I get? That's hardly salacious at all. No naughty twist? No surprises? No kinky additions?" she begs.

"Well... there is one tiny, naughty detail I left out..." I giggle, drawing out her anticipation. I think she's holding her breath. "Last night, when we fooled around..."

"Yeah?" she breathes, waiting quietly.

"It was in your bed!" I expect her to be grossed out, but she just chuckles at my revelation.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. That's so cute, that you think that's shocking. I can't even begin to count the number of places I've messed around with Jasper. Maybe I should try. My bed. Jasper's bed. The backseat of Emmett's Jeep-"

"Okay, you win. I get it. I'm boring," I bite my lip. Does Emmett think I'm boring? He probably does.

"Shit, Bella, that's not what I meant," she replies, and I can tell she's heard the doubt in my voice. "I was just teasing you because you were teasing me. I swear you're not boring and I'm 100% sure Emmett doesn't think you're boring."

"How do you know? Maybe he thinks I'm boring but he's just sticking around until he finds someone better?"

"Well, first of all, Bella, does it feel that way? Does he roll over and leave after you have sex? Does he ignore you when you're not having sex or about to have sex? Does he avoid making plans with you?"

"What? No, of course not." I picture all the times Emmett cuddled me, kissed me, held me. Our silly conversations in the car. Telling me he's here for good, that he won't leave me... "No, Emmett's not like that."

"Right, because he likes _you_. He wants to be with _you_. Aaaaaand..."

"And what?"

"And he may have texted Jasper this morning. And Jasper may or may not have told me what it was about. And it was potentially really romantic."

"Cut the crap, Alice. What did he say?" I ask, my heart pounding.

"Jasper asked if he was back in Forks, and Emmett said yes, and then Jasper asked how you were, and Emmett said 'Amazing. I get it now, Jasper. She fits me.'" She deepens her voice in an impression of Emmett and I would laugh but I'm holding on to every word.

"I don't understand. 'I get it now'? What does he get?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, right. Well Jasper told me that like a month ago, Emmett was teasing him about being all dopey and in love with me. Jazz told me that he told Emmett something like, 'When you find the right girl, the one that fits into your life like she was made to be with you, you'll understand.'" She pauses, and adds, "Are you swooning?"

"Uh huh," I reply. My heart is pounding. Could Emmett really feel that way about me? It's only been a week. "Alice, it's only been a week."

"Well, sometimes when you know, you know. You know?" I giggle at Alice's wisdom.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Jasper's calling. I'm gonna let you go. Call me!"

"Bye, Ali," I call out, hoping she hears me before she switches lines. I lie there in bed, the covers thrown over my head like I'm hiding. Emmett "gets it now." He gets it- he knows what it's like to find the right girl. I fit him. I think about the way he tucks me under his arm, cradles my head in his big hands, holds me close to his chest. We fit each other.

Charlie calls out a goodnight, and I do the same. I change out of my clothes and into an old t-shirt before crawling into bed again. I read my Neruda book for a while, stopping after every poem to stare at my phone. Eventually I'm too tired to read, and I focus my energy on willing Emmett to call.

He said he'd call. But he'd also told me I could call him, anytime, right? I pull up his name in my phone, smiling at the picture of him in his golf getup. I press send and hold my breath. Maybe I'll get his voicemail and I can leave a casual, breezy message and he won't think I'm clingy.

"Hi," he answers, and he sounds sleepy and rough and so, so sexy. I'm surprised by how quickly I get turned on, just by hearing his voice.

"Hi. Are you sleeping?" I ask, afraid I've woken him up.

"Mmmmmm... no. Maybe. I fell asleep on the couch." I hear him moving and picture him sitting up, stretching. It doesn't ease the tension that's building in my body.

"I'll let you go, you must be tired after driving all day," I mumble, embarrassed to have woken him up. It's only 11:00, but obviously he's tired.

"No! No, Bella. I'm not tired. I was just watching TV and my dad went to bed and turned off all the lights and my tummy was full and I took a little nap." I can't help but laugh out loud at his description.

"Your tummy was full?" I repeat.

"Mmmhmm. We had roasted chicken and mashed potatoes and green beans and rolls and apple pie with vanilla ice cream." He says it all in one breath, like an excited child.

"You are so cute."

"No, you're cute. I'm badass."

"Right, you're a big badass with a full tummy. Did your mommy cover you up with a blanket after you fell asleep?" I tease. He's quiet for a minute before he answers.

"Well it gets really cold in the living room, because of all the windows..." he drifts off. "Whatever, I'm badass. Not cute."

"I'm pretty sure you're cute, Em."

"Was I cute this afternoon when I made you come with my fingers?" he asks, his voice low and rough again. Fuck. I inhale sharply and I feel the semi-permanent blush on my cheeks spreading down my body. I can hear him breathing, and I try to pull my thoughts together to respond.

"Um, no, not cute. Definitely, um, badass." I whisper. He laughs.

"That's what I thought. I'm a man," he exclaims, growling. "So Bella, can I convince you to sneak out tonight so I can prove to you again how badass I am?"

I'm tempted, but I hear him yawn and it triggers one from me, too.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sleepy, and I think you are too. Maybe we should sleep."

"Can I come sleep with you? I like your bed."

"Ummmm... I thought you _didn't_ want to get shot with a police-issue firearm?"

"Oh, right. Damn. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"Nothing. Come over?"

"Definitely. I'm gonna go pass out, B. I miss you."

"Me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

I fall asleep with my phone in my hand, Emmett's voice in my ears and his scent wrapped around me.

* * *

I wake up to the sounds of Charlie getting ready for work. I consider rolling over and going back to sleep, but I want to unpack a little and go to the grocery store before Emmett comes over. I wait until I hear the cruiser pull away before I get up to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I take a long shower, relishing in the privacy of a normal, non-dorm bathroom. When I'm done I pull my hair up into a twist to get it out of my way, and I get dressed in a tank top and shorts- it's supposed to be hot and sunny today, a rarity for Forks.

It takes about 20 minutes to unpack all of my things and organize my closet. Alice would cry if she saw how much empty closet space I had. I take a picture and text it to her, adding a note- "This is how a closet should look."

I head downstairs to make myself breakfast before I remember that there's no food. I search through the cabinets and find several boxes of pop-tarts- clearly Charlie's only staple besides beer and mustard. I'm heating up the pop-tarts in the toaster when I get Alice's reply to my message- a picture of her huge walk-in closet, stuffed full of clothes. "No, crazy, THIS is how a closet should look. I'm sending you some clothes."

After I finish my breakfast, I make a list of everything I need to cook for a week or so. I always did the cooking when I lived with Charlie- I got pretty good at it, actually. I felt bad that he'd gotten used to having me around and couldn't fend for himself anymore. I wonder if this is how he ate before I came to live with him? I grab some money from Charlie's stash on top of the refrigerator and head to the Thriftway.

It's the same- I don't know if I'm expecting something different, but the grocery store never changes. Nothing in Forks changes, really. I pick out some vegetables, hoping to sneak them into Charlie's dinner, and lots of the things he likes- potatoes, meat, pasta. I roll past the baking aisle and then double back to grab some supplies- I'm definitely going to bake today.

In the pharmacy section, I grab some toothpaste and tampons. I pause briefly in front of the "family planning" section, wondering if I should buy some condoms. I'm reaching out for a box to read the description when I her someone else turn into the aisle and I snap my hand back. I roll my cart into the next row and pretend to look at nail polish. I don't know if I have the courage to buy condoms at all, let alone buy them in Forks where someone might see them in my cart. And then there are so many kinds- I have no idea what I'm shopping for. I wish we didn't have to use them- maybe I should go on the pill? I give up and throw a bottle of pink nail polish in my cart and head for the checkout.

When I get home, I unload all the groceries and put everything away. I like cleaning all the produce, organizing the cabinets. When it's all done I pull out some baking supplies and start mixing butter, sugar, brown sugar. I cream them together with a hand mixer until they're light and fluffy. I add vanilla and eggs, and then flour, salt, baking soda. When the mixture is the right consistency I dump in a whole bag of chocolate chips and stir them in.

The last batch is in the oven when I hear Emmett's Jeep pull up in front of the house. I open the door as he's raising his hand to knock, and he doesn't miss a beat- he reaches out for me instead and pulls my face to his for a kiss. I nod my head, indicating for him to come inside so we're not making out in front of the neighbors. He steps over the threshold, walking right into me instead of stepping to the side like most people would. He walks me backwards, kicking the door closed, and wraps his arms around me. He's staring into my eyes, leaning down to kiss me, when suddenly he tilts his head and inhales deeply.

"Bella? Is that... are you making cookies?" he asks, sniffing the air.

"Mmmmhmm. Chocolate chip."

"You are amazing," he tells me, leaning in again and kissing me hungrily. I expect him to back away after one kiss, but he keeps me pressed against the wall for a few minutes. He's hard, already, and I wonder if it's me or the cookies. The oven timer buzzes and he backs up when I push against his chest.

"Don't want to burn your cookies," I murmur, stepping under his outstretched arm to go to the kitchen. I pull the cookies out of the oven and set them on top of the range to cool. Emmett follows me into the kitchen and reaches for the cookie sheet, and I slap his hand to keep him from burning himself. He pouts at me and I gesture behind him to the kitchen counter- dozens of cookies spread out on wax paper, cooling. "Help yourself to those- they won't burn your tongue."

"I definitely don't want to do that," he says, "then I won't be able to taste you." He kisses me again, licking at my lips. When he pulls away he frowns and wrinkles his brow. "Want Bella... want cookies. So hard to choose. Bella... cookies. Cookies... Bella." He's moving his empty palms up and down like a scale.

"Emmett. Eat the cookies. They're fresh."

"But Bella is so pretty, and soft, and wearing tiny little shorts..." he brushes his fingers against the hem of my shorts and I blush. I reach over and grab one of the cooler cookies and hold it up to his lips. He moans when it touches his tongue and he bites into it. He's exaggerating, moaning loudly and making a big production out of it. He swallows and sticks his neck out, searching for another bite. I take the rest of the cookie and shove it into my mouth, grinning at him as crumbs spill out.

He pouts, so I feed him another cookie. He asks for more, and I think he would probably eat a dozen if I let him, so I offer to make some real lunch. After convincing Emmett that no, cookies are not real lunch, I shoo him over to the kitchen table to remove him from temptation. I slide the last batch of cookies onto the wax paper and open the refrigerator to pull out some roast beef and swiss cheese. I make sandwiches, heating them in the oven since it's still warm. It's simple, and I'm hoping Emmett doesn't expect anything fancier. He moans and makes a fuss over the sandwiches too, so I know he likes them.

When we're done I pack up all the cookies in plastic containers while Em washes the dishes. I tell him I can do it later, but he insists. It's another weird deja vu where I remember Edward doing the same thing. I shake it off, banishing those thoughts. I pack some of the cookies away for Charlie and put them in the cabinet where he keeps his pop-tarts. I leave the rest on the counter for Emmett, who helps himself to a few more when the dishes are done.

"So did the Chief ask about us last night?" he asks, backing me up against the counter. He lifts me quickly, before I can protest, and I'm sitting on the countertop. My legs are pressed together and he's caressing my knees, rubbing his hands up and down the tops of my thighs.

"Yeah. He's gonna kick your ass if you hurt me. But otherwise he'll stay out of it." I try to keep my tone light, but Emmett's expression is serious.

"Good. If I hurt you, I _want_ him to kick my ass." I reach out for him, wrap my hands around his neck. I let my legs fall open so he can move closer to me. He leans in and his forehead presses against mine.

"Just don't hurt me, okay?" I whisper.

"Never," he whispers. He kisses my nose, my lips, my chin.

"What about your parents?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders, and doesn't reply. "Em, what is it? I'm going to worry more if you don't tell me anything."

"Nothing's wrong, B. They love you, they always have, but they think Edward might not be so pleased with our relationship. They don't want us fighting over you."

"Fighting over me? He's gay!" I shout, pulling back.

"Shhh, Bella. I know. They know that too. It's just complicated with guys, you know? We're brothers, I would never go after Edward's ex if he was straight. I don't know what he'll say when he finds out about us- if he'll object."

"I don't care if he objects! He doesn't have a right to... to take you away... he can't." My head drops to Emmett's chest and he tucks me under his chin, holding my close with one hand on my neck and the other on my lower back.

"No, Bella. I won't let that happen. I promise," he tells me, kissing the top of my head. "I won't let that happen. It will be fine. Eddie's a little dramatic, you know that, but he'll understand." I let him comfort me, but I can't help but wonder what will happen if Edward doesn't understand- if Emmett is forced to choose between me and his brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, y'all. I appreciate each and every review and I try to respond to every one (if I've ever missed you, I'm sorry). Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Do you want the next chapter to pick up where this left off, or are you ready to jump forward in time a little? I can't decide what I want to do... I love writing sweet Bella and Emmett funtime, but I kind of want to move faster so we get to Edward's homecoming sooner... let me know what you think. It's like Choose Your Own Adventure, for adults. Right?  
**

**Oh, P.S., I'm submitting my story to Project Team Beta for editing, so you might see some changes if you go back to read old chapters. I'll make a note if I change anything, and I won't change anything substantial (Edward is still gay. Emmett is still adorable. Bella is still a hot mess).  
**


	9. media room

**Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter. I decided to speed things up a little bit, and I was planning on moving through a few days in this chapter... but Emmett and Bella had other ideas. Lemony ideas. Who am I to stand in the way of smut?**

**I do not own Twilight or these characters.  
**

**

* * *

**I enjoy my job at Newton's sporting good store- not because of the 30% discount (which I rarely use) or the company of Mike Newton (which I rarely enjoy), but because so many of the tasks are methodical, comforting. Tasks like restocking and marking down prices require little thought and give me lots of time to daydream. Last summer that free time was torturous, because I was always replaying my breakup with Edward and mentally berating myself. This year, I'm able let my mind wander to Emmett... his words, his touch, the way he makes my heart flutter. The time passes pretty quickly.

Tonight I don't have much time to daydream, because I'm busy setting up a display of the flashlights and lanterns. Emmett's here, sitting on the counter and flipping through a book about some guy who climbed Mount Everest. He and Charlie found something to bond over when they discovered I was scheduled to close Newton's by myself every Tuesday night. They both objected, worried about my safety.

_"It's not a big deal, Dad. I know how to close everything down on my own it's just not busy enough during the week for Mrs. Newton to pay two people to be there," I explained. We were eating dinner the first weekend I was home from school, and Emmett had joined us at my invitation. I stopped by Newton's today to pick up my schedule and Charlie had seen it lying on the counter._

_"It's not safe!" they both replied. They glanced at each other then, and my dad nodded his head in Emmett's direction. "It's dangerous to be there alone at night. Someone could come in to rob the place."_

_"Dad, honestly, when was the last robbery in Forks?" I asked, annoyed._

_"Three weeks ago, Bella! The gas station on the road to La Push. Small town doesn't mean there's no crime." He shook his head at me, stabbing a piece of broccoli and glaring at it before forcing himself to eat it._

_"Well, if the store's going to get robbed, it will happen whether I'm alone or not."_

_"Bella, it's a fact that businesses tended by one person are targeted more often than places with two or more people working. I'll just call Mrs. Newton and explain," he said. I groaned and kicked Emmett under the table, looking for help._

_"Chief, I agree with you- it's not safe for Bella to be there alone." I glared at him- this was not helping my case. "I'm working for my mom during the day this summer, I'm free in the evenings. I'll go with Bella on Tuesdays and stay with her." I expected Charlie to question him or push back, but he merely nodded his head at Emmett and grunted. We ate quietly for a few minutes. I expected the rest of the meal to pass in silence, but I was shocked when Charlie addressed Emmett._

_"You a Mariners fan, Cullen?"_

_"Yes, Sir," Emmett replied enthusiastically. I was all but forgotten after that as they discussed the team's current losing streak.  
_  
Two weeks had gone by, and true to his word, Emmett sits in the store on Tuesdays from six o'clock, when Mike leaves, until I lock up at nine. He sometimes talks to me or helps me restock the shelves, but always fades into the background when the occasional customer comes in. I have to admit, it's preferable to being here alone all night- and I don't object to any time I get to spend with Emmett.

Most of my shifts are in the evening, and Em works during the day painting houses for his mother's interior design business. We haven't had any time to ourselves since the Friday that I baked chocolate chip cookies for him and we spent the afternoon in bed. Emmett had brought a few condoms with him that day; we used one and tucked the rest into my nightstand, but we haven't gotten to use any more since then. We've kissed, endlessly, and fooled around a little in the Jeep, but I haven't felt comfortable enough to let things get too far. Even if Em parks in the most secluded spot, I'm always afraid someone will catch us if we let our guard down.

Emmett looks up from the book he's reading and catches me staring at him. I go back to work, trying to pretend I wasn't ogling him, but I hear him shut the book and hop down off the counter. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close and pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"It's almost nine, baby. Want me to sweep up for you?"

"No, I'll do it. I'm all done here," I reply, reaching out to turn one of the lanterns ninety degrees. "Perfect."

"Mmmm... you are perfect," he whispers, tightening his hold. His lips find my ear and he kisses down from my ear to my shoulder. "How about we lock up early and go do some _inventory_ in the stock room?" He presses his hips into me in case I couldn't decipher the innuendo in his tone.

"Emmett... not here, okay?" I turn around in his arms and lay my head on his chest, allowing myself a moment to snuggle up to him before I go back to work. I stretch up on my toes and plant a firm kiss on his lips, pulling away before he can turn it into anything more. "I have to close up."

I grab the cleaning supplies from the back room and walk through the aisles, sweeping up any dirt or debris. I start at the back of the store and work my way to the front. I find Emmett standing behind the counter, wiping it down with a paper towel.

"Hey, I said not to help. That's my job."

"You said I couldn't sweep. You never said anything about this," he retorts.

"Smartass," I reply, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You love my ass, Swan." He bends over slightly and looks over his shoulder at me, fluttering his eyelashes. I giggle, and he makes it worse by shaking his behind and holding one finger against his pursed lips. I burst out laughing, the kind of loud, uncontrollable laughter that brings tears to your eyes. Even after Em straightens up and goes back to tidying the counter area, I am doubled over laughing.

I pull myself together when Emmett tells me it's time to lock up. I drop the cash in the safe, write a note to Mrs. Newton about the sales totals, and turn off all the lights. Emmett follows behind me the whole time, staying out of the way. He checks the door to make sure it's secure after we leave, and then he grabs my hand as we walk through the parking lot.

"Come over? Watch a movie with me?" he asks quietly, tugging me towards his Jeep. I've only been to Emmett's house once since we've been back in Forks, and then only long enough for him to change out of his painting clothes on our way to the diner. He wanted me to come upstairs with him, and I knew he was disappointed when I said I'd wait for him in the foyer.

The Cullens have this grand staircase in their house- the steps are wide, the banisters made of polished mahogany. It's really beautiful. Being back there, though, and looking at the staircase... I remembered the last time I walked up those stairs, innocent and excited because I was going to lose my virginity. And I remembered the last time I walked down those stairs, stumbling, crying, humiliated. I was too emotional, being there again, and Emmett didn't push me to come in beyond the entryway that day.

"Will your parents be there?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, but they'll go to bed before ten. They won't bother us, I promise." I look down at Emmett's big hand grasping mine. I could say no, and he would be okay with it. He'd sit on my front porch with me, or take me somewhere in his Jeep, and be happy just talking with me. I bring his hand up to my lips and kiss it.

"Okay," I tell him. I can't avoid his house and his family forever, and I trust Emmett to protect my heart. "I'll follow you?"

"Yeah, follow me. I'll try to go slow, so you can keep up." He grins and kisses me quickly before jogging over to his car. During the short drive to the Cullen's, I call Charlie to let him know where I'll be.

"Hey Dad. I'm going over to Emmett's, we're going to watch a movie."

"Uhhh, yeah, okay," he replies, covering a yawn.

"Did you fall asleep on the couch, Dad?"

"What? Oh, no, just a little tired Bells. When do you think you'll be home?" he asks. Charlie's been pretty good about respecting my boundaries, and he hasn't tried to set a curfew for me. In turn, I try to let him know where I'll be and when I'll be home, so he doesn't worry.

"Oh, sometime tomorrow," I joke. I wait for him to object, but after he takes a deep breath, he surprises me.

"Okay. I work early tomorrow, going in at 7, so I'll see you tomorrow night I guess." He doesn't sound happy, but he also doesn't say a word about me potentially spending the night with Emmett. I open my mouth to tell him that it was just a joke, and I'll be home by one or two, but he cuts me off. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Dad."

By the time I'm off the phone, I'm pulling into the Cullen's driveway. I park behind Emmett but I don't get out right away. He walks over to the door of my truck and sees me staring at the phone.

"Bella? Everything okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah. So exactly how much time have you been spending buttering up my dad by talking about baseball?" I ask.

"I don't know... not too much. We watched a game on Saturday after you went to work. That's about it. Why?"

"I just told him I'm spending the night here." I look away from the phone to see Emmett's confused expression.

"So did he say he's on his way over here to throw me in the squad car or something?"

"No, umm, he said 'okay' and 'see you tomorrow.'" I reply. I'm still shocked. Emmett, however, looks ecstatic. He yanks open the door to my truck and grabs me by the waist to pull me out. He spins me around before setting me down on the ground and kissing me thoroughly.

"Really? You get to spend the night with me?" His eyes are lit up with excitement.

"I was just joking... but I guess since it's okay... do you think Carlisle and Esme will mind?"

"No, they won't care. Do you _want_ to stay?" he asks. He's pulled back a little, trying to hide his excitement. I step towards him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I always want to stay with you." He squeezes me tightly, picking me up off my feet a little, before letting me go.

"No pressure, okay? You can stay or you can go home if you want to," he whispers. He holds my hand and pulls me towards the side of the house, and we walk in through the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" he asks.

"No, but I know you are," I reply, staying close to him even after he lets go of my hand.

"I'm a growing boy, I have to keep my strength up." He opens the refrigerator and pulls out the remnants of a cheesecake, setting it on the counter and pulling a plate out of the cabinet below. "You sure you don't want any?" he asks, gesturing to the cheesecake.

"Maybe just a bite..." I smile sweetly.

Emmett is cutting into the dessert when I hear footsteps in the hall and stiffen immediately. I move closer to Emmett, trying to hide myself behind him. I'm not afraid, I just don't know how to behave and I want him to take the lead.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you eat the rest of that cheesecake I am going to trade your Jeep in for a Miata," Dr. Cullen teases as he strolls into the kitchen. "Oh, Bella! I didn't know you were here. It's so good to see you again."

"Hi.." I begin, but my voice sounds weak. I clear my throat, and start over. "Hi, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to see you." I try again and sound a little less pathetic.

"Bella, come on, you know you can call me Carlisle. How have you been? How do you like UW?" he asks, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the counter. His eyes flicker between me and the cheesecake Emmett is cutting.

"Good, I'm good. School is good. How is the hospital?"

"Business as usual, my dear. What are you two kids up to this evening?" He graciously ignores my fumbling response.

"We're just gonna watch a movie, Dad," Emmett says, wrapping up the remainder of the cheesecake. When he turns his back to return it to the refrigerator, Carlisle winks at me and swipes his finger through the strawberry topping leaving a very obvious white streak on the top of the cake. He licks the sauce off his finger quickly and I can't stop myself from giggling. Dr. Cullen is a dorky dad most of the time, but he is kind of cute in an older-man kind of way. Emmett turns around at the sound of my laughter and scowls when he sees the evidence.

"Isabella, I really don't think it's very nice of you to eat Emmett's cheesecake." Carlisle crosses his arms and shakes his head at me in disapproval. "I'm sure he'll cut a slice for you if you'd like one."

"Yeah, nice try blaming it on the tiny little woman. There's strawberry sauce on your chin," Emmett points out.

Carlisle just shrugs, grinning while he leans back and crosses his arms. Emmett just rolls his eyes and starts opening drawers.

"Dude, how many times does Mom have to reorganize the kitchen? I just need a fork."

"Dude, I would not ask her that question. It's a touchy subject," Carlisle replies, teasing. He turns to leave. "You guys have a good night... I've got an early morning so I'm going to hit the hay." He turns to leave, but stops to add, "Your mom's already in bed, reading, so make sure you lock up and turn out the lights."

"Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Carlisle," I give him a little wave. His brilliant smile dazzles me for just a moment after he leaves.

Having secured a fork, Emmett is shoveling the cheesecake into his mouth. He pauses when he realizes I'm still staring at the doorway.

"Hey, pervert. Stop drooling over my dad." I flush and slap his shoulder playfully.

"He is pretty hot..." I tease, reaching for the fork so I can steal a bite. He slaps my hand away and stabs a bite of cheesecake, holding it out to me in offering. I reach for the fork again and he pulls it away, grinning. I relent and let him feed me, my cheeks flaming, trying to chew as quietly as possible. Emmett lays the fork down quietly and cups my face in his hands. He kisses me, tasting like strawberries and sugar. It's soft and slow, but I think he would keep kissing me if there wasn't more food waiting for him.

He finishes the cheesecake, rinsing his plate in the sink when he's done. He pulls two beers out of the refrigerator and gestures towards the basement, where the Cullens have a media room and a game room. I lead the way down the steps, but stand aside when we enter the media room. Emmett flips on the light and shuts the door behind us. He leads me over to a wall of shelves holding row after row of DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?" he asks, moving behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder. One of his hands rests on my hip, his thumb drawing little circles as we look at the movie titles. Only I can't focus on the movie titles because the way he's touching me is so distracting. That spot on my hip is so sensitive, it's making my skin tingle and radiate heat. I don't think anyone's ever touched me there before, not repeatedly anyway. I feel my body responding, but Emmett seems oblivious. I'm about to turn around and throw my arms around him and beg him for more, but he spots a movie on another shelf and moves away from me.

I agree to his suggestion, some action movie. He loads the film up in the DVD player and settles into an armchair in the middle of the room. I move to sit in the chair next to him, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me down into his lap. I wiggle around, trying to find a way to sit without putting all of my weight on him. He grips my waist, moving me so I'm sitting across his lap and leaning my side against his chest.

"Are you comfortable?" he asks. I nod. "Good, because I'm comfortable." I relax a little, and Em wraps an arm around my waist. He picks up the fancy remote control and uses it to start the movie, and then pushes another button and the lights slowly dim. He opens our beers and we turn our attention to the screen.

I don't really pay attention to the film, though Emmett seems like he's into it. I'm thinking about the way his muscles feel underneath me and his warm hand wrapped around my waist. I try to focus, my eyes snapping to the screen whenever a gunshot rings out, but inevitably my mind wanders back to Emmett. His fingers have slipped under my shirt, but they're not moving up towards my bra... just resting right above the waistband of my jeans, rubbing gently back and forth. It's driving me crazy.

After a few minutes, he shifts his hand and unbuttons my jeans, pushing the zipper down a little. I gasp and turn towards him, murmuring his name.

"Shhh, movie's on," he admonishes. I turn back to the screen, confused. Why is he trying to take my pants off if he wants to watch the movie? He goes back to caressing my waist and I try to figure out what's happening on screen.

His hand slips down lower, under the waistband of my jeans, and rubs along the lacy edge of my panties. I turn my head to kiss him, and again he denies me, holding me flush against him. This time when he slips his hand under my jeans, he slides it down a little lower to the spot on my hip he was touching earlier. He starts the same circles that he drew before, when we were standing, except now his thumb is only separated from my skin by a layer of lace. I can't stop a moan from escaping my lips.

"Bella, shhh. Watch the movie." His voice is a whisper, and it sounds rough, like he's turned on too. He must really like this movie if he won't stop watching it to fool around with me.

Our beer bottles are empty and he moves them to the floor. His hand goes back to my waist and the slightly safer caresses. I'm frustrated beyond belief and I want to turn off the movie and force him to touch me again, but I'm confused about what he wants. I shift in his lap so I can lay my head on his chest, and I feel his erection pressing against me. He must want me, too... so maybe he's just teasing me?

This time he waits a little longer before moving his hand lower. When he starts with the gentle circles on my hip again, I bite my lip to keep from crying out in frustration. As if he's reading my mind, the circles start to migrate closer and closer to where I want his hand to go. When he's close, so close that his fingertips are brushing against my pussy, I can't hold it in anymore.

"Emmett!" I cry, and I buck my hips against his hand, looking for more friction. He starts to pull his hand away and I grab at his forearm, trying to keep him still. "No, please, Emmett, stop teasing me."

"What do you need, Bella?" he asks, giving in and pressing his fingers against my clit through my panties.

"I need you to touch me," I beg.

"I am touching you," he replies, moving slowly up and down between my legs.

"I need more... I need to come," I whisper, turning my head so he can see the pleading in my eyes. He slips his fingers under the edge of my panties and I cover my mouth to muffle the yelp that comes out. He groans when he slides his fingers through my wetness.

"Bella?" he asks, pressing a kiss to my neck. "Sweetie, remember when we were driving home? And you asked me about my fantasies?" His voice is a whisper, his lips are warm and wet and kissing all the tender spots between my ear and my collarbone.

"Mmmhmmm," I murmur, lost in the sensations. My eyes snap open when I remember what he told me about his fantasy... me, naked, on top of him in this chair. He pulls his hand out of my panties and pushes me up so I'm standing. My legs are shaking, and I hold onto his shoulders as he yanks my pants down. His hands trail up my legs, tickling the backs of my knees and my thighs. When he slides my panties down, I lift my legs one at a time and kick my clothing away. Emmett slides down in the chair, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers.

He's so hard, so perfect, and I have a sudden urge to lick him. He seems to have other ideas, though, because he's pulled a condom out from the pocket of his pants and he's rolling it down his cock. He looks up at me, and his eyes are wide, gleaming in anticipation. He reaches out and pulls me down onto his lap, facing him this time. One arm locks around my waist, and the other goes to my neck so he can pull me in for a passionate kiss. It's all happening fast now, after the slow torture of his teasing earlier.

Emmett breaks away from the kiss and twists the fabric of my shirt in his fists. Just when I think he's going to rip it off, he pulls it up over my head and tosses it to the floor before whipping his shirt off in a similar fashion. He unclasps my bra quickly, and my hands instinctively cross over my chest to hold my bra against me. He kisses me again, clasping my hands in his and lowering them slowly. He pulls the delicate garment out of my tight grip and it drops over the armrest.

I'm completely naked and exposed on his lap. I know if I start thinking about it I'll panic, so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him as hard as I can. I throw all of my emotion into that kiss, and I can feel Emmett moaning into my mouth.

Two of his fingers slide into me from behind. It's slippery and hot and he feels so good inside. He doesn't move his hand, so I move my body up and down to feel him sliding in and out. I'm so close, if he would just give me a little more I know I'd be coming. He pulls his fingers away and moves his lips to my ear.

"Are you ready for more?" he asks, before biting my earlobe. I moan, unable to force any words out of my mouth. He leans back so he can look into my eyes. "Sit up on your knees," he whispers.

I lift up and his hand moves between us to grasp his cock. He rubs it against my clit, teasing, and sticks his neck out so he can suck my nipple into his mouth. I'm afraid to be loud, but sounds keep slipping out because I don't know how else to express what I'm feeling. He directs his cock to my entrance, circling it and pressing in gently. I lower myself down slowly and feel him stretch me.

When I've slid all the way down his length and I can't go any further, he kisses my lips softly. The desperation has faded now that we're connected. His hands are holding my hips gently, but my body is shaking from the intensity and I need more of his touch.

"Emmett? Will you..." I stumble, not sure what to say. "Will you hold me tight?" His eyes flash down to where we're connected, and then back to mine. He wraps his arms around my back and holds me flush against his chest, squeezing me hard. Our upper bodies pressing together changes the way he's pressed against me from the inside, and I bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out.

"Fuck, Bella!" he hisses. He starts rocking me back and forth in his lap, not leaving any room between our bodies. It feels amazing, he's so big inside me that every movement sends a shockwave through my pussy. Cars are exploding on the screen behind us, and the sounds seem to intensify every feeling. I want to come, I can feel myself on the brink, but it's not quite enough.

I want to feel more of him, though... feel him sliding in and out of me. I pull back slightly and he loosens his grip. I hold onto his shoulders and lift myself up a little, concentrating on the way he feels moving inside me. When I slide back down, Emmett groans.

"Just like that, baby." I try it again, moving up a little higher, and sliding down a little faster. Over and over, I slide up and down on his cock, shaking with excitement and moaning his name. His hands are sliding down from my back to hold my hips again. I am about to protest when he tightens his grip and uses his strength to pull me up higher than I've been moving. When I slide down, he pushes me and I feel my hips slam into his forcefully.

"Yes, yes, yes," is all I can say. I feel like my orgasm is so close but I don't know how to get there. My muscles are coiled and tense and I can't find a way to let them go.

"Lean back," he whispers, and I comply. His head bows to my chest and he licks and sucks at my breasts as the bounce up and down in front of him. He grasps my nipple in his teeth, causing a delicious pull whenever I'm sliding down. "Bella, I'm so close. I need you to come now, I can't hold back. Don't stop moving," he warns, before removing his hand from my hip.

He moves it between us, rubbing my clit gently until I whimper that it's not enough. He rubs harder and harder, circling it with his thumb, and I move faster, the rhythm faltering as I come and every muscle in my body pulses along with my orgasm. I feel tears stinging my eyes. I open my mouth to call out his name, and I can't force out a sound. My whole body is consumed and I feel my fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

"Fuck, Bella, yes!" he cries, thrusting his hips up off the chair while he pulls me down onto his dick. Three violent thrusts and then he stills, wrapping his arms around my back to hold me tight again as we come down. We're both breathing heavily, and I bury my face in his shoulder in an attempt to hide the tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm crying, because I'm definitely not sad, but I don't think it's normal.

"Shhhh, Baby. Don't cry." He rubs soothing circles into my back. "Did I hurt you, Bella?" he whispers, and I feel the tension in his muscles. Obviously my attempt at hiding was a failure.

"No, Em, it was good," I choke out with the breath I have. I pause to take a few calming breaths, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's okay, I don't know why I cried. That was just really intense... for me..."

"For me, too." He squeezes me again and I sigh against his neck. I can feel him shrinking inside me- it's a weird feeling, but I don't want to move. He surprises me by voicing my thoughts.

"I don't want to move, ever, Bella... but the condom..." he mumbles. I nod and lift myself up so he can pull out of me. He holds the condom to himself as I move off of the chair. He ties it in a knot and slips it into his pants pocket, which is gross and weird and kind of funny. He catches me staring and teases me. "Just until I throw it away, perv." I realize I am standing in front of him, completely naked, and it's the first time I don't really feel shy about it.

Emmett stands up and pulls up his pants and underwear. He picks his shirt up off the ground and holds it up for me. I raise my arms like a little kid and he pulls it over my arms and my head. He kneels to the ground and picks up my panties, righting them and holding them out for me to step into. He slides them up my legs and kisses me once between my legs. There's barely any pressure but I'm so sensitive now that my whole body trembles.

He stands and sweeps me up off my feet, literally, so he's holding me with one arm under my knees and the other around my back. He moves me over to another chair and sets me down. The leather is cool and comforting on my overheated skin. He leans down to kiss me and tells me that he'll be right back.

When he returns I'm trying to turn off the DVD- the movie has been over for a while and it's playing the same two minutes of classical music over and over again while displaying the menu. Emmett grins and presses a button, ending the playback right away. He tosses a pair of pajama pants at me that look about ten sizes too big. I hold them up and stretch out the waist with my fingers.

"Seriously, Em?" I tease.

"Well, they have a drawstring. It's not that bad. Hey, I don't mind if you never wear pants again, little girl, but you might go to the bathroom and run into my dad at three in the morning. Do you want to be wearing pants in that situation, or just my t-shirt and those little lacy underpants?" That possibility is mortifying. I hop up and pull the pants on, tying the drawstring as tight as it goes. They stay up over my hips, but just barely.

He has a towel and he's wiping off the chair we were in. It's slick with sweat and god knows what other bodily fluids- I cringe thinking about Esme sitting in that chair to watch her soap operas or something. I pick up my clothes and hold them close to me as Emmett finishes. He puts the movie back in its case and slides it back onto the shelf.

"You ready for bed?" he asks, holding out his hand for me. I go to him, holding his hand tightly and he leads me up the stairs. We kiss gently for a little bit, lying in his bed side by side, and whisper to each other before we fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in Emmett's huge bed, sweating under a pile of blankets. I get up and stretch, looking for his alarm clock. I find it on the bedside table, next to a note in Emmett's chicken scratch. _"Bella- I'm downstairs. You're too cute when you sleep, I couldn't wake you up."_ I slip into his bathroom to use the toilet and wash my face, and I run my fingers through my unruly hair. There's a brand new toothbrush, still in the package, sitting on the counter and I presume its for me.

I brush my teeth, deciding not to worry about a shower until I get home. I find my clothes neatly folded on Emmett's dresser, and I slip them on. I toss his pajamas back onto the bed, because I can't find a hamper or a laundry basket. It's almost eleven, so I know Carlisle and Esme are gone, but I still tiptoe down the hallway and the staircase, trying to be quiet. I can hear Emmett's booming voice coming from Carlisle's office, and I wonder if he's on the phone.

I move towards the office to let Emmett know I'm awake. The door is open just enough that a sliver of light comes through into the dark hallway. I hear Emmett ask, "So, how was your flight?"

"Comme ci, comme ça," is the reply, and I freeze at the sound of the familiar voice. "Glad to be home."

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**So tell me, readers... what do you think Bella will do next?**

**I always appreciate reviews, please take just a moment of your time to let me know what you think of the story.  
**


	10. office

**Hello! Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, they got me through an awful week at work.  
**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish.  
**

* * *

I wake up to find that Bella has wiggled out of my grasp during the night, and is curled up in a ball under my covers on the left side of the bed. I'm tempted to reach over and pull her to me, grind my morning erection into her ass and kiss her neck until she wakes up. She's just too adorable though, sleeping like that. She was so exhausted last night that I thought I would have to carry her up the stairs. I stroke her hair gently and plant a kiss on the top of her head before tiptoeing into the bathroom to take a leak. I have to take a minute to think about calculus and Grandma Cullen to get my dick under control before I can pee. I brush my teeth in case Bella wakes up and wants some morning action.

I think about getting back into bed but know I won't be able to sleep. I'm halfway to the door when I remember how she freaked out that time I left to get coffee- she won't like waking up alone. I write her a note on the back of an old envelope and prop it up against the alarm clock. I grab a t-shirt and throw it on with my boxers before slipping out the door.

I take the stairs two at a time and head straight for the kitchen. The refrigerator and the pantry are well stocked with healthy shit, but I'm scoping out the last piece of cheesecake. Cheesecake for breakfast isn't that weird, right? Then I picture my dad's face when he comes home and it's all gone... definitely not worth it. I settle for a giant bowl of some kind of healthy whole grain cereal crap, which isn't too bad if you pour a bunch of sugar on top.

My night with Bella replays in my mind over and over again while I eat. That girl is so fucking sexy without even trying. The way she gasped and writhed around on my lap before I even touched her pussy made me want to rip her clothes off and fuck her as soon as we sat down. It was so worth it, though, to take my time and tease her. When I got her naked I thought for sure she'd be nervous about being on top, but she was so worked up that she really let go and enjoyed it. I'm getting hard again, shit. Grandma Cullen. Calculus. Justin Bieber.

It's really tempting to wake Bella, because I want to kiss her and talk to her and make her breakfast and bite her nipples, but she looked so peaceful in my bed that I just can't do it. I find some reruns of Saved by the Bell on TV, and they occupy my attention for an hour or so before I get bored. I could go for a run... except it's raining harder than usual, and I'd probably wake Bella up anyway if I go change my clothes. I guess I could check my email and Facebook account. My laptop is upstairs, but my dad has a computer in his office that I can use.

The walls of his office are covered in awards, diplomas, and photos of us. One wall has low bookshelves filled with medical books and some old first editions of his favorite novels. He has a great office chair, it's huge and formal but really comfortable. The computer takes forever to boot up, and I wonder what it will take to get Bella to have sex with me in this chair. Not fucking likely, with the huge bay window in here. A loud start-up sound screeches from the computer's speakers and I get up to close the door to the office, leaving it open just a crack in case Bella comes looking for me.

I check my email, finding nothing worth reading. Facebook is a good diversion; I have 73 notifications because I haven't checked it in over a week. Pictures of me from our last house party, comments from some of the guys, and a message from Jasper. He wants to know how it's going with Bella, so I type out a quick message. I can tell Jasper some of the romantic shit that I can't tell any of my other friends. I ask him for some advice and click send just as I hear the sound of a phone ringing. A message pops up on the screen: Edward Cullen is calling. I haven't heard any movement coming from upstairs, so I click and accept the call. Edward's face pops up on the screen almost instantly.

"Hey Edward," I mutter, trying to keep my voice down. Edward looks surprised and cocks his head at me questioningly.

"Fuck, I didn't expect to see you. _Bonjour, __mon frère_!" He puts on a thick French accent and I roll my eyes at him.

"Your French still sucks, idiot. Didn't they teach you anything in gay Par-eee?" I tease. He responds by flipping me off.

"I speak better French than you do, asshole."

"I don't speak French at all, so there. I took Spanish in high school." I am tempted to stick my tongue out, but try to hold back to retain some dignity. I've been kind of pissed at Edward ever since I hooked up with Bella, but I miss having my brother around to talk smack.

"Well, you suck at Spanish, too," he chuckles. He's quiet for a minute, and then he asks about her, his voice less boisterous. "Hey, um, did you ever run into Bella Swan again?" I swallow, trying to keep my face calm and answer him without delving into my relationship with Bella.

"She's around. Working at Newton's this summer." I reply, sticking to the facts.

"Shit. I bet she's still pissed at me. I deserve it, you know?" he looks off to the side at something I can't see before shaking his head. "Anyway, what are you doing on Dad's computer in the middle of the day? Didn't your lazy ass get a job for the summer?" he asks, trying to recapture our less serious tone.

"I'm painting houses for Mom. No work today, though, so I'm just sitting around. Are you still in France? I don't see any mimes or like, dudes in berets walking around behind you." He groans.

"Seriously, Emmett? You are so... American," he tells me. "For your information, I got back to Hanover last night."

"Yeah? So, how was your flight?" I ask, a little concerned because he used to be terrified of flying.

"_Comme ci, comme ça_," he answers in the stupid French accent. I guess he's gotten over that particular fear with all the trips back and forth to the east coast. "Glad to be home."

"When are you gonna be back in Forks, man? I need to talk to you about some stuff." I leave it as vague as possible.

"This weekend, Sunday. What's going on Em? Is everything okay?" he seems concerned, and I try to brush it off and act casual.

"No big deal man, nothing important. Just want to talk face to face," I answer, shrugging my shoulders. I don't want to talk about Bella while she's here- I need to get him alone first, make him understand how important she is to me. Maybe I can pick him up at the airport when he gets back and we can talk in the car.

"What do you call what we're doing right here?" he asks with a smile.

"Well, I see an ass... so I guess I'd call it ass-to-face." That earns me a laugh, but I wince when Edward responds.

"Ass to face? I've seen that movie, it was pretty hot." He's smirking now, and I just roll my eyes at him again.

"Hilarious, bro. Listen, I have shit to do so I'm gonna hang up. Call Mom tonight okay? On the real phone? She misses you, for some reason."

"Yeah, I'll call her. I'll see you next week." He waves, and I see his arm reach forward before the connection is severed.

I shut down the computer and tap my fingers on the desk for a minute. I want to go wake Bella up and do something fun with her, or get in bed with her... but I feel like it's more important for us to talk about what's going to happen. We keep avoiding the subject of Edward's return to Forks, and want to talk it out and make a plan. I know Edward wants to apologize to her and pour his heart out or whatever, but I don't know if that will just make things worse for her. I have to find out what she wants... because ultimately, what she wants is all that matters.

The chair makes a loud scraping noise as I pull away from the desk. I open the door to the hallway and let out a girly yelp when I see Bella standing in the hallway.

"Whoa, B, you scared me. I didn't hear you get up." She's looking at me, but doesn't speak.

"Bella? Everything okay?" She doesn't move, not even to nod her head or acknowledge my question. My eyes travel down from her face and I notice how tense she is. Her posture is stiff, her feet frozen in mid-step. The only movement comes from her hands, which are clenching and unclenching into fists.

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry- you heard us talking?" She nods. "He just called on skype because he thought- the computer was on, and he thought I was my dad. I didn't know he was going to call." She opens her mouth to speak, but it takes her a moment to get out the words.

"I thought he was in there. With you." She tilts her head towards the door behind me.

I move towards her, slipping my hands into hers. I pull her arms up, bring them to my shoulders and she tightens them around my neck. I hug her close and she clings to me silently for a few minutes- two? ten?

"C'mon," I whisper to her, moving away. I drag her over to the living room and sit on the sofa, pulling her into my lap. She wiggles away, crossing her legs underneath her and turning her body so that she's facing me.

"I'm sorry, I kind of panicked," she admits.

"Yeah, you seemed like you were scared. Can you tell me what you're afraid of?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders. "Bella, we have to talk about some of this, okay? I know it's weird, but it's driving me crazy not to know what you're thinking. Edward's coming back whether we talk about it or not, and I think we need to have a plan."

"I guess I'm afraid of seeing him. Like if I see him, if we're in the same room, I'm going to really panic. When I think about... about the last time I saw him?" she flushes, not wanting to refer to that encounter any other way. "I feel that way, I feel anxious." She's twisting her hands in her lap and looking at them instead of me.

"Why? Is it because you think he's going to do something or say something to hurt you?" I brush her hair back from her face.

"No, no. I know that he isn't, like, _mean_ or anything. I know he wasn't... trying to hurt my feelings. It's just that if I think about him too much, Em, I start to remember how humiliated I was and it's hard to keep it all from coming back up." She looks up at me then, and it breaks my fucking heart because she has tears in her eyes and she looks... ashamed. If what I've seen is just a fraction of her pain, I can't imagine what she was like last summer.

"He, uh, he wants to explain, Bella." She cocks her head, questioning. "He wants to explain why- why he went through with it I guess. And he wants to apologize to you. He told me he's sorry, he knows he hurt you and he's never forgiven himself."

She shakes her head, scooting backwards on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know, I don't think I want to talk about it, I don't... I don't know if I can." Her eyes are trained on her lap again.

"Bella, look at me." I lower my voice a little, trying to sound firm. Her head lifts slightly, her eyes fixing on mine. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't have to talk to him at all, I promise you, I swear," I tell her, my voice wavering with emotion.

"How would it work, Emmett? He'll be here. I can't come to your house," she whispers, moving closer.

"Sure you can. I'll tell him to leave us alone, we'll go to my room or stay downstairs. But if you don't feel comfortable here, we can hang out at your place with Charlie." I wink and am rewarded with a weak smile. She leans into me and I wrap my arm around her, pulling her in closer.

"I don't want to make things awkward between you and your brother," she mumbles.

"I don't really give a shit how things are between me and my brother," I reply. She lifts her head to look me in the eyes.

"Bullshit, Emmett," she calls me out, sounding angry.

"What? It's true. He made a choice, Bella. He was fucking 18 years old, which is old enough to know better, but he did something he knew was wrong and stupid. He hurt someone I love. So if the goddamn dinner table conversation is awkward... well, fuck it. Esme will get over it. We'll just avoid him- we'll go to Charlie's, like I said, or hang out somewhere else. I only have to live in the same house with him until the end of the summer, and then you and I will be back at school. And next summer we can get an apartment in Seattle or something, so we don't have to be around him." Her anger seems to have faded. I hope she didn't catch that I just told her I love her in the most un-fucking-romantic way of all time.

"You would do that? Avoid Edward, stay with me?" she asks, biting her lip.

"Yes, Bella. I would do anything for you." I cup her face in my hands, kissing her forehead gently. She sighs.

"Emmett, I heard you talking to him," she says, pulling away.

"I know, B, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake."

"No, I mean, I heard the way you were talking to him. You were joking, laughing. You miss him." She's telling, not asking, so I don't know what to say.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, I miss my little brother. Sarcastic, funny, kind of emo but always there to help me out, you know? He was always good at like, picking thoughts out of my head and knowing exactly what I needed to talk about." She nods. "But I'm also really pissed off at the stupid, thoughtless asshole who took advantage of your trust. And you're the most important thing to me, now... Bella, you're the most important thing in my life." She seems to be lost in thought, contemplating my explanation. Eventually she nods again.

"I want to try, Emmett. I want you, more than anything. You're the most important thing, to me, too." She's stammering, nervous. It makes my heart swell to hear her express herself like this. "I want us to work. So I think I need to get, um, some closure, with Edward. So I think.. yeah, I want to talk to him."

"Bella, I don't want you to do it for me, okay? I'm with you, either way."

"I know. And I appreciate that. But the thing is... I want to do it for me, so I can maybe let go of some of my anxiety. And.. well, I want to be with you... hopefully for... a long time. So if we avoid him all summer, what happens at Thanksgiving? And Christmas? You know what I mean?" She looks worried. "I mean if that's not what you want, I'm not trying to put any pressure on you, or make plans, or-"

"Bella?" I interrupt her before she can continue.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you for a long time, too. I love you." Her whole face flushes pink, and she smiles shyly at me.

"I love you, too," she sighs. I lean down and kiss her softly, combing my fingers through her hair.

"When is he coming home?" she asks.

"Sunday. Four days." I reach out for her, wanting her close, but she stays where she is.

"Okay," she exhales slowly. "How about Wednesday? Can you set it up? I don't want to come here though."

"Your place?" I ask.

"Yeah. You're coming too, right?" she asks, sounding panicked.

"If you want me to be there, I'll be there. It's up to you." I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Okay, yeah. Yeah. I need you there. And you'll tell him first, right? About us?" She looks to me for confirmation and I nod vigorously.

"I think I'm gonna tell my parents I want to pick him up at the airport. That way I can talk to him alone, without them nosing around." She nods her head in agreement, and her stomach growls at the exact same time.

"I think I need to feed you," I tell her, tickling her side. She doesn't laugh, but I get a real smile. I stand up, stretching my limbs, and notice that it's after noon. "I dare you to eat the last piece of cheesecake," I tease, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

* * *

I "cook" lunch for Bella by microwaving some leftovers, and we eat together at the breakfast bar. She seems a little cheerier now that we have a plan- or maybe it's because her shock from earlier has worn off. She rinses the dishes and hands them to me so I can load the dishwasher, and then she looks at the clock on the microwave.

"I'd better go- it's getting late," she jerks her head towards the display as it turns to one o'clock.

"One o'clock is not late. And we have the house to ourselves until at least four. Stay?" I plead. I move closer to her, leaning down to brush my lips against her neck. "Please?"

"I need to, umm, take a shower," she argues, but she has trouble getting the words out. I'm distracting her by nibbling on her earlobe.

"We have showers here. Lots of 'em." I reply. I cup her chin with my palm and tilt her head back, bringing my lips to hers. She responds enthusiastically, opening her mouth to me immediately. I kiss her in the kitchen for a long time, just enjoying the feel of her pressed up against me. She starts pulling at my t-shirt, trying to get it off, but I step back.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower?" I ask. I reach for her and hook two fingers into the waistband of her jeans, pulling her forwards as I walk backwards.

"Yes," she replies, her breathing heavy.

"So let's go." I let go of her clothes, turning and walking towards the staircase. She follows me silently. When we reach my bedroom, I push her up against the wall and kiss her again, roughly. I wait until she's gasping and pushing her chest into me before I pull away and walk into my bathroom.

I reach into the shower and turn on the hot water. Bella follows me, leaning against the vanity while I test the water temperature with my hand. Her chest is heaving and she's ogling me quite obviously- her eyes are trained on my ass, my chest, my arms. I pull out a clean towel from the linen closet, hanging it on the towel rack in reach of the shower. I turn to Bella and stalk towards her purposefully, moving close to her but not touching her at all. We're centimeters apart and I can feel the heat coming off of her skin. She tilts her head up, pushes up on her toes a little to get closer to me in anticipation of a kiss. I lean down so my lips brush against hers when I speak.

"You're all set," I whisper. I bite her bottom lip, pulling it gently before I release it as I straighten up. I turn to leave, and Bella looks- confused. Stunned.

"You're not gonna..." she begins, gesturing towards the shower.

"Not gonna what?" I raise my eyebrow at her, playing dumb. She smirks at me, and I know she's onto my game.

"Aren't you going to take a shower? With me?" She sticks out her lower lip in a pout, and I want to bite it again. Her mouth is so goddamn sexy.

"I already took a shower today." I challenge her. Her smile falters, because she's not sure how to get what she wants. Her hesitance only lasts for a second, though, before her eyes light up. She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it up quickly over her head, tossing it at my feet. She shrugs out of her bra just as fast, letting it drop to the floor.

"Won't you keep me company?" she asks, her voice a little higher. She's trying to sound innocent, sweet, and it fucking works. My cock is painfully hard and it's practically begging me to stop playing this game and fuck her right now. But she's fucking having fun, and playful Bella means adventurous Bella, and maybe she'll let me fuck her standing up in the shower. I've always wanted to do that and I've never tried.

"Since you asked nicely..." I reply, grinning at her as I pull off my clothes. She already has her jeans off and she hops into the shower, leaving the curtain open for me. I stand there for a minute, naked, just watching the water cascade over her body. It's soaking her hair, slicking it back from her face. The heat is making her skin flush red- or maybe it's just her excitement. I can't help but grab my aching dick, stroking it a few times to take the edge off. She whimpers at the sight and reaches her hand out for me so I'll join her.

I step in with her and she shuffles backwards. I close the curtain and pull her flush against my chest, kissing her again. I flip us around so that the spray is falling directly on her, and I pull away from the kiss so I can reach for my shampoo. She's still facing me, and I can't figure out how to wash her hair like that. I put my hands on her waist, spinning her around so her back is to me. I'm distracted for a few minutes by her body. I grip her waist tightly before pulling her against me with my hand flat on her belly. I let the other hand trail down to her hips, rubbing her gently in that spot that drove her crazy last night. She cries out and pushes back against me as soon as I touch her there.

She calms a little when I move my hands away, sliding them up her torso to cup her breasts briefly. Finally I pull them back, opening the shampoo and squirting some into my hands. I rub them together and them slip them into Bella's hair, massaging her scalp. I think I used too much shampoo, because the lather is foaming up everywhere, but she seems to enjoy the way I'm touching her.

I run my fingers all through her hair, making sure the soap gets down to the ends, before positioning her under the showerhead to rinse it out. When I'm done, I spin her around again so we can make out some more. She's absolutely shaking with excitement, and her shyness seems to have left the building, at least temporarily. I'm playing with her nipples- brushing them gently with my thumbs, adding a firm pinch every so often to make Bella squeal.

I move to my attention to her lips, kissing her again and thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She moans and I feel her tongue wrestling with mine. I reach down to grab the body wash from the side of the tub, but she grabs my hand to stop me.

"Emmett," she says, but it's more like a question. A plea.

"What do you want baby? Anything, I'll give you anything." I cover her neck with kisses.

"Fuck!" she cries as I bite down on her neck, sucking her skin briefly into my mouth. "I want you inside me," she says. I have one hand wrapped around her waist, and I use it to pull her tightly against me.

"You want this?" I ask, feeling dirty, like I want to be a little rough. I rub my cock against her, earning a moan. I don't want to hurt her, or scare her, but I can tell she doesn't want slow and safe today either.

"Yessss," she hisses.

"Say it." I'm grinding on her now- and she's pushing back against me with just as much fervor.

"I want your cock," she moans. Goddammit, I want to lift her up and press her against the wall and just slam my dick into her. She's literally begging for it, but I don't have any condoms in the bathroom. I reach between her legs and stroke her inner thigh gently before sliding my fingers up to her pussy. I don't give her any warning before I push two fingers inside her, and she gasps and whimpers when she feels the invasion.

"I can't give it to you in here, Bella. No condoms," I explain, as I pump my fingers in an out of her. Her wetness is covering my hand and she's bucking her hips, twisting, trying to get me to touch her clit in some way. I avoid it, teasing her, fucking her with my fingers and twisting them occasionally to hit a new spot.

She reaches behind her to shut off the water abruptly, and I pull my fingers away from her, stepping back. She's whipping open the shower curtain and stepping out, stomping into my room without drying off. I step out of the shower to follow her, but she's back in a few seconds, tossing the black box at me.

"Now." I raise my eyebrow at her command, but I fucking love it. She's so sexy, dripping wet, flushed with excitement and dying for me to fuck her. I pull one of the packets out of the box and toss it onto the counter. I have trouble getting it open because it's so slippery, but I hurry because Bella's standing there watching me, waiting. I stroke my dick a few times after I unroll the condom, making sure it's going to stay on. She moans again- she really seems to like seeing me do that.

"Do you wanna get back in?" I ask, gesturing to the shower. She shakes her head no, moving close to me and wrapping her little hand around my dick.

"Need it, please," she begs. She hops up on the edge of the vanity, reaching out for me, pleading with her eyes. The mirror behind her gives me an idea- but I don't know if she'll be into it. I move close to her, letting my hand fall between her legs again. This time I focus on her clit, rubbing it in slow, firm strokes. She whimpers at every pass.

"Bella, do you want to turn around and face the mirror too? So we can both see?" I whisper to her. I haven't suggested this before, because I know that's how... how she lost her virginity. "I'll hold you so tight, baby, and make it good for you." I feel like kind of an asshole, because I'm rubbing her clit and trying to coerce her. She probably would say no to this if I asked her when she was a little more less... out of her mind with lust.

She nods, pushing my hand away so she can slide forward off the edge of the counter. She's lost some of her bravado though, and I can tell the nerves are breaking through. I turn her around to face the mirror with me, and her eyes are closed. Fuck, I have to fix this. I bow my head, bending down to kiss her neck and suck on the skin softly. My hands are cupping her breasts, plucking at her nipples and squeezing her occasionally. I watch the tension fade from her body as I touch her, and I let one hand slide down to her clit again. I can tell she's getting close.

"Open your eyes, Bella." She does, meeting my gaze in the mirror. I lock eyes with her as my fingers make contact with her clit and she shudders. "You're so beautiful, so sexy. I love you. I love the way this looks. I love seeing how turned on you are." I whisper into her ear.

She's circling her hips now, pushing against me when I brush her clit, and I could make her cum in 10 seconds. I pull away though, letting my hand slide up her abdomen. My fingers are glistening from her, and I know she notices- she moans when she sees it. My cock is rubbing against her ass, ready to go.

"Are you sure, Bella? Do you want to try this, or go in the bedroom?" I give her an out, another option in case she's only doing it like this to appease me.

"We can change, right? If I don't..." she trails off.

"Of course, B. Anything you want. Anything." I kiss her neck again, and bend my knees a little so I can rub my dick against her entrance.

"Oh God!" she cries. "Emmett, yes, yes, inside me, please," she starts begging, pleading, and I slide into her slowly, filling her. I watch her face as I enter her, her eyelids fluttering as she absorbs all the sensations. Her hands are gripping the edge of the vanity, and I'm holding her tightly to me with my left hand. The other hand is still pinching her nipples, alternating back and forth between her breasts.

"Can you see, Bella?" I ask, looking down towards the bottom of the mirror. I can see the place we're joined- my cock sliding in and out of her, and it's so hot that I have to close my eyes so I don't come right away. When I open them again, I can see that she's staring at the same place, her tongue poking out between her lips. I don't let go of the hold I have around her waist, but I move my hand from her breasts down to her pussy. I stroke the sensitive skin there, and I can feel the way I'm stretching her as I move in and out. I touch her clit again, rubbing once, twice, three times, and she screams.

Her body is convulsing and she's whimpering and moaning, it's so hot. I feel her knees give and I use my grip on her to hold her up, pushing her against the countertop a little for leverage. She comes for a long time and I keep up my slow, deep stroke. I can't hold her up, though, and stay in this position with my knees bent. When I feel her stand again, I pull out of her slowly. She whimpers, looking up at me in the mirror. I spin her around and lift her up on the counter, like her original idea. She opens her legs to me immediately and grabs my dick, guiding it inside. She clings to me, her arms around my neck. The water has mostly evaporated from our skin but is still dripping from our hair.

I move faster now, harder since she's already come. I do want her to come again, but I've been hard since I woke up this morning and I don't think my cock will wait. I'm looking into her eyes, and I think she sees how I'm struggling to hold back. She leans back, placing her palms flat on the countertop and resting her torso against her arms.

"Harder, Emmett," she begs. "Come for me." I want to deny that request, get her off once more, but watching her breasts bounce as I fuck her does me in.

"Fuck, Bella. I love you. I love you, I love you," I chant, thrusting into her one last time and stilling as I feel the release I've been craving. I lean forward, kissing her breasts and up her chest until I reach her lips. I pull her up to me, holding her close again as I come down.

"I love you, too," she whispers, kissing my chest.

"You're amazing," I respond. I'm so lucky that this beautiful, sexy girl loves _me_.

"Wanna finish this shower?" she asks, eventually. I realize she probably still has soap in her hair and we're all sticky and sweaty. I grin, pulling her off the counter and back into the shower. This time it's slow, sweet, tender- all of our touches are loving and gentle.

* * *

**Soooooooo... what do you think? Please leave a review, I appreciate the feedback/requests/questions. :)  
**


	11. bella's room

**A/N: Welcome back! Chapter 11 is a little shorter than usual, it's mostly Bella's reflections on the EmPOV stuff from last chapter. Oh, and some smut. :)**

**Believe it or not, I am not S. Meyer posting fanfiction under an alias. I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"Let me dry your hair," he says, grinning. I'm standing in Emmett's bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel, and he's strutting around naked. It's funny to see him naked like this when we're not having sex. He seems so comfortable, and I'm holding on to the edge of my towel with a death grip. He moves behind me and starts patting my hair gently with another towel.

"Em? What are you doing?" I ask, patiently.

"Uhh... drying your hair? Is this not how you do it?" he leans over my shoulder so he can see my face, and I giggle at him.

"It's how I would do it if I wanted to spend eight hours drying my hair every day..." I tease. He sticks his tongue out at me and starts rubbing my hair vigorously with the towel. I shriek, jumping out of the way because I want to avoid dealing with a tangled mess later on. I grab the towel from him and throw it on the floor before combing my fingers through my hair to tame the mess he's created.

"Emmett, darling? Bella? Are you here?" We both turn to look at his bedroom door, which is slightly ajar, when we hear Esme coming up the stairs. He leaps to it and closes it quickly before answering her.

"Yeah, Ma. We'll be down in a few minutes." He's scrambling to get dressed, and he almost falls over while trying to step into his boxer briefs. I bite my lip to control my laughter.

"Oh! Alright, dear," she says, the sound of her voice retreating. "No rush!" she calls out as an afterthought. Emmett leans back against the door, dressed now in a pair of shorts. He rolls his eyes and shrugs, looking embarrassed.

"At least she didn't get here half an hour ago," he offers. The thought is mortifying, and I can feel my skin heat up as I blush and pull the towel tighter around my body. "Bella, you have to stop that," Emmett groans. His voice is deeper, and he's shaking his head at me. My eyes go down to my body, wondering what I've done wrong.

"What? I..." I start to ask what it is that he wants me to stop, but he crosses the room quickly and cuts me off.

"Blushing like that. It reminds me of the way you blush when you come, and I can't be thinking about that while my mom's downstairs waiting for us." He leans down to kiss my neck, and I feel the warmth spread over my skin. He wraps his big hands around my waist and pulls me close enough to feel him hard against me.

"Emmett? We just..." I don't know what I'm asking, and his kisses are distracting me. All I can squeak out is, "Again?" He pulls back and chuckles, planting one more firm kiss on my neck before brushing his lips against mine.

"All day, every day, if I had my way," he says, winking at me. "But I think we should go downstairs and say hi to Mom so she doesn't get creeped out." He steps into the bathroom to grab my clothes from earlier, and hands them to me before sinking down on his bed. He leans against the headboard with his hands behind his head, watching me. I can't bring myself to drop the towel, so I scurry into the bathroom with my clothes.

When I emerge, Emmett has a t-shirt on and he grabs my hand, pulling me behind him. We hear Esme in the kitchen, and I consider slipping out the front door to avoid seeing her. She was always friendly to me, but I don't know how she'll react in this situation. Finding Emmett and I together- both with wet hair, obviously having showered? I'm sure she'll know what we were up to. Before I can come up with an excuse, though, Emmett is pulling me through the kitchen door and we find Esme standing in front of the refrigerator, arms akimbo, pondering its contents.

"Hey Mom," he bellows, and I hide behind him. She turns her attention to us and walks over to kiss Emmett on the cheek.

"Hello, dear," she murmurs before turning to me. "Bella! It's been too long." She cups my face in her hands and kisses my forehead. I relax a little when I take in her expression and see nothing but kindness. I'm so grateful for her acceptance and happy to see her again that I throw my arms around her and pull her in for a quick hug. She hugs me back, tightly, and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I blink them away, moving back to hide myself behind Emmett's large frame. I'm not usually so affectionate, and I'm embarrassed.

"Well that's a nice greeting!" she says, slapping Emmett playfully. "I wish my sons would hug me like that more often." Emmett grins and picks her up, spinning her around before setting her back down on the floor. She shakes her head, dizzy, and goes back to the open refrigerator. "Bella, are you staying for dinner? I think we're going to have to order a pizza because a certain person is eating Carlisle and I out of house and home."

"Umm, Mom? What's this about** _a_** pizza?" he asks, rubbing his belly. Esme sets a bowl of grapes on the counter and he starts picking at them and shoving them in his mouth.

"I should be going, actually. I need to be home before Charlie, I promised I'd cook him dinner," I explain. I pick up my keys from the kitchen counter, where I'd left them last night, and step towards the kitchen door. I look at Emmett, trying to communicate silently that I want him to walk out with me so we can say goodbye. "Umm, thank you though. I'm going to take off..." I linger at the counter, watching Emmett toss grapes up in the air and catch them with his mouth.

"Honestly, Bella, you must think I raised a barbarian," Esme says, grinning. She snatches Emmett's grape out of the air and pulls the bowl away from him. "Emmett, be polite and walk Bella to her car."

"I was going to!" he insists, following me out to my truck. He presses me up against the door and kisses me sweetly. He tastes like grapes, and the taste lingers in my mouth even after he pulls away.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers.

"I love you," I respond. I pull away slowly, planting kisses on his jaw, his neck, and right over his heart. He slaps my ass playfully as I climb into the truck, and I back out of the Cullens' driveway carefully. I wave as I drive away, and he blows me a kiss.

* * *

At home, I fry up some fish for Charlie and I to eat for dinner. We eat in companionable silence, punctuated by a few spurts of conversation when one of us relays a story about work. After dinner, he offers to do the dishes but I wave him off, knowing the Mariners have a game tonight. I wash up and head for the stairs, wanting to lock myself in my bedroom and call Alice.

"Hey Bells?" he calls, beckoning me into the living room.

"What's up?" I ask, leaning against the door frame. He's muted the television, which means this is a serious conversation. He looks uncomfortable, picking at invisible lint on his pant leg and avoiding eye contact.

"Listen, I uh... I know you're an adult, and all, and I uh... respect that. I just want to make sure you're... being safe." He cringes as he says those last two words, and I cover my face with my hands.

"Dad! Seriously?" I shriek.

"Bella, you just have to be responsible about these things. I can't have you dropping out of college because you're pregnant." I groan, wishing I could slip away and never broach this topic again.

"Dad. It's okay. I've got it under control." He opens his mouth to add something, but I raise my hand in the universal gesture for "Stop!"

"Really, it's fine. Please, please, please, can we just never talk about this ever again?" He looks relieved. He nods and turns his attention back to the TV, pushing the mute button on the remote to bring the sound back to life.

I run up the stairs and close and lock my bedroom door behind me. I have a text message from Emmett that says, "Dad is disappointed you didn't stay for dinner. I think he has a crush on you."

I text him back, telling him, "I do have a thing for older men..." We text back and forth for a while until my phone rings.

"Hi, Alice!" I answer cheerily.

"Bella!" she screeches. "Guess what? I get to see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours!" I laugh, waiting for her to take a breath. "I miss him so much I want to scream!"

"Really? I had no idea that you missed him. You never mentioned it over the phone or in any of your emails..." I tease her.

"Whatever, some of us aren't lucky enough to go home for the whole summer with our hot boyfriends," she grumbles. "Speaking of hotties, how are things with Emmett?"

"Things with Emmett... are pretty amazing." I tell her all about spending the night at his place, the scare I had when I heard Edward's voice, and our conversation afterward.

"So you're going to talk to him?" she asks. "Are you sure it won't upset you?" She sounds concerned, and I understand. I've spent hours on the phone with Alice analyzing the Edward situation, and until now I've been pretty insistent that I want to put off seeing him as long as possible.

"I don't know, Ali. Before I spent all this time with Emmett, the thought of seeing Edward made me feel sick to my stomach. Now... I don't know. I still feel nervous about it, but I feel a little stronger with Emmett in my corner." Alice is humming, thinking through my explanation.

"Is he going to be there? When you talk to Edward?"

"Yeah, he said he would be. I think that will make it easier." I shrug, picking up a bottle of nail polish from my bedside table and pulling my knee up to my chest so I can paint my toenails.

"You sound remarkably calm, Bella." She sounds suspicious. I paint three nails, taking time to think before I respond.

"I've thought about it a lot, Alice. The worst thing that could happen is that I would panic, being around Edward. If that happens, Emmett will take care of me. He... he told me he loves me." I stumble over the words, but I'm not embarrassed. I'm proud that he chose me, loves me.

"Awww! Bella, what have I told you about leading with the good stuff? So did he say it first or did you? You did say it, right? You've been in love with that boy since day one, whether you know it or not."

"He said it first. And yeah, I said it back." I let out a happy sigh, finishing my left foot. "The point is... he told me that he if he had to choose, he'd choose me. If being around Edward made me uncomfortable, he'd spend the whole summer with me, hanging out at my dad's. I guess hearing him say that... it made me want to try to get along with Edward. If Emmett is willing to give up his family for me, shouldn't I be willing to face my fears for him?"

"That sounds pretty reasonable. Just make sure that you do what's best for _you_, okay?" I nod vigorously, forgetting that she can't see me.

"Yeah, Ali. Of course."

"Okay, I'm done being serious. Now tell me, did you have some hot, steamy I-love-you sex?" she asks, snickering. "Remember, Bella: details!"

"Ewww, no details," I argue.

"You agreed to a few details!" she protests.

"Okay, okay. To answer your question: yes. And um... well, we did it standing up?" I offer, hoping she will find that juicy enough.

"Standing up where? That's only one detail. Standing up where? Against the wall? In the shower?" She's persistent.

"Well, we took a shower... and then, um," I lower my voice to a whisper, "we got out to get a condom, and then we never made it back to the shower." I blush, remembering the vision of us in the mirror. I know he was nervous about asking to be behind me, thinking I would panic. It didn't really bother me, because everything about sex with Emmett is so completely different from my one bad experience with Edward. The way he held me and watched my body with lust in his eyes spurred me on. It gave me the confidence to bare myself to Emmett in every way.

"That's so hot," Alice whines, sighing heavily. "I miss sex. Jasper loves doing it standing up."

"I know you love details, Alice, but I'm good, really. I don't want to know what Jasper likes." I finish coating my toenails with the red lacquer and twist the cap back onto the bottle.

"So you don't want to hear about my plans to buy a hat and ride him reverse cowgirl style when I get to Texas?"

"Christ, Alice. No, I do not. I'm hanging up now!" I warn her.

"Bye! Tell Emmett I said hi!"

"You too. Tell Jasper hi, I mean. Have a safe flight!" I hang up, tossing my phone on the pillow next to me and wiggling my toes, willing them to dry faster.

I lie flat on my back with both legs in the air kicking back and forth, hoping the wind resistance will help the drying process. I read for a while, calling out a goodnight to Charlie when he passes by my bedroom door. Eventually I'm sleepy enough to change into my pajamas and curl up under the covers. I wish I was sleeping with Emmett- his body radiates warmth, and snuggling up to him feels so good. I even miss his clothes. I definitely need to steal some of his t-shirts to sleep in.

It's not too late, so I decide to text him. I flip the covers back and take a picture of my red toenails, texting it to him with the word "sexy?"

He responds in seconds. "Fuck yes. More, please."

I ponder how to respond... I decide to mess with him, and snap a picture of my elbow, sending it to him without any text. The response takes a little longer this time.

"Next pic you send me = first place I'm going to kiss you the next time I see you."

I'm not sure what to send. I think he's after something dirty, and I'm not sure how far I'm willing to go with this game. I get out of bed and walk over to the mirror hanging on the back of my door. I turn around and aim the camera at the mirror, zeroing in on the back of my neck. I pull my hair over my shoulder and snap a few pictures. Most of them are blurry or off-centered, but one looks pretty good. It's clear, and you can see the curve of my neck and some of my hair. I send it to Emmett, hoping he likes it.

My phone starts ringing a few seconds later, and I switch it to vibrate quickly before I answer.

"I'm coming over," he declares, his voice rough.

"No, you're not. My dad's here," I argue, keeping my voice low so I don't disturb Charlie.

"We can be quiet," he says. "I promise I won't make you scream. Too much." I crawl back into bed.

"We can't be quiet. We're too loud. And he just gave me a lecture about safe sex and I don't want to encourage any further discussion on the topic."

"Ahh, so is the chief pro-condom? Or does he recommend another option?" he jokes, his tone a little lighter.

"I don't think he cares, as long as I stay unpregnant."

"Unpregnant, check. Not a problem for me. Are you sure you don't want me to come over and give you a quiet safe-sex demonstration?" he asks.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Em." I don't want him to think I'm rejecting him, though. "I want you to, but you know..."

"Yeah, I know. Well, my brain knows. My dick, he's a little confused." he chuckles. I inhale sharply, images of Emmett hard and straining for me flash through my mind. _Mine_.

"Is it... I mean, are you...?" I ask, unable to get out the words I want to say.

"If you want to know if I'm hard, the answer is fuck yes." I blush and pull the covers over my head.

"Because of my toes?" I ask shyly.

"God, Bella, because of everything about you. The toes, that sexy fucking picture of your neck... I love having that on my phone to look at, I'm keeping it forever."

"Em? Will you send me a picture?"

"Sure, baby. What do you want to see?" His voice is gruff, and his breath is coming faster. This has turned serious pretty quickly- I can tell he's turned on by the sound of his voice. Just hearing it makes my body tingle with need.

"I want to see you. See how hard you are," I mumble, because I'm far too embarrassed to come out and say the words. He waits a beat before answering me.

"You want a picture of my dick?" He sounds a incredulous, and a little turned on.

"Is that okay?" I squeak.

"Fuck, yes. That's hot. I'm gonna get it really hard first, okay?" I hear some noises- I assume he's adjusting his position? Then the rustling of fabric, and then a long low moan. I imagine Emmett with his hand wrapped around his cock and I feel my body respond, the wetness between my legs starting to dampen my underwear.

I'm not sure if he wants me to talk, and I don't know what to say. I listen to him, trying to pick out the exact sound of his stroke, but it's masked by our breathing.

"What are you wearing, B?" he asks.

"Just a tank top and my underwear," I respond. After the words are out of my mouth, I wonder if I was supposed to say something sexier?

"I bet you look so fucking cute. Will you do something for me?" I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. I wait for Emmett to tel me what he wants. "Bella, will you put your hand under your shirt and play with your nipples? I want to hear those little sounds you make when I pinch them."

I comply with his request, letting him hear the gasps and cries coming from my lips. My eyes are closed and I'm imagining Emmett's big hands on my breasts instead of my own.

"A little bit harder, Bella." His voice is low and commanding and I do as he asks, moaning at the sharp sensation. "Damn, you sound so sexy. Hold on, okay?" The sound of Emmett's breathing fades and I hear some clicks.

The next thing I know, my phone is vibrating. I pull it away from my ear, opening the picture he's sent. My hand is still under my shirt, and I'm rubbing at my nipples while I look at the picture of his cock, huge and hard with his hand wrapped around it. I love looking at it, but I'm starting to wonder why on earth I stopped him from coming over here. I hear him repeating my name softly on the other end, and I peel my eyes away from the picture so I can raise the phone to my ear again.

"Bella? You still there?" he's asking. I want to answer, but all that comes out is a little cry. "You okay, Bella? Sweetheart?" I force myself to answer.

"Want you, so much," is all I get out. My hand is traveling down my torso, squeezing and pinching at my the flesh on my stomach, my sides. It's good, but it's not enough. I want Emmett's hands- rougher, bigger, handling me in unexpected ways.

"Mmmm, me too. I wish I could feel you. I bet you're so wet right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I breathe. My fingers are inside my panties now, trailing through my wetness. I let them brush against my clit and I have to bite down on my lip to keep from calling out. My hips wriggle against my hand as my body blindly searches for more friction. He's quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds I make and grunting in response.

"Goddammit, you are so fucking hot. Can you tell me what you want, Bella? What would you want me to do, if I was there?" he asks, his breathing coming faster. My fingers slow as my mind races. What can I say? What does he want? I don't know what I'm supposed to say, and he's so good at this. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing, so I bite my lip and try to think of something, anything, that would make me seem sexy.

He seems to know that I'm struggling, because he interrupts my thought process. "Don't think about it, Bella. Just tell me what you like, what you want. Tell me the first thing that comes to mind when you close your eyes." I close them, moving my fingers again, and I see Emmett moving over me.

"You, on top of me," I whisper.

"Yeah? What else, baby?"

"I like... mmm," I thrust my hips up, grinding my clit into my palm. "I like it when you put your arm under my neck, and your face is... you're so close to me..."

"Fuck, I like that too. I like kissing you and biting your neck. What else should I do with my hands, B?" he asks, and the picture is growing clearer in my mind. I can see him on top of me, wrapped around me, consuming me.

"Mmmm... umm, your other hand is... hitching my leg up around your waist." I moan as I describe something he's done once or twice, remembering the way his hand curved around my knee.

"Fuck. I know you like that. I can go so much deeper that way. You like it when my cock is deep inside you, don't you B?" he asks.

"Yeah, I like it," I reply, my fingers stroking my clit furiously.

"What else do you like? Do you want it nice and slow? Should I tease you?" His voice is a little louder now, more forceful.

"No, not slow. Please," I whine. I feel needy, desperate. I'm so wet and I'm right on the edge, so ready to come. Emmett's deep voice and the filthy words coming from his mouth are pushing me forward.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard, Bella?" He spits the words out, his voice low and gravelly, and I feel my muscles start to contract.

"Yes... yes..." is all I can say.

"Say it," he begs. "Tell me that you want it."

"Fuck me hard, Emmett. I need it," I cry. My orgasm washes over me, and I try to tell him that I'm coming but all of my thoughts turn to incoherent whimpers. I'm rocking into my hand, riding out the spasms of pleasure and listening to the stream of low curses coming from Emmett's mouth.

"Fuck, I'm coming. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He chokes out the last few words, panting. With one last grunt, he quiets down and all I can hear is his labored breathing mixed with mine. My whole body is flushed and warm, but I feel exposed and raw like I always do after I come. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them close, curling into a ball and holding tightly to the phone.

"Emmett?" I whisper, and my voice breaks. I want him close, I want his heavy arm wrapped around my waist.

"Shh, Bella. You're so sweet, so sexy. I love you," he murmurs sweet words to me over and over, telling me that he loves me. I calm down as my body relaxes from the high, and I whisper back that I love him, too.

"Em, just so you know, I'm saving that picture of your dick," I tease.

"You're so dirty. I knew you would," he replies. He ribs me gently, teasing me until I'm falling asleep.

"Em I'm gonna go to sleep now, " I mumble, nodding off. "Love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Goodnight," he whispered, and I hear his calm, even breathing steady in my ear until I fall asleep.

* * *

**So- is Bella doing the right thing by agreeing to see Edward? Do you agree with her logic? How was that phone sex for you?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
**

**PS: Earlier in the story I wrote a few outtakes and sent them out with review replies. I keep forgetting to send them to new readers, so I posted them as a separate story in my profile called "HIYA Odds & Ends." They're really short, but sweet.  
**


	12. bella's room, sunday morning

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for coming back to read. This is a baby chapter, super short, but it's setting up the next chapter, which will be Em POV again. I wanted to post it and give you some smutty goodness for your weekend reading pleasure. **

**Hey, guess what? I still do not own Twilight. I do own Emmett's dirty mouth.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Emmett coos.

"Shhh. Sleepin'. Go 'way," I mumble. I'm curled up in my bed, warm and comfy under the covers, and Emmett is sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. He stands, hanging his head sadly.

"I guess you don't want to see me before I go to P.A." He starts to shuffle slowly towards the door, exaggerating his fake sadness with a long sigh. "Go to P.A." has become our way of saying "pick up Edward at the airport" without actually mentioning Edward's name. The last few days have been a little tense. Emmett and his parents were obviously happy that Edward was coming home, but I was becoming more and more anxious about what I'd agreed to do. I'd gotten pretty clingy with Emmett and I worried that he would start to get annoyed. He didn't seem to mind- he'd talked to me on the phone for two hours last night, waiting until I fell asleep to hang up. I vaguely remember something about asking him to stop by in the morning before he left. Charlie's out fishing with Billy- his version of church.

"Come snuggle," I ask, lifting my comforter to invite him in. He grins, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt off over his head. He pushes his shorts down over his hips, leaving just a ridiculously sexy pair of dark gray boxer briefs. "I didn't say you should get naked," I tease.

"Bella, nakedness is always implied in a snuggle situation like this. Besides, I'm not naked, I'm wearing underpants." He snaps the elastic waist of his boxer briefs to emphasize his point, and I can't stop giggling. He's a little boy trapped in the body of a linebacker. He slides under the covers, spooning me. He aligns our bodies so he's touching as much of me as possible. His fingers trail up and down my thigh. "Hmmm I think someone's the pot calling the kettle naked."

"Not naked, just comfy." I'm wearing panties and a tank top, normal bedtime attire in the summer. "Shhh, I'm sleeping," I chastise. I hope he knows I'm kidding. I push my behind back into his groin just to be sure. He abandons the pattern he was tracing on my thigh, his fingers ghosting over my pussy before he pulls his hand away, resting it on his own hip.

"I guess if you're sleeping, I shouldn't touch you, huh?" I can't see his face, but I can tell he's smiling.

"How long until you have to go?" I ask, quietly. He immediately moves his hand back to me, splaying his fingers on my stomach.

"Like half an hour?" he estimates, kissing my temple.

"Mmmm I suppose I could wake up for half an hour..." I reach behind me, wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling his face down to mine. He nuzzles me, kissing me lightly before pulling away. I feel him twist, his torso moving away from me while his legs stay molded to mine. He fumbles in my nightstand drawer before cursing quietly.

"Fuck, B. We used up the rest of those condoms on Friday. When I get back tonight we're going to the store and getting like six boxes." He comes back to me, letting his arm fall heavily across my chest.

"That may not be necessary," I murmur.

"Oh yeah?" he responds. "What makes you say that? Think you're getting away from me?" He throws his leg over mine, wrapping himself around me and pinning me down. I moan, wiggling in his grasp and trying to press myself harder against him.

"No, I just... I uh, went to the doctor last week, and I got some... umm... somebirthcontrolpills." I mumble the words, hiding my embarrassment. I don't know why it bothers me to talk about this, but I haven't been able to bring myself to mention it to him yet.

"Really? Sweet! Why didn't you say anything?" He pulls his leg back and slips his hand down to pull down on my panties.

"Em! Stop it. I haven't started taking them yet."

"Why not?" he asks me gently. His fingers are still in my panties, but he's resting them on my hip.

"It's... I have to... I have to start them when the doctor said to start them..." I fumble, trying to avoid saying the words "period" or "cycle." "I'll just tell you when I'm good to go, okay?"

"Mmm... sure thing... but for now, I'll just have to use my mouth to get you off," he whispers, moving his fingers between my legs. He moves one finger up an down my slit, nipping at my ear before asking, "You want that baby? You want me to kiss you here?" He pushes the finger inside me roughly when he says "here," and I cry out.

"I want to try something different." The words spill out of my mouth before I can stop them. Emmett keeps asking me about my fantasies, and there is something I've been dying to ask for. I'm not sure how to say what I want to say, but now that I've opened my mouth I know he'll pry it out of me.

"Yeah?" he sounds so excited. "Anything you want, baby. What do you want to try?" He's attacking my neck, kissing and sucking, while he slides his finger in and out of me. He adds a second finger, breathing heavily against my neck.

Emmett loves me, and it's not that weird. I can do this.

"I want to see you." I try to make my voice sound sexy, but it's barely a whisper.

"Do you want me to stand up?" he asks, and I shake my head. I roll away from him, turning until I'm on my other side, facing him. He smiles at me, reaching out to brush my hair back over my shoulder. I reach down, tugging on the elastic of his underwear. I don't have any leverage, but he knows what I want and he pulls them down and kicks them off. He's so big, hard as a rock and straining towards me- I take my time, staring at his body and drinking in every detail.

When my eyes reach his, he tilts his head in a silent question. I open my mouth to speak, but close it quickly when nothing comes out. Instead of asking him to touch himself, I reach out to take his hand. He pulls our hands up to his lips, kissing each of my fingers. I squeeze his hand and move it down to his cock. When I pull my hand back, his fingers wrap around his length automatically. I groan when I see him move his hand up and down in a quick stroke. His eyes spark with understanding, and he starts moving his hand up and down slowly.

"Is this what you want, baby? You want to watch me?" I nod, biting my lip. "Goddammit, Bella. That is so fucking hot." His grips tightens, and I smile at him. He reaches out for me with his free hand, but I push it away. He sticks his bottom lip out in a pout.

I watch him, hypnotized by his slow, even strokes. I pull my tank top down so he can see my breasts, and Emmett's eyes are glued to my fingers as they tease and twist my nipples. I start to pull the fabric back up, and Emmett stops me.

"No!" he chokes out. "Please?" I leave my tank top as is, bunched below my bare breasts, and let my hand trail down my torso. Emmett's moving faster, handling his dick roughly. He's so big, so hard, and I love the way his hand looks wrapped around his cock. My fingers play with the waistband of my panties before sliding underneath.

"You look so good, Em," I moan. I make a V with my fingers and move then up and down through my wetness, rubbing my clit on either side. His eyes are locked on my hand moving in my panties.

"Take them off?" He sounds desperate, and his hand is flying up and down his cock now. I push my panties down off my hips, leaving them around my thighs, and continue my ministrations. Emmett's eyes are locked between my legs. Mine flicker between his face, twisted in pleasure, and his cock.

"Em? I want to see you come," I whisper, and he looks up at me. His right hand is working his cock furiously, and his left hand is where I stopped it earlier- on the bed between us. He only lasts a minute longer before our eyes lock and he lets out a primal sound, groaning and crying out. I watch as he bucks his hips into his hand and thick streams of cum start to shoot out from his cock. He's making a mess of my bedsheets, but I could care less. I grind my clit into my hand while I watch him come, and I'm disappointed that I'm not coming with him.

He shudders, recovering from his orgasm with his eyes squeezed shut. When his eyes open again, they're hooded, sleepy. I whimper, moving my fingers faster over my slick skin.

"Baby, you're so fucking sexy. Is that what you wanted to see?" he asks, reaching out to stroke my hair lovingly. I nod my head, unable to speak my response. He scoots a little closer on the bed. "I'm so glad you asked, Bella. That was fucking awesome. It was really hot. I didn't know you liked to watch," he whispered, moving closer still.

"Yes," I hiss. I'm getting so close, and he's moving closer and closer to me. I'm overwhelmed by his closeness, his large frame dominating mine. He reaches over me so one hand is on the other side of my body, and he's hovering over me. We're not touching, but we're just inches apart. He lowers his head to mine, his lips next to my ear.

"Did you like watching me come, Bella?" I moan in affirmation. My fingers are assaulting my clit now, rubbing in insistent circles. "Did you like showing me how you touch yourself? I could see how wet your pussy was, Bella. You're such a dirty girl, aren't you?" His words are so dirty and his voice is low and rough. I can't help the way my body reacts to him, shuddering and twitching.

I let myself come undone, pushing my hips up against my hand over and over as I felt all of my muscles spasm out of control. Emmett cups my jaw, turning my head so he can kiss me roughly. His tongue thrusts into my mouth as his hand drops down to meet mine where it's still working between my legs. He lifts my wrist, shoving my hand out of the way and pressing his fingers in the spot where I'm still sensitive and twitching. My orgasm goes on forever, Emmett's hand working me skillfully as he whispers encouragements.

I don't feel embarrassed or afraid, just satisfied and loved. When I've had enough, when I can't take it anymore, I push his hand away. I'm panting like I just ran a marathon and my heart is beating out of control.

"God, Bella, I love you," Emmett declares. He kisses me softly. "Every time you let me see another piece of you it's like... it's like the picture of you I have in my head gets clearer and clearer, and more beautiful." He's kissing my eyelids, my cheeks, my neck.

"I love you too, Em. Thanks for... you know." I snuggle into his chest.

"Mmmm... my girl." He wraps his arms around me tight and pulls me in closer. He squeezes me tightly, my arms pressing against my body, and I sigh happily.

"Anything else you wanna try?" he asks, leaning his head back so he can look at me.

"Not today, silly. You have to get on the road," I reply, kissing his chest briefly. He twists to look at the alarm clock behind him, and then settles back down on the bed. "Em, it's late. It's been more than half an hour, you have to go."

"Nah, that spoiled brat can wait. I can't believe Dad sprung for a shuttle to P.A., I would've had to get a ride from Seattle." His fingers start to trail down my sides, but I push him away.

"I have to call bullshit on that one, Em. You're just as spoiled as he is." He tickles me in punishment for my taunting, and we laugh and tease each other for a little while before he really does need to go. I climb out of bed after him, throwing on my short summer robe, and walk him to the door.

"Come visit me at work later?" I ask.

"Of course, Beautiful. I'll miss you," he replies. He kisses my cheek and picks me up for a quick hug.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you always, Bella," he replies. He places his hand over his heart when he says it. I watch him walk to the Jeep and wonder how his conversation will go with Edward today. 

* * *

I find myself getting distracted at work all afternoon. The store is busy because it's a rare sunny day, but I find myself getting distracted easily. I alternate between thinking about my morning with Emmett and his talk with Edward. We went over it yesterday- everything he wanted to say- and Emmett seemed confident that Edward would be okay with it.

_"What if he's not?" I asked. I pulled warm coconut white chocolate cookies from the oven._

"He will be. What grounds does he have to object?" Em shrugged, stealing a cookie off the sheet and tossing it back and forth between his hands to cool.

"Well, if my... my past, whatever you want to call it, with Edward was upsetting for him too, maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of that? Maybe he doesn't want to hear you talk about me?" I slid the last sheet of cookies into the oven.

"Bella, if you can get over that, so can he." I just nodded my head, lost in thought. What if I can't get over it?

I hope that Edward goes easy on Emmett. I honestly feel like he doesn't have a leg to stand on- if my relationship with Emmett makes him uncomfortable, he needs to keep his mouth shut. I'm in too deep to let this go. I love Emmett so much that he eclipses everything else in my world and I can't imagine life without him.

I'm leaning against the front counter when he walks in, and a smile spreads across my face automatically. He looks like an angel, backlit by the sun. As he approaches, my eyes focus on his face and he gives me a tight smile. I gasp, bringing my hand up to my mouth. His lip is split and puffy, dried blood surrounding the cut.

"Emmett! What happened?" I rush out from behind the counter and go to him, reaching my fingers up to touch his face. I avoid his injury, but he still winces when I rest my hand on his jaw.

"It's not that bad. You should see the other guy," he jokes, but he's not laughing.

* * *

**Ruh roh!**

**Please leave a review! What do you think happened with Emmett and Edward? (I promise this is not another Edward-related fakeout). Who do you think started the fight? On a scale of 1-10, how pissed is Esme?**


	13. lake crescent

**Remember how I said I'd post this next weekend? Well I sort of stayed up all night Sunday finishing it and couldn't wait to share it. I hope you like this... it picks up right after the last chapter.**

**Special thanks to WhitlockWoman for pre-reading!  
**

**I do not own Twilight or these characters.  
**

* * *

I try to keep my eyes on the road on the way to Port Angeles, but my mind keeps flashing back to the little encounter at Bella's. I stopped over there this morning just to see her because she'd asked me to while we were talking last night, in her cute little shy voice. I didn't intend to do anything other than kiss her and spend a few minutes with her before getting on the road, but I ended up jerking off in her bed while she watched and played with herself.

She's never really asked me for anything she wants before, other than asking me to be on top or hold her tighter. I know that stuff is mostly about her feeling safe and in control, but this was something different. It was really fucking hot, but it made me kind of proud, too. A month ago, Bella would have never asked for that. She would have been too worried about me saying no or not wanting her. She trusts me now, and I grin as I speed around the curves of Route 101.

I think sitting down with Edward will be good for Bella. Hell, it will be good for Edward, too. He can apologize to her and ease his conscience, and she can get some closure on the wound that's plagued her for the past year. It's going to work. This whole situation would be something we laugh about in ten years at family dinners. I picture it: "Remember when Bella dated Edward before she met Emmett? Boy was that a disaster! Pass the yams." In my imagination, Mom and Dad have a little more gray hair; Edward's there with a faceless guy (I know I like him because he's wearing a Seahawks jersey); and I sit with my arm around Bella while she bounces a little baby on her lap.

Holy shit, am I daydreaming about babies? What is wrong with me? I grab my phone and dial Jasper's number. I tap on the steering wheel impatiently while the phone rings.

"This better be good, Cullen. Alice is here and she doesn't take kindly to wakin' up early on a Sunday," he whispers. His accent gets more pronounced every time he returns to Texas, and then fades a little once he's back in Seattle.

"Bro, I need to talk to you. I'm turning into a girl," I whine. He chuckles, and I hear him moving around.

"I hear they have some pretty advanced surgeries for that now. Did you find a good doctor?" He's still whispering, but I hear a click midway through his question and his voice gets louder. He must be walking away from where Alice is sleeping.

"Ha ha ha. Fuck you very much Whitlock. This is serious, I'm worried." I need Jasper to tell me if this shit is normal. I've never been in love before. If someone had brought up the idea of getting married and having babies with my last girlfriend, I would have run for the hills. Now that I'm with Bella *I'm* fucking thinking about it. That can't be normal.

"Alright Emmett, calm the fuck down. What's wrong? Is it Bella?" He's not teasing anymore, and I relax a little. The forest is flying by, and I see more and more houses as I get closer to P.A.

"Not really. Sort of. No. It's me. She's like, all perfect and adorable and smart and I love her and I want to get married and have babies with her," I explain, the words coming out rapidly.

"So you think you're a girl because you're in love?" Jasper asks.

"No, dude. It's the marriage and babies. I was thinking about how nice it will be if she and Edward put all their shit behind them, and what it will be like to have Thanksgiving with everyone I love. And instead of me and Bella, it was me and Bella and a baby." I shudder as I explain. Maybe I should stock up on condoms even if she is going on the pill.

"How does that make you a girl? It's okay for a guy to want to get married. I already asked my mama if I could have Nana Whitlock's engagement ring to give to Alice," he offers.

"Whoa, seriously? Are you going to propose to her?" I'm shocked. I never thought Jasper would be the type to get married young, and he and Alice have only been together for six months or so.

"Slow down, Cullen. Not anytime soon. I just know that I will eventually, and I want to be prepared, you know? When the perfect moment comes along, I want to have the ring," he replies. "My point is, it's natural to think about that shit when you find the right girl. Doesn't mean you have to rush into anything. You aren't thinking about knocking her up by NEXT Thanksgiving, are you?"

"No, man. In like ten years, when we're all old."

"Right, so do you think it's girly for a man to want a family when he's 30?" he replies.

"I guess not," I allow. "Jasper, you should be a fucking shrink or something."

"You think? That's what Alice says, too. Maybe I'll change my major," he chuckles. "What else is going on up there, man? Besides your sex change operation."

"Uh, I'm actually on the way to the airport to pick up my brother," I reply. I haven't told Jasper much about what happened between Edward and Bella, just that they used to date. I know Alice knows the whole story, though, so I assume he at least has an idea of the situation.

"Right, right. Alice said something about that. She gave me a little talk about how she might have to abandon me for her cell phone if Bella calls," he whispers. "She said "chicks before dicks" or some shit."

"It's gonna be fine. I'm taking care of my girl, she won't need Alice," I insist. I don't like the idea of Bella turning to someone else for comfort.

"Hey man, I'm sure you will. Just remember, sometimes girls need to do that high pitched squealy crying shit with each other."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Hey, I'm pulling up to the airport so I'm gonna let you go. Thanks, man." I'm grateful to have Jasper to talk to about romantic shit. A lot of the other brothers would just bust my balls hearing me talk about love and marriage and kids.

"Anytime, bro. Give my best to Miss Bella," he replies. I hang up the phone, tossing it onto the console between the seats.

I pull up to the passenger pick-up area of the small airport and spot him right away. He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and his hair is sticking up like crazy. He's wearing old school aviator sunglasses that are completely unnecessary on an overcast day like today. He grins at me when he see the Jeep, raising his hand just a little in a half wave. I pull over to the curb in front of him and jump out.

"Sup, Eddie," I greet him. He steps off the curb and gives me a guy hug, thumping my back while he hugs me with one arm.

"Hey Emmett," he replies. "Where's the welcoming committee? I thought Mom would be here for sure."

"I told her I wanted some quality time with my baby bro. She's at home cooking up a storm," I explain.

"Meatloaf? Mashed potatoes?" he guesses.

"You know it. Think she's making a cherry pie, too," I tell him, and his face lights up like I promised him a million goddamn dollars. "Only because you're her favorite." I'm baiting him; we always have long drawn-out arguments about who is more spoiled.

"Yeah, I am," he says, shrugging. "She called me last week to tell me, actually."

"Keep dreaming, kid." I pick up his suitcases and start loading them into the back of the Jeep. "Jesus, good thing she didn't come, we wouldn't have enough room. Did you bring everything you own?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I live in the dorms, Em, remember? I don't have a frat house to store all of my stuff over the summer," he says, lifting the last bag into the Jeep. He climbs into the passenger seat, and I get back in and start the engine. We pull away from the airport and I navigate easily back to the highway.

We make small talk for most of the trip. I ask about his flight, and Edward tells me a story about flirting with a gate attendant to get a free upgrade to first class. That leads to a story about flirting with a French bartender to get free drinks. Which leads to a series of stories about France. I don't mind hearing about his trip, but I really want to use this time alone with him to talk about Bella. As we get closer and closer to Forks, I start to chicken out.

Maybe I should wait until we get home? Yeah, I could let Mom fawn over him and feed him all of his favorite foods. He'll be more comfortable at home and more receptive.

Except... I told Bella I was going to tell Edward today. If I wait until we go home, I'll have to do it with Mom and Dad around. It's probably best if I just tell him now and gauge his reaction.

"...you even listening? Emmett? Where'd you go?" I snap to attention when I realize I haven't been paying attention to Edward.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Eddie. I was just thinking," I respond. I wait for a crack about that being unusual or rare, but Edward doesn't go for the joke.

"What's up with you man? When we talked last week you said you needed to talk to me about something, is everything okay?" he asks quietly. Oh shit. I have to do this now. We're driving past Crescent Lake, and I stare out at the clear blue water for a minute before I respond.

"Yeah, everything's okay. I just need to talk to you about Bella." I try to keep my tone even when I say her name. I see him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Bella? My Bella?" he asks, and my fingers tighten around the steering wheel. I feel the adrenaline speed through my bloodstream like it's on an IV drip.

"She's not _yours_, Edward," I correct him.

"Right, well you know what I mean. Bella. My girlfriend," he shudders a little at the word, and I pull the Jeep over abruptly to turn into the campground by the lake. "What the fuck, Emmett? Why are we stopping?"

"We need to talk," I reply, trying to get my emotions under control. He can't call her "My Bella" again or I might flip out. She's mine. And what's that little shudder about- is he making light of the fact that he used her? He treated her like trash, and now he's gonna make jokes about it?

"Apparently. Jesus." He's silent as I drive a little further from the main road, pulling over by a small dock. Edward turns to face me but I open the door, stepping out of the car. The fresh air calms me down a little, and I walk to the edge of the water. It's so clear that you can see through to the bottom. I've never seen water this blue anywhere else in my life. I hear Edward shuffle up behind me, and I take a deep breath before I turn to face him.

"What is it? It's Bella, right? Is she okay?" he asks timidly. I try to keep my cool as I respond, but the part of me that wants to protect Bella at all costs is dying to lash out at him.

"She wasn't okay, Edward. After you... you just... discarded her, she was not okay." He flinches at my description, and opens his mouth to argue- but I'm not finished. "You made her feel worthless, Edward. She told me all the details that you left out. That night I ran into he at the party? I talked to her for you. I tried to convince her that she should talk to you, let you fucking apologize, but she broke down in tears and ended up telling me everything that you did to her." His cheeks are burning red, and I can't tell if it's in embarrassment or anger.

"I told you why, Emmett! I tried to get in touch with her, to explain, but she-"

"Don't you blame it on her, Edward. Don't. She loved you, she was innocent and she just wanted you to make love to her. And you treated her like some kind of experiment. She didn't deserve that. If you didn't know, if you weren't sure whether you wanted to be with her, you should have WALKED AWAY!" I start to shout, and I have to breathe deeply to calm myself before I can speak again. "You broke her, Edward. That night I talked to her, she cried her eyes out to me. She fucking sobbed in my arms and told me she felt disgusting, and small, and worthless- because of you." My voice started to break, so I turned around to face the water and get my shit under control.

"She said that?" he croaks, and I just nod. "But she's so beautiful, and smart, and sweet. How could she think that?" he asks. My body reacts, and before I can think it through I'm turning around while I pull my fist back. I don't really aim, I just let it fly, and my knuckles connect with Edward's jaw. I pull my hand back, shaking it loose and rubbing my knuckles while Edward bends at the waist, his hand cradling his jaw.

"Christ, Emmett. What the fuck?" he asks. I see tears form in his eyes, but it doesn't stop me from saying what I need to say.

"'How could she think that?' Really, Edward? She thought she was disgusting because you acted like she disgusted you! She thought she was worthless because that's how you treated her! She is beautiful, smart, and sexy, but you used her and made her feel like she wasn't good enough. How could you, Edward? If you had to fucking experiment why couldn't you pick some slutbag like Jessica to fuck? She wouldn't have cared. Bella wanted nothing but your love and all you did was abuse her trust." I'm screaming in his face now, and he's crying and I don't want him to stop. I want him to cry right now, I want him to be in pain.

"I don't know, I don't know," he mumbles. I stare him down, wanting an answer.

"It's not a rhetorical question. Why did you do that to her?" I rub my sore knuckles as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Emmett, you gotta understand. I really liked spending time with her. She's so funny and sweet, and there were times when I'd feel... something. And I wanted it to work so badly... I wanted more than anything to be able to love her. I honestly believed that if we had sex, all of the feelings I had about men would just... disappear. I would never have hurt her deliberately." He looks into my eyes, pleading, and I know he's telling the truth. I'm not deterred, though- I need a better answer than that if I'm going to let him talk to Bella.

"Why didn't you stop, Edward? When you realized you weren't into it? Why did you go through with it?" I asked. I had calmed down a little and my voice was lower, more even. Edward rubbed his jaw where I had hit him.

"I was desperate, Emmett. I didn't want to be gay. I didn't understand it and I was terrified. I got it in my head that... if I could just see it through, have sex with Bella, I would be able to call myself straight," he mumbles, hanging his head in shame.

"It's fucked up, Ed. You really destroyed her self confidence. She didn't see herself clearly at all." He nods, still looking at the ground, and he doesn't look like the cocky college student I picked up at the airport anymore. He looks like a kid, and my brotherly instinct to comfort him kicks in. I reach out to put my hand on his shoulder and he flinches, so I pull it back. "Shit, I'm sorry about that."

"Emmett... I know I fucked up. I know that. I think about Bella every day and I talk to my therapist about it and I even... I even pray for her," he admits. We were never very religious, but Edward had mentioned that he started praying more when he came out of the closet- looking for any kind of guidance he could find.

"I know that. I just feel really... protective of her," I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze, and he doesn't flinch this time. He wipes the last few tears from his eyes and looks up at me like he's suddenly realized something.

"Why? I mean, I get that I was a dick, but why is this so important to you?" he asks. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Bella and I... we're dating, Edward," I reply. He cocks his head questioningly.

"Since when?" he asks. His tears have dried up, and he looks... confused.

"About a month now," I answer.

"Since that party?"

"Yeah, since then." I decide I won't offer up any details, but I'm not going to lie about any aspect of our relationship.

"Are you sleeping with her?" he asks.

"That's none of your business, Edward." I reply coolly, trying to signal with my voice that he should abandon this line of questioning now. He shakes his head in a small, tight gesture and glares at me. I don't see it coming- and I should, because I'm the one who taught him how to fight- but the next thing I know, his fist slams into my face. I feel the skin on my lip tear and a warm trickle of blood flow over my chin.

"That's how you comforted her, you sick fuck?" he shouts. "She came to you crying and sobbing and opening herself up and you fucked her?" He swings at me again, but this time I'm prepared. I catch his fist and bring it down, holding his arms at his sides.

"Don't make this about me, Edward. I didn't do anything she didn't want to do. I didn't take advantage of her, I would never do that," I explained. "We were just... attracted to each other." I let him go when it's clear that he's not trying to hit me anymore.

"Emmett... I don't mean any disrespect, I swear, but are you sure she isn't with you because she has like, unresolved issues or whatever with me? Is she transferring her feelings or something?" he asks, hesitantly. His eyes are on my right hand, and he rubs his sore jaw again.

"It's not like that with us. We have this connection... it kind of goes beyond everything else. I think that even if you had never spoken to her in high school... I would have found my way to her somehow." I've thought about this a lot, and I'm sure of it now. There's no one else for me.

"And you're not seeing anyone else or anything? You're like serious about her?" he asks. I wipe at the blood on my chin, licking my lip to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm in love with her, Edward." He blinks and just stares at me.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Completely. I love her. I don't think I can ever live without her, Eddie. That's why I need... I need for you and Bella to get some kind of closure. I talked to her about it, and she's willing to talk to you. Maybe she'll forgive you, maybe she won't. She's willing to try, and that's all I can ask of her."

"God, Em. There's so much I want to say to her. I wish I could take it all back, that whole night," he says.

"I know, bro. You can't do that, you can just try to explain yourself and apologize. That's all you can do now. Be kind to her." He looks like he's going to cry again, so I squeeze his shoulder and tilt my head in the direction of the Jeep. He holds up a finger for me to wait, and pulls his shirt off over his head. Before I can question it, he's kneeling down by the water and dipping some of the fabric in. He straightens up and brings the cloth to my face, cleaning away some of the blood. I mumble a thank you and take the shirt from him, walking back to the Jeep.

I get in and start the engine, waiting for Edward to pull a clean shirt out of his luggage. He pulls on an identical black v-neck t-shirt, and I roll my eyes at him. "How many of those do you have?"

"I'll punch you in the face every day and we'll find out," he mumbles, his eyes closed and his jaw pressed against the cool glass of the window. It's not a zinger, but I chuckle at his effort. I don't want things to be tense between us now, but I have a feeling we'll both be walking on eggshells until he's on better terms with Bella.

"Was that a punch? I felt some kind of tap against my chin, but I don't think anyone punched me," I reply, teasing back a little.

"I'm pretty sure I punched you harder than you punched me. I made you bleed," he retorts. I let it go, not really ready to engage in our usual level of verbal sparring. I pull out of the campground and back onto the highway. We're not far from Forks, and I groan when I remember what's waiting at home for us.

"What?" he asks, alarmed.

"Mom," I reply. He echoes my groan.

"She's gonna be pissed. Should we tell her we just got in a barfight?" he suggests.

"On Sunday afternoon?" I ask. "She won't go for it. Maybe we could say that a bunch of guys called you a fag or something and we had to kick their asses?"

"Not funny," he murmurs, wincing.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we just tell her we had a gentleman's disagreement?"

"Does she know you're with Bella?" he asks suddenly, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, I told her when we came home from Seattle," I admit.

"Did she give you any trouble? I think she kind of blamed Bella when I was all depressed or whatever last year..." He bites his lip.

"Nah, she was just worried about how you would react," I tell him honestly. "Which was clearly ridiculous." He's quiet for a minute. We pass the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he finally whispers. "I couldn't bear the thought of you hurting her after what I did. I should have known, though. That you wouldn't ever do that." He chokes on his words, turning his head towards the window.

I don't know what to say to comfort him after I'd made him feel like shit. A part of me is enjoying his suffering, but mostly I just feel sorry for him. I know he didn't set out to hurt Bella... but that doesn't excuse his choices.

I pull into the driveway and we exit the car silently. Edward walks around to the back with me and I see him swipe a tear away from his eye quickly before he reaches for the door handle. I stop him and pull him into a quick hug.

"You're not a bad guy, Eddie, I know you were fucked up. Just... please, try to fix it, okay?" I thump him on the back once before letting him go, and he nods at me.

Between the two of us we manage to get all of his luggage into the house in one trip. We deposit everything in the front hall and I head for the bathroom to wash up. Mom intercepts me, though, running into the foyer.

"Baby! You're home. It's so good to have both of my boys..." she stops, looking back and forth from my face to Edward's. Her eyes narrow in anger before she continues. "What happened here?"

"Nothing, Ma, really. We were just screwing around," Edward lies. "You look so pretty! Is that a new hair color?" he asks, going in for a hug.

"Please, Edward Anthony, don't patronize me. You don't get a split lip and a bruise like this from fooling around. Were you boys fighting with each other?" She's pissed. Edward looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Mom, listen, this is just guy stuff. We're fine now, see?" I throw my arm around Edward's shoulder. She doesn't look affected.

"Just you wait until your father gets home," she threatens, stomping back into the kitchen. I relax, because Dad will probably yell at us a little just to satisfy Mom and then he'll bring us beers and we can move past the whole thing.

I help Edward lug all of his shit upstairs. When we're finished, I check the time on my phone. I've been gone for a few hours, and I'm sure Bella is anxious.

"I'm, uh, going to go run some errands," I tell him, stepping out of his bedroom.

"Oh, cool. Can I come with you? I need to get some shaving cream and shit at the store." He moves towards me, but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"I'm going to go see Bella," I tell him. He looks away, not meeting my eyes anymore.

"I could come? Talk to her?" he offers quietly.

"Not today, Eddie. She's at work, you know? And she's probably not going to be too happy about this." I point at my lip, which is hurting like a motherfucker.

"Yeah," he replies, sitting back on the bed. He draws his knees up to his chest and hugs them. He looks so much like Bella right now, the way she curls up like that.

"We're gonna see her later this week, bro. Give it a few days. We can go shopping tomorrow if you need stuff, okay?" He nods at me, and I close the door behind me as I leave.

* * *

"Emmett! What happened?" she cries, rushing to meet me in the middle of Newton's. She reaches up to touch my chin, and I flinch because it's still really fucking sore.

"It's not that bad. You should see the other guy," I joke. She throws her arms around my shoulders and clings to me. I lift her up so she can rest her chin on my shoulder and sway back and forth with her for a minute. Finally she pulls back and I release her, letting her slide down to the floor.

"Edward did this?" she asks, brushing her fingertips along my jaw.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he thought I was taking advantage of you," I admit, and Bella snorts at the irony.

"Are you serious?" she exclaims, and I crack a smile.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I got one in, too."

"You hit him back?" she asks, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, technically I hit him first," I tell her, shrugging my shoulders. Her face falls.

"I don't want you fighting over me," she mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"I know, B. We just... Had to get it out of our systems, you know?" She nods, moving in close for another hug. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, rubbing my thumbs in small circles on her back until a customer comes in and we separate.

I stay with her until I get a text from Edward saying, "Dad's home. Says to get your ass home for dinner and not to piss off mom more than we already have."

"Baby, I have to go. Mom made a big dinner and I'm already on her shit list," I hug her again, kissing the top of her head.

"Come over tonight?" she asks.

"I think Mom wants us to play board games or do some kind of family togetherness bullshit," I respond. I'd much rather be with Bella.

"I mean later tonight," she whispers, leaning into me suggestively. She stands up on her toes, tilting her head up to kiss my neck.

"Oh, fuck," I moan. "Definitely. I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay," she whispers, nibbling my earlobe. She slides her hand between us and palms my dick, which has quickly jumped to attention. "Don't forget!" She pulls away, smiling at me before she turns back to the counter.

I stalk forward, pressing myself up against her and reaching around her to grip the counter.

"Oh, I won't forget, you little tease," I growl, pushing my erection against her. She shivers and I pull away, turning to wink at her as I walk out of the store.

On the way home, I imagine Bella popping Edward in the face like I did today. I smile, and the cut on my lip burns. It's funny to imagine, but Bella wouldn't do that, would she? All I want for them, for us, is peace.

* * *

**So did that go down like you thought it would? I'm curious... how do you feel about Edward now? Is there anything you want him to explain when it comes time for him to talk to Bella?  
**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! You may just get a little teaser in your inbox if you do...  
**

**Oh! Go do a google image search for "Lake Crescent." It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life.  
**


	14. doctor jameson's house

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! Everyone seemed to like the Emmett/Edward interaction. We'll see a little more Edward in the next chapter or two, but this one is all Emmett and Bella (I had to make up for the serious lack of citrus in the last chapter). Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Emmett, Bella, or anything Twilight related.**

**

* * *

**

I can't help but wonder if Emmett's forgotten me despite his earlier promise. It's after eleven, and I'm starting to fall asleep on the couch. I check my phone again and find no new messages, no missed calls. I call my voicemail just in case, but it's empty. I don't want to call Emmett and interrupt if he's still enjoying "family togetherness bullshit," but I'm feeling stressed out from the day and I'm sure he is too. I just want to be in his arms.

Just as I'm about to give in and text him, I see the flash of headlights turning onto my street. I run to the window and see Emmett's Jeep pull up to the curb. Normally he pulls into the driveway, but he's probably trying to avoid waking Charlie. I scribble a note for Charlie- "Out w/ Emmett"- and step into my shoes. I slip out the door quietly, closing it behind me carefully. I turn to see Emmett getting out of the car, the streetlight surrounding him in a yellow glow. He grins at me and winces immediately- his poor mouth!

I fly down the sidewalk, running into his arms. He picks me up and kisses my neck gently. I cling to him for a little longer than usual, relishing in his strong arms wrapped around me, before I stretch my neck up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey there," he murmurs, burying his face in my hair. "My girl," he whispers. I cover his face in kisses, laughing because it feels so good to be with him again. He only left me a few hours ago, but it feels like it's been ages.

"Mmmm that's a nice way to say hello." I feel the vibration of his voice because our chests are pressed so closely together, and it makes me giggle. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing, it tickles. When you "mmmmmm" like that." I respond, demonstrating. He does it back, and we stand there in the street for a while making more strange noises while he holds me.

"It does tickle. I like it," he replies. "I wonder- and this is purely scientific curiosity, Bella- if the ticklishness would increase if you weren't wearing a bra? I think, for the purposes of scientific research, we should try it out." He sets me down so my feet touch the ground and slowly reaches up the back of my shirt. I just smile and let him caress my back, not speaking out until he actually starts to fiddle with the clasp on my bra.

"This is convenient, Em. When the neighbors call the police to complain about indecent exposure after you take off my bra, my dad can just open up his bedroom window and shoot you without having to get out of bed." He grimaces and drops his hand from my bra.

"Yeah, good point. Let's get out of here." He walks around to the passenger side of the Jeep and opens my door for me, waiting until I'm settled in before he closes it gently. He jogs around to the driver's side and hops into the car, easing it into gear and speeding off down the street.

"Where are we going, Em?" I ask, suddenly remembering we can't go to his house.

"I know a place," he answers, shrugging his shoulders.

"A place? What place?" I demand.

"Relax, woman! You'll see." He's driving outside of town, and I have no clue where we're going.

"So how was family togetherness?" I ask, turning slightly in my seat so I can face him.

"It was okay, I guess. Dad laid into me for hitting Edward. Said I should know better," he relays calmly.

"Did he yell at Edward? He hit you, too. He shouldn't get a free pass because he's a year younger."

"Well, Dad assumed that I hit Edward and Edward hit me back in self-defense. I just kind of let them think that. I didn't really want to get into everything with Mom and Dad, you know?" I nod, locking eyes with him as he looks briefly in my direction.

"So how did it go? Your talk?" I ask, looking down at the seat between us. "Aside from the hitting, I guess," I add. Emmett runs his fingers through his hair, exhaling slowly.

"All things considered, B, I think it went okay. I told him we were dating. He was worried that I took advantage of you when you opened up to me that first night, but I told him it wasn't like that." He glances over at me quickly, and he looks nervous. "It wasn't like that, right?" he asks quietly.

"Of course not. I wanted it, Emmett. I wanted you," I reply. He relaxes, breathing out heavily again.

"So yeah, I told him about us, and I kind of railed on him about the way he treated you. It sounds like he thought you were angry, baby, but he didn't really understand that you were so, uh... hurt. That's kind of why I hit him." he adds.

"Huh." I don't know how else to respond. How could he not understand that he hurt me?

"He understands now," Emmett said, as though he was reading my mind. "He feels really shitty about it, too. He wants to apologize, clear the air. I told him you were down, but you can still change your mind, okay?" He reaches over to clasp my hand in his.

"I know," I respond. "I still want to. Just to um, try." He nods at me, and we fall silent for a minute. Em pulls onto a side street and drives back along a wooded lane.

"Are you going to take me out into the woods and kill me?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. "That's such a cliche, Em."

"A little faith, please, Bella," he says, turning up the radio. I cross my arms and huff. I don't like not knowing where he's taking me. I don't get to pout for long, though, because Emmett turns into a long driveway. It's lined with trees, and I can't see the house until we're right next to it. It's huge, by Forks standards, and looks brand new.

"Em? Where are we?" I ask. He just gives me a tight smile and wiggles his eyebrows. He gets out and walks around to my side, opening my door for me. He takes my hand and leads me up to the front door, pulling a key from his pocket and sliding it into the lock. The door opens, and Emmett steps inside, pulling me with him. He walks over to a blinking alarm panel and flips it open, punching in a few numbers. Satisfied, he turns and walks around me to lock the door. He flips on a lightswitch and I look around the foyer. It's a normal house- there's a little table with a pile of mail, a coat rack, and a picture of a smiling blonde family on the wall.

"We're at Dr. Jameson's house!" he exclaims, waving his arm like he's displaying the house on The Price is Right.

"Right, and who exactly is Dr. Jameson?" I ask.

"He works with my dad and his wife knows my mom. She hired Mom to do some redecorating. The Jamesons are on vacation in Florida for a week, so she asked if Mom could have all the painting done while they're gone." He holds up the key, his eyes sparkling. "Guess who has two thumbs and is doing the job?" he asks.

"Who?" I play along, rolling my eyes.

"This guy!" he answers, jabbing his chest with his outstretched thumbs. He looks so proud of himself, and I smile at him.

"Not to burst your bubble, Em, but are you sure this is okay? What if they have a dog walker or a neighbor or something with a key? What if we get caught and your Mom gets fired?" The whole idea of breaking into this house just to have someplace to fool around doesn't sit well with me. I'm sure I'll break something, or fall and need an ambulance, or start a fire... something to get us caught.

"Baby, I've got it covered. Trust me!" He's smiling, mischievous. "Mrs. Jameson said it was cool if I use the house anytime while they're gone." He wraps his arms around me and lowers his head to place little chaste kisses on my neck.

"Em! I don't think this is what she had in mind!" I push him away. He laughs, shaking his head.

"It's cool, Bella. She even stocked the fridge with beer for me." That's odd, I think. Why would you supply beer for someone painting your house?

"Really? Just for you, huh?" I'm skeptical. He grabs my hand again, towing me further into the house. He flips on a light in the kitchen and points to a note stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet. It says,

_Emmett,  
Help yourself to anything you want. Anything._

_-Maryanne_

He opens the refrigerator door and points out two cases of MGD.

"Why would she do that? You're just painting the house, right?" I'm confused. Emmett sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, and I think he's actually blushing.

"Mrs. J is a little bit of, um... well she's maybe kind of like a cougar, I guess. She likes to flirt with me." He shrugs.

"Eww! Gross. Is that what that note is about? '_Anything_'?" I'm a little creeped out by this older woman flirting with Emmett so blatantly. It also makes me feel territorial- why is she flirting with my boyfriend? Emmett grabs a beer from the fridge before he answers, holding one up for me. I shake my head no, and he puts it back.

"Bella, calm down. She's just a bored housewife who likes to flirt. I've only met her like three times. I came here last week to take measurements and she said I should feel free to use the house for anything while they were gone." He shrugs again.

"That's creepy," I tell him, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, kind of. But it's also convenient," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. He lifts me up, setting me down on the countertop. My legs fall open and he moves between them, pressing up against me before he kisses my neck again.

"Mmm, yes. Convenient," I mumble.

"No pesky family in the house to interrupt us. We can do anything we want. No one's around to hear us," he whispers, his lips brushing my ear. My thoughts drift to this morning... how intense my orgasm was when Emmett talked to me while I touched myself underneath him.

I moan, tilting my head back and stretching my neck forward to press my lips to his. I feel him recoil a little when they meet, and I remember his injury from the fight with Edward. I pull back, my hand covering my own mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" I ask.

"Shhh, baby, it's fine. It just stings a little," he shrugs. He leans forward and kisses me softly, increasing the pressure gradually until he pulls away again, wincing. "Fuck!" he exclaims, frustrated. He starts to straighten up, but I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back down to me. He leans his forehead against mine, and the gesture feels incredibly intimate despite the fact that we're in a stranger's kitchen. I want to take care of him like he always takes care of me.

"Emmett?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he answers.

"Just because you can't kiss me," I tell him, moving down to cover his neck in kisses between my words, "doesn't mean I can't kiss you..." I pull his body closer, letting my tongue swipe across his Adam's apple and his collarbone. I twist my fingers in the front of his t-shirt, pulling it down to expose more skin for me to kiss.

"Oh fuck," he moans.

I push him away, and he steps back, startled. I slide down off the counter and grab his hand, and this time I'm pulling him through the dark house. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for, but I'll know it when I see it. I pass the dining room, eschewing its fancy, delicate furniture. I pull Emmett into a living room, surveying the space for a suitable couch or chair, but not finding what I want. We pass another room with the door only half open. I duck my head in and turn on a light, grinning when I find exactly what I want.

It's a den, decorated in rich browns and dark reds. There's a heavy oak desk on the far wall, some tall bookshelves behind it, and two soft leather club chairs in the corner. I pull Emmett into the room, using the dimmer switch to lower the lighting. He's smiling softly and letting me lead him around without complaint. There's a gold accent pillow on each of the chairs, and I grab one before positioning Emmett in front of the chair. I push lightly on his chest, wanting him to sit. He drops down into the chair, smirking at me, and reaches for my hips. I shake my head at him, stepping out of his reach.

Dropping the pillow on the floor, I bend over to grab the hem of Emmett's t-shirt. All I have to do is tug once, and he lifts his arms up for me. I pull the shirt over his head and toss it on the other chair. I bite my lip, watching his chest rise and fall. He has a dreamy sort of expression on his face- it's hard to read. I lean over, bending at the waist, and kiss his jaw. I move down slowly, sliding my tongue on his skin. When I dip my head to kiss his chest, I almost lose my balance- I place a hand on his left shoulder to steady myself. He lifts his right hand, wrapping his fingers around my waist.

I want to kiss him everywhere. I move deliberately, choosing the places I want to kiss. I use my free hand to draw circles on his skin, making imaginary targets for my lips. I kiss his nipples, looking up at him briefly to see how he reacts. His head is tilted back and he's biting his lip, so I think he likes it. I know he loves me, he wants this, and it gives me the confidence to act boldly. I bite down lightly, nibbling him like he does to me, and he cries out.

"Bella! Jesus... oh, Bella." Emmett's grip on my waist tightens, but he lets me have control. I lean down further, moving below his chest to kiss the ridges of muscle that cover his stomach. He's always so warm, and his skin is taut over the muscles. I fumble with the buttons of his fly as I move lower, taking my time with tiny kisses and long, languid licks. After a few minutes it's hard for me to stand like this, bent over at the waist, and I drop down to my knees on the pillow below me. Emmett looks down at me between his legs, and I shiver in reaction to his expression. He's always sexy, but usually it's lighthearted and fun. Right now he looks serious, wanting- even desperate. I want to take care of him.

I finish unbuttoning his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, leaning back to pull the fabric over his feet. He's naked now, and I start pressing kisses to his knees. I cover them, kissing the scars from every boyhood injury. When I'm satisfied that his knees have been thoroughly kissed, I slip my hands under them and pull him forward. He helps me, sliding down so that he's sitting on the very edge of the chair.

"Baby? Will you take your shirt off? I want to see you," he asks, pleading with his eyes. I flush, embarrassed, but I don't want to tell him now. I pull my shirt off over my head, dropping it on the floor. I trace the edge of my bra with my fingers, meeting his eyes and raising my brow in question. He nods, biting his lip, and I reach around to unclasp my bra. I slide it off my arms and lay it on top of my shirt, resisting the urge to cover myself.

"Bella, I love you so fucking much. You're so beautiful," he mumbles, cupping my face in his hand. His thumb slides over my lips, caressing them, and I dart my tongue out to touch it. He slides his hand back into my hair, and tries to pull me up towards his face. I reach around to grab his hand, removing it and kissing each knuckle before I place it on his leg.

"Mmmm Emmett, I love you too. But I'm not done kissing you yet," I tell him. I go back to his knees, retracing some already-kissed territory before moving up his thighs. His breathing gets heavier as I move closer to his dick, and he groans when my cheek brushes against it. His hand- the one that I placed on his thigh- is balled into a fist, and the other one is gripping the arm of the chair. When I center myself between his legs and grip his erection, he groans. I pump my fist up and down twice before one of Emmett's hands twists into my hair again.

"Bella, please..." he murmurs, gently pulling me closer. The first time I did this with him I was unsure, hesitant, but now I think I know what to do to make him crazy. I tease him some, barely brushing my lips against the head of his cock over and over again. He's whining, whimpering, and I put him out of my misery when I wrap my lips around him and pull him into my mouth. He groans and his fingers tighten in my hair.

I move slowly at first, gripping the base of his cock with one hand and using the other for balance. Emmett is mumbling and cursing and I love the sounds coming out of his mouth. I vary my speed, listening to his reactions. When I hear a loud moan, I look up to see his expression... but his head it thrown back, so I can't see his face. He's not looking at me? I wonder what I did wrong. I slow down, moving more tentatively, until Emmett leans forward a little and looks down. My heart skips a beat when we lock eyes. He looks... hungry. I try to get my rhythm back, bobbing up and down faster now.

"Fuck, Bella, you love it when I watch you, don't you?" he asks. I do, but I can't answer. Knowing he's looking at me, knowing that he wants me as much as I want him... it makes me frantic. I want him to moan again, hear him swear and say my name. When he leans forward to get a better view, it changes the angle of his dick and he slides further into my mouth. He must like the way it feels, because he hisses and I hear a quiet "Fuck!"

I move faster, taking him deeper in my mouth than I ever thought possible. My jaw is starting to hurt and my knees are aching, but I don't want to stop. I want this to be good for him- not just nice, but really amazing. He still has one hand in my hair, and he moves the other one to my face. His thumb strokes my cheek, pressing down just enough for him to feel his cock sliding in and out of my mouth on the other side. This seems to push him over the edge, because suddenly his hips are thrusting up slightly to meet me and he's tensing up.

"Bella, goddamn. Fuck. You're so good. I'm coming, baby" he warns, too late for me to move. I feel him pulse in my mouth and try not to gag on the warm, sticky liquid in my throat. I don't like the way it tastes, but I manage to swallow most of it quickly without it lingering on my tongue.

Emmett slumps back in the chair, panting, and slips out of my mouth. I lay my head against his thigh, exhausted, and he strokes my hair.

"Bella, that was... that was so amazing," he moans. "Come up here, sweetie," he urges, grabbing me under my arms and pulling me into his lap. He arranges my limbs so that I'm sitting across his lap, and he leans down to nuzzle my neck. His fingers go to the waist of my shorts, and he deftly unbuttons and unzips them before sliding them down my legs. He snakes his fingers into the crotch of my panties, stroking me softly before he tugs on the fabric and pulls my panties off. Everything he's doing feels good, but I'm already worked up and the teasing is almost painful. I need more than his gentle touches.

Emmett parts my legs, caressing my thighs as he kisses my neck. I wrap my arms around him, trying to pull myself closer. I can't get close enough to him like this, not like I want to. I scramble, trying to adjust my position so I can feel more of him pressing against me.

"Shhh, it's okay," he soothes me. "Calm down, B. Do you want to stop?" he asks, angling his head so I'm forced to look into his eyes. I blush, shaking my head no. I'm definitely turned on and aching for his touch, but this is not enough.

"I want..." I bite my lip. He nods his head in encouragement, his eyes wide. "Emmett, I want more," I tell him. He chuckles softly, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"More of what, baby?" he asks.

"God, Emmett. More of you," I reply. He rubs a finger up and down between my legs, barely touching me, and I wiggle in his lap trying to find more friction. "I want you on top of me, I want you to just touch me... everywhere... and not um... not gently." I bite my lip, averting my eyes, and wait for his reaction. I tell myself that he won't reject me. He loves me. He wants me to ask for things.

"Fuck, Bella," he answers, pushing me off his lap. I stand, shocked, but before I can react Emmett is up, too, and dragging me out of the room. He's holding my hand and pulling me behind him, but when we get to a door off the living room he stops short and pushes me in front of him. We walk through the door, and it's obviously supposed to be a bedroom. All of the furniture is pushed away from the walls, though, and covered with dropcloths. He guides me over to the bed, his hands gripping my upper arms firmly. He pulls the protective cover off and picks me up before laying me down on the soft duvet.

He doesn't hesitate, dropping down onto the bed with me and rolling over so he's on top of me. He kisses me passionately, pressing me into the bed, and I moan into his mouth. When he pulls away, moving down to kiss my neck, I protest.

"Emmett, you'll hurt yourself. Your lip," I remind him.

"It's fine," he says, nipping at the skin around my neck. I can't argue with him, because everything he's doing feels so good. While he's kissing my neck and my shoulders, his hands are rubbing my back and the sides of my breasts. I feel him getting hard against my thigh and I buck up against him, wanting more pressure.

"Please Emmett. Touch me?" I beg. His right hand trails down my body, drawing teasing circles on my side.

"Like that, B?" he murmurs, and I feel him smiling against my skin as he kisses the tops of my breasts.

"No!" I cry in frustration. "No more teasing. I told you what I wanted," I whisper the last few words, losing some of my confidence.

"Oh, yeah," he replies, as though he just remembered something. "I think I remember something about that," he teases, gripping my wrists in his strong hands and moving them up over my head. Emmett presses them both into the pillow with his left hand, and his right hand travels down my body. He cups my face and presses his thumb to my lips, an echo of something he did earlier tonight. This time, instead of caressing my lip, he drags his thumb across it roughly. My lip tingles where he applies the most pressure.

He moves his hand down and squeezes my breast roughly before rolling the nipple in between his fingers. I yelp when he pinches it hard, twisting unexpectedly. He covers my mouth with his and kisses me, sucking my tongue into his mouth.

"Good girl," he whispers, pulling away. His hand leaves my breast and he slides it down to my hip. "Do you want my fingers to make you come, Bella? Or do you want me to fuck you?" He punctuates his question by thrusting against me.

"I want you to fuck me," I respond. I want it so fucking badly that I would stand in the middle of the street and shout those words if he asked me to. He releases my hands and starts to roll away from me. "Where are you going?" I ask, panicked.

"Condom, baby," he whispers. "I have one in my pocket." In his pants. In the other room. I open my mouth to speak without taking any time to think.

"Just do it, Em. It's fine. You can pull out. I'll take the morning after pill. Just fuck me, now, please," I beg, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him back to me.

"Oh fuck, Bella, are you fucking sure?" he asks, even while he's positioning himself between my legs.

"I'm sure." I'm frantic, my hands grabbing at his flesh everywhere I can reach. I just want so badly to feel him fill me right now, and I can't bear the thought of waiting a second longer. "Just do it, Em-"

He thrusts into me before I can finish saying his name. He's never pushed into me this fast, this hard. I'm used to him building me up slowly, starting with his fingers and shallow thrusts. This is so intense it's almost painful. Feeling his big cock stretch me again reminds me of the first time I slept with him. My body catches up quickly, though, and I'm meeting his hips as he moves.

"Fuck you feel so amazing. So wet. Are you good, Bella?" he asks, kissing my cheek and brushing his lips against mine.

"So good, Em," I pant.

"Get your hands back up over your head," he whispers, growling into my ear. I moan, bucking my hips up against him as he thrusts into me. I move my hands up to rest on the pillow. Emmett is as close as he can be, his body resting against mine. He's holding his weight up with his forearm, but his other hand is traveling up and down my side. He squeezes my wrist before trailing his hand down my arm. He stop briefly to pinch and pull at my nipple again before continuing down my body. When he reaches my hip he drops his hand underneath me and kneads my ass.

I open my mouth to say something, to encourage him, but my brain seems to have stopped functioning. My eyes are squeezed shut. I can only feel, and right now all I feel is Emmett's weight on my body, his cock inside me, and his rough fingertips squeezing my flesh.

"Bella, open your eyes. Look at me. I want you to come, baby," he kisses me, biting down on my bottom lip. He's rougher than he usually is, but the sharp pain isn't enough to distract me from the wonderful things he's doing to my body. His hand curls under my thigh and he hitches my leg up over his.

"Oh God!" I cry, the shift causing him to hit a new spot inside of me. "Emmett!" I cry, feeling my body start to tense.

"You're so fucking sexy. Fuck!" he exclaims, pulling my leg up further. I wrap it around him, pulling him into me. "Bella! Oh God, come for me, baby," he pleads. His fingers dig into my thigh and he drops his head to my neck, biting down and sucking my skin into his mouth. My arms move up of their own accord to wrap around Emmett's neck and pull him down to me as I break apart. I come hard, my body shaking as I cling to Emmett. His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to say my name.

"Bella, I-" is all he says before he thrusts one last time, and then stills inside me. His face crumples in pleasure and I know he's coming too. I hold him tightly against me, riding out the last waves of pleasure. Emmett collapses, and I revel in the warmth of him crushing me against the bed.

He kisses my cheek, trailing kisses down to my jaw and back up to my lips before pulling out of me and rolling off to the side. He stays close, though, throwing his leg over mine and leaving his arm across my chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, a guilty look on his face.

"Huh?" I respond, confused.

"I was supposed to pull out," he answers.

"Oh," I sigh. I snuggle closer to Emmett and he laughs.

"Are you totally out of it?" he asks.

"Mmmm..." is all I can reply. I know he's talking, but my brain still hasn't booted up again. I feel relaxed, sated, and warm, and I don't want to let anything else enter my consciousness yet.

"I fucking love you, Bella," he replies, nuzzling my cheek.

"Love you too, Em." He trails his fingers up and down my side lazily, relaxing with me while I come back to earth. I realize I need the restroom, so I whisper to Em that I need to get up. He stands, holding his hand out for me. I sit up in bed and immediately lie back down.

"Emmett!" I hiss. "Emmett, I'm... leaking." He looks down between my legs and I cover myself quickly. "Don't look at me! Go get something."

"What do you want?" he asks, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, go get some tissues or something." He kisses my forehead before running into the master bathroom and returning with a box of tissues. He sets them on the bed and I grab a few, reaching down to where I'm all messy. Emmett is just staring at me, and I look at him with pleading eyes. "Don't look at me, Em. Please?"

"It's my fault, Bella. Don't be embarrassed. Here," he says, grabbing the tissues out of my hand. He wipes up the fluid leaking from between my legs and trailing down my thigh. I cover my face with my hands and groan in embarrassment. "Seriously Bella? Do you know how much of my own jizz I've cleaned up in my life?" I groan again, twisting to turn away from him. I don't know why I'd never realized that this would be a byproduct of unprotected sex. My brain seems to be functioning again and starts clanging the alarm bell as I realize what I've done.

"Oh shit," I cry, dropping my hands so I can look at Emmett. "I'm gonna get pregnant. I know it. I'm already pregnant, and Charlie's gonna shoot you, and I'll have to drop out of school and get fat and you'll hate me for ruining your life!"

"Whoa, slow it down, Bella," he tells me. He kneels down on the bed again and holds my face between his palms. "First of all, you're not pregnant. Secondly, we'll go tomorrow and get you the morning after pill, just to be sure you stay unpregnant, okay? It's fine. Thirdly, even if my supersperm were indestructible and you did manage to somehow get pregnant and stay pregnant, you won't have to drop out of school and I won't hate you. I love you, okay?" He kisses me swiftly on the lips.

"Charlie'd still shoot you," I murmur.

"Nah, I'd just tell him that you begged me to fuck you without a condom." He shrugs, and I reach for one of the pillows we'd shoved aside and throw it at his head.

"Did not!" I yell.

"Did too!" he responds, tickling me.

We snuggle for a little while, and Emmett promises to strip the bed and wash the sheets while he's painting tomorrow. I tell him that I don't want to sleep here, especially in this room with all the furniture covered up and pushed up against the bed. Now that I'm no longer wild with lust I find it a little creepy and claustrophobic.

Emmett takes me home, kissing me goodnight softly and sitting outside in the Jeep until I wave to him from my bedroom window. He peels off, and I change into a t-shirt and crawl into bed, exhausted. I don't worry about work, or my dad, or Edward; I don't even worry about the potential supersperm pregnancy scenario. I just close my eyes and smile when Emmett's face appears, knowing that I'll dream about him tonight.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not endorse unprotected sex. Wrap it up, folks.**

**What did you think? I know there's not as much plot development (read: no plot whatsoever) in this chapter, but please leave a review and tell me if you liked it/hated it/were indifferent. **

**I started a little outtake of the scene with the doctor's wife flirting with Emmett... let me know if you'd be interested in reading that and I'll polish it up for posting. :)  
**


	15. kitchen table

**A/N: I did write a little Emmett/Mrs. Jameson outtake after the last chapter- it's on my profile under a story called HIYA Odds & Ends**, **if you're interested.**

**This is is the chapter everyone's been waiting for... I hope I did it justice. **

**Of course, I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Monday morning I wake up early, painful cramps pulling me out of a peaceful sleep. I stumble to the bathroom and clean up- my period started during the night. As much as I hate the first day of cramps and misery, I'm grateful that I don't have to worry about being pregnant. I also say a silent prayer of thanks that my period didn't start last night while I was with Emmett- the thought is mortifying.

I spend most of the day in bed, curled up with my heating pad. I feel awkward texting Emmett at work to tell him that I got my period, but I figure he'd want to know. His response makes me laugh- "First time in my life I've ever been happy to hear that..." He checks on me during the day, texting to see how I'm feeling.

I don't get to see Emmett at all on Monday, so I'm excited when he walks into Newton's on Tuesday afternoon. He's been working all day so his clothes are spattered with bits of rose-colored paint, and he has just a little bit of it in his hair. He strides up to the counter purposefully and scoops me up into a tight hug.

"Hey, boo," he says, whispering into my hair. I giggle at his choice of phrase.

"Hey yourself," I reply, stretching up on my toes so I can look into his eyes. I'm still a little too short, but he knows what I want and he bends down to meet me, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Bella, do you want to go ahead and take your lunch break?" Mrs. Newton asks, walking out from the back room. She grins at Emmett and I before we break apart.

"Sure, Mrs. Newton. You hungry, Em?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Always," he replies, but with slightly less than his usual vigor. He follows me into the back room, where I sit at the comfy chair in front of the cramped desk. I pull sandwiches and two single-serving cups of applesauce out of the mini refrigerator. Emmett sits on a footstool, perching his large frame on the small seat. I take a sandwich for myself and hand the two larger ones to Emmett, along with a cup of applesauce.

"B, what's with these tiny little cups? They're like, for babies." He frowns, peeling back the lid and holding up the cup to inspect it.

"It's a serving size," I answer, shrugging my shoulders. He ignores the plastic spoon I've laid down next to his food, and tips the cup of applesauce back, pouring it into his mouth. "Emmett, gross!"

"What? It's like, one bite!" he answers, after he's swallowed his applesauce. We tease each other as we eat, Emmett inhaling the sandwiches I'd made for him.

When we're done and I've cleaned up, he drags me out of the chair and takes my place, pulling me back down after he's settled. At first I think he wants to make out, and I worry about Mrs. Newton walking in- but he just holds me close and doesn't try to kiss me. I relax into him, laying my head on his chest and breathing in his scent. He strokes my hair, whispering silly words and telling me he loves me. As much as I love sex with Emmett... sometimes these moments are even better.

Eventually we have to get up, and I comb my fingers through my hair before returning to the sales floor. Mrs. Newton counts the money in the safe before she leaves, wishing Emmett and I a good night. Emmett grabs a book and settles onto the floor next to the front counter, reading while I go about wiping down shelves and reorganizing the bins of colorful carabiners. Occasionally he'll close the book and wander around the store, restless. He approaches me twice, opening his mouth and closing it quickly, walking away. The third time he does it, I grab a handful of his t-shirt and try to pull him back.

"Em? Seriously, what is it? You're being weird." I ask, walking back to the counter to stow away my cleaning supplies. I hope up on the edge, opening my arms to him, but he stays a few feet away. He rubs the back of his neck, looking around the store, and I start to feel nervous. "Emmett?" I ask again, my voice sounding less sure. Something in him snaps to attention and he walks to me, pushing my legs apart and leaning in, wrapping his strong arms around my back.

"I'm sorry, baby. No worries. I was just talking to my brother before I came here, and I guess I got distracted." My heart thumps, wondering what Edward could have said to make my carefree Emmett so tense. He pulls back, leaning down to kiss my cheeks.

"Why? What did you talk about?" I ask, focusing on one of the paint splatters on his t-shirt and rubbing at it with my fingernail.

"Well, first I want to ask you... are you still up for tomorrow?" He lifts my chin with his index finger, pulling my attention away from the stain on his shirt and forcing me to meet his gaze. We decided last week that I would see Edward on Wednesday. I haven't forgotten about it, but I haven't exactly been looking forward to it.

"Yeah, that's the plan, right? You guys can come over in the morning. Like eleven?" I don't want to wait until later in the day and risk Edward running into Charlie.

"Sure, B. Whatever you want. You still want me to be there, right?" he asks, searching my face.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I furrow my brow, confused by the question. Emmett sighs, removing his hand from my face so he can rub the back of his neck again.

"Of course it's okay. I just want to tell you, for the sake of being honest, that I don't think Edward is totally comfortable with that. He said something to me today about... he said that there were some things he might be embarrassed for me to hear." He pauses, and I am more confused. What could Edward say that Emmett doesn't already know? "I told him it was up to you, and that as long as you wanted me around I'd be there. I just don't want you to be surprised if he asks to talk to you alone, you know?" I nod.

"I don't know, Em. I guess I could..." I bite my lip, trying to stave off the feelings that always threaten to overtake me when I remember being with Edward.

"No, no, no, Bella. No. You are in control, so if you don't want to talk to him alone, you won't. I'll be there unless you send me away, okay? And even if you do that, I won't be far." He kisses my nose, my cheeks, and pulls me in close to him again.

"I think it will be fine, Em. I feel..." I have to pause and swallow the lump in my throat when I try to tell Emmett what I want to say. "I feel stronger, Emmett. Than I have in a long time. I'm not really afraid of Edward, I'm just nervous about reliving some of those memories. But it makes all the difference knowing that you'll still be there for me." He squeezes me tighter before pulling back to capture my lips with his. I expect a gentle kiss but this is long and passionate, his fingers twisting in my hair. When we break apart, I'm gasping for breath.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers.

"I love you too, Em."

* * *

I pace in the kitchen, picking at the chipped nail polish on my left hand. I've been up for hours, finally getting out of bed at seven after tossing and turning all night. I've cleaned the kitchen, my bedroom, started two loads of laundry, and washed and dried my hair. I wasn't nervous last night, but as the clock inches closer to eleven, I start to contemplate bolting the door and hiding in the basement.

Finally, I spot Emmett speeding up the street and the Jeep pulls up in my driveway. My breathing starts to speed up. I peek out of the kitchen window and see Emmett stepping out of the Jeep, a small smile on his face as he talks to Edward. Edward slips out of the passenger side, running his fingers through his carefully mussed hair. He looks more nervous than I do- he's as white as a sheet and walking slowly, his head down.

Em bounds up the front steps and knocks sharply on the door. I stumble over to the hallway, opening the door and forcing a smile for Emmett. He leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips- much more tame than what he'd usually do.

"Hey, Bella. I found this kid wandering around on the side of the road... hope it's okay that I brought him with me," he asks, trying to lighten the mood. Edward's cheeks flush with embarrassment as he looks up at me. When he finally looks into my eyes, I'm bombarded with memories- my first kiss with Edward, flirting with him in the high school library, all the times we would watch old movies together and laugh for hours.

"Hi," he says, his voice strained.

"Hi, Edward," is all I can say. I don't want to hug him, and it would be awkward to try to shake his hand... so I end up giving him a small wave. Emmett turns and leads me into the kitchen, Edward following behind us. "Do you guys want something to drink? I have, um, lemonade, and diet coke?"

"Lemonade would be awesome, Bells," Emmett replies. I look to Edward and he shakes his head no, mouthing "Thank you." I busy myself filling glasses with ice and lemonade while Edward and Emmett take seats at the kitchen table. Emmett leans back, commenting on the weather forecast, and Edward stares at the table. Jesus, he looks terrified. What could he have to be so afraid of? Maybe he is truly embarrassed to do this in front of Emmett. It makes me a little more comfortable to have this upper hand- to know that he is more afraid than I am.

"Emmett, my dad recorded the game last night," I mention, handing him a glass of lemonade. "You want to go watch it while Edward and I talk in here?" I look down at him and give him a quick smile, nodding my head to let him know it's alright. He gets the message, standing up and kissing my cheek as he walks to the living room. Edward looks over at us, surprised.

"No problem, B. Just call me if you need anything," he tells me, but he's looking at Edward. I sit down at the table, in my usual spot, and take a sip of lemonade. I guess I'm waiting for Edward to start talking, but he doesn't seem like he's going to.

"So, uhh..." I begin, and he lifts his head to look at me. "How do you like Dartmouth?" I let out a shaky breath, and smile a little to let him know that I see the absurdity in making small talk. He cracks a smile for the first time, clearing his throat before answering.

"It's, uh, good. It's cold," he tells me. I nod, taking another sip. "How's U-Dub?" he asks.

"Good. I had a really great roommate," I tell him. He nods enthusiastically.

"Me too. It makes all the difference, doesn't it?" I nod back, and we fall silent again. Edward keeps clearing his throat, so I stand up and walk back into the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. I set it down in front of him before returning to my chair, pulling one leg up and hugging my knee to my chest. "Thanks, Bella." He takes a long gulp of water before opening his mouth again.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I've really wanted to talk to you, to see you again, for a long time." He fidgets, pulling at his hair and turning the water glass in his hand. I take a deep breath, nodding in response. He looks into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never... I never wanted to hurt you. I hurt you so much and there was no excuse... no excuse for the way I treated you. The way I touched you..." His voice is low, strained, but he holds my gaze as he speaks. "I thought... I thought I made you angry. I thought you could tell that I was gay because I was so terrible at... because I wasn't good at it. When you wouldn't talk to me or see me, I figured you were disgusted with me. I was so fucking selfish. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Tears are pooling in his eyes, and he's having trouble getting out the words.

I remember the night I fled from Edward's house in tears. I came straight home, ran up the stairs and got into the shower. I remember the water was too hot, but I just let it fall over me and sting my skin until I was numb to it. I stood in the shower until the water got cold, and then I stumbled into my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt... revulsion. I hated myself then. It never crossed my mind that Edward was on the other side of town, hating himself too.

I open my mouth to tell him that I forgive him. I can see his suffering, and I want to make it stop. When I speak, though, the words surprise me.

"Why? Why did you go through with it if you knew you were gay?" I ask. He winces, looking down at the table and focusing on his water glass. He swipes quickly at his eyes, trying to brush away the tears that have fallen.

"I thought it was wrong. I wanted... to be normal. I thought maybe because I hadn't had sex yet, my mind was just- I don't know, fucked up? Confused? I convinced myself... that if we had sex, it would feel right. I had all these fantasies about guys, but I figured they would go away once we made love."

"We didn't make love," I blurt out. The acid in my voice surprises me.

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella. I stole your first time away from you... it should have been so different. It kills me that I did that to you." He stumbles over his words as he continues, "But I want you to know... I don't know if it will mean anything to you... but I want you to know that I did love you, Bella. Not like I should have. But you were my best friend, and I loved you." My jaw drops, and I feel my face flush as my anger takes over.

"You think you LOVED me? You didn't love me!" I stand up, unable to control my body, and I move closer to Edward. "You don't LIE to somebody you love. You don't USE somebody you love. You don't FUCK somebody you love while you're thinking about FUCKING someone else!" My tears are flowing hot and fast now, and I feel Emmett's arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me back, away from the table, where Edward's face is buried in his hands.

"Shhh... Bella, shh..." Emmett pulls me into his arms, spinning me around and holding my head to his chest. I sob, all of my emotion coming out in great heaving gasping cries. Emmett holds me tight, stroking my hair and whispering to me until I calm. I lift my head slightly, and I can see Edward still sitting in his chair. He's rocking back and forth just slightly, his face still hidden. I pull away from Emmett, wiping at my eyes, but he keeps one hand on my waist.

"Edward, maybe you should go," he says, quietly. "You can take the Jeep home, okay?" Edward nods, still hiding his face from view.

"No." Emmett looks at me when I disagree, and Edward turns his head slightly. "No, I want to do this now. I want him to explain why he chose me. I want to hear everything he has to say."

I sit down in my chair again, taking another sip of my lemonade and focusing my attention on Edward. Emmett seems... awkward, unsure, for the first time since I've known him. He turns and steps back into the living room, but I don't hear the sounds of the baseball game resume.

"Edward?" I ask. He lifts his head, finally, and I see that his eyes are red and his face is streaked with tears. He looks miserable. "Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't you have... tried with someone else?" He wipes his face, more tears appearing as soon as he wipes the old ones away. It takes him a few minutes before he can answer.

"I had this image... of what I wanted my life to be like. I wanted to be normal, you know? Wife, kids, white picket fence..." he shrugs. "Bella, you're beautiful. You're so pretty, and smart, and funny. You take care of people. I used to think about having kids with you... you will be such a great Mom someday," he tells me, a smile breaking through his tears. I try to smile back at him, but I'm still shaking. My anger is fading at his heartfelt words.

"I tried so hard to be in love with you. I've never wanted anything more in my life, Bella. I just wanted it to work, so badly. With you." He stretches his hands out towards me over the table. He looks like he's pleading for me to understand. "It didn't make sense to me that I could be gay. I never knew anyone who was gay, and most of the gay guys on TV were so different from me. To me, I was straight because I wasn't feminine, so I didn't understand why I wanted to be with a man." My lips twitch into an almost smile when I remember Emmett explaining that Edward was "Elton John gay."

"Emmett said you wore a pink raincoat at Thanksgiving," I mumble, explaining my smile. Edward groans, rolling his eyes back into his head.

"It was beige. With one tiny pink stripe," he offers.

"Was it Dolce & Gabbana?" I ask, letting my face relax into a real smile.

"Psh. No way!" he shakes his head. Blushing, he admits, "It was Burberry." We both chuckle, and some of the tension seems to fall away.

"Bella, I can never apologize enough. I know now that what I did was wrong, and I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you. If there's anything... anything I can do, please just ask." He pleads with his eyes, and I shake my head no. I know there's nothing that can change the past. "I hope that nothing I've done... affects your relationship with Emmett." I drain the last of my lemonade before I address him.

"I don't want things to be awkward. I don't know if I'm ready for us to be friends, but I want us to be able to be... civil." He nods, biting his lip. "I'm in love with Emmett... and I think he loves me too," I admit, and Edward interrupts me.

"I know he does. He's so different now," he whispers, "I've never seen him giggle before in my life, but every time you text him he practically squeals."

"So I think we should just try... maybe we can all have dinner together or something. Us, and your mom and dad. You know?" I offer, knowing this is as much as I can commit to. I feel better now that I understand Edward- that old wound is still aching, but I can feel the edges starting to knit together. I'll always carry that hurt with me, but I know I can forgive him. It hits me suddenly- the realization that Edward still hasn't forgiven himself.

"Yeah, Mom would like that." He nods his head, lowering his eyes to the table again.

"Edward?" I ask, waiting for him to look up at me. "What happened... what you did, really hurt me. It was wrong to sleep with me under false pretenses, and it hurt me deeply. But it helps to hear you explain why, and I want you to know that I'm much better now. And that... I forgive you, Edward. I want us to move forward." His eyes shine with tears, and he reaches out to me again. I take his hand, squeezing it once, before I pull away.

"That means a lot to me, Bella," he says, his voice choked with emotion. We're quiet for a minute, and I can see Edward struggling to get his emotions in control. "Can I use the restroom?"

"Yeah, of course. It's- you know." He nods, scooting his chair away from the table before he gets up and heads to the bathroom. I rest my elbows on the table and lean forward, resting my head on my hands. I'm exhausted from baring my emotions. I don't hear Emmett come in, but I sense him behind me before he rests his warm hand on the back of my neck. His long fingers curl around, brushing against my collarbone.

"You okay?" he asks, leaning down to be closer to me. I lift my head to smile weakly at him, and he sits in the chair next to me before pulling me into his arms. He hugs me tightly, rubbing circles on my back.

"Yeah, I am. I really am." I whisper, hugging him back before lifting my head so I can see his face. "It still hurts, but... I don't know. I feel like I can let it go." He leans forward, kissing my lips softly.

"I'm glad, baby. I'm so glad." He kisses me again, a little harder this time, and we don't pull away until we hear the floorboards creek as Edward walks in. "We should probably get going," Emmett says, standing. I'm torn, because I really want Emmett to stay.

"I could make lunch?" I offer, and Emmett looks down at me with one eyebrow raised. "I made chicken salad. Do you guys like that?" They both nod warily, and Emmett and Edward share a moment of silent communication. Edward shrugs, and Emmett nods.

"Thank you," Edward says, quietly, and I know he's talking about more than just lunch.

* * *

After lunch, the boys take off and I curl up in bed for a nap. The confrontation with Edward along with my lack of sleep the night before has made me feel tired and weak. I sleep for a few hours, and when I wake up I'm surprised to find Emmett's heavy arm slung over my waist.

I turn in his arms and find him sleeping next to me. My movement wakes him up, and he grins sheepishly when he sees me staring at him.

"Hi. I hope I didn't scare you," he murmurs, tilting his head to kiss my cheek.

"No, not scared, just surprised. How did you get in here? I thought you were going home?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I took Edward home, and we sat around for a little while, but I was worried about you. I tried to call and you didn't answer, so I came back. I let myself in with the key over the door. I tried to wake you up, but you were gone, so I just laid down here to wait for you to wake up. Guess I fell asleep," he says, yawning. I push him down so he's flat on his back, and I rest my head on his chest.

"I was really tired. I didn't sleep a lot last night." Emmett starts trailing his fingers up and down my spine, tracing lazy patterns over my tank top. "Is Edward okay?"

"He's fine," Emmett answers quickly.

"Are you sure? He was pretty upset." I don't know why I'm pressing the issue.

"Yeah, he just feels guilty. I think... Bella, hearing you say that you forgive him... I think it meant more to him than you know." Emmett's voice is choked up now, and I burrow in closer to comfort him.

"I really do, you know? Forgive him. I guess I'll never understand it completely, but I'm not angry about it anymore." He kisses my forehead, moving my small body over his larger one until I'm on top of him. He holds me to him, one arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other on my lower back.

"My sweet girl," he murmurs, kissing my face, my lips, my neck. It's gentle, sweet, and loving... until it's not, and our lips are meeting again and again in fierce, passionate kisses. My body is writhing against his, trying to create some kind of friction, and his hand slides down to knead my ass as he clutches me tightly.

I'm contemplating just how much we can do while I have my period- I've never thought about this before. I gasp when his hand slides down the back of my pants to squeeze the bare flesh. I jump of the bed when I hear Charlie's voice boom from the hallway.

"Bella? You home?" he yells.

Flustered, I straighten my clothes, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Emmett reaches down to adjust himself, trying to hide the erection that was starting to grow.

"Yeah Dad, up here." I respond. There's no way to pretend Emmett wasn't in my room, but my dad doesn't need to know exactly what we were doing. I toss him a magazine from my nightstand and pick up a shirt from the basket of clean laundry on the floor. By the time Charlie gets upstairs and pops his head into the doorway, we look fairly innocent.

"Hey Bella, Cullen. You kids want to go to the diner for dinner tonight?" he asks, and Emmett nods enthusiastically. Anything involving food is an automatic "yes" for him. "Great. Give me ten minutes." He goes off to get changed, and Emmett reaches for me, pulling me back into his lap.

"I like the sound of that," he whispers, nibbling at my ear.

"What, going to the diner?" I ask, struggling to stand up again. Emmett holds me tightly to him, kissing my jaw.

"No... the way he said 'Bella Cullen,'" he whispers again, leaving out the pause my father had used. I flush, standing up and moving to finish my laundry. He slaps my behind when he stands up, and I swallow a yelp. I glare at Emmett, but it's impossible to be mad at him when he's so happy and carefree. I let him wrap his arms around me while I finish folding t-shirts, humming happily and hearing his words over and over in my head. _"Bella Cullen. Bella Cullen. Bella Cullen."_

* * *

**A/N: Please, please leave a review! Let me know what you think. Every review is important to me. What else do you want to see from this story?  
**

**A few recs for you:**

**Never Judge a Book by Its Cover, by Cydney94 - Cydney has been reading and reviewing HIYA since chapter 1, and she always leaves me great feedback. She wrote this great Bella/Emmett oneshot for me (I made her promise to kill Rosalie). Check it out and leave her some love! .net/s/6296052/1/**

**The Shimmering Veil, by Maddux - An amazing WIP that combines the fairy tale quality of the Princess Bride with Twilight canon. I am in love with this story and can't get enough. Give it a try! .net/s/6058690/1/**

**Consent to Release, by HopelessRomantic79 - This is another Em/B story that I love. It's about a couple who are learning to explore some... ahem... kinkier aspects of their relationship. Lots of BDSM elements, but really good characterization and plot beyond that. .net/s/5645649/1/**


	16. the cullen house

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last week, guys- I appreciated them all! **

**This is EM POV and probably my favorite chapter that I've written... I hope you like it too.**

**I do not own Twilight or these characters.  
**

* * *

Edward thanks Bella for lunch and looks back and forth between the two of us before heading out to the Jeep on his own. Grateful for a moment alone with Bella, I lean back against the wall and pull her with me. She snuggles against my chest and I stroke her hair softly.

"Bella, are you gonna be okay if I take him home?" I murmur, not wanting to leave her if she's upset. She seems fine and kept up a pleasant, if somewhat stilted, conversation with Edward over lunch. Bella's good at suppressing her feelings though, and I know sometimes she only lets them out with me.

"I'm fine, Em. Go make sure he's okay. I think he might need to talk about it with someone," she suggests.

"Do **you** need to talk about it, babe?" I ask, tilting my head down so I can look into her eyes.

"Maybe later? Right now I'm a little talked out," she says, shrugging her shoulders softly. I kiss the top of her head and work my way down the side of her face, planting gentle kisses on her forehead, her temple, her cheek, and ending at her mouth. I try to pour my love for her into a soft, slow kiss.

"Okay. Call me if you need me?" I ask, pulling away. I kiss her again, just a brush of my lips against hers, and tell her that I love her.

"I love you too, Em," she whispers, hugging me tightly before letting me go. I walk out to the Jeep, where I can see Edward sitting in the front seat. His head is down, his face covered by his palms. When I open the door, I hear the sounds of his ragged breathing. I look up at the house to see if Bella is watching, but I can't see her looking out of any of the windows.

"Bro, are you alright?" I ask, resting my hand on his shoulder. He flinches, and I pull my hand back quickly.

"Yeah, can we just go?" he says, clearly struggling to get the words out. I start the car, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down Bella's street. We drive in silence, making it home pretty quickly. Edward jumps out of the Jeep and runs into the house before I can say anything else. When I get inside, he's not anywhere on the first floor- he must have gone to his room. I can't figure out what he's so fucking upset about now, he seemed fine at lunch.

I decide to give him a few minutes to cool off. I walk around the house, stopping at the piano in the living room to play a few notes. We both had lessons when we were kids, but the only thing I really remember is Heart and Soul- Edward was the one who really loved the piano.

Out of habit, I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Bella made me two massive sandwiches, so I'm not really hungry. Mom and Edward went to the grocery store last night, and I grin when I see a two liter bottle of root beer. I open the freezer, and sure enough- there's vanilla ice cream. When Edward and I were kids, Mom used to make us root beer floats whenever we were upset. I wonder if it was Mom or Edward that foresaw the need for Cullen family comfort food this week.

I make a couple of floats and stick some of those long iced tea spoons in the glasses. I know Edward's probably holed up in his bedroom being emo, so I head upstairs, balancing the glasses on my palm for fun. When I get upstairs, I find his door closed. I knock, try the handle, but find it locked.

"Edward? Let me in," I call. He doesn't answer or move to unlock the door. "I just wanna talk for a minute, Ed. Come on, open the door." It's silent again, and I wait for the sound of the door opening. Nothing. I sigh heavily, exaggerating the sound so he can hear me. "I guess I'll have to take out both of these root beer floats by myself then..." I say, feigning sadness. I walk away, stomping my feet to make a lot of noise. I hear the telltale creak of the floorboards before Edward's door whips open.

"Alright, alright. Come in," he says, reaching out for the glass. I hand him his root beer float and enter his room, following him to his bed. He sits on the bed and I sit on the floor, leaning back against it. I face away from him, just staring at his CD collection while we eat our ice cream. I know he'll talk to me eventually.

"Em, I really fucked up. I didn't know... I never knew how much until this week. Seeing Bella again was... and when she yelled at me... God, I just feel like such a piece of shit," he says, clanking his spoon against the glass as he scoops up more ice cream. "Do you think she's really okay? Is there anything else I can do? I'm such an asshole," he moans, pulling his fingers through his hair. I turn slightly so I can see him better, and address him calmly.

"Edward, you apologized, and you meant it. That's what she needed. The only thing you can do now is move on, and treat Bella with the respect she deserves. And you're not a piece of shit, Edward. You gotta stop talking like that. You did a shitty thing, yes, and you really hurt her. But you're not a bad person. You apologized, she accepted, you have to forgive yourself and let it go, bro." I reach up and pat his knee, trying to reassure him. "Bella forgives you, you know?" He nods his head, keeping his eyes on his nearly empty glass.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Forgive me?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, Edward. I do. I'm sorry I hit you and went off on you on Sunday. I just get really protective of the people I love," I tell him. I can tell he's about to cry, so I try to lighten the mood. "Including you, Eddie, so stop beating yourself up over this. Or I'll have to punch you in the face again." His lips twitch a little, almost like he's going to smile.

"I can take you," he whispers, letting the smile take over.

"Oh please, kid. Anytime you want me to make you my bitch, just let me know." I elbow him playfully. He chuckles a little, and some of the heavy atmosphere seems to dissipate. It's quiet for a few minutes, the only sound is our spoons scraping against the glass as we finish our floats.

"I'm kinda surprised you stayed here. I thought you'd go back to Bella's. Or send me home by myself," he says, drinking the last of the root beer.

"I just wanted to make sure you're cool," I shrugged. I start worrying about her though- she seemed okay when I left, but what if she's all alone and feeling shitty? "Now that you mention it though, I should go check on her... you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be okay. Go ahead, man." He pushes me playfully, and push back when I stand up. I take the empty glasses back to the kitchen, dialing Bella's number as I rinse them out. She doesn't answer, which worries me. I jog out to the Jeep and peel out, speeding back to Bella's. My phone rings, and I answer when I see Jasper's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, Whitlock, what's up?"

"Not much, brother. Alice here is cookin' up a plan and I wanted to check with you about a few things. She gets a little ahead of herself sometimes..." He's cut off by the sound of her voice, and I can tell she's giving him an earful.

"What I meant to say was, 'Alice had a great idea, I'm just calling to tell you all about it!'" he says, his voice a little too cheerful.

"What's this great idea?" I ask.

"Well, when she was flying down to visit me, she had some problems with her flight- she got bumped, then they lost her luggage. So she has two round-trip vouchers that she can use whenever, and she's gettin' a little sick of he Texas heat. We were thinking about coming out to visit you guys."

"That's awesome, J. You should totally come. When?" I ask, excited.

"Probably like, Sunday? We could stay for a few days?" he asks. "We don't wanna impose."

"Dude, not at all. You're welcome anytime, you can stay at my house. I'm not sure what Bella's work schedule is, I'll have to check with her." When I mention Bella's name I hear a high-pitched squeal from The phone and I have to pull it away from my ear.

"Jesus, woman! I am getting to that part!" Jasper shouts. I bring the phone back to my ear. "Alice wants to surprise Bella, so please don't say anything to her."

"No problem," I reply, chuckling at his frustration. "She'll be excited. Hey, I'm almost at Bella's. Do you want to email me your flight info and stuff?"

"Sure thing, man. Say "hi" to Bella for me. Ow! For us, I mean." I laugh at his correction, imagining tiny Alice punching him.

"No problem, Whitlock. See you soon." I hang up right as I get to Bella's, excited for our friends to visit so we can have some fun. I shake it off, put on my poker face, and go in to see my girl.

* * *

"Bella's here," my dad calls, and I jump off the couch and run out to meet her. It's Saturday, and she's coming over for dinner because Mom demanded to see more of Bella. When I get outside, she's hopping out of her truck, walking around to the passenger side to open the door. She's wearing skintight jeans that show off her ass and a button-down shirt that I want to rip off of her. I watch as she takes out some kind of pan covered in foil and a little canvas bag- one of those reusable grocery store bags. I reach her just in time to take the bag from her hands.

"Hi," I greet her, leaning over for a quick, chaste kiss. She moans softly and tilts her head up, looking for more. The girl has been driving me crazy all week; she was on her period, so we couldn't really have sex. I'm totally fine with that; really, I am. The problem is that the hormones or something are making her ridiculously horny... and seeing Bella writhe around and moan every time I touch her makes ME horny.

"Baby," she whispers, "let's skip dinner with your family and go somewhere, just us." She kisses my neck, swiping her little tongue against my skin.

"Yes, fuck, let's go. Are you done with... you know?" I ask her. She pulls away, looking into my eyes, and nods her head slowly.

"Mmmhmm. I miss you..." she answers, biting her bottom lip. I crash my mouth against hers, sucking that lip between mine before sliding my tongue against hers. I try to pull her closer, but the round pan she's carrying is between us. I grab it, trying to move it out of the way, and she pulls back.

"Be careful! My cheesecake!" she shrieks, balancing it in both of her hands again. I give her my best pouty face, and she just laughs. "I worked really hard on this Emmett, I don't want to drop it because you're too horny to wait until after dinner."

"ME? I'm the horny one?" I ask, incredulous. She blushes, fidgeting with the dish in her hands, and I kiss her forehead. "Come on, let's go see my mom and dad before you molest me on my driveway." I rest my hand on the small of her back, guiding her up the sidewalk and into the house.

"Bella! Good to see you again!" my dad calls, waving as we walk past his office. She stops and leans against the doorway, and I wrap my arm around her waist while she talks to him.

"Hi, Carlisle. Thanks for having me," she says, leaning against me. My dad takes in our easy embrace, smiling at me before his eyes focus on the round dish in Bella's hands.

"What do you have there? Esme said you offered to make dessert?" He lifts his eyebrows in interest.

"Oh, I just made a cheesecake... I know it's your favorite," she replies, and I think I catch her winking at him. Jealousy flares in my chest, even though I know she's not really interested in my dad. Gross.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, I'm sure it's delicious, Bella." He chuckles as she turns and slips out of my arms, heading toward the kitchen. I narrow my eyes at him, but he just laughs and waves me off. "Go see if you can help your mother with dinner."

I catch up to Bella just as she walks through the swinging door into the kitchen. My mom is standing next to the stove, stirring something in a saucepan. Edward is at the counter, chopping potatoes up into wedges. It sounds like they're laughing, but they both stop talking when Bella and I walk in. There's a brief, awkward silence, and Bella stops short just inside the kitchen door. Mom saves the fucking day, though, breaking into a wide smile and setting down the spoon she's holding.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could come sweetheart!" She walks over to us, taking the cheesecake from Bella and shoving it into my arms. She pulls Bella close, hugging her tightly around the waist. "We were just talking about the time Edward tried to bake a cake for my birthday, do you remember?" I tense, not sure if Bella's going to be up for talking about the good ol' days with Edward. She surprises me by laughing softly, returning Mom's hug.

"Of course! He almost set your house on fire!" She smiles, and Edward blushes bright red.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the cake pan would overflow?" he protests.

"It's on the box! You have to use two pans. There's even a picture!" Bella responds, teasing. She turns to me, explaining, "Edward put the entire cake mix into one 8-inch pan. You're supposed to use two. When the cake started to rise, it overflowed and got all over the bottom of the oven and caught fire."

"Well, it was my first cake!" he huffs, spreading the potato wedges out on a cookie sheet. I worry that he's going to get upset, but when he looks back up at us he's smiling sheepishly. "Besides, it worked out just fine, didn't it? That cake was awesome."

"It was delicious!" Mom interjects. "Very rich, but delicious. Now, what's all this, Bella?" she asks, taking the cheesecake back from me and setting it on the counter.

"Ummm just a cheesecake I made. I brought some things to make a sauce for it after dinner- if that's okay?" she asks.

"Of course. Bella, please, make yourself at home here." Mom kisses her temple before returning to the pots she has simmering on the stove. "Would you two mind setting the table for me?"

"Sure, Mom," I answer for both of us. I pull Bella by the hand into the dining room, spinning her around and pushing her backwards against the wall as soon as the swinging door closes. I kiss her roughly, pressing my body into hers. She resists, keeping her body stiff and pushing lightly against my chest. After a few seconds, she throws herself into the kiss- wrapping her arms around me to pull me closer still. As soon as she does, I pull away and move to the table. I can hear her heavy breathing behind me as I start laying the plates out.

"What was that for?" she asks, moving to stand beside me. I hand her a stack of napkins to fold and shrug my shoulders. I just wanted to kiss her, tease her a little, but she seems to think something's up. "Em? Are you mad about something?" she prods.

"Course not, B. What would I be mad about?" I ask, trying to follow her train of thought. She bites her lip again, looking in the direction of the front hallway.

"Because I was told your dad I made the cheesecake for him? I was just trying to tease you..." she admits. "Because you said I was flirting with him last time I was here? Remember?" She looks nervous and shy, and it's so fucking cute.

"B, don't worry. You can flirt with Carlisle all you want," I lean in close, brushing my lips against her ear, "because I know that you're mine. I'm the only one who gets to kiss you, lick you, fuck you." I kiss the skin right below her ear and let my teeth graze her earlobe before I pull away. She lets out a little whimper, reaching out to lay her hand on my forearm only to pull it away quickly when Edward walks in.

"Uhh... Mom wants to know what you guys want to drink. With dinner." He looks back and forth between Bella and me before settling his gaze on neutral ground. Bella is folding napkins, waiting for me to answer.

"See if you can sell her on wine. Tell her we need something to compliment the delicious flavors of... whatever she's cooking," I suggest, missing the free and easy access to alcohol we enjoyed at college.

"Bella? Wine okay?" he asks, glancing at her quickly.

"Sure, Edward. Thanks."

He turns and exits the dining room quickly, and before I can say anything to Bella, my dad walks in from the other direction.

"Looks like you kids have everything under control. Bella, are you making little swans? That's great. Swans from a Swan!" he exclaims, overly proud of his dad humor. He's between Bella and me, but he's facing her... he can't see me. I frown at him, shaking my head in disapproval, and Bella smirks. A little fake laugh spills from her lips, and she leans forward to rest her hand on my dad's forearm.

"That's so funny, Carlisle! I never thought of it that way." He pats her hand, walking into the kitchen to check on Mom. As soon as the door closes, I address Bella.

"So that just happened..." I stalk towards her. She's arranging little swan napkins on each of the plates I've laid out.

"What? You said I can flirt with him all I want!" she protests.

"Hmmm. Just watch yourself, Swan." I wait until she bends over to adjust one of her creations, and I pull my hand back and smack her ass. She gasps, straightening up immediately, and reaches behind her to cover herself.

"Emmett!" she cries, staring at the kitchen door. Her face flushes bright red, and I can see the blush spread down her neck and under her shirt. She turns away from me, crossing her arms over her chest. I pull her back against me, my arm around her waist, and press a quick kiss to her neck.

"Did you like that, Bella?" I whisper, and she shudders in my arms. Fuck yes. I am definitely filing that away for future use. The door opens again, and we pull apart. Mom, Dad, and Edward shuttle the food back and forth, and we all sit down to dinner. The conversation flows pretty freely, only a few awkward moments here and there as we dance around the past. It seems to be okay to talk about Edward's life at school, or Bella's plans for the fall, but we generally avoid talking about the time they were together. We go through two bottles of wine, and everyone's a little tipsy by the time we're ready for dessert.

After dinner, Bella disappears into the kitchen to finish her cheesecake. Mom follows her, and they reappear about ten minutes later with plates of cheesecake.

"Wow, this looks great. What's in it?" Edward asks.

"Umm, it's a white chocolate cheesecake with a macadamia nut crust and cherries on top. The sauce on top is just white chocolate and a little almond extract..." her voice trails off as she watches everyone take their first bites. We all hum in approval, because it's fucking delicious. I take another huge forkful, and I can see Edward eating his quickly, too. We all turn to look at my dad, though, when he fucking moans.

"Mmmmmmm! Oh god, this is so good!" he cries, picking up another bite with his fork. He puts it in his mouth and pulls the fork out, moaning again. It's kind of fucking creepy. I look over at Bella, and her bottom lip is trembling. At first I think she's about to cry, but then I catch the brightness in her eyes and I know she's trying not to laugh. Watching her try to hold it in makes me laugh, but my mouth is full of cheesecake, so I start to choke. My mom jumps up and slaps me on the back, handing me a glass of water to help me swallow.

We manage to finish Bella's dessert without any trips to the ER. Dad threatens Edward and I with death should we choose to finish off the cheesecake without him. Edward is washing the dishes, shooing Bella away when she tries to help.

"Bella?" I ask, hugging her to my chest. "Want to go for a walk?"

* * *

I take her through the woods, holding onto her tightly as she stumbles over the path Edward and I have worn down between the trees. We're not far from the river, and I want to show Bella my favorite place. She holds my hand tightly, letting me guide her.

Of course, I have to stop a few times to kiss her. I keep it short and sweet every time, leaving her wanting more. Right before we reach our destination, I back her up against a tree and trap her there with my arms on either side of her body. I lean in slowly, skimming my nose along her jawline, brushing my lips against her throat. She whispers my name in that breathy little voice that makes me want her so badly. I step in closer and her arms wind around my neck. She lifts her head in search of a real kiss, but I deny her- I keep kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw.

"Emmett," she moans, "please, just kiss me?" I tilt my head, smiling at her and leaning down as slowly as I can. I wait until our lips are almost touching, hesitating before pressing them so lightly against hers. She groans in frustration and takes control of the kiss, stretching up on her toes so she can kiss me properly. It feels amazing- it's a little different, having Bella in control of the kiss. I don't want her to get too carried away in the middle of the forest, though, so I pull away when she starts grinding against me.

"Mmmm... not here, B. Come on," I step away, taking her hand so I can pull her with me. She sighs heavily, muttering under her breath- I fucking love teasing her. I love getting her all worked up and watching her bolder side come out.

We get to the riverbank, and I climb up on top of the big rock- my rock- pulling Bella up after me. I sit down and spread my legs so she can sit between them. I wrap one arm around her waist, using the other to support my weight as I lean back.

"This is what I wanted to show you. It's my favorite place in Forks. Maybe in the world," I tell her. She hums in acknowledgment, snuggling closer to my chest. "I used to come here when I was a kid and I wanted to be alone. Did you go to church when you were a kid?" I ask, knowing she doesn't go now.

"Not really... Renee was more of the spiritual type, and my dad spends his Sundays fishing," she tells me.

"We go at Christmas and Easter and stuff, and I think my dad goes sometimes by himself. His dad was a minister, you know? Anyway I never really feel comfortable there... well, that's not the right word. I mean that I don't feel _comforted_. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I don't feel the presence of God when I'm in church. But when I'm out here, alone, I feel it." I feel kind of awkward talking about something so personal to me, but I really want Bella to know how important this place is. I want her to know everything about me, just like I want to know her.

"Mmmm," she answers, "it's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." We sit in silence for a while, and I wonder what Bella is thinking. I say a silent prayer of thanks for having her in my life.

It's not long before she starts to shiver, and I realize I should've brought a blanket or something. I pat her thigh, tell her it's time to go back, and hop down from the rock. She bites her lip, not sure how to climb down, and I just laugh and grab her by the waist, lifting her and swinging her down to the ground. We hold hands on the way back, walking a little more slowly and taking more opportunities to kiss.

When we get back to the house, she thanks my parents for dinner and heads back to her place. I wait 20 minutes or so before I follow, telling Mom and Dad that I'm going to check on Bella since her dad is working late tonight. That's partially true- he is working late.

I make it back to her place in record time, bounding up the steps and letting myself in, not bothering to knock. I hear the shower running upstairs, and I walk up to her bedroom, debating whether or not I should join her. Just as I make my decision and start pulling off my clothes, I hear the water stop. I stretch out on her bed in just my boxers, waiting for her.

She shrieks when she walks in, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair is dry, pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Jesus, Emmett! You scared me!" she cries, pulling the towel tighter around her chest.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just couldn't wait to see you again," I tell her. She looks so sexy wearing nothing but that towel, her skin flushed from the warm water. I feel my dick swell in my boxers, thinking about all of the soft skin hidden under her towel.

"Just give me a warning or something, next time!" she sighs, moving to her dresser. She pulls open a drawer, rifling through some of her pajamas.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asks, twisting to look over her shoulder at me.

"Don't bother, I'm just gonna take 'em off." She grins, turning to walk towards the bed. I hold up my hand in the universal gesture for "Stop," and she does. Her head tilts in question. "Drop the towel."

Bella only pauses for a second before she pulls the towel down, letting it fall to the floor. She takes a step towards me, and I shake my head no, stopping her in her tracks. I take in her curves- the swell of her breasts, her hips, her beautiful ass. I can't help it, I have to reach down and palm my dick. I rub it through my boxers, and Bella's eyes go to where my hand is moving. She opens her mouth to say something, and then bites her lip.

"Do you wanna see, baby?" I ask, prodding her gently. She nods, not taking her eyes off my hand, and I lift my hips quickly to pull down my boxers, tossing them on the floor. I groan when I take my dick in my hand again, pumping it a few times to relieve some of the pressure. "You've been teasing me all night, Bella. I want you so much right now." She groans, her left hand reaching out towards me.

"I want it..." she moans.

"What do you want, Bella?" I ask, moving my hand slowly up and down my shaft. Her eyes snap to mine, and she answers confidently, her voice unwavering.

"I want you inside of me, Emmett. No teasing, okay? I need it." She's rubbing little circles on her hip with her right hand- touching that spot that drives her crazy. I crook one finger, begging her closer, and she rushes to the side of the bed. Before she can climb up onto the bed, though, I stop her with my hand pressed against her chest.

"Show me," I tell her, trying to sound commanding and not as desperate as I really feel.

"What?" she asks, confused.

"Show me that you're wet for me, Bella." She whimpers, moving her hand between her legs to part her flesh gently. Her fingers make a quick pass up and down her slit before she shows me her hand. Damn, she's so wet already and I haven't even touched her- I can see her fingers glistening. "I'm not convinced," I lie, reaching for her.

I knock Bella's hand away, pressing my own fingers between her legs to feel for myself. She rocks against my hand as I circle her clit a few times, sliding down through her folds to tease her entrance a little.

"You want me, Bella?" I ask, pulling my hand away. She moans again, nodding her head. "Then take me," I offer, leaning back on the bed. I slide my hands under her pillow, letting her know that she's in control. For the first time tonight I see a flash of hesitation- her eyes drop down to the floor.

"Look at me, Bella," I order. She does, lifting her eyes to mine. "Look at my cock, baby. I'm so fucking hard for you. I've been dying to see you naked like this all week. I love looking at you, and I fucking love being inside of you. I want to see all of you, okay?" She nods, her eyes flickering down to my dick. She lifts one knee onto the bed and pulls herself up so she's on her knees next to me.

Bella reaches down to push my hand away, taking my cock in her hand and stroking a few times. She ghosts her fingers over the head and I can't control the loud moan that comes from me.

"Like this?" she asks, lifting one leg up and settling it on the other side of my hips. She loses her balance, and I hold up my hands for her. She takes them both, squeezing them tightly, and I know she needs them- for balance or for security, or maybe both. Settling over my hips, she slides back and forth until she's right over my cock. It's trapped between us, pressing against her clit, and I watch her wiggle against it when she feels the friction.

"Mmmmm that looks sexy, B. Do you like that?" I ask, releasing one hand so I can play with her nipples. Her back arches at my touch, pushing her down harder against my cock and her tits into my hand.

"Yeah... feels so good..." she moans, grinding harder against me.

"I thought you wanted me inside of you," I tease, pinching her left nipple a little harder before I do the same thing on the right.

"Mmmm... I do," she pants. She lifts up slightly, trying to align herself with my bobbing cock but not succeeding.

"Hold onto it, baby. Grab my dick so you can control where it goes," I coach her gently, squeezing her breast in my hand. She lets go of the hand she was holding, balancing herself with one hand on my chest while the other holds my stiff cock up at the right angle. I let my free hand go to her waist, stroking her gently, reassuring her.

I have the best view ever- I can see my dick disappearing into her slick pussy. If I look up, I can see how much she fucking loves it- her head is thrown back, eyes closed, her mouth open slightly.

"God, yes," I mumble, feeling her tightness surround me fully. She's still for a minute, adjusting to the sensation, and I caress her lower back, her side, her arm, touching as much warm skin as I can.

When Bella opens her eyes and looks into mine, I know I'm not going to last very long. She rocks her hips experimentally, groaning as she feels me shifting inside her. I reach for her hand, taking it mine, and nod at her to encourage her to move. She lifts up a little, sliding back down and sighing in pleasure.

"Take it, Bella. However you want," I beg her. Part of me wants to grab her hips and move her at my own rhythm, slam my hips up into her until I come, but I'd rather watch her like this, moving over me. She continues with slow, short strokes, occasionally lifting herself higher. One hand is holding mine, and the other is splayed on my chest, supporting her as she rides me.

"Mmmm... Emmett..." she moans, moving faster. My free hand is still teasing her nipples, plucking and twisting them almost roughly. I love the way her whole body flushes pink when she's turned on, especially her chest.

She surprises me by letting go of the hand that she's holding, grabbing me at the wrist and pulling me down to where we're joined. I let her maneuver me how she wants, watching the relief in her eyes when my knuckles brush against her clit. She moves faster now, leaning forward to increase the contact with my hand. It changes the angle of my cock inside her, and we both cry out when she slams down hard on the next stroke. Her hands are on my shoulders, holding herself up.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" I ask her, hoping like hell that the answer is yes. I can't hold off for much longer.

"Mmmm so close..." she moans, her rhythm faltering as she tries to move faster.

"Good girl... it's gonna feel so good, Bella. You're gonna come so hard," I tell her, moving my fingers furiously against her clit, trying to bring her over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" she shouts, her muscles clenching as she comes. I feel her pussy squeezing my dick, her movements jerky as she continues to rub against my fingers. Her arms are shaking with the effort of keeping herself upright as she comes. She's so beautiful, panting and moaning on top of me, and I want to come so much. Before she's stopped twitching, I grab her hips and move her body quickly over mine. A long, low keening sound comes out of her mouth, and I can still feel her pussy contracting as I pound into her from below.

"Bella!" I cry, thrusting into her roughly as I come. When I let go of her hips, she stills, her arms shaking. I wrap my arms around her back and she collapses against my chest, trembling. I kiss her face and her neck as I caress her back.

"Bella, I love you so much," I whisper. "You are so beautiful. That was amazing."

"I love you too, Emmett," she whispers, her voice hoarse with emotion. We stay just like that for a few minutes, until Bella climbs off of me to go clean up in the bathroom. When she comes back, I hold her tight, spooning her and whispering all the things that I love about her.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asks. "I'm not working for a few days, Mrs. Newton needed to change the schedule around for some reason," she offers. I chuckle, knowing that Mrs. Newton changed the schedule at my request. I have to paint her garage, but it seems like a fair trade.

"Oh, we already have some plans tomorrow. It's a surprise..." I tease her.

"You know I hate surprises, Em!"

"I think you'll like this one. Trust me, babe," I ask, hugging her tighter, lacing my fingers with hers as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! What do you want to see happen while Alice and Jasper are visiting? Besides the group sex, I mean.**

**PS: Thanks to Cydney94, SuperKannen, and cherieblossum on Twitter for helping me with a "funny vs. creepy?" dilemma in this chapter.**

** PPS: The cake-baking story is true... I set my oven on fire when I was a freshman in college. Whoops. (The part about the cake being delicious was also true).  
**


	17. mora campground

**A/N: I missed my usual "weekendish" posting deadline, so I apologize for the delay. I wrote a little smutty o/s for my friend cherieblossum's birthday. It's a little ummm... kinkier than this story, but check it out if you want to. It's called "Between Pleasure and Pain."**

**Some of y'all didn't think I was kidding about the group sex... I don't think shy little Bella will EVER be up for that. **

***Oh, y'all had some comments/questions about birth control. I meant to put something in the last chapter about Bella being on the BC pills now, but I forgot. She is on the pill. NO BABIES ANYTIME SOON.**

****I've never been camping. Sorry if the camping stuff is not realistic. Use your imagination. :)**

* * *

I wake up alone, with a vague memory of Emmett kissing me goodbye and slipping out before dawn. He must have wanted to get out before Charlie got home, which is probably for the best. We try to keep things PG when Charlie's around. He knows we sleep together, but we don't flaunt it in front of him.

I stretch my sore muscles, grinning at the ache in my thighs from raising and lowering myself over Emmett last night. I never thought I'd be so bold with him, so unashamed, but he makes everything we do feel natural. His confidence is contagious, and I'm starting to feel like a new person. My cell phone vibrates briefly on the nightstand, and I pick it up to look at the screen.

"Text me when you wake up, baby. We have a big day ahead of us. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Em." He's so cute! I write back, letting him know that I'm awake. I sit up in bed and stretch my arms over my head, yawning. The phone buzzes again, ringing this time, and Emmett's smiling face appears on my screen.

"Good morning," I purr, sliding back down under the covers as I answer.

"Oh fuck, Bella. You can't talk like that. Your voice is so sexy," he groans. I just giggle at his obvious discomfort. "So listen, I didn't want to tell you anything about your surprise today, but my mom pointed out that you might need a little information to like, make plans. So... I'm taking you camping!" he announces proudly.

"Camping?" I respond hesitantly. I'm not exactly outdoorsy, so I'm not sure why he thinks this is something I'll like.

"You'll love it, B. I promise. It's like a really nice campsite with picnic tables and park rangers and bathrooms." I let out a sigh of relief when he mentions the bathrooms- I'm very fond of indoor plumbing. The idea of going away with Emmett is appealing... no family, no work, just time for us to be together.

"When are we going?" I ask, clearing my throat and trying to express some enthusiasm.

"This afternoon. We'll be gone for two nights, so bring some clothes. No underwear, though, it won't be necessary," he teases. I roll my eyes, wishing he was still here with me. "Bring something warm to sleep in, it gets cold at night, okay?"

"Can't you keep me warm, Emmett?" I ask, teasing him back.

"You know I can," he growls. "We should be ready to go at two, two thirty. Come over as soon as you're ready though, okay? I miss you."

"You just left like, two hours ago," I protest, laughing.

"So? You weren't awake then, doesn't count. Come over soon," he pleads.

"Okay, okay. Let me just pull myself together and pack some stuff. What should I tell Charlie?" I ask, knowing he'll want to know exactly where we're headed.

"Oh, I already talked to him. He knows where we'll be. No worries." Okay, now I'm intrigued. This isn't some thrown together camping trip, he's obviously planned it out carefully.

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask, wondering if Emmett's somehow responsible for my work schedule changing mysteriously this week.

"I'm not saying anything else until you get your ass over here, Swan."

"I'm rolling my eyes at you, Emmett Cullen."

"We'll see about that. I love you," he adds, his voice softening and losing the teasing tone.

"I love you too, Em," I answer, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Bells?" he adds, just as I'm about to hang up.

"Yeah?" I lift the phone back to my ear.

"Don't forget your, uh, pills." I cringe, slightly embarrassed that he's bought it up. I'm sort of grateful, though, that he seems as invested as I am in staying unpregnant.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I respond, mocking him.

"Is that a joke about your huge crush on my dad? Perv!" he chuckles.

"Goodbye, Emmett!" I call, hanging up as he laughs as his own joke.

I stand up, stretching again and moving around the room to gather the things I'll need. I toss some clothes onto my bed, including a bathing suit, a sweatshirt, and a few t-shirts. I have no idea what he's planning, and I want to be prepared. I shuffle into the bathroom, washing my face and pulling my wild hair back into a ponytail. I'm not sure how much he's planning on roughing it, so I throw only the essentials (including my birth control pills) into my overnight bag.

After I pack everything up in my backpack, I dress simply in shorts and a t-shirt. I head downstairs to forage for some breakfast, my stomach grumbling. Charlie's in the living room, passed out in his arm chair. His head is tilted, resting on his shoulder, and I worry that he'll be sore when he wakes up.

"Dad," I whisper, shaking his arm gently. "Dad!" I try, louder this time. He starts awake, blinking the sleep from my eyes and rolling his head from side to side.

"Hey, Bella. I must've fallen asleep," he mumbles, lowering the footrest and standing up. He stretches his arms out and yawns deeply. "I'm gonna go on up to bed. You headed out?" he asks, nodding at my backpack.

"Yeah, going camping, apparently. You gonna be a pal and tell me where we're going? He sounds like he has some big surprise planned," I tell him, shuddering at the idea. "You know how the Swans feel about surprises," I add. Charlie just chuckles and pats my shoulder affectionately.

"Not a chance. I think you'll like the surprise. Have fun, Bella. Be careful." I don't know whether to be mad that he's keeping Emmett's plans a secret, or happy that he likes Emmett enough to conspire with him. I decide to be grateful that they're getting along, and I head to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before I head to the Cullens.

* * *

I park on the street, assuming we'll take Emmett's Jeep and I'll leave my car here. The door opens a minute or so after I knock, and Emmett pulls me inside. He lifts me up and kisses me quickly, roughly, before dropping me and pulling me toward to the basement door. He's wearing pajama pants and a UW t-shirt that stretches tight across his muscles. His hair is messy, like he hasn't taken a shower or combed it yet.

"What's all this 'Bella-you-have-to-get-over-here-right-away crap? You're not even dressed!" I complain.

"It takes me like two minutes to get ready," he answers, rolling his eyes. "Baby, I just gotta kill Edward real quick, and then I'll be all yours," he says, tugging me behind him. We get down to the media room and I see that they're in the middle of a video game- it's paused on the big screen.

"Hey, Bella," Edward says. Oh god, he's sitting in *the* chair. The one that Emmett and I used... I flush as the memories come back to me.

"Hi," I choke out, and Emmett grins at me. He knows exactly what I'm thinking. He sits down in the chair next to Edward, patting his lap as though I should sit there. I shake my head and move to the chair next to him, not wanting to be accidentally injured by the violent video game gesturing that is about to happen.

Emmett's idea of "quick" turns into a two-hour-long "best 13-out-of-25" tournament. I pick up a book from one of the shelves in the back and skim through it while Edward and Emmett beat the shit out each other on screen. The doorbell rings at about half past one, and Emmett looks up towards the stairs, surprised. He glances at the clock, grinning, and turns to me.

"You wanna answer that for me, Bella?" he asks. I sigh heavily, acting put-upon, and unfold my legs. The doorbell rings again as I'm climbing the stairs, and I move a little faster. I see the outline of two people standing in front of the frosted glass of the Cullens' front door and I hesitate.

"Go ahead," Emmett says, right behind me. I jump, surprised that he's followed me up right away. Why did he ask me to answer the door if he was coming with me? His wide smile tells me something's up, and I decide to play along. Edward's followed up upstairs too, and Emmett mumbles something to him right as I reach for the door. I think I hear him say, "cover your ears," but I can't be sure.

I open the door wide and my jaw drops. Jasper is standing there, slightly more tan than when I last saw him, with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Alice is bouncing in front of him, looking like she's about to explode.

"BELLA!" she shouts, bounding through the doorway and barreling into me. I wrap my arms around her and get caught up in her excitement, bouncing with her as she squeals with excitement.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I shout, trying to be heard over her shrieks.

"We came to visit! It's a surprise! Emmett didn't tell you, did he?" she asks, turning so she can glare at him.

"No, I'm totally surprised! Hi, Jasper," I add, stepping aside so he can come in. Alice clings to me, her tiny arm wrapped around my waist protectively. Emmett steps forward to grasp Jasper's hand, pulling him in for a guy hug.

"Hey, guys. Welcome. This is my brother, Edward," Emmett gestures to where Edward is hovering nearby. Jasper steps forward to shake his hand, but Alice stays put and tightens her grip on my waist. She's glaring at Edward, and it strikes me that I haven't filled her in on my conversation with him.

"I'll uh, be upstairs," Edward says, slinking away from the group. For a second, the thought of inviting him to go with us crosses my mind. I shake my head, clearing it away. I'm not _that_ comfortable with Edward yet.

"So you guys wanna freshen up or something before we head out?" Emmett asks, leading everyone into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper take turns using the bathroom, and we sit around the kitchen island for a few minutes making small talk. Emmett runs upstairs to get changed before he and Jasper start loading up the Jeep.

"Alice, are we really going camping? Did you agree to this?" I ask, hoping there's a way to get out of it.

"Yeah, the boys seemed really excited. Don't worry, though, I made sure there are bathrooms." We giggle, and I pull her in close for another hug. "So what's the deal with Edward? Why is he being creepy and lurky?"

"It's a long story... I'll tell you all about it if we can get some alone time. Basically, we talked it out, and we're sort of... okay now. We're not friends, really, but we've been around each other a couple times and it's fine. Just a little awkward sometimes." I shrug, tracing the swirls of marble in the countertop with my finger.

"A **little** awkward?" she repeats, indignant. "Bella! Come on, that creep-" she's cut off when Emmett reappears from the garage.

"You girls ready to go?" he asks, coming over to kiss the top of my head. He grabs my ass at the same time, sort of canceling out the sweetness of the gesture.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I grumble, following Emmett out to the garage.

* * *

It doesn't take us long to get to the campground, which is in walking distance of the ocean. Alice and I make a half-hearted attempt to help the boys set up our tents, but eventually we wander off "to look around." We walk down to the beach, strolling along the rocky shore. I tell her all about my talk with Edward, and she's happy that I've put that mess behind me.

"It's not like I've forgotten, Alice, but I've forgiven, and now I can move on, you know?" I tell her, summing up my feelings on the subject. "But enough about me. Tell me about your visit with Jasper!" That's all the prompting she needs. She's bursting with excitement, telling me all about Jasper's family, their ranch, and the various sexual positions they've experimented with in the last week.

"... and then I tied his wrists to the headboard. He loved it, Bella, he was like a bucking bronco. I highly recommend it." I blush, shaking my head and pretending to study a piece of driftwood.

"You never know," I teased, nudging her elbow playfully as we head back to the campsite. "I did go all cowgirl on Emmett last night." Alice gasps, holding her hand to her heart.

"Bella! You did? I'm so proud of you!" She's serious, too, and I throw my head back and laugh at her earnest expression. "Was it awesome?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," I admit, grinning. "I like it better when he's on top, but I wanted to try it for him. He seemed really excited about it. Emmett is just so... _game_. You know? He's up for anything I suggest," I share.

"Literally!" Alice shouts. I roll my eyes at her juvenile humor. "So Bella, since we're sharing details, what kind of kinky stuff are you asking Emmett to do?"

"Oh, no. You've had your fair share of details, lady. No more today."

"But... but... you can't just tease me like that," she whines, tugging on my sleeve as we walk through the trees and back into our campsite. We both stop in our tracks at the same time- as soon as we lay eyes on our men. Our shirtless, sweaty men. There are two tents already set up, about fifteen feet apart. Jasper is on his knees, pounding a stake into the ground, while Emmett is gulping water out of a nalgene bottle.

"Hello, ladies," Jasper greets us, standing up and wiping his hands off on his jeans. He has a nice body, but all I can see is Emmett's muscled torso glistening with sweat. His rippled abs... perfect chest... the broad shoulders that I gripped last night as I moved on top of him. Emmett sets his water down, sauntering over to me and kissing me sweetly.

"Hey, baby. You missed all the hard work," he teases, sticking his fingers through my belt loops to pull me closer.

"I can see that," I answer, chasing a drop of sweat down the center of his chest with my index finger. He shudders, closing his eyes at the sensation. When he opens them again I know he's gone from zero to sixty with just that brief touch. I know if Alice and Jasper weren't talking quietly by the fire pit, he'd be kissing me fiercely. I brush my fingers against his stomach, letting him know with my eyes and my touch that I feel it too. I pull away before it can get too heated, twisting out of his grasp and joining Alice in the center of the clearing.

"They brought hot dogs for dinner, Bella. Hot dogs! Those barely qualify as food!" Alice was arguing, holding up the package of Oscar Mayer hot dogs.

"Do you want to go out and catch something in the woods, babe? I'd gladly roast you up a rabbit or a nice juicy bird if you can find one," Jasper replies, snatching the hot dogs back.

"Noooo! No bunny killing. I guess I'll eat processed horse parts and pig lips instead," she huffs, crossing her arms.

"Hey, those are all beef!" Emmett protests. "I only buy the best. Alice, you've clearly never had a quality wiener." She chuckles, and Jasper beams the package of hot dogs at Emmett's head.

"Ha ha. Let's get this fire started, Cullen."

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry," Em agrees. Alice mutters something about needing a wiener in his mouth, but Emmett and Jasper are already deeply engrossed in a discussion about fire protocol.

* * *

Two hours later, we're sitting around the dying fire, eating the last of the s'mores we'd made. I'm sitting next to Emmett, but he's pulled my legs across his lap and thrown a blanket over us. Alice is on Jasper's lap, leaning against his chest and fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I think we're about ready for bed," Jasper declares, patting Alice's behind to get her to stand. She stretches her arms over her head, yawning, and stumbles toward the tent. "You got the fire, Cullen?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. The food, too. G'night, guys," he waves, and I call out a goodnight as Alice and Jasper disappear inside their tent. Emmett slides my legs off his lap, moving around the campsite efficiently. He gathers all the food, storing it in a special bear-safe container and securing it to a nearby tree branch. I feel a few drops of rain hit my face, and I wipe them away. A few more appear, a little faster this time.

"Bells, get inside," Emmett calls, jerking his head in the direction of our tent. I grab our blanket, making it inside the tent just before the sky opens up and rain begins to pour. Emmett is still outside, scooping dirt over the remaining embers of the fire. It's dark, and I turn on a flashlight so I can move around.

When he steps into the tent, his hair soaked from the rain and his t-shirt clinging to his chest, my jaw drops. I just stare at him for a few seconds, before I realize that he might be uncomfortable. I dig through our bags, pulling out a beach towel, and I crawl over to Emmett. The tent is spacious, but not really big enough to stand up. Emmett is crouching, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the corner.

I get closer and he reaches for the towel, but I hold it tightly. I reach up, tugging on his belt and pulling him down to his knees. I press the towel to his face, first, wiping off the excess water. I dry his hair roughly, earning a laugh from Emmett. I hold the towel under one arm, not wanting to give it up, and tug at the hem of his sopping wet t-shirt. He lifts his arms, allowing me to pull it over his head.

He's shirtless again, glistening for me, and I moan quietly as I bring the towel up to his stomach. I dry his skin thoroughly, rubbing the towel against him in circular motions. I cover his chest, his arms, his shoulders, and he moans when I wrap the towel around his neck to dry that too. There's no room to move behind him, so I dry his back by wrapping my arms around him. My face is pressed to his chest, and I leave warm kisses on his skin, hoping he's not too cold. A sudden loud crack of thunder makes me jump, and Emmett wraps his arms around me to calm me. He strokes my hair, and the sound of the rain and the thunder gets louder.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. I checked the weather before we left, there are a few storms but it shouldn't last long," he murmurs, his voice low and rough.

"The tent poles?" I ask, and he chuckles, thrusting his hips against me. "Em, seriously, are the tent poles metal? Are we going to get electrocuted?" I ask, worried.

"Don't you work at a sporting goods store?" he teases. "It's fine, B. The tents don't have any metal in them, just fiberglass. We're safer here than wandering around in the woods during a storm. It's okay. I'll take care of you." I rest my head against his chest for just a minute longer, letting him comfort me with his touch.

"I want to take care of you, too," I whisper, pulling back so I can finish drying him off. I pull his belt off, tossing it aside with his wet clothes, and unbuckle his jeans. Sliding the zipper down, my hand brushes against his erection. I pause to stroke him through his underwear, but stop because he's probably cold and uncomfortable. He groans, lifting his knees to allow me to pull his pants down. It's awkward, maneuvering in the tent, and I end up pushing Emmett over to our sleeping bags. He falls onto his back, straightening his legs so I can pull his jeans down all the way.

His underwear follows, a pair of dark green boxer briefs. I feel a strange sense of power and responsibility, being fully dressed while Emmett is completely naked. He shivers slightly, rubbing his palms against his thighs. I lean over him, patting his legs with the towel to ensure he's completely dry. His skin is cold to the touch, but when I wrap my hand around his cock it's hot and throbbing.

"You want some pajamas, Em?" I ask him, reaching for his duffel bag.

"No," he growls, "I want you." He grabs my hand, pulling me down on top of him. His big hand cradles the back of my head, holding me close to him as he kisses me passionately. His other arm wraps around my waist, and I wiggle as I try to get comfortable.

When he finally breaks the kiss, letting his head fall to the pillow, I'm breathless and shaking with want. He rolls me over so I'm lying on my back and starts pawing at my clothes. He's not gentle, he's desperate, and it turns me on. A wanton moan slips from my lips and I immediately clap my hand over my mouth, remembering that our friends are just a few feet away.

"Emmett!" I hiss. He has my shorts unbuttoned and his long fingers are between my thighs, stroking me through my panties.

"What is it, B?" he groans, stilling his hand.

"Alice? Jasper?" I nod in the direction of their tent, but Emmett just lowers his mouth to my neck and resumes the teasing motion between my legs.

"Baby, the rain. It's so loud. They won't hear us, I promise." I want to protest, because what if they need something and they come into our tent? What if the rain stops and they hear us? A million "what if" scenarios race through my head, but Emmett effectively ends my thought process when he pushes my panties to the side and slides his fingers directly over my clit.

"Oh, god!" I yell, and I feel his grin even though his face is pressed against my shoulder.

"See? It's just you and me. You can be as loud as you want," he encourages, pushing my shorts and my panties down off my hips. He shimmies down, resting on his stomach between my spread legs. "And I want you to be loud," he adds, right before dipping his head down and swiping his tongue against my clit. I cry out, pushing my hips up to get more contact, but he moves away. He sucks at the skin of my inner thigh, pulling the flesh into his mouth. It's almost painful, but when he releases it the sensation is tingly and wonderful. He teases me for a while, moving between my thighs, my stomach, and my pussy.

"Emmett, enough," I whine, trying to tug at his hair and pull him up to me. I need him inside me when I come, I need that connection with him. The sex we had last night was great, but nothing like the mind-blowing experience of having Emmett on top of me, surrounding me, fucking me.

"What's wrong, Bella? You don't like this?" he asks, lapping quickly at my clit with his tongue. I whimper, bucking against his face. His hands are pushing my thighs apart, keeping me open for him.

"I love it, Em," I whisper, "but I want you to fuck me."

"What's that baby? I couldn't hear you," he mumbles, nibbling gently at my thigh.

"I want you to fuck me," I beg, a little louder. The wind and the rain was loud outside of our little tent, but I knew he could hear me.

"Hmm?" he asks, tilting his head toward me before he circles his tongue around my entrance.

"Emmett, please," I moan, wanting him inside me desperately.

"Please what, baby?" he asks, crawling up towards me. He settles his body over mine, pressing me into the satiny surface of the sleeping bag. "Tell me what you want. Yell it baby, loud enough that they hear you." Trembling, I writhe underneath him, trying to line us up so I can get what I want. I plant my feet on the ground, cradling him in my hips, and try to move against his cock.

"I want you to fuck me!" I shout, and a clap of thunder startled me just as Emmett eases the tip of his cock into me. I throw my head back, crying out as he pushes forward, entering me in one long stroke. A flash of lightning illuminates the sky outside, and for a just a second its light enough for me to see every detail of Emmett's face. His eyes are dark and glazed over with lust, his mouth a tight line of concentration.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so fucking good," he tells me, thrusting roughly into me. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in. I love it when he talks to me, and I know he loves hearing it from me, too. Tonight I'm too overwhelmed by his body, though. When I try to speak all that I can do is whimper and moan and choke out Emmett's name.

He moves faster, and I want more. I want all of him. I lift my leg, wrapping it around his lower back, and he pulls my thigh up with his left hand. It changes the angle just enough so that he's deeper inside me, touching me in all the right places. I tense and scream, clinging to his neck, panting through my orgasm.

Emmett doesn't relent, pushing into me harder and faster now. He's leaning on his forearms, his face buried in the curve of my neck, nipping at the skin there. He lifts his mouth to my ear, sucking the earlobe into his mouth and biting gently before releasing it.

"Can you come again? I want you to come with me, and I'm so close," he tells me.

"Maybe," I answer, whimpering. I just need... I just need a little more.

"What do you need, baby?" he asks, as though he's reading my mind.

"Tell me you love me," I blurt out, the first thing that comes to mind. He smiles, kissing my cheek.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much!" he punctuates each word by thrusting into me roughly. "I love fucking you, Bella. Come for me, baby, please," he pleads, and I feel it building. My first orgasm was fast and hard- this is coming on slowly. I feel every muscle coil and tense, the knot in my stomach growing tighter and tighter as he moves inside me.

He's coming; I can feel the change in his rhythm that means he's faltering, he's going to start pulsing inside me. I worry that I've missed it, that I'm not going to come again, but then he grinds his hips against mine when he's pressed all the way inside me. He's grinding right against my clit, and it's exactly what I need to push me over. I cry out his name, pulling at his hair and his shoulders, clawing at him. He shouts my name, stilling inside me and letting his orgasm wring every last ounce of pleasure from his body.

I cling to him, my arms holding him tightly, and he doesn't move to pull out of me. We lie there for a few minutes, catching our breath. Emmett kisses my forehead, his lips fluttering over my face and kissing me gently everywhere. When he finally pulls out of me, rolling to the side, I miss the feel of his body pressing into mine. He curls around me, one leg thrown over mine and an arm across my breasts. When I finally catch my breath, I realize how loud the sound of our breathing is in the tent. It's quiet outside.

"When did the rain stop?" I murmur, exhausted. Emmett chuckles, tracing a heart on my stomach with his finger. Over and over, he repeats the pattern.

"After you came," he whispers, kissing my nipple softly, adoringly.

"Which time?"

"The first time," he answers, nuzzling his face between my breasts.

"Oh god, do you think they heard me the second time?" I whisper, poking at his ribs.

"I fucking hope so. I'm really proud of making you scream like that." He grins, kissing my lips again, before rolling onto his back and pulling me with him. We lie quietly for a few more minutes before it gets too cold. Emmett reaches for our bags, pulling out some pajamas for both of us. He cleans up the sticky mess between my thighs before he helps me into my thermal pajamas.

When we're both dressed and inside the sleeping bag, cuddled close to each other, he whispers, "Good night, sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Em," I reply, snuggling closer to his chest. I don't hear it until I'm almost asleep; the first time, I'm not sure what the sound is. Emmett chuckles, though, and I think my intuition is right.

"Do you think we inspired them?" he whispers. The second time we hear it, we both break out into giggles. A muted shout, coming from the tent about fifteen feet away...

_"Oh yes! I'm coming! JASPER!"_

* * *

**A/N: I wrote a little extra Alice/Jasper bit and will send it out with review replies. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	18. the front porch

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews on the last chapter, they made my week! **

**This will be the last regular chapter of Heavy in Your Arms. I appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and favorites of this story over the last few months. There will be an epilogue, certainly, and maybe even two... we'll see.**

**Oh, and I think I forgot this last time: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

An evil beeping sound wakes me up, and I blink my eyes, disoriented. Emmett's wrapped around me, sleeping soundly, and I shiver and snuggle closer to his warm body. The evil beeping won't go away, though, so I feel around in the darkness for whatever is making that godawful sound.

"Emmett!" I whisper, harshly. "Emmett, what is that? Is it your phone?"

"Mmmmm no phone. I'm sleepin'," he mutters, rolling over and pressing me against the sleeping bag.

"Emmett. There's something beeping. Make it stop," I order, raising my voice enough to rouse him. He grumbles quietly as he leans over me, pulling an electronic gizmo out of his bag and shutting it off. He lays back down, pulling me close to his chest and kissing my forehead.

"Mmm, now that we're up..." He trails kisses down the side of my face to my neck.

"Go back to sleep," I mumble, turning in his arms to bury my face in the pillow. Normally, I'd be up for another round of the hot tent sex we had the night before... but I had trouble falling asleep, and I feel like I had just drifted off before that stupid alarm went off.

"Nope," Emmett whispers, pulling back the sleeping bag and rolling away, exposing me to the freezing cold air. "We're getting up. C'mon." He grabs my wrists and pulls me to a sitting position before pawing through his bag. He pulls out his comfy UW sweatshirt and starts to pull it over his head, but I snatch it out of his hands.

"Why are we waking up so early?" I whine, putting on his sweatshirt. He frowns and reaches for his less comfy Seahawks sweatshirt- the one I have stashed in my bag. I pull on the socks I'd discarded during the night as Emmett chastises me, and he hands me my shoes to put on.

"You'll see. Just trust me," he says, handing me the little travel bottle of mouthwash he brought. As I swish and swirl the minty liquid in my mouth, I hear the distinct sounds of an angry Alice stomping around. I think the words "ridiculous" and "middle of nowhere" come out of her mouth. Emmett unzips the tent and crawls out, reaching down to help me up as I crawl out, too.

"Bella, do you know why we're awake at five thirty in the fucking morning?" she whispers, and I shrug my shoulders. I wrap my arms around myself to stay warm, and Emmett switches on a flashlight.

"Come on, guys. We don't wanna miss it." He holds the flashlight in one hand, illuminating the path before us, and he pulls me behind him with his other hand. Alice and Jasper follow us. We stop to use the bathroom before continuing down the path Alice and I took yesterday. Her grumbling dies off when we get closer to the beach and we can see the sky over the water starting to change. It dawns on us at the same time that we're here to watch the sunrise.

When we get to the beach, Emmett wraps his arm around my waist and guides us to a huge tree trunk, lying on its side in the sand. It's blanched white from tossing in the ocean before it landed here. He sits down, his back against the log, looking out at the ocean. I move to sit next to him, but he pulls me into his lap. I settle between his outstretched legs, leaning back against his chest. He wraps one arm around my waist, hugging me close to him.

"Cold?" he asks, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Nah," I reply. Alice and Jasper are next to us, a mirror image. Alice's anger seems to have melted away, and she has a relaxed smile on her face. Jasper is tracing little patterns on her thigh, and she has one hand behind her, wrapped around his neck. She looks over at me and grins. We don't talk; we just sit and watch the huge waves breaking. There's a gradual brightening of the sky, from inky black to a grayish blue. The color gets lighter and lighter until a point on the horizon starts to shimmer. Hues of gold and orange start to peek through, swirling into the blue sky.

The muted colors become vibrant, and the dark orange glow explodes. The sky is painted in reds, pinks, golds, and at the center of it all, an orange ball of fire rising over the horizon.

"Wow," says Alice, "It's beautiful." I hum in agreement, and Emmett squeezes me tightly. Jasper is whispering into Alice's ear- I can't hear what he's saying but she looks blissfully happy, and I see her brush tears from her eyes. She turns her head to kiss him softly, sweetly, and then rests her cheek on his chest. He sees me watching them and smiles, stroking Alice's hair.

We sit there for a long time, until other people start wandering the beach. We spend the rest of the day hiking, catching up, playing and laughing. When Emmett and I crawl into the tent at night, mercifully dry, we're both too sleepy to fool around. I fall asleep tucked under his arm, my hand resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

* * *

"Dibs on the first shower!" Alice calls, as soon as we're in sight of the Cullen house. We took showers yesterday at the campground, but they were cold and the water pressure was pathetic.

"Me too!" I say, and Emmett cocks an eyebrow.

"You guys gonna shower together? Can I watch?" he asks, teasing me.

"First of all: no. Secondly, Doc, this is not the kind of shower you wanna watch," Alice counters. "This is not gonna be a sexy shower. This is an I'm-filthy-must-scrub-every-inch kind of shower." Emmett mutters something about being filthy and I smack his arm to chastise him.

"Alright," he says, pulling into the driveway, "you girls run on up and shower. We'll unpack everything." He pulls Alice's overnight bag out and hands it to her, then digs through the back of the Jeep for my things. Alice and I step into the Cullen house, calling out a hello to see who's home. No one answers, so we head upstairs. I show her the guest bathroom and head to Emmett's room for my much-needed shower.

Emmett's shower feels like heaven after the cold, trickling water of the camp shower. I take my time, washing my hair twice, using the conditioner I'd stashed in my bag. I shave my legs, under my arms, and exfoliate my skin to get all the grime off. Feeling refreshed, I towel off and look through my bag for clean clothes. I didn't pack anything extra, so I wrap the towel around myself and pad into Emmett's room.

He's waiting for me there, sitting on his bed with his laptop open in front of him. He slams it shut when I walk into the room, stalking over to me and tugging gently at the towel.

"Mmmmm you're all fresh and clean," he growls, inhaling deeply at my neck. His right arm tries to snake through the opening of the towel but I push it away.

"Yeah, and you're not. Plus we have guests," I remind him.

"Please, they're probably in there right now, getting it on," he protests, brushing his fingers against my belly. I'm so close to giving in when we hear Alice screeching.

"Jasper Whitlock, get your paws off me right now. You have MUD under your FINGERNAILS!" I grin at Emmett, pushing him towards the bathroom. I smack his ass as he walks away, and he turns to glare at me.

"You better be able to take it if you're gonna dish it out," he warns, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I can take it," I tease back. He takes a step toward me, clearly excited, but I shake my head and point to the bathroom. He walks dejectedly to the bathroom, pouting.

I find my pajama pants- well, Emmett's pajama pants, really, but I consider them mine now. They're the only thing he has that will fit me. I dress in those and look around for a shirt to wear. I could go with one of Emmett's t-shirts, but I don't feel like putting my bra on again. I find a zip-up hoodie and put it on, zipping it all the way up to my neck. I check in the mirror to make sure I'm decent before I head out in search of Alice.

It sounds like she's still arguing with Jasper, so I bypass the guest room and head down to the kitchen. I decide to make some lunch for everyone, and I hop into the kitchen in a good mood. Edward is there, drinking chocolate milk out of the carton. We stop and stare at each other for a moment, before I break first and try to make conversation.

"Hey, Edward," I say, moving to the center of the kitchen. He wipes away his milk mustache, closing up the carton and putting it back in the refrigerator.

"You're back... how was camping?" he asks, leaning back casually against the counter.

"It was okay. It rained Sunday night, but we mostly stayed dry. Just hiked and hung out at the beach and stuff yesterday," I offer, shrugging my shoulders. I don't want to tell him about all the fun we had and make him feel left out. "Did you do anything fun?"

"Drove to Port Angeles with Mom to pick out some antique furniture," he shares, stepping aside when I shoo him so I can peek into the cabinets behind him.

"Did you have a good time?" I ask, searching through the cans and jars.

"Ummm... I'm not that gay," he admits, and we both laugh. "What are you looking for?" he asks, peering into the back of the cabinet.

"I don't know... salsa, maybe? Or black beans? I was thinking about making some Mexican food for lunch." Edward moves closer, reaching to the back of the second shelf and pulling out a can of enchilada sauce. He stands on his toes, reaching further back to pull out a jar of salsa. When he leans forward to reach it, he brushes against me. He jumps back, holding the jar to his chest and looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," he says, blushing.

"It's okay, Edward," I step forward and place a hand on his forearm to reassure him. It doesn't feel strange to touch him, mostly just foreign. Emmett is thicker, stronger, warmer than Edward. His skin is so cold that I feel like I'm touching a ghost.

"This is the good stuff," he tells me, holding out the salsa in offering. "My Dad buys it and he hides it from Emmett and my mom. They're all fiends for it." I take it from him, turning the jar over in my hands.

"Are you sure your dad won't be mad if we eat it?" I ask, looking up at Edward. He grins devilishly, his eyes twinkling.

"Not if you tell him it was your idea. '_Oh Carlisle, I just wanted to taste your salsa sooooooo bad,'"_ he teases, sounding just like Emmett impersonating my voice. I blush, turning to the refrigerator to rummage through the contents.

"Well if you're going to mock me, you can at least make yourself useful. Can you find a baking dish for me?" I ask, and Edward gets to work. We work together in the Cullens' giant kitchen, Edward following my orders and completing the simple tasks I assign. We work quietly for a while, the questions I want to ask him hovering on the tip of my tongue. I open my mouth to ask him to pass me the salt, but something else comes out instead.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask, and he looks surprised.

"No," he answers, his voice sounding small and sad. He lowers his eyes to the chopping board and focuses on chopping up the onions I'd given him.

"What about that blonde guy?" I blurt out, thinking of the pictures I'd seen online. His head snaps up and he looks at me, his eyes wide.

"How did you know about him?" he asks, lowering his voice. I blush, remembering that I only knew about him from the light internet stalking I'd done right after I met Emmett.

"Facebook," I mumble, averting my eyes.

"We're not Facebook friends." He tilts his head, curious.

"You're not private... and I was curious," I answer. He nods, leaving my question about the blonde guy unanswered. He chops, and I assemble the enchiladas, laying them in a pyrex dish. Working side by side with him makes me realize then how much I missed Edward. The old Edward, my Edward, before sex entered the equation. We were always able to be quiet together. We could sit together and read for hours, never feeling the need to talk. When we did talk, we'd have lively discussions, debates, and make each other laugh. I start to wonder if we can have a little piece of that friendship back. It will never be the same, but maybe we can start small.

"We could be, you know," I tell him, a few minutes after we stopped talking.

"Could be what?" he asks, confused.

"Friends. On Facebook. We could be friends," I offer, turning slightly to face him. I know that this kind of connection is small and not very meaningful, but it's a start.

"I'd like that," he says, grinning. We work silently together until the enchiladas are in the oven and the rice is boiling away.

"Thanks for helping, Edward," I tell him, nudging him with my elbow.

"Hey, no problem. I'm gonna go downstairs to finish my game," he says, moving away.

"What? No. You have to have lunch with us!"

"Oh. Are you sure? Your friends are here..."

"Well, I think we just established that you're my friend, too." His eyes flash with warmth and she smiles shyly. "Anyway, it's your house, and your food, and you cooked. You should definitely eat with us." He nods, walking back to stir the rice.

"His name is Riley," he offers, his back to me as he stirs. "He says he loves me. But he's not out yet, not to his friends or his family. He keeps me a secret."

"Oh, Edward," I say, my heart going out to him.

"It's okay. It is, really. I told him I can't see him anymore, not until he figures out what he wants. If he wants to stay in the closet, that's fine. But I don't want to live like that." He gives me a sad smile, and I walk over to lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Something smells fucking amazing-" Emmett bursts into the kitchen, stopping short when he finds me comforting Edward. "You guys okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course. Edward and I made enchiladas," I tell him, knowing I can distract him with food. I'll let Edward decide if he wants to share his boy trouble with Emmett.

Alice and Jasper follow him in shortly, and we all sit around the table and eat the enchiladas, rice, and chips with the special "good" salsa. When Emmett spies the salsa jar, he pumps his fist in excitement.

"Bells, I'm gonna eat the crap out of that salsa, but just know that you're gonna have to explain this to my dad. It's his favorite, and I'm sure wherever you found it was his special hiding place," he warns.

"Oh, don't worry," I answer, making my voice breathy and low, "I'll make it up to him." Emmett groans and covers his eyes and the others just laugh.

* * *

That night, we play Trivial Pursuit with Carlisle and Edward. Esme excuses herself, saying that she has some designs to work on, but I think she leaves us alone so Edward won't be the odd man out. We decide to play teams, and I immediately ask Carlisle to be on my team. Mostly I want to split up the couples (again, for Edward's sake), but I also know it will drive Emmett crazy. I wink at him when Carlisle sits down next to me.

The competition is pretty fierce. Emmett and Jasper team up, focusing on the sports and history questions. Alice and Edward make an awkward team at first, but soon they're high fiving and laughing as they take the lead. Carlisle and I move slowly around the circle, slower than the other teams, but we get every piece of the pie that we try for. We win, with Alice and Edward coming in a close second.

"Great game, Bella, kids. Time for this old man to get to bed," Carlisle says, excusing himself. The five of us sit around the living room, sipping beers and talking about our favorite concerts. Alice and Edward bond further over their mutual love of Lady Gaga, Emmett and Jasper rolling their eyes.

Edward keeps checking his phone, surreptitiously texting someone every few minutes. I catch his gaze and raise an eyebrow at him, mouthing "Riley?" He nods, shrugging his shoulders, and excuses himself a few minutes later. Alice starts yawning, so she and Jasper head to bed, too. Emmett and I take some time to clean up the living room, getting rid of the beer bottles and cleaning up the mess we've made. We climb the stairs slowly, hand in hand, and tip toe through the hallway so we don't disturb anyone. I climb into bed after Emmett, snuggling up to him.

"Aren't you gonna take off your sweatshirt?" he asks, and I realize he has no idea that I'm not wearing anything underneath.

"You do it," I tell him, lying on my back. He turns on his side, facing me, and pulls the zipper down slowly. I can see his breathing speed up as inch after inch of flesh is revealed. He hums in pleasure when he realizes I'm not wearing anything else. He pulls the zipper all the way down, pushing the fabric off my body. He caresses my stomach, brushing his fingertips back and forth.

He's so gentle that it's almost too much. The feather-light touch of his fingers, tracing figure eights across my stomach, is making me shiver and writhe beneath him. He's watching my face, my chest, his fingers, seemingly in awe of my reactions to him. When he moves to touch my breasts, the torture is exponentially worse. I'm panting, desperate, and all he's doing is barely brushing his fingers against my skin. He avoids my nipples entirely, focusing on the sensitive undersides of my breasts. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, arching my back to push myself into his hands.

"Shhhhh, baby," he hushes me, continuing the slow, tender caresses. I lift my head from the pillow, my lips searching for his, but he leans away from me. "Not yet. I got to unwrap you, now I want to play with you," he teases. I lie back, biting my lip in frustration as he circles my nipples, never getting close enough.

I'm about to beg for more, plead with him to touch me, when he passes over my nipple. His touch is still light, but the gentle brushes against my sensitive nipples feel so good.

"Oh, Emmett," I breathe, "more, please! Please, Emmett!" I keep my voice to a whisper. I bring my hand to his collar, twisting my fingers in the fabric of his shirt and pulling him down. I need to kiss him. He lets me tug him closer, kissing me softly. His lips match his fingers, just brushing against me, and I groan in frustration.

He sits up, pulling his t-shirt off over his head, and straddles me on the bed. My eyes widen at the image of him over me like this, and I feel completely vulnerable to him. It's so exciting; I don't know if I want him to give in to me or not. I reach up, trying to pull him down to me, but he leans backwards to avoid my hands.

"Be good," he admonishes, grabbing my wrists and pushing them down against the pillow on either side of my head. He lets go, moving his hands back to my body. I leave my arms still in hopes that he'll give me some relief if I follow his rules.

He brings his hands to my breasts, cupping them gently, weighing them. His palms cover me, his finger splayed across my chest, my sides.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When I sigh in pleasure, he does it to the other side, too.

"Please, harder," I beg, reaching behind me to grab onto the pillow. He increses the pressure a little bit, rubbing both nipples now, pinching them between his fingers. The pressure feels better than anything I can imagine, and every pinch sends a spark through my body. He's never gone so slow, teased me so much. Usually after this long we're already having sex, and he hasn't even taken off my pants yet.

Emmett scoots down, until his knees are on either side of mine. He falls forward, catching himself on his hands, and nuzzles my neck. He kisses me there, just gentle, soft kisses, trailing down to my chest. He's teasing me again, another round of gentle strokes- this time, with his lips. When he finally pulls a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard, I cry out. I slap my hand over my mouth, stifling my moan, and Emmett chuckles against my skin.

He sits up, trailing his fingers down my body to the waist of my pajama pants. He unties the drawstring, tugging the pants down over my hips.

"Another gift? For me?" he asks, teasing me with his index finger running up and down my slit. He pulls the pants all the way off, hopping off the bed to remove his shorts and his boxers. He leans over me, parting my legs before he crawls onto the bed and settles between them. He kisses my breasts again, moving his lips down over my stomach, lower, and lower, until I stop him.

"Em? I don't want that, right now," I whisper, cupping his face in my hand. I rub my thumb along his cheekbone, and he looks up into my eyes.

"You don't? You don't like it?" he asks, resting his cheek against my thigh. He looks unsure of himself, and it's strange to see that on Emmett's face. He's always so confident, usually, and it's nice to know that he has moments of doubt, too.

"I love it, Em. I love everything we do. I just really want to feel every part of you, and like this... you're so far away from me." I reach down, pulling on his shoulder, trying to bring him up to me. He slides over me, pulling himself up, and kisses me deeply. He rests comfortably between my spread legs, his cock pressed right where I want it, and I wonder if I could move just enough to get him inside me.

I throw myself into kissing him, twisting my tongue with his, sucking at his bottom lip. When he pulls away, panting, I buck my hips up against him. I'm searching for the right angle, trying to line his cock up with my entrance. I reach down between us, and he surprises me by rolling away.

"It'll be too loud, Bella," he whispers. "The bed. Here, roll onto your side, like this." He slides one hand under my torso, turning me away from him so we're both facing the wall. He moves closer, spooning me, shimmying down a little so that we're lined up properly. His right arm slides under my neck, and his left arm wraps around my body. He kisses my cheek, my jaw, my neck, while his left hand plucks at my nipples. He starts gently again, but his touches quickly become more firm.

He abandons my nipples, running his hand roughly down my body to grip my thigh. He pulls my leg back, resting it on top of his, and I feel his cock between my legs, hard and heavy. When he brings his hand back to me, he dips his fingers into my wetness and strokes up and down my folds. I rest my head against his arm, closing my eyes and giving into the sensations. When his finger strokes my clit, circling around it, I press my mouth to his skin, muffling my cries.

Emmett's hips thrust against me, his cock sliding between the folds of my pussy, getting wet and slippery with every stroke. I'm shaking, desperate, so close to coming.

"You ready, baby? You want me?" he asks, nibbling on my neck.

"Yes," is all I can say, breathing heavily.

He uses his left hand to guide his cock inside me, pushing in slowly but steadily. We move together like that, slowly, tenderly, over and over again. His fingers never stop moving, traveling up and down my body, alternating between barely-there caresses and firmer touches. It's never been this good, I've never felt so consumed by him. My body is so close to release, so ready to fall off the edge, but I want to prolong this feeling.

"You're close, aren't you?" he asks, breathing heavily into my ear.

"So close," I respond, whimpering.

"Tell me when you want me to make you come. I can feel how close you are. I can make you come anytime, Bella," he whispers.

"Not yet," I plead, but I know it's coming anyway.

"I just have to touch you here," he whispers, ghosting his fingers over my clit. "Just one touch and you'll come for me, won't you?"

"For you," I reply, my legs shaking with anticipation, the muscles tensing.

"I love you so much, Bella," he says, thrusting harder, faster into me. My eyes squeeze closed, and I seek out his right hand with mine. He knows what I want, and he threads his fingers through mine, holding my hand.

"I love you, too... Oh, Emmett!" I cry, as his left hand moves to my clit, circling it once, twice, three times before I explode. I curl forward, pulling Emmett with me, shaking and twitching. My teeth sink into my upper arm, biting down so I don't scream out in pleasure.

"Yes! Fuck, Bella," he hisses, thrusting wildly.

"Come for me, Emmett," I beg, recovering from my orgasm. "I want to feel you come," I whisper. He thrusts hard, stilling inside me. He buries his face in my neck as his orgasm washes over him.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers again, as soon as he's gotten his breathing under control. "Always, always." I turn in his arms so I can look into his eyes and promise the same thing.

* * *

Alice and Jasper leave the next day. Jasper and Emmett give each other a quick man hug, saying "See ya," and stepping away. Alice hugs me, clinging to my neck.

"Everything's really okay, isn't it?" she asks, sounding sure of the answer.

"Yeah, Alice. I've never been this happy," I tell her, squeezing her tight.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. You deserve to be loved, and I can see... I can see that he adores you."

"I'm pretty crazy about him, too," I whisper.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she cries, rocking me back and forth.

"Me too," I sniffle.

"I have to leave you and I have to leave Jasper and I have to go back to New York all by myself," she wails, clinging to me tighter. I look over her shoulder at Jasper, hoping he'll have some guidance, but he looks like he doesn't know what to do either. I stroke Alice's hair and rub her back like Emmett does when I'm upset.

"It's okay, Alice. You'll get to go shopping in New York! Think about how much you've missed your favorite stores. And soon we'll be back in Seattle, and we'll have a whole apartment to shop for. Curtains, towels, dishes, everything," I promise, leaning back to look at her face. The tears are drying up and she has a far-off, dreamy look in her eye. "Just think about the shopping, Alice."

She nods, sniffling, and gives me another tight hug before pulling away. Emmett gives her a quick hug, pulling away before she can latch onto him like she did me. Jasper kisses my cheek before wrapping an arm around Alice, pulling her down to their rental car. She waves from the passenger seat, her face pressed against the glass like a little kid. Emmett throws his arm around me, pulling me in close as we wave from the porch.

"Are you excited to live with Alice next year?" he asks, wrapping both arms around me.

"Yeah, mostly," I answer. He looks down at me, tilting his head in question.

"Mostly?"

"I just think that with Alice and I living together, and you and Jasper living at the fraternity, I don't think you and I will get much time to really be... alone." I bury my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Well, uh, Jasper and I already talked about that a little. While you guys were at the beach or whatever. I think we're gonna move out of the house. There are some sophomores on a waiting list, so they can take our spots. We looked at some apartments online already... I just have to drive up to Seattle in the next week or so and sign a lease."

"Really?" I ask, pulling back so I can look up at him. "I thought you loved the frat. You don't wanna live in the house anymore?"

"There's no privacy there... this way, we can still have separate apartments, but when Alice and Jasper want to be alone, you can come over to my place. If you want," he shrugs. I smile at him, standing up on my toes to kiss his jaw.

"That sounds perfect, Em."

"And then... maybe later, if you guys want, we could switch," he suggests, raising an eyebrow.

"Switch apartments?" I ask, confused.

"No, switch roommates," he says, gently. He cups my face in his hand, brushing my lip with his thumb. My heart swells when I realize what he means- he wants to live with me!

"You want to live with Alice?" I tease, feigning confusion.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," he replies, rolling his eyes. "Silly girl. I want to live with you. When you're ready. No pressure," he adds, uncertainty dulling his excitement. I bite my lip, pausing to collect my thoughts.

"I think I'd like that," I whisper, adding, "after a while. I need some time to figure it out, you know? Living on my own, no parents, no dorm rules."

"Yeah, of course, of course. There's no rush, Bella. When we're ready. I just like to think about it, you know?"

"What do you like to think about?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The future. Waking up with you. Cooking dinner with you. Picking up your dirty socks," he teases, nuzzling my neck.

"You think about that stuff?" I ask, surprised.

"Of course. Don't you?" he asks. I think about my life before I fell in love with Emmett; the shame, the fear, the loneliness I felt every day. When I imagined my future then, the most I let myself hope for was to muddle through, alone. Now, my days are filled with love and warmth. I can imagine a million different possibilities for my future, but they all have one thing in common.

"Yeah, I do," I tell him, kissing him sweetly. As we walk back inside, hand in hand, I imagine bringing my dad here for dinner sometime this summer, so he can get to know Emmett's family. I imagine a wedding in the big backyard, in the summer with the rose bushes in bloom. I imagine coming back here as a Cullen, bringing children here for the holidays. Always, always, with Emmett by my side.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a quick review and let me know what you think. **

**What did you think of Bella and Edward in this chapter? What about Alice? What do you think Jasper whispered to her on the beach? (Psst, I know!)**

**Oh, also, Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the epi!**


	19. bella and emmett's apartment

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this epilogue. Thank you for all the kind reviews from the last chapter!**

**If you need a visual... there's a link on my profile to a fuckhot picture of Kellan in a suit. Just saying. :)**

**I don't own the Twilight characters, just the plot. And the smut.**

* * *

_Two and a half years later... December._

"Morning, sleepy," Emmett greets me, leaning down to kiss me sweetly as he ties his necktie.

"Mmmmmmmm... what a sight to wake up to," I tease, stretching out my naked body in our king size bed. The sheet falls down, exposing my breasts, and I don't bother to cover up. Emmett's getting dressed, tying and then untying his tie in frustration. He graduated a few months ago, and he's been working full time for the Mariners. He interned in their marketing department during his senior year, and they offered him a full time position the week after graduation. Most days he just wears polo shirts or team gear, but when he has meetings he has to wear a suit. I love meeting days.

"No 'mmmmmmm.' I can't be late, this is a big deal," he chastises me. He's been working on a huge presentation for three weeks, and today he has to pitch it to the owners. All week long, he's been staying up late, pacing in front of the kitchen table as he reviews his notes.

"Come here," I order, sitting up on my knees in bed. The sheet falls away, exposing everything, and Emmett groans. He walks over and hands me the tie, and I wrap it around his neck, tying it swiftly as he absently strokes my shoulders, my back, my breasts. I tighten it up, flipping his collar back down, and press a soft kiss to his neck. He cups my face in his hands, kissing me fiercely, before he pulls away to finish getting dressed.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" I offer, but he shakes his head. He slips the jacket on over his shoulders- it's tailored perfectly, and Emmett's strong shoulders and narrow waist look fantastic.

"Can't, baby, too nervous to eat," he admits. He looks in the mirror, frowns, and turns back to me. "Should I change my shirt? Is this shirt okay? Maybe I should change the tie." I climb out of bed and pad over to him, stilling his hands as they feel for the knot in his tie.

"Leave it. The shirt looks fantastic. The tie is perfect. You look sexy and powerful. It's taking all of my willpower not to tear that suit off of you and drag you back to bed." I press my naked body against his, stretching up on my tip toes to kiss his jaw.

"Bella... fuck. I gotta leave in like, five minutes," he protests, but I feel him growing hard against me.

"I only need five minutes," I answer, biting down on his earlobe.

"Fuck. God. I can't make you come in five minutes," he whines.

"You can owe me." I push him backwards, and he lets himself fall into the comfy chair in the corner of our bedroom. I undo his pants, opening them just enough to get his cock out, and I envelop him in my mouth immediately. Normally I like to tease him with licks and kisses, working him up to this to prolong his pleasure, but I'm working on a deadline here.

"That feels so fucking amazing, baby," he hisses, stroking my hair and reaching down to cup my breast. He pinches my nipple, hard, and I moan around his dick. He takes that as a cue to be a little more rough, and his fingers thread through my hair. He tugs gently, guiding my movements, pushing me to go a little faster. I flick my tongue around the head, looking up into Emmett's eyes as I work him over.

"Good, Bella. God, it's so good. You look so sexy," he mumbles, lifting his hips up to meet me as I wrap my hand around the base of his dick and stroke him. I use all my tricks; I know Emmett's body so well that it doesn't take long to bring him right to the edge. "Gonna come, baby, I'm gonna come!"

I move faster, taking him deep into my mouth and humming, moaning around him. He cries out, thrusting deeper into my mouth and tightening his grip on my hair. I swallow around him, letting him control the movements as he rides out his orgasm. When he stops moving and lets go of the death grip on my hair, I pull back, holding his softening cock reverently as his breathing slows. I use my thumb to wipe up a drop of his cum that lingers at the tip, and he hisses at my touch.

"Shhh, Em," I comfort him, tucking him back into his underwear and doing up his zipper. When his pants are all fixed, I kiss his clothed crotch and let my eyes flicker to the clock on my nightstand. "Five minutes exactly!" I point out, holding up my hand for a high five. Emmett grins, slapping my hand, and leans down to kiss me.

"I could not love you any more than I do right now, Bella. Thank you," he whispers, before lifting himself from the chair. I pull one of his t-shirts on over my head and follow him to the door of our little apartment.

"Good luck today, Tiger. Go get 'em." I smack his ass firmly.

"You know it, baby!" He seems more confident now, more collected. He opens the door and steps out into the hallway. "Oh, and Bella?" he says, turning back to me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm paying you back tonight. With interest." He winks, and I laugh, blowing him a kiss as he struts down the hallway.

* * *

"Edward, honey, I know. I know you love him, and he loves you, but you have to look out for yourself. If he wants to stay in the closet, that's his choice, but you know you can't go on living your life like that," I tell him, gesturing wildly even though we're on the phone. He's quiet for a minute, and I stir the pasta sauce bubbling on the stove, turning the heat down to let it simmer. Edward and Riley have been on again/off again for the last two years. When it's good, they're really happy, but when it's bad... well, Edward calls us a lot.

"Maybe it's just me," he says, almost a whisper.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's me. Maybe if he was with someone else, he'd want them to meet his family. He'd want to hold their hand in the grocery store and get married and take them to his high school reunion. Maybe it's just me," he says. I know it's hard for him to say; to make yourself vulnerable by putting your deepest insecurities into words. He goes on, talking about all the things that Riley doesn't do with him.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett yells, slamming the front door of our apartment behind him. He walks into the kitchen, calling my name, but stops when he sees that I'm on the phone.

"Edward," I mouth, pointing to the phone.

"Riley?" he mouths, and I nod. Emmett frowns, reaching his hand out as if to take the phone away from me. He has more of a "tough love" approach with Edward, usually telling him to "dump the motherfucker already." I bat his hand away, shaking my head no. That's not what Edward needs today. Emmett shrugs, opening the refrigerator to grab a beer. He leans back against the kitchen counter, loosening his tie, and takes a long pull from the bottle.

"Do you think I should just let him go?" Edward asks, sounding resigned. I turn away from Emmett, focusing on Edward's voice.

"I can't answer that, Edward. You have to do what you think is best," I tell him, trying to keep my voice cool and collected. His sadness is breaking me, though; I feel my hands start to tremble, and I'm afraid I'm going to cry.

"I'm afraid of being alone," he says.

"I know," I say, because I do know that feeling. "But you won't be alone, Edward. You're a good person, handsome, smart, and you'll meet someone who loves you and is proud of you."

"You think so?" he asks, sounding unsure, afraid. He's reminding me so much of myself when I was younger- ironic, I know, because Edward was the cause of that angst. I'm better now, I'm healed, but the memory of those feelings is heart-wrenching.

"I know so." A single tear has escaped my control, and I wipe it away quickly. "You want to talk to your brother? He just got home." Edward sighs heavily.

"No, I think I know his take on the situation. I'll let you go. Thanks for listening, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime. You're coming home for Christmas, right? Two weeks?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good. Call us anytime, okay?" I assure him, and we hang up at the same time. I set the phone down on the counter, staring ahead at the wall. I'm lost in the past for a few minutes, remembering the year I lost to shame, insecurity, doubt. Emmett wraps his arms around me, hugging my waist and pulling me close to his chest.

"You think he's gonna end it?" he asks, and I just shrug my shoulders in response.

"Bella? Sweetheart, you okay?" He spins me around to face him, and I throw my arms around his neck. I kiss his cheek, his jaw, his lips and press myself against him.

"I'm great," I answer, covering his face with kisses, grateful for his unerring affection. "I love you so much. Thank you for being so good to me."

"You deserve it, baby," he whispers, squeezing me tightly. "Besides, I seem to remember you being pretty damn good to me this morning." I giggle as he tickles the back of my neck, trailing his fingers down my back and dipping into the back of my jeans.

"Hmmm, yeah, I think I was. And I seem to remember something about you owing me?" I ask, tapping my chin and looking up as though I'm trying to remember the details.

"Yup. And I'm a man of my word," he says, pulling me away from the stove and lifting me up. He tosses me over his shoulder, and I squeal in surprise. He carries me to the bedroom, bending over to deposit me on our bed. He falls on top of me, kissing me and grinding against me.

"Oh! Emmett," I wiggle away from him, pulling my head back so I can see his face. "How did it go today? Your presentation?" He sits up on his knees, pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the floor. He undresses me as he answers, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down roughly.

"It was amazing, baby. They loved it. My boss knew how nervous I was yesterday, and he told me today he was impressed at my confidence during the meeting." He lifts me up to a sitting position, pulling my t-shirt off over my head. He unhooks my bra, dragging it down my arms, and throws it aside. "You know what I told him?" he asks, a teasing glint in his eye. I flop back on the bed, my hands behind my head.

"What did you tell him, Em?" He hooks his fingers in the waistband of my panties, sliding them over my hips, down my legs. I'm naked, now, stretched out on the bed, and Emmett is still fully clothed. It's a repeat of this morning, only this time I'm squirming in anticipation of the pleasure he promised me. He punctuates his answer with kisses between every word, brushing his lips over my stomach, my breasts, my thighs.

"I told him my beautiful, sexy, generous girlfriend gave me an amazing blowjob right before I left for work, took the edge right off," he teases. He drags his tongue between my breasts, moving up to my neck to suck and kiss the sensitive skin there.

"What did he think of that?" I ask, giggling as he tickles my sides with his fingertips.

"He approved. Said you should do it every day," he murmurs, kissing my lips.

"What did you really tell him?" I prod, stretching my arms out over my head. Emmett sits up, straddling my hips, his expression fades from playful to serious.

"I told him that you helped me focus. That I couldn't do it without you." He reaches into his pocket. "He said I should marry you," he adds, softly. He pulls out a little velvet box and sets it on my stomach.

I gasp in surprise- I was not expecting this.

"Emmett?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"Baby, I was gonna wait until Christmas... I was gonna do something special, say something perfect, but I can't wait anymore. I picked up the ring today, Alice said it had to be smaller so I had it sized, and I've been carrying it around all day, and I just can't wait another second, let alone two more weeks," he rambles, shaking his head. He bites his lip, a nervous gesture he picked up from me, and reaches down to brush his fingers against my cheek. "Bella, I love you. I can't imagine life without you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

I am really and truly stunned. Emmett and I have talked about being together forever- we've talked about marriage- but he usually says he wants to wait until I was out of school, and I have another semester ahead of me. I feel the emotion bubbling up in me, the happiness, the pride, the love for this amazing man. My eyes fill with tears as we stare at each other, and I want this moment to last forever.

"Bella?" he chokes out, and I realize he's waiting for an answer. As if there's more than one possibility.

"Yes!" I cry, reaching up for him. I pull him down by his neck, kiss him fiercely, and he lets himself relax into me. He pulls away, and I see there are tears in his eyes, too. He wipes mine away, kissing my cheeks, whispering that he loves me, always.

"You really want to marry me?" he asks, laughing.

"Of course!" I kiss him again, pull him closer, and feel the little box squished between our stomachs.

"Oh, shit!" he says, rolling over, lying on his side next to me. "I can't believe I forgot this part. Goddammit, I didn't get down on one knee, either. I need a do-over, Bells."

"It was perfect, Em. No do-over necessary," I reassure him, stroking his arm lovingly.

"No, it's gotta be right." Emmett climbs over me, hopping down off the bed, and pulls me up so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with my legs dangling over the side. He lowers himself down on one knee, ducking his head to kiss my hands as they lie folded in my lap.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asks, looking up at me with a wide smile. He seems much less nervous the second time around. He flips open the lid of the little box, and holds it out to me in offering. The ring is beautiful and familiar- a midnight blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds and delicate filigree work.

"Emmett!" I gasp. "How did you find this?" I remember this ring from our trip to New York last year; we'd visited Edward in New Hampshire and then spent a few days in New York City before coming home. I spotted the ring in the window of a jewelry store near our hotel, and I stopped to look at it every time I passed by. Emmett made me go inside and try it on the day before we left, and I memorized every detail of the delicate setting. He lifts it from the box, kissing my ring finger before sliding it on. It fits perfectly.

"I bought it, from that place in New York," he admits, grinning.

"Did you call them or something?" I ask, holding my hand out to stare at the ring, fluttering my fingers to watch it sparkle.

"Nope," he says, bringing his other knee to the floor and shuffling closer.

"How did you find it? Did Edward go to New York for you? I know you haven't been back," I ask, desperate to know how he pulled it off.

"You left your gloves in the store." His voice is muffled because he's kissing my knees. His hands push my legs further apart so he can kiss my inner thighs.

"What?" I'm confused. I moan as he sucks my skin into his mouth. It's sharp and sexy and I'm getting so wet, but I really want to know where he got this ring. If it's really the same one I tried on that day. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling his head up before his tongue makes me incoherent. "Tell me," I beg. He sighs, heavily, and kisses the ring on my left hand.

"You left your gloves in the store. Remember? You took them off to try on the ring, and then we were looking at those watches, and we left. You remembered when we got outside, and I ran back in to get your gloves. I told the girl to hold that ring for me," he admits, shrugging his shoulders. "I went in that afternoon while you were getting ready to go out, and I bought it."

"That was... that was a year and a half ago, Emmett. We had only just moved in together. You bought this when we were in New York?" I ask, incredulous. He smiles, his hands pushing my legs further apart. His fingers walk up my thigh, and he strokes the skin between my legs gently. He parts me with one finger, running it through the wetness there, and I close my eyes at the sensation.

"Bella, I knew I was going to marry you from the beginning. Remember that first day we spent together? We went out for waffles and you wore that "I'm With Stupid" t-shirt? You were incredibly fucking vulnerable back then, but even through all that shit you were so brave, so sweet with me. I knew I wanted to marry you, I just didn't want to rush you." He's stroking me the whole time, circling just one finger around my clit, moving down to tease me at my entrance occasionally.

"Pancakes," I whisper, losing my train of thought as he manipulates my flesh.

"What?" he asks, chuckling. He adds a second finger and pushes them inside me, slowly, a few shallow thrusts making me moan.

"We had pancakes," I tell him, crying out as he moves his fingers deeper inside me.

"You really wanna talk about pancakes right now, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks, placing his free hand on my lower back. He pulls me closer, scooting me to the very edge of the bed, and stretches up to kiss my breasts. I lean into him, making it easier, whimpering at the sensation of his tongue circling around my nipple.

"No... Emmett, I want you." I reach for his shoulders, wanting to pull him up to me, but he settles himself between my legs. His fingers are still moving in and out of my pussy at a maddeningly slow pace. His other hand settles over my belly, smoothing up my stomach and between my breasts. He pushes me, wanting me on my back, and I let myself fall.

"Not yet," he growls, burying his face between my legs. "I owe you," is the last thing I hear before his tongue attacks my clit. He uses the fingers of his left hand to keep me spread open as he laps at my pussy, and his right hand is flat against my chest, holding me flat against the bed.

I thread my fingers through his hair, urging him on, and my other hand is gripping the bedsheet next to me. I shift my legs, trying to get my feet on the floor so I can push up against him. He won't let me move, his broad shoulders keeping me in place, and I cry out in frustration. Emmett works faster, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking on it firmly.

"Emmett! Fuck!" I yell. He pulls back, a sexy smirk on his face, and rubs his thumb up and down my slit.

"What is it baby? What do you want?" he asks, teasing.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to come with you inside me," I plead, desperate to feel him over me.

"We'll do that later. Right now we're doing this," he says, confidently, flicking his tongue against my clit again. I throw my leg over his shoulder, using the leverage to pull him closer to me.

"Your fingers. Em?" I whispered, my breath coming faster and harder. "Give me your fingers, I need you inside," I beg. He responds immediately, plunging two fingers into me, moving them fast and hard as I get closer to my orgasm. The hand on my chest slides up to my neck, and he brushes his fingers against my lips before dragging them down to my shoulder. He curls his hand around my shoulder, pulling me down against him forcefully.

The feel of his strong hands gripping me, manipulating me, pushes me over the edge, and I grind down against him as I come undone. I don't hold back, whimpering, moaning, screaming his name. He shocks me by pulling away while I'm still twitching; he always drains every last drop of pleasure from my body when he makes me come this way. I open my eyes to find him towering over me, his fingers furiously pulling at his belt buckle. He makes quick work of it, pushing his pants down, pulling his cock free.

"I need you," Emmett says, leaning over me, hooking his hands under my arms and moving me up further on the bed. He crawls up after me, sliding his hands down to my ass, and lifts my hips up. He wastes no time; there's no teasing, just his thick, heavy cock between my legs. He reaches down to line us up and pushes into me, pushing me backwards with the force of his thrust.

I cling to him, every inch of my skin still heightened and sensitive from my orgasm. He kisses me, resting his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes as his body crashes into mine, over and over. He usually talks to me; sweet words or filthy ones, or some of each, but today he's quiet, intense. I ruffle his hair affectionately, stroke his jaw, and he leans his head into my palm.

"I love you, Em," I tell him, pulling him down to me for a kiss.

"Love you too, Bella. So much." He hitches my leg up over his, pushing harder, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. "Bella, I can't... Oh God!" he cries out, slamming his hips into mine, groaning as he stills inside me. He drops his head to my neck, moaning my name, and I stroke his hair and his neck softly as his orgasm rocks through him. He lifts his head to kiss me sweetly after he comes back down from his high, and I see his eyes narrow in focus. He starts moving again, grinding into me, hitting the spot I need him to hit. I feel my toes start to curl and I bite down on his shoulder.

"Baby, I need you to come for me," he whispers. He grinds against me a few more times, bringing me over the edge, and he grins as I fall apart. I try to call out his name but I can't make a sound- my mouth hangs open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Damn," he says, pulling out of me, rolling off to the side. We lie on our backs, side by side, catching our breath. He reaches down to grab my hand, linking his fingers with mine, and brings them up to his chest. He traces the ring on my finger before bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. We snuggle for a while, touching and kissing, before our growling stomachs prompt us to get out of bed and salvage dinner.

"So who do we call first?" I ask, twirling spaghetti around my fork.

"Alice. Definitely Alice. She made me promise you'd call her the second you said yes," he admits, looking a little sheepish.

"Well... what she doesn't know won't hurt her." We link hands and take our time eating dinner, enjoying the quiet calm of being alone, together.

* * *

"Emmett! Slow down!" I shriek, bracing myself against the dashboard.

"Baby, I'm BARELY going over the speed limit. It's fine," he says, calmly, patting my leg. It's raining so hard that I can barely see the car in front of us, and the weather report today said that it might get cold enough for freezing rain.

"Just please be careful," I beg, lifting his hand from my lap and putting it back on the steering wheel. He rolls his eyes at me, but he does slow down. Heading to the airport at 5:00PM, the day before Christmas Eve, is definitely not my idea of a good time. We agreed to pick up Edward before we head to Forks for the holidays, so we're fighting traffic and bad weather in the name of Christmas Spirit.

Approaching the passenger pickup lane, I squint, looking for the shock of Edward's coppery hair. I don't see it, but eventually I see his hand waving, flagging us down.

"Em! Right there!" I point, and he maneuvers through the cars to find a spot next to the curb. He pops the trunk open and jumps out, helping Edward load his luggage into the already cramped trunk. Edward slides into the back and leans forward to pop his head between the seats, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, Sis. Let's see that ring!" I turn in my seat, holding my left hand out for his inspection. He oohs and aahs appropriately before offering his congratulations again. We speed away from the airport, headed for the ferry.

"So Em, pretty uh... pimped out ride you have here," Edward says, teasing. The old Jeep died this summer and Emmett replaced it with... a Volvo.

"It's a nice car!" Emmett defends himself, spouting off horsepower and top speed and other statistics he's memorized to prove the manliness of his new car. They bicker back and forth about it until we get to the ferry, and I just roll my eyes and flip through my iPod.

"Seriously though, man, of all the cars you could have gotten, why did you pick this one?" Edward asks, laughing. Emmett's cheeks flush as he pulls the Volvo onto the ferry, lining it up with the other cars surrounding us.

"This one has the best safety ratings." He shrugs, avoiding my eyes, and I smile at his sweetness. We haven't talked about having kids except in a "someday when we're much older" sense, but I have to wonder if that was a factor when he picked out this car.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Esme shouts, throwing open the door and pulling us into the house one by one. She hugs everyone, peppering our faces with kisses, unwinding our scarves and gathering our coats. She grabs my left hand and squeals when she sees the ring. "It's so beautiful! Congratulations, my darling girl. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Esme," I tell her, blushing at all the attention."Where's Carlisle?" I ask, and Emmett pokes me in the ribs. He still maintains that I'm going to leave him for his father one day, and I do nothing to discourage the notion that I have a crush on Dr. Cullen.

"He's been complaining about dinner for about an hour now... I think he's sitting at the table with a napkin tucked into his shirt, waiting for you all." She smiles, ruffling Edward's hair affectionately. "Everyone go wash up so we can eat before your father has a hissy fit." After dinner, Emmett and Carlisle are tasked with washing the dishes while Edward helps me clean up the dining room.

"How's it going?" I ask, and he knows I'm talking about Riley.

"I don't know, Bella. He's messing with my head, you know? Last week, he told me he wanted to tell his parents about me. He said he would do it over the holidays. But yesterday when he was packing to go home, he started freaking out. Said he didn't think he could do it." He looks down at the table, wiping off invisible crumbs.

"So what did you say?" I ask, smoothing the tablecloth.

"I told him that I wasn't going to start another year living like this. That if he wasn't ready to come out, I would try to be his friend... but I just can't do this anymore." He shrugs, trying to look unaffected, but I know the thought of losing Riley is killing him. I walk over to Edward and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I think you did the right thing, Edward. You have to make the right decisions for _you_," he nods, returning my hug before he pulls away.

"So, have you guys set a date yet?" he asks. I let him change the subject, easily slipping into the same conversation I've had fifty times since we've been engaged.

"No, but we're thinking maybe next summer, after I graduate. I was thinking maybe here, in your mom's rose garden, but I haven't asked her about it yet."

"Please, as if she'd say no. She's always wanted a daughter, you're gonna get your way for the next twenty years!" We giggle, heading into the living room to curl up on the comfy chairs. We stare at the twinkling lights on the tree for a few minutes before he breaks the silence.

"Are you guys thinking about having kids right away?"

"I don't know. I don't think so? We haven't talked about it," I shrug, dismissing the idea, and wrap my arms around myself.

"It seems like Emmett's thinking about it," he says, pulling a blanket from the back of the sofa and tossing it to me.

"Did he say something to you?" I ask, my heart pounding.

"Bella. He bought a _Volvo." _We both giggle, composing ourselves only when the rest of the family joins us.

* * *

Charlie comes by on Christmas Eve, sharing dinner with the Cullens and celebrating my engagement to Emmett. He and Emmett have always gotten along, bonding over baseball and fishing, but tonight is the first night I've ever seen him _hug_ Emmett. It brings a tear to my eye, but I wipe it away quickly so Charlie doesn't see me and get embarrassed. The Swans don't do public displays of affection very well, and I don't want to discourage him from ever hugging Em again.

He declines to stay for the traditional Christmas Eve game of Trivial Pursuit, so I kiss him goodbye and promise to come to his house tomorrow afternoon. We play a serious game, every man for himself; Edward is ahead by two pie pieces when the doorbell rings. Carlisle and Esme glance at each other, both surprised that someone is coming by at nine o'clock on Christmas Eve. Emmett hops up to answer the door, and we hear murmured voices having a tense conversation.

Carlisle walks out into the hallway to see who the visitor is, expecting a neighbor or a colleague. He walks back into the living room right away, though, a small smile on his face.

"Edward, you have a visitor," he says. A tall, lanky blonde boy walks in behind him, dressed in only a t-shirt and jeans. We've only met once, when Emmett and I visited New Hampshire, but I'd know him anywhere.

"Riley?" Edward asks, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Hey," Riley answers, his face flushed in embarrassment as he looks around the room. Emmett follows him in, frowning, and sits down next to me.

"What are you... how did you get here? Why aren't you in Georgia with your mom?" Edward stands, but doesn't move from his spot.

"I... um, I told her..." he looks around at us, clearly nervous, but we're all too riveted to pretend to look away. He takes a deep breath, seeming to gather his courage, and the words tumble out of his mouth. "I told her that I was in love. With you. I told her everything. I told her how smart you are, and kind; I told her about that time you helped those kids in the park find their dog. I told her that you take care of me when I'm sick and you listen to me play terrible music on the guitar and that you taught me how to drive a stick shift. I told her that you mean everything to me and that I was afraid I lost you."

I am leaning into Emmett, tears threatening to fall, and Esme is doing the same with Carlisle on the other side of the room. Edward is between us, standing, staring at Riley like he's a mirage.

"What did she say?" Edward croaks, after a long silence.

"She said... she said 'Well then what the hell are you doing here? If you love him, go get him!' Then she drove me to the airport and bought me a plane ticket," Riley says, laughing nervously through his tears. He takes a step forward, moving in front of the Christmas tree, and stares straight into Edward's eyes. "I know I was stupid, Edward. I know I don't deserve you. But I love you, and I don't want to hide it, ever again."

Edward stalks forward, purposefully, and for a second I think he's going to punch Riley. When he gets closer, though, I see his arms open and I watch Riley's face as he realizes what's happening. I see the relief wash over him. Edward slams into him, wrapping his arms around Riley's slim waist, and they hold each other tight.

Esme stands up, nodding her head towards the kitchen, and she and Carlisle slip out wordlessly. Emmett and I follow, taking care not to disturb the love fest. We follow his parents into the kitchen, and I run to Esme, throwing my arms around her. We cry together, happy tears, rocking back and forth. When I pull back and wipe the tears from my eyes, I see Carlisle eating leftover pecan pie straight from the pan and Emmett, stewing in the corner.

"Emmett? Honey, what's wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head, pacing back and forth, and I stand in front of him, putting my hands on his arms to calm him down. "What are you so upset about?"

"That guy! He just... he just stomps all over Edward's heart, and then he shows up at Christmas? What if he's lying? What if he's just jerking Edward's chain so he can keep him on the hook for three more years?" Emmett hisses all his worries, his frustrations. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer to me, pulling his forehead to mine.

"Em. Listen to me. He didn't fly 3,000 miles to mess with Edward's head, okay?"

"Yeah, but... what if he- yeah, okay. You're probably right," he sighs. I arch my eyebrow, questioning his turn of phrase. "Fine, you're definitely right." He kisses my nose.

"I know you want to hate him for the way he's hurt Edward in the past, but there's a reason your brother loves him. He has to be a good guy. Let's give him a chance, okay?" He nods, and I drag him over to join his parents at the kitchen island. We stand around for a few minutes, making idle small talk. Emmett grabs a fork and fights Carlisle for the last bites of pecan pie. We all whirl to face the kitchen door when it swings open, revealing an elated looking Edward and a very relieved Riley.

"Hey. Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Riley," he says, even though a formal introduction isn't really necessary at this point. Carlisle walks over to shake his hand, taking the pecan pie with him so Emmett won't finish it off. Esme pulls Riley into a hug, whispering into his ear and patting his back. Riley blushes, thanking her, and moves closer to Edward.

"Hi Bella, Emmett. I heard you got engaged?" he says, quiet. Edward puts his hand on the small of Riley's back, propelling him forward, and he comes over to greet us. He coos over my ring, shaking Emmett's hand and pecking me shyly on the cheek.

"Mom? Riley can stay, right?" Edward asks.

"Of course!" Esme says. "Did you bring anything with you, dear?" Riley shakes his head no.

"I was in a bit of a hurry, Mrs. Cullen," he answers, looking over at Edward with affection.

"Oh please, call me Esme! Come on, let's see about finding you a toothbrush." Esme practically drags Riley out of the kitchen, and he looks back at Edward with wide, fearful eyes. Edward laughs, following behind the two of them. He stops short at the kitchen door, striding back over to me and hugging me tightly. His laughter, his joy is infectious and I squeal as he lifts me off the floor.

* * *

We all putter around for a while, not sure what to do now that the Christmas Eve Trivial Pursuit has been interrupted. The Cullens have a tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve, right at midnight. It's never a surprise; the gift is always matching flannel pajamas. It's important to Esme, though, so we know we all must reassemble around the Christmas tree before midnight.

Edward is the last to come in, pulling Riley behind him, both of them with kiss-swollen lips and happy smiles on their faces. We sit around the tree, Esme snapping pictures, as she pulls out the familiar rectangular boxes with matching wrapping paper. She hands them out to Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and myself, handing Carlisle the box with her own name on it. Riley is sitting so close to Edward he's practically on Edward's lap; I'm not sure if it's shyness or just a need to be close after such an emotional day.

"Wait!" Esme yells, stopping Emmett from ripping the paper off his gift. "Hold on," she urges, scurrying over to the closet in the hallway. She bends down, moving a bin of sports equipment out of the way, and pulls out a sixth wrapped rectangular box. She hurries back to us, kneeling down to place the box in Riley's lap. He looks stunned, his eyes flickering down to the tag. I can see from my vantage point that it's already filled out; "To: Riley, From: Santa."

"How did you..." Riley asks, looking up at Esme in confusion. She kisses his forehead, leaning over to kiss Edward's, too.

"I had faith," she says.

We open our presents, thanking Esme for our matching pajamas, and Emmett and I head upstairs, exhausted. We change into our new sleepwear and cuddle close together under the covers. He kisses me goodnight and shuts off the light, and we lie in the darkness for a while, just listening to each other breathe.

"Edward thinks you want to have babies because you bought a Volvo," I whisper, giggling.

"Well... I can't say it didn't cross my mind. Not right now," he adds, hastily. "But if I keep this car for five or six years... I don't know, don't you think we might have a kid by then?"

"Maybe?" I squeak, overwhelmed at the thought. I imagine Emmett holding a baby tucked against his chest, and my heart melts a little.

"Do you think my mom could find little tiny matching pajamas?" he asks, and we both burst into laughter.

"I'm sure she would. If she couldn't find them, she would sew them," I answer. He slides his hand up the back of my soft flannel shirt, tickling my side.

"Maybe we should practice? You know, for when we want to start trying?" he teases.

"Mmm, lots and lots of practice," I agree, tilting my head up for a proper kiss. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, B."

* * *

**A/N: So that's epi #1; there will definitely be at least one more. I'm toying around with the idea of some outtakes, too... if you have any suggestions for outtakes, let me know.**

**This was really hard for me to write, I wasn't quite sure which slice of their life I wanted to write about. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**I started a tumblr, because I don't waste enough time on the internet as it is. The plan is to write fic recs and reviews of my all-time favorite lemons (in between posting teasers for upcoming chapters and reblogging p0rn). Hop on and check it out- you can ask me questions there anonymously if you want! It's sadtomatoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com.**


	20. emmett's childhood bedroom

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me since the beginning of this story, especially those who reviewed and tweeted with me (follow me at sadtomatoFF). Special shout-outs to ohpenelope5446 for pre-reading this for me, and to Cydney94- who has quickly and enthusiastically reviewed every single chapter since day one. I'm sorry I never killed Edward for you.**

**I do not own these characters, but I love them.**

**This chapter is a little different- alternating POVs.**

**

* * *

**

_Two years have passed since the last epilogue._

_BPOV_

"My turn!" Emmett declares, lifting the sleeping infant from my lap. He cradles her against his chest, cooing as her eyes flutter open for just a second. I don't think she's slept in her bassinet at all during the two days we've been in Forks- there's always someone who wants to hold her.

My hands ache at the loss of her, soft and warm and snuggly, but I love watching Emmett interact with her. The first time she gripped his finger, I saw tears well up in his eyes before he quickly shook them off. He's so good with Katie... I can't wait until we have one of our own.

"You guys don't have to hold her, you know? You can put her down in the bassinet," Riley offers, walking into the living room with a stack of sugar cookies. He moves to stand next to Emmett and smiles down at his baby daughter.

"No way," Emmett answers, shifting the baby to one arm. "We never get to see her, I need as much quality Katie time as possible." He snatches one of Riley's cookies with the hand he's freed, and Riley moves the rest of the cookies out of reach.

"Great! So you can go ahead and change her diaper, Uncle Emmett," Riley teases. Emmett's eyes widen in horror, and Riley and I roll our eyes at each other. Riley sets the cookies down on the coffee table and holds his arms out for the baby, indicating that he's willing to take on the dirty work. Emmett twists his body away, keeping Katie tucked closely to his side.

"Will you show me how?" he asks. He looks shy and embarrassed, asking for help, but it's so sweet to see him take an interest in the baby- even the parts that are less than fun.

"Sure thing, man. Let's go upstairs," Riley gestures, letting Emmett lead the way. Emmett winks at me as he leaves the room, shifting Katie so her little head rests on his shoulder. Riley forgets about his cookies, so I help myself to one, chewing it thoughtfully.

I never thought Riley and Edward would have a baby before we did. They put themselves on several adoption lists this summer, as soon as they settled into their new home in Seattle. They warned us all that it might take years for them to be selected. We were all shocked and thrilled when they were chosen right away- a pregnant teenager with strict religious parents loved the idea of her baby being raised by a gay couple. The first time I held Katie, I had burst into tears- mostly happy tears for Edward and Riley, who I loved like brothers. It wasn't until later that night, in the darkness of our quiet bedroom, that I admitted to Emmett the other emotions I'd felt- sadness, grief, jealousy.

It's not like Emmett and I haven't been _trying_ to have a baby for the last year and a half. I stopped taking birth control pills about a month before our wedding, but my period's been arriving faithfully every month since then. It was a few days late in August, and I made the mistake of telling Emmett that I might be pregnant. He was so excited, kissing me, holding me, rubbing my belly reverently. When I got my period in the middle of the night, Emmett woke up to the sound of me crying in the bathroom. He held me sweetly, comforting me, but I know he was just as disappointed as I was.

So I haven't told him that I'm three weeks late. I haven't told anyone. I bought a pregnancy test, but I'm afraid to take it- it's stashed in the bottom of my overnight bag. Maybe I should just take it- just do it, so I don't have to wonder anymore. Edward interrupts my musing, stepping into the room with two steaming mugs in his hands.

"Where are our husbands?" he asks, grinning as he hands me a mug of spiced cider. I wrap my hands around it, enjoying the warmth.

"Riley took Uncle Emmett upstairs to give him a lesson in diaper changing," I share, and Edward chuckles. I blow the steam off the cider, willing it to cool faster.

"Uncle Emmett's gotta learn that it isn't all cuddles and rainbows. I hope she pukes on him at least once while we're here," he whispers, and I giggle with him. I bring the warm mug to my lips, wanting to take a sip, but it smells... off.

"Edward? What's in this?" I ask, trying to place the smell.

"Some of that apple cider Mom bought in Port Angeles, and a healthy dose of spiced rum." He takes a sip, slurping it to cool the liquid so he doesn't burn his tongue. I try to be subtle about lowering the mug and setting it on the coffee table, but Edward raises an eyebrow immediately.

"It's too hot," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's not that hot. You drink coffee hotter than that," he argues. "Is there a reason you don't want to drink hard cider, Bella?" he asks, a knowing smile on his face. I can feel the blush spreading over my cheeks.

"No, I just... I..." I can't think of a legitimate reason. I see Edward's smirk turn to a grin as I stumble over my words, and he moves over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Come on, you can tell me! How far along are you?" he whispers. I shake my head, tears springing to my eyes. Edward's face falls, and he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know if I am for sure. I haven't said anything to Emmett, okay? Don't tell anyone," I plead.

"Of course not, Bella. It's okay. Why are you crying?" he asks, squeezing me into a hug.

"I don't know!" I sniffle. "I've been crying about everything lately," I admit.

"Sounds like you're pregnant to me," he whispers, and I chuckle a little.

"Yeah, and I'm three weeks late. And my boobs are sore," I add, realizing Edward's tight hug is a little painful.

"Did you take a test?" he asks, pulling away.

"No... I bought one. It's upstairs. I just... wanted to wait until I was sure." Edward gives me the eyebrow again, and pats my leg as he stands up. He's right; I need to bite the bullet and take the test.

"There's only one way to be sure, Bella," he admonishes. He lifts the mug of cider in front of me just as Emmett and Riley come back in. He hands the mug off to Riley, kissing his cheek quickly, before lifting his baby girl from Emmett's arms.

"Hi precious girl," he coos. "Did you make a nice stinky diaper for Uncle Em?" Katie's awake, squirming, her eyes locked on Edward's face.

"Dude... that kid is lucky that she's so cute. No way I would put up with that nastiness if she wasn't a Cullen." Emmett bends to kiss Katie's forehead before moving over to kiss mine. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I just have to pee," I tell him, scrambling off the couch and running up the stairs.

* * *

_EmPOV_

"Did you and Bella have a fight or something?" I ask Edward, narrowing my eyes at him. She just ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, and I know she'd been crying.

"Nope, I think she's just feeling a little emotional... just give her a few minutes." He turns away, focusing his attention on Katie, tickling her gently to try and elicit a laugh. Of course... the baby. Bella doesn't talk about it much, but I know she's upset that it's taking us so long to get pregnant.

When Edward and Riley brought Katie home last month, we'd all gathered at their apartment to meet her and celebrate. Bella cried when she held the baby, kissing my brother and Riley on the cheeks and declaring Katie the most beautiful little girl she'd ever seen. She kept a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the night, but I knew it was hard for her. I pushed her to talk about her feelings when we got home, but she kept insisting she was fine. She didn't break down until we were in bed, ready to sleep.

She told me then that she was jealous, and she felt guilty for being jealous. Her sadness broke my heart. I held her while she cried, stroking her hair, trying to stay calm for her. I was angry at myself for not being able to fix this, but I knew she needed me to be strong. When she'd stopped crying, we kissed each other softly and made love- more for the comfort and closeness than anything else. The next day, I quietly suggested we look into seeing a doctor. Bella agreed, fresh tears springing to her eyes, but she wanted to wait until after the holidays.

"I'll go make her a bottle," Riley says, as Katie starts to cry. Edward comforts her, lifting her to his shoulder and patting her back naturally.

"So how did you figure out how to do all this shi- stuff?" I ask Edward, censoring myself.

"What do you mean? Like bottles and diapers and stuff?" he asks, walking in a slow circle.

"Yeah, like do they give you a handbook or something? It seems pretty complicated," I admit, thinking back to the diaper changing lesson I had earlier. Riley laughed at me when I got the stupid velcro tape thingies stuck to my sweater, and he had to correct me more than once on the right way to secure the diaper. Edward chuckles, shaking his head like I asked a stupid question.

"Dude, I _wish_ there was a handbook. I mean, there are books, there are hundreds of them, but a lot of them say different things. There are a dozen different opinions on everything. I'd be lost without Ry. He grew up with cousins and little siblings and there were always babies around. He's so natural with her..." His face beams as he talks about his family, and I feel a pang of jealousy.

Riley comes in with a bottle, shaking it up as he walks. He looks to Edward, gesturing between the two of them with the bottle, negotiating who would feed her. Edward jerks his head in my direction, and Riley smiles at me.

"Since you already have a handle on output, wanna try input?" he asks. They don't wait for an answer, they just move to where I'm stationed on the couch. Riley sets a pillow in my lap, arranging my arm, and Edward lays Katie on her back. Her little head is cradled in the crook of my elbow, and her lips are opening and closing in anticipation of food. Riley hands me the bottle, showing me the right angle to hold it.

Katie latches on, drinking the formula hungrily, her tiny eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Her right hand is tucked against my body, but her left hand is flailing around. She finds my pinkie finger and grips it tightly in her fist, squeezing and releasing as she drinks. I can't believe how much I love this little thing; I can't wait to have one of my own, a tiny little person who looks like me and Bella.

My mom joins us, snapping pictures with her ubiquitous digital camera. She actually has three, stashed around the house so she doesn't miss any potential photographs of her granddaughter.

"Emmett, look up at me." Click. "Now, look down at Katie." Click. "Smile at her!" Click. "Edward, sit next to your brother." Click. "Riley, sit on the other side." Click. "Boys, you move. Bella, get in there."

My head snaps up when I realize that Bella's back. She takes the spot that Edward had abandoned, looking down at Katie. Bella's hand traces Katie's fingers where they're gripping me. When Bella looks up at me, her eyes are brimming with tears. She leans her forehead against my chest, staring down at our niece. Click. Click. Click.

* * *

_BPOV_

"Shockingly, this one is also for... Katie," Emmett announces, rolling his eyes. At least 50% of the presents under the tree have her name on them- and there are a lot of presents.

"Are you jealous, my darling boy?" Esme asks, kneeling on the floor in front of tree. She pulls out a package wrapped in shimmery gold paper, pushing it across the floor to him. "Here's one for you, Em."

"Awesome!" he exclaims, tearing into the wrapping paper. He pulls out a pair of Italian leather gloves- I know his mom had to special order them to find some big enough for Emmett's hands. Esme holds up the camera, and Emmett does his best "Blue Steel" while he rests his chin on a gloved hand. Edward throws a wad of wrapping paper at his head just as Esme takes the photo, and I hope she caught it hitting Emmett in the jaw.

Riley and Edward are opening all of Katie's presents while she naps in the swinging chair Esme and Carlisle bought for her. They protested at first, because they don't have a lot of space in their apartment. Esme told them not to worry; the chair and the bassinet she'd already purchased would stay here for Katie to use whenever they visited.

"And I'm sure we'll use it again, anyway," she added, quietly patting my shoulder as she walked by, handing out more gifts.

"OHMYGOD Bella! How did you find this?" Riley cries, holding up the sweater we'd given him. I laugh, remembering the day we'd gone shopping in October, looking for some winter clothes. He'd fallen in love with this emerald green sweater, but couldn't find it in his size. We'd called all the stores in Seattle and checked online, but we couldn't find it anywhere.

"Alice," I answer, simply, because no further explanation is needed. Alice and Jasper had moved to New York so Jasper could go to graduate school at NYU, but they were planning to move back home in the spring when Jasper's classes are done. I had called her about the sweater and it was on my front porch in 2 days, courtesy of FedEx.

"Awww, thanks B. Thank Alice for me too, ok?" he says, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, of course." I assess the dwindling pile of Christmas presents still under the tree. A few are for Charlie, who we'll visit later today. I haven't opened anything from Emmett yet, and I'm curious to see what he got for me. We set a spending limit for each other this year- a fifty dollar maximum. I'd already watched him open his gift from me- a grey and black striped necktie. He seemed to like it, but didn't really get excited until he read the note I'd tucked into the box with the tie- a note promising to use it to tie his wrists to the headboard and do various filthy things to him. He read the note, grinning wickedly, and shook his head at me, mouthing the word "naughty" when no one could see.

Emmett sets a large, flat package in my lap, kissing me on the cheek. I laugh as I examine the gift, because he's clearly wrapped it himself- it looks like he used two different kinds of wrapping paper and the entire perimeter of the package is covered in tape. I dig at the exposed paper, ripping it apart and revealing a photo album- no, a scrapbook. I raise an eyebrow at Emmett, surprised at his creativity, and flip to the first page of the book.

He's filled it with our life together; mementos, pictures, stories. There's a napkin from the ice cream shop we visited after our first night together; pictures of us camping with Alice and Jasper that first summer in Forks; pictures of our first apartment together. A familiar square envelope is glued to every few pages, and I reach in to pull out a CD. The CDs are labeled with our names- there's one for every year we've been together. I hold one up, looking at Emmett curiously.

"Mixes," he says, smiling shyly. "Our favorite songs. Or just songs that remind me of you... of us, then." I nod, tears escaping from my eyes and streaming down my face. This is the sweetest gift I can imagine, and every page of memories brings a flood of emotion.

"Emmett, it's perfect... I love it. Thank you," I whisper, my voice hoarse with emotion. He smiles, wiping a tear from my eye.

"I had some help... Alice sent me some pictures... and Mom helped with the, uh, artsy stuff," he adds, sheepishly. I cup his chin in my hand, tilting his face up to mine.

"I love it." I kiss him gently, pulling back to flip through the rest of the pages. There's a picture of Edward and Riley holding Katie the day they brought her home, and a picture of the whole family together that Carlisle had taken with a timer. It's the last page- I can tell that the rest are blank. I flip it over, just to be sure, and find a note taped to the first blank page.

_My Bella,_

_Every day with you has been an adventure. I don't know what roads we'll take in the future, but I know this: wherever we go, however we get there, we'll do it together. One thing will never change- I love you, always._

_Emmett_

I burst into tears, touched by his sentiment and his support. I know immediately that he's talking about children; I know that he's put so much work into this little scrapbook to reassure me that however we get there, we **will** get there. Emmett moves the book off my lap and pulls me into his arms. I hug him tightly, clinging to his neck, trying to tell him that I love him through my emotional tears.

"Jesus, Em, what'd you do to her?" Edward asks, breaking the silence in the room. I pull back from Emmett's embrace, laughing awkwardly and wiping the tears from my eyes. I carefully tear the note out of the scrapbook, wanting to save that just for Emmett and I, and I pass the book around to his family.

Edward and Carlisle start cleaning up the wrapping paper mess, while Esme takes Katie away to change her diaper. I have another present for Em, and I wanted to wait until tonight to give it to him- but I don't think I can. I stand, holding out my hand and beckoning him to come with me.

* * *

_EmPOV_

She's waiting for me, one arm wrapped around her waist as she waves her other hand, asking me to follow. I didn't think she'd have such an emotional reaction the scrapbook, but I guess being around the baby has heightened her emotions.

I follow Bella up the stairs, my hand on the small of her back, comforting her. I think she wants to be held a little more, away from the rest of the family. We pass my mother on the stairs, baby talking to Katie, and she ignores us as we pass.

When we walk through the door to my childhood bedroom, I close it softly behind me and Bella leans back, pressing her back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug before I turn her around to face me. She's smiling, biting her lip like she's shy, and she stretches up on her toes to kiss me. Oh! Is this what we're here for? Awesome! I wrap my arm around her waist, deepening the kiss, and I feel her tongue slip between my lips. Growling, I walk her backwards to the bed, scooping her up in my arms and tossing her gently onto the duvet.

"Emmett!" she squeals. "I brought you up here to give you your other gift." Bella is giggling, a truly happy sound, and my heart swells.

"More gifts?" I ask, crawling up onto the bed, reaching for the drawstring of her pajama pants. She slaps my hand away, rolling over to her side of the bed and reaching underneath it. She reappears with a small box, wrapped in silver paper. She holds it out in offering, biting her lip. "What is this?" I ask, turning it over in my hand.

"Open it," she prompts, sitting up on her knees. She's vibrating with excitement, so it must be something good. My mind wanders to the dirty little note she tucked in with my other Christmas present- maybe this is more of the same? My mind races. "C'mon, Emmett, open it!"

I tear off the silver paper and find a brown box labelled "Cross." I've seen these before- I was given a few fancy pens as graduation gifts. I look up at Bella, confused, but she just spins her hand in the air as if to say, "get on with it."

I slide the box out of its cover, revealing a little plastic stick. A thermometer? No. I recognize it from commercials- it's a pregnancy test. My hand starts to shake as I realize what she's trying to tell me- but I need her to say it- I need to be sure.

"Bella? Is this... what does this mean?" I ask, searching her face for confirmation. She's laughing and crying, smiling up at me, and she nods her head furiously.

"It means... see the two lines? It means I'm pregnant." I toss the box down onto the bed and pull her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Really? Bella, oh god. Are you sure?" I ask, kissing her before she can answer. I kiss her lips, her face, her neck, just adoring her.

"I think so," she says, pulling back so she can see my face again. "I'm late, three weeks, and um, I feel different. My boobs are sore, and I'm tired, and I've been crying a lot."

"Bella, baby..." I kiss her again and again, needing to feel my lips on her skin. "I love you, so much. How long ago did you take this?" I ask, wondering how she could have kept it a secret.

"Just last night," she tells me, wiping away more tears. "I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone but I thought it would be nice to do it on Christmas."

"Do you want to wait? Not tell them yet?" I ask, secretly hoping the answer is no. I'll go along with whatever Bella thinks we should do, but I'm dying to run downstairs and tell everyone. She laughs, shaking her head.

"Well, I think Edward figured it out... and I had to ask your mom for the box and the wrapping paper, so she probably guessed what it's for... we might as well tell everyone else." We're both kneeling on the bed, leaning towards each other, and I climb off first so I can help her down. I can't help myself- when Bella's standing, I drop down to my knees. I pull her pants down just a little, pressing a kiss to her belly, before standing up to kiss my wife again.

"Do you want to wait, or...?" She laughs and takes my hand, pulling me out the door and down the hallway. We run down the stairs, giggling, and I stop at the bottom to pick her up and swing her around, kissing her again. When we stroll back into the living room, hand in hand, Dad and Edward are still crawling around trying to clean up the piles of wrapping paper. Mom is holding Katie on her lap, rattling some plastic keys in front of her while Riley snaps pictures. Bella looks at me, biting her lip, and I clear my throat. Edward is the only one who looks up; everyone else is engrossed in what they're doing. Edward looks back and forth between Bella and me, taking in our clasped hands and smiling faces, and he smiles.

"Yeah?" he asks softly, looking at Bella. She nods, covering her blushing cheeks with both hands. Edward squeals and jumps up, pulling Bella into a tight hug and kissing her cheek. His excitement draws the attention of the rest of the family, and they all stare at us as Edward shakes my hand, wrapping one arm around me to thump me on the back.

"We're um..." I start, looking to Bella to see if she wants to say it. She nods slightly at me, giving me the go-ahead. "We're gonna have a baby! Bella's pregnant," I tell them, trying to keep my voice from wavering as I say the word for the first time. They all stare for a second longer, processing the news, and then we're overwhelmed with hugs and kisses and well wishes and congratulations. Katie ends up in my arms again, and I kiss the top of her head, inhaling the baby powder smell.

"I guess I'm gonna have to practice on you," I tell her, in my best baby talk voice.

"You're welcome to change as many practice diapers as you want," Riley adds, laughing.

* * *

_BPOV_

Emmett lets me use the bathroom first- I brush my teeth and wash my face, running a brush through my hair to keep the tangles to a minimum. He always goes first, because he doesn't take nearly as long as I do, but I think I'm gonna get my way for the next nine months or so.

We trade places, and I curl up on my side in Emmett's old bed. It used to seem so big to me, but now that we have a bigger mattress at home this bed feels small.

He crawls up on the bed, settling in behind me, and fits himself to my body. His knees bent slightly, tucked behind mine; his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. I sigh happily and snuggle closer to him, reveling in his strong embrace.

"So how pregnant do you think you are? When do you think it happened?" he asks, slipping his hand under the waistband of my pants to rest over my belly.

"I'm not sure, really. It could have been anytime after my last period which was... the first week of November I guess?" We've definitely had plenty of opportunities to get pregnant since then.

"Oh," he says, sounding dejected, "so it wasn't that time at the Halloween party? Damn, I was hoping that did the trick." He nuzzles my neck as I giggle at the memory.

"You really liked that cheerleader costume, didn't you?" I tease, shifting my hips against him. "I had so much fun teasing you that night."

"Yeah, but you had even more fun in Mr. Okamoto's laundry room, didn't you? You came so hard, baby, it was so fucking hot." His hand on my belly moved higher, drawing circles on my stomach, occasionally brushing the undersides of my breasts. "Remember how I had to cover your mouth because you were screaming so loud?" My cheeks flush at the memory of his hand clapped over my mouth as I shouted through my release. I arch against his hand as he slides it up my body to my breast gently.

"I really liked that," I whisper. "It was kinda hot, not being able to make a sound... I wouldn't mind if you did that again."

"Yeah?" he asks, sounding surprised. He traces a gentle circle around my nipple with his thumb.

"Yeah." He pulls my shirt to the side, kissing my shoulder softly.

"I'll have to remember that," he says, his lips brushing against my skin. I think that Emmett needs to connect tonight, to make love, but I have no doubt he'll remember my request.

"Mmmmm. 'Kay. That night was fun, but it definitely wasn't the night I got pregnant... I think it was the night we went to The Georgian." Emmett knows, instantly, what I'm talking about. He whimpers, pushing his erection against me, and his fingers move more urgently over my breasts.

"Fuck, Bella. I think we set a world record that night. How long did we go at it?" He's kissing my neck, nipping at it gently, and he squeezes my nipple roughly between his fingers. It hurts, and not in a good way- Emmett pulls his hand back when I hiss in pain. "Oh shit, Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay. I'm just a little sore- just be gentle on me here, okay?" I grasp his hand and bring it to my mouth, kissing his fingers before I place it back on my breast.

"Are you sure? Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" he says, his touch gentle and warm again.

"Oh, that feels good, Em... so nice." I lose myself in his touch, his soft kisses, before I remember his question. "How long did we... hmm. Well it depends on when you start the clock. Do we start counting from when you were inside of me? Or when I went down on you in the car?"

"Damn, that was so fucking hot. I don't know how I didn't crash. I think we start the clock at the restaurant, actually, when I touched you under the table while you fed me crème brûlée." He dips his hand under my waistband, sliding it into my panties and down between my legs. He feels my excitement and moans, moving his fingers up and down through the wetness there.

"Oh god, yes. Emmett!" I cry, gripping his forearm, trying to push his hand harder against me. He circles my clit, and I move my hips against him, trying to get the friction that I need.

"So if we start counting there... And we include the blowjob in the car... Sex up against the front door..." He pauses to kiss and lap at my skin between every memory. "Mmm, on the stairs, you bent over for me... In the bedroom, when you rode me until you came so hard you couldn't hold yourself up anymore... And the shower, after all that, when I fucked up up against the wall... I think if we count all of that, it was about four hours."

"Em, I'm gonna come, don't stop" I order, holding tightly to his arm. I feel his muscles flex as he moves his fingers faster, doing exactly the right things to make me come undone. "I love you," I cry, feeling my orgasm sweep over me. He's saying sweet things, telling me that he loves me too, that I'm beautiful when I come for him.

"Bella, baby," he whispers, pulling desperately at my clothes. "I need you. I need to be inside you. Is that okay?" I pant, still coming down from my orgasm, but nod my head. I let him undress me, sitting up so he can pull my shirt off over my head. I lay on my back, watching Emmett pull my pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. He undresses himself quickly, flinging his pajamas away from the bed, before he leans over my body.

His lips trail down from my neck to my sensitive nipples, down my stomach, over my thighs and all the way down to my ankles. I'm on fire, already so wet from coming, and desperate to feel him inside me- but I let him cover me with kisses, stroke my skin softly.

"Emmett... oh, that feels so good," I sigh, relaxing into the mattress as he kisses my stomach, rubbing small circles on my hipbone with his thumb. My breathing speeds up again, and I circle my hips, looking for more contact. "Em... so close..."

He slides up my body, kissing me passionately, and my legs fall apart to cradle him. He leans on one elbow to hold himself up, and I feel his other hand moving between us. He grips his cock, pumping up a few times, and teases me with the head of it. When he bumps up against my clit, I have to bite my lip from crying out.

"Do it again," I plead. Emmett grins, complying, I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, and he backs off, moving down to slip just the head of his cock inside me.

"I love you," he whispers, brushing his lips against my ear. He pushes into me slowly, rocking back and forth to let me get used to his thickness. I scramble to get closer, wrapping my legs around him and pulling him deeper inside me.

"I love you, Em." He moves slowly, making love to me in a quiet, comfortable rhythm, kissing me sweetly. He talks to me, saying sweet words that make me cry. He kisses away my tears and makes me laugh- he asks excitedly if my boobs are going to get bigger.

"I mean, they're already perfect, but I wouldn't complain," he teases. He thrusts a little harder, moaning quietly when I push my hips to meet him. He ducks his head to kiss me just below my ear, whispering, "I'm gonna make you come again, baby."

He changes the angle, leaning back so he can slip his hand between our bodies. He lays his palm flat on my stomach, his thumb reaching down to brush against my clit every time I move my hips. It doesn't take long before I'm panting, bucking up against him desperately. I turn my head, moaning into the pillow, closing my eyes as I lose myself to the sensations and come. I force myself to look up at him- I love to watch Emmett watch me come. His eyes narrow with focus, his breathing speeds up, and finally the corners of his mouth twitch up into a slow, satisfied smile.

The eye contact always makes him lose it- when I can keep my eyes open and look at him while I'm coming. He pulls his hand away, bracing himself on both elbows, and thrusts into me faster, harder, never looking away.

"Oh, god, Bella!" he shouts, finding his release. He drops his head to my shoulder and kisses me there, riding out his orgasm, pumping his hips twice more before he stills. I stroke his arms and his shoulders, kissing his cheek and loving on him until he rolls off of me. As soon as he does, I lace my fingers through his.

"Shit," he whispers, and we both hear the unmistakeable sound of Katie crying in the room next door. "Think we woke her up?"

"I think **you** woke her up," I tease, rolling over to kiss his chest. He groans, pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

"We are gonna get so much shit for this tomorrow," he says. We laugh and cuddle, listening to Katie's cries quiet down. I rub my belly absently and wonder what next Christmas will be like- being here with a baby of our own...

* * *

**_The epilogue to the epilogue..._**

_One year later_

_EmPOV_

"Emmett, I think he's about to roll over!" Edward calls, staring down at my twin boys. They're lying side by side on a soft blue blanket, and Edward is leaning over and cooing at them.

"Which one?" I ask, bouncing Katie on my knee. She's showing me her animal book, making all the animal sounds she knows for me.

"Uhhh, I dunno? The left one?" Edward asks, staring back and forth between their identical outfits. I set Katie down on the floor, watching her walk unsteadily over to Dad and lift up her arms to be held again. I walk over to stand behind Edward, pointing down at the squirmy baby in question.

"That's Danny. He's the troublemaker. He's been trying to roll over for about a week." Just as I finish saying the words, he manages to wiggle his arm free and complete the maneuver. Edward claps his hands gently, and I grab Bella's camera to take a picture.

"Bro, you don't know how much trouble you're in now. Once they start moving, you're done for." Edward lifts Danny up, laying him down on his back again- only to watch him roll over immediately. "How long before Patrick catches on?" I kneel down next to my brother, leaning over to tickle my Patrick and watch his brown eyes light up as soon as he sees my face.

"Eh, he'll roll when he feels like it. He's more like Bella, a little more chill." I move Danny back onto the blanket, laying him on his back.

"Who's chill like me?" Bella asks, padding into the living room, yawning.

"P. Diddy," I answer, using my favorite nickname for our younger son. "Guess who decided to roll over?" I ask, moving Danny onto his side to see if he'll do it again.

"Oh no, I missed it?" She gets down on the floor with us, leaning over to coo at Danny. "Roll over for mama? Can you roll over, Daniel?" she begs. Stubborn as ever, he lies back and reaches toward Edward.

"He'll do it again, babe," I comfort her, rubbing her back softly. Bella's been amazing, despite the demands on her time and her body, but there are days when she's so tired that anything will make her cry. The twins didn't sleep much last night, so neither did we- but I got a full eight hours the day before, and Bella hasn't slept that well in months.

"Yeah, I know," she smiles weakly at me.

"Baby, we've got this. Why don't you go take a nap?" I suggest, and Bella's eyes light up at the thought.

"Are you sure? They'll need new diapers soon but they won't need to eat for another two hours or so..."

"I'm sure. Edward's not going anywhere, we've got a man-on-man defense going. It's fine, baby." She leans down to kiss me, scurrying off to bed before I can change my mind.

"Dada!" Katie stumbles over to Edward, looking down at the babies in wonder. Edward holds her back patiently, showing her how to kiss the babies softly and be gentle with them. We both look up when we hear a quiet sniffle from the couch. My Dad wipes a tear from his eye, quickly regaining composure.

"You okay, Dad?" Edward asks, gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just want to make sure you boys how proud I am, of both of you." Edward and I look at each other and back at Dad, wondering what brought this on. "You know, my dad told me that the best thing a man can do is raise his son to be a good father. Watching you with these kids... I know your mom and I did something right." Edward blushes and looks away- I know he's trying not to cry.

"Thanks, Dad," I tell him, pride swelling in my chest. I hope I'll be able to say the same thing to my boys when they're older. Riley comes in and takes Katie upstairs, laying her down for a nap. When he comes back, he and Edward shoo me away, telling me I should take the opportunity to rest.

Upstairs, in my childhood bedroom, I crawl into bed quietly. I try not to wake Bella, but she stirs when I slide under the covers next to her.

"Babies?" she mumbles, half-asleep.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. Edward has them, they're fine." She rolls over, snuggling into my chest. Her body still molds to mine like we were made to fit together. I count my blessings- my family, my health, my boys... my Bella. Her eyes are closed again, but I tell her that I love her anyway, stroking her hair as I drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this final epilogue or the story as a whole. I even turned on anonymous reviews temporarily (I hate those because I can't reply, but if you don't have an account and you want to say hi, now's your chance).**

**Yes, final. This is it for now- I have no immediate plans to add anything else to this story. I may add some outtakes in the future, though.**

**Several of you have asked what I'm going to write next- I think I'm going to continue a one shot I wrote a few weeks ago. It's very different from HiYA and it may not be for everyone (it's BDSM, Edward/Bella/Carlisle, older characters, etc), but check it out and add it to story alert if you're interested. It's called Between Pleasure and Pain- here's a short excerpt:**

EPOV

...

"That was more than polite, and you know it. He probably wants to take you down to his dungeon," I complain. I try not to listen to the gossip that runs rampant around this hospital, but everyone's heard the legends of Dr. Cullen's sexual habits.

"Dungeon?" Bella asks, leaning forward in interest. I match her posture, checking to make sure no one is in earshot before I fill her in.

"Yeah, one of the nurses dated him for a while and told everyone that he has a full-on dungeon in his house. Chains, whips, shackles, all that shit. Said he was into some really kinky stuff," I tell her, whispering so that no one walking by would hear. Bella's face flushes in embarrassment, and she looks down at her cup of coffee. She's probably never been exposed to anything like this. I reach over and caress her wrist, rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, baby, I'd never let anyone like that come near you. He's just a pervert." She nods her head, but doesn't look up at me. The poor thing must be really embarrassed by this conversation. "You ready to go?" I ask her, gathering up our trash.

"Yeah, let's go," she says, sighing as she stands up to join me.

* * *

_BPOV- April_

I try to grade papers, clean the house, read a book, but nothing works. I saw Dr. Cullen again last night, when I stopped by the hospital to drop off some dinner for Edward. He didn't see me, but I was able to study him for a minute while he talked to another doctor in the hallway.

It's all I've been able to think about for weeks, Carlisle Cullen and his dungeon. I've googled him, looked for him on Facebook (he's not there) and made extra trips to the hospital hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Don't get me wrong- I love my husband more than anything. But I'm fascinated by this handsome, successful man who lives a lifestyle I've only encountered in fantasies. I'm not even sure that he does, but I can't stop imagining it.

I sigh and climb up into bed. The clock catches my eye- it's only 9:30. Edward won't be home for an hour, at least. I shouldn't... but maybe just for a few minutes...

I flip my laptop open, typing in the name of the website I know by heart. I scroll to the BDSM section, and glance at the new stories to see if anything catches my eye. There are a few that look promising, but... my body is already aroused from imagining Carlisle in his dungeon and I need something guaranteed to do the trick. I find one of my favorite authors and click through her stories until I find the one I want. It's filthy, full of vulgar words that Edward would never say. I read, savoring every word, imagining I can feel every stroke, every slap on my skin. Imagining they're coming from Edward's hands.

...


	21. willows lodge, a futuretake of sorts

**A/N: Remember how I marked this complete and said I was done with it? Well... sometimes things happen in my brain. Emmett things. This is totally just an excuse for me to write more Emmett smut.**

* * *

EMPOV

"UNCLE EMMY UNCLE EMMY UNCLE EMMY!" Katie screeches, slamming her little body into my legs. I shift Patrick into my left arm and reach down to scoop her up with my right.

"Princess Katie! I missed you!" She throws her little arms around my neck and kisses my cheek before kicking and wiggling out of my grasp. She grabs my right hand, trying to pull me upstairs so she can show me her new princess crown.

"Katie, honey, why don't you go get your new crown and bring it down here, so you can show Uncle Em and Aunt Bella, okay? And be careful not to wake your sister, please," Riley asks. He greets me with a pat on the back and pulls Patrick into his arms, hugging him tightly before setting him down on the floor of the living room. Bella is still outside coaxing Danny up the stairs; he's in a phase where he has to do everything on his own and refuses to be carried. Patrick, as always, is much more willing to go with the flow.

"Where's Edward?" I ask, handing Riley the heavy diaper bag that had been thrown over my shoulder.

"He ran out to the store, he should be back in a few minutes." Bella finally reaches the front door, and Danny runs inside-straight to Riley.

"Uncle Riley! I go see Katie, I go see Risabeth, I go see Uncle Edward!" he babbles excitedly. Riley picks him up and hugs him tightly before setting him back down on the floor.

"You wanna see E-liz-a-beth?" he asks, drawing out the correct pronunciation of his younger daughter's name. Danny nods enthusiastically and pats Riley on the knee.

"Yes. Risabeth." Riley starts to ask him a question, but Danny spots his brother playing with some blocks on the floor and scampers over to join him. Bella flops down onto my lap and rests her head on my shoulder.

"How's Elizabeth? Her cold any better?" she asks. I stroke her hair and her back while she chats with Riley, marveling in the softness of her body pressed against mine. I love that she still sits with me like this; I hope she still does it when we're 90.

Katie thunders down the stairs and bounds into the room, her arms full of dolls and a shiny plastic tiara on her head. Bella and I exclaim over how pretty she is, clapping our hands when she does a little twirl.

"UNCLE EMMY!" she shouts, "LOOK AT MY NEW BABY!"

"Katherine. Look at Daddy," Riley says, his voice calm and even. Katie whirls around to face him. "We've already talked about being quiet today. I need you to use your inside voice, or you will have to go to time out, okay?" Katie nods, serious, and turns back to Bella and me.

"Uncle Emmy..." she whispers. "Look at my new baby!" I ooh and ahh over her dolls as she introduces them all, keeping one eye on the boys. Katie quickly loses interest in us and joins her cousins on the floor, instructing them on the proper way to play with her blocks.

"You sure you're up for this, man?" I ask Riley, tilting my head towards the gaggle of Cullen kids. For months, he and Edward have been offering to babysit for the weekend so Bella and I could have some time to ourselves. We resisted at first, not sure if we were ready to leave the kids. Now that they're two and a half and a little more self sufficient, we decided to take the guys up on their offer.

"Of course," he says, catching Patrick as he tries to climb up onto the couch. Riley swings him into his lap and tickles his side. "Just remember that you're gonna return the favor as soon as Betsy's old enough."

"It's Betsy, now?" Bella asks, grinning. Riley rolls his eyes.

"That's Edward's new favorite. We'll see how it sticks." Edward's been trying out nicknames for Elizabeth, but can't seem to settle on one-Liz, Lizzie, Beth, etc. "Speak of the devil..." Riley says, just as Edward walks through the front door.

"Oh, I'm the devil now?" Edward asks, teasing. He reaches out a hand to fist bump me, and leans down to kiss Bella's cheek. "Hey guys," he says. Katie runs over and flings herself at Edward, kisses his cheek and then tears herself away to go back to her blocks. Edward stops to kiss Danny on the forehead and then picks Patrick up out of Riley's arms, holding him up in the air and tickling him until he giggles. When Edward puts him down, he goes back to playing with the other kids.

Edward settles on the couch next to Riley, checking his cell phone, impervious to the death stare he's getting from his husband. Riley crosses his arms over his chest and clears his throat. I think I see the corner of Edward's mouth twitch, and I know he's ignoring Ry on purpose.

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting someone?" Riley asks, jabbing a finger at Edward's arm petulantly.

"Oh, did you want a kiss, too?" Edward asks, as though he'd honestly forgotten. Riley nods, pouting, and Edward pushes him back against the couch. When Edward finally kisses him, it's so passionate that Bella starts to blush. They seem to forget that we're there, and Riley wraps his arms around Edward's neck to pull him closer.

I finally clear my throat, to remind them that they're not alone, and Edward reluctantly pulls away-but not before kissing each of Riley's cheeks affectionately.

"Jesus, maybe you two need the weekend alone," I tease.

"Okay!" Riley says, jumping off the couch and pulling on Edward's hand. We all get a good laugh out of that one, but Bella gives me the evil eye and gestures towards the door. We kiss the boys goodbye and hug them each twice, reassuring them that we'll be back tomorrow.

"Bye Mama!" Danny shouts, turning back to his blocks before we've even left the room. "Bye Daddy!"

"Mama Daddy be back tomorrow?" Patrick asks, his eyes shining with unshed tears. This little kid breaks my heart every time I leave him; the only reason I can do it is that I know I'll get showered with hugs and kisses when I come back.

"Yeah, Buddy. Tomorrow. Until then you can play with Katie and Uncle Edward and Uncle Riley, okay?" Patrick nods, my brave little guy, and reaches out for his brother's hand. Shit, I need to get Bella out of here before he start crying-or she starts crying.

"Okay, time to go! You guys call us if you need anything," I tell the grown-ups, stopping to give them quick hugs as I drag Bella towards the door.

"Remember nothing to drink after dinner! And no shellfish for Danny!" Bella calls out, pulling against my hand as I try to get her out the door. "And don't forget that they need a nightlight. If they don't have a nightlight and they wake up in the middle of the night they'll scream bloody murder. And remember- EMMETT!" she screeches as I pick her up. I throw her over my shoulder, turning to wave one last time at my brothers, and carry Bella out the door. She slaps my ass until I set her down, but she follows me out to the Volvo.

"So we're really gonna go?" she asks, nervously. She buckles her seatbelt and looks over to me, biting her lip.

"We're going. We're only gonna be 45 minutes away, sweetie, and just think about how fun it will be to stay somewhere quiet." She still looks nervous, so I lean over and brush my lips against her neck before whispering into her ear. "A big, clean hotel room... with no toys on the floor... think about it, baby. We can make love and be as loud as we want... we can sleep in and then order room service for breakfast..."

"Mmmm you had me at 'no toys on the floor,' Emmett," she murmurs. "Drive."

* * *

BPOV

The resort is beautiful; it looks rustic and worn, but it has all the necessary modern conveniences. Our room has a stone fireplace in the corner and wooden accents everywhere that make it feel warm and cozy. The king-sized bed is covered with pillows and looks so inviting that I want to crawl into it and never get out.

"I support that completely," Emmett says, as soon as I voice my desire. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close, and kisses my forehead. "So what should we do today, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks. We ate lunch at a little cafe on the way here, so we have the entire afternoon to ourselves before our dinner reservations at seven.

"I can think of a few things," I whisper. I stand up on my toes to kiss him properly, and it's like flipping the "on" switch. He's been sweet and soft with me all day, but the full force of his passion is bubbling up quickly. He grips my waist tightly, pushing and pulling at my flesh, while his tongue works against mine. I can't stop myself from moaning into his mouth when he lowers his left hand to my ass, squeezing it roughly.

When he finally pulls his lips away from mine, I'm gasping for breath. His hands slide up my sides, slowly, and stop beneath my breasts. He pushes me backwards and I stumble slightly before regaining my footing. He keeps walking backwards until I hit the wall next to the fireplace. His thumbs sweep across my breasts, pressing against my nipples, and I groan at the sensation.

"Fuck, Bella, that sound..." he mumbles, kissing my neck. "I fucking love that sound." He pulls at the fabric of my tank top, pushing it down. He kisses down my neck, my chest, to the tops of my breasts, and sucks at the skin next to the lacy edge of my bra. His finger slips underneath the cup, teasing my nipple again, and I sigh as he pulls the fabric down and exposes me completely.

"God, Emmett, that feels so good," I moan. My fingers are in his hair, pushing his head against my chest as I arch my back. His lips cover my nipple and he sucks hard, twisting it between his lips. He moves back and forth, licking, biting, and teasing. I'm squirming and panting, clawing at Emmett to bring him closer to me, crying out in frustration because it's never close enough.

His hand drifts down my side, even as his mouth stays occupied with my left nipple. I feel him gather up the fabric of my skirt before he slips his hand underneath it, sliding up my thigh. He goes right for the spot on my hip that drives me crazy, pressing his thumb there as he bites down on the flesh in his mouth.

He lets go of my nipple with a loud pop, straightening his body so that we're face to face. His right hand travels across my belly and down between my legs, stroking the delicate skin of my inner thigh.

"Bella, where the hell are your panties?" he growls, nipping at my jaw.

"Mmm..." I moan. I try to push myself down against his hand, desperate for some contact, but he skillfully avoids my maneuvering. "I took 'em off at the cafe," I admit. Emmett groans, bringing his fingers finally, mercifully to my pussy.

"Oh Bella... you are a bad, bad girl," he teases, sliding two fingers along either side of my clit. I whimper, pushing my hips against his hand, and he moves his fingers down to my entrance. "You just couldn't wait for me to fuck you, could you?"

"Please," I whine. My head falls back and knocks against the wall when he slips his fingers inside me. His movements are frenzied and rough, and I cling to his neck as he curls his fingers inside me.

He pulls them out abruptly, resting his hand on my stomach, and drops down to his knees. His head disappears under my skirt and I feel him kissing my thighs, dragging his tongue up to my center.

"Mmmm, Emmett," I moan, pulling the fabric up over his head so I can see him. He grins wickedly, attacking my clit with his tongue. I start chanting his name, feeling my orgasm approaching.

"Emmett... Emmett... yes, fuck, Emmett! Don't stop!" I cry, my legs shaking with the effort of holding myself up. He pulls away abruptly and lets my skirt fall. When he stands up, he leans into me again and kisses me fiercely.

My legs spread wider automatically, and Emmett grabs my knee with his free hand and hitches it up over his hip. "Emmett... bed..."

"No. Here." He drops my leg and scrambles to unbutton his pants. "Take your skirt off," he orders, and I pull it down swiftly over my hips before I let it fall to the floor.

Emmett doesn't even give me time to kick the skirt away. He lifts me out of it, leaning into me to push me against the wall, and I wrap my legs around his waist. My arms go up to his neck automatically, and Emmett holds me up with one hand while he guides his cock into me with the other.

We both sigh in pleasure as soon as we're connected. It's still like this, every time-always so intense. It's such a relief to be together again, whether it's been one hour or one week since the last time he was inside me.

He thrusts into me slowly, reveling in the connection. It takes Emmett a minute to get his bearings and find exactly the right angle. When he does, when he realizes he can hold me up and still have plenty of leverage, he starts to move faster.

"God, yes!" I cry, relishing in the freedom to be loud. His face is buried in my neck, his lips sucking and biting on the skin there.

"Baby... you feel so good... so fucking wet," Emmett says, rocking harder against me until we're both panting, breathless, out of control. "You gonna come for me, Bella?" he asks as my moans and cries get louder.

"Yesssssssssss," I answer.

"Come on, Bella. I want to feel it," he says desperately, resting his forearm against the wall. I feel it starting in my center, the deep clenching feeling that means I'm close. I focus on the way he feels, pressing against all the most sensitive places inside me, and the waves of release take over my body.

"Emmett!" is all I can say, my eyes squeezing closed as he continues his rhythm, drawing out every last bit of pleasure. When I slump against him, resting my head on his shoulder, I feel his hips still. He pushes back from the wall, holding me against him, and I squeal in fear.

"Shhh," he says, walking backwards carefully, still throbbing inside me. He stops when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sits down heavily. Panting, he falls back against the bed, his hands on my waist. "I'm not as young as I used to be," he mumbles.

"Mmmm, still perfect for me," I tell him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. I rest my right hand on his chest to steady myself, and I move slowly up and down on his cock. He rests one hand behind his head, lazily, looking up at me with hooded eyes. His other hand traces my curves, stopping to rest on my hip.

I can tell he's close when he starts to lift his head, straining to see where we're connected, and his hips start to buck up against mine. "You gonna come for me, baby?" I ask, echoing his words from a few minutes earlier.

"Fuck," he says, lifting his free hand to my waist. He helps me move faster, and I feel another orgasm building deep in my belly. "Bella, baby... Oh fuck..." he grunts, surging upwards and squeezing my waist painfully. I lean down over him as he comes, kissing his neck and his chest, and he starts to stroke my sides lovingly as he comes down.

"Goddamn, that was amazing," he says, pulling me down for a kiss. I rest my head against his chest, cursing the fact that his orgasm came about a minute too soon. I roll off of him, lying flat on my back to catch my breath. "I thought maybe you were gonna come again..." he says, rolling onto his side to look down at me.

"I was close..." I offer, biting my lip. He grins, reaching out to stroke my neck lightly with his fingertips.

"Yeah?" he asks, trailing his fingers down over my chest, between my breasts, and over my stomach. I shiver under his light touch, sighing in relief when he reaches my aching center.

"Yeah... oh, God... so fucking close," I whisper, looking down to watch his hand between my legs. I grip his forearm tightly, loving the way his muscles flex as he works my clit. When I look back up at him, I find him watching my face intently. We lock eyes, he twists his fingers, and everything else in the world falls away. "Coming, baby. I'm coming. Emmett, fuck!" I cry.

He falls onto his back, and we lie together quietly, just relaxing. Eventually Emmett asks if I want to get up and explore the grounds, or sign up for one of the guided hikes they advertised at the front desk.

"You know what I really, truly want to do right now?" I ask him, hoping he'll agree.

"What, Bells? Anything you want," he says, smiling.

"I want to take a nap. A nice, long, uninterrupted, child-free nap." Emmett laughs, crawling off the bed, and pulls me up next to him. He takes off my shirt, and the bra that's still tucked underneath my breasts, and tosses them to the floor. He pulls his t-shirt off next, holding it out for me. I raise my arms and let him slip it over my head. Finally he kicks off his pants and moves to pull the duvet off the bed.

Emmett holds back the sheets so I can slip between them. I lie on my back, sinking into the fluffy mattress and the soft feather pillows. Emmett curls up on his side, his hand resting on my belly, and kisses me again, gently.

"Bella?" he asks, settling down into the pillow.

"Yeah?" I answer, stifling a yawn.

"This nap is going to be epic."

* * *

EMPOV

When I wake up, Bella's in the shower-my arms are wrapped around a pillow instead of my wife. I sit up in bed, stretching. Just as I make up my mind to surprise her in the shower, the water shuts off. I can hear her humming now, and I picture her wrapped in a towel, opening up her overnight bag and setting out all the hair and makeup crap she brought. She told me she really wants to get dressed up, to feel pretty, and have a grown-up dinner with no kids menus and no little boys throwing macaroni.

I jump out of bed and knock on the bathroom door, asking her if I can come in and pee before she gets too involved in her beautification process. She lets me in to the use the bathroom, but shoos me out as soon as I wash my hands. She slaps me away when I try to lift the edge of her towel to peek underneath.

"Emmett! Come on, I wanna get ready. You made reservations, right?" she asks, rubbing some kind of lotion on her arms.

"Yeah, reservations at seven," I confirm, mesmerized watching her hands smooth the lotion over her skin. "Want me to do that?"

"No, because we both know what that will turn into. I suggest you go watch some television while I get ready... because that thing will NOT be turned on when we get back from dinner," she threatens. I grin, grab her wrist, and pull her close to my chest forcefully.

"No, because I'll be busy turning you on," I whisper, biting down her earlobe gently. I smack her ass swiftly, and she yelps in surprise. "Get ready, woman!"

She pushes me out of the bathroom, grumbling about me being a tease, and I dive back into the comfy bed to watch Sportscenter. When Bella emerges forty-five minutes later, I give her a loud wolf whistle. She blushes, shaking her head at me, but I am in awe of just how beautiful she is. Her hair is all wavy and soft, down around her shoulders exactly how I like it. She has makeup on but she still looks natural and pretty. Her dress is blue and really short-much shorter than anything she'd normally wear.

"New dress?" I ask, staring at her as she moves around the room.

"Mmmhmmm," she replies, spinning once for me.

"Again," I beg her, "slower." She meets my eyes, a shy smile on her face, and turns slowly until she's facing me again. By the time she stops I'm standing in front of her, pressing my body against hers to let her feel how hard I am again.

"We could always skip dinner..." I suggest, lowering my lips to her exposed shoulder. "There's a vending machine in the hall, we can get some granola bars later." She shoves at me playfully, smacking my ass like I had done to her earlier.

"Emmett, if I don't get a steak dinner in a CHILD-FREE ENVIRONMENT you are sleeping on the couch tonight. Go get ready!"

I wash up quickly, putting on the suit that Bella insisted I wear. I'm not a fan of getting dressed up, but I do it without complaint because I know it's important to her. I also know that it turns her on when I dress like this, so that definitely makes it easier. I stop her just as we're about to leave, reaching under her skirt to feel for her panties.

"Emmett..." she warns, one hand flat against my chest.

"You're taking these off," I whisper, tugging at the elastic of the waistband. She starts to protest, but I push her back against the wall and drop to my knees in front of her. Both hands slide up her thighs, under her skirt, and I grab the sides of her panties and slide them down slowly. She lifts her left foot slightly, then her right, and I pull the lacy fabric away, tossing it in the direction of her suitcase. When I straighten up, I take in her flushed cheeks and her trembling hands. "Better," I whisper, lacing my fingers through hers and walking out the door.

The dinner is amazing-we sit next to each other in a small, curved booth, sharing our entrees and laughing together. I tease her all night, my hand on her thigh, tickling and squeezing. I trace little patterns on her skin, relishing the quiet moans she makes as she squirms next to me.

We head back to the room after dinner to call home and check on the boys. Danny babbles excitedly over the speaker phone about all he toys he's played with, but Patrick is quiet. Bella bites her lip, looking up at me nervously.

"Patrick? Diddy? You there buddy?" I ask, listening intently as Danny quiets down.

"Hi Daddy," he says, so much quieter than Danny.

"Are you having fun with your cousins, sweetie?" Bella asks.

"Uncle Edward play Superman. He silly!" Patrick giggles, and I feel Bella slump against me, relieved.

"He is silly!" I tell Patrick. He tells us a few details about his day, before announcing that he has to go kiss "Bessy."

"Well, so much for that nickname," Edward says, picking up the phone again.

"So everyone's good?" I ask, picking up the phone and holding it to my ear as Edward starts telling me a story about the twins. I lock eyes with Bella and the electricity between us sparks up again immediately. "Get naked," I mouth, placing my hand at the small of her back and pushing her gently until she stands.

"...and they both said "peas, peas!" Like "peas, please?" Get it?" Edward says, and I try to answer with "Mmmhmmm" and "Oh?" when it's appropriate. Bella is standing in front of me, between my knees, and she turns slowly to face away from me. She gathers her hair in her hand and pulls it to the side, pointing to her zipper. I reach up and slide it down slowly, letting my finger trail down her skin as I do.

"Bro?" I ask, interrupting another story Edward is telling me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me all this shit tomorrow?" I ask, mesmerized as Bella slips the straps of her dress off over her shoulders, inching it down her body slowly.

"Of course..." Edward chuckles. "You guys have fun."

"Bye, Edward," I tell him, hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the nightstand. I want to touch every inch of newly exposed skin, but I keep my hands to myself-if I start touching her now, I'll miss out on this little striptease. Bella hasn't done anything like this for me since before the kids were born. Despite my constant worship and adoration, she's still a little self-conscious about the way her body changed.

"Fuck, baby..." I whisper, leaning back onto the mattress. I rub my dick through my pants, feeling it get harder the more skin she shows me. She unclasps her strapless bra, pulling it away and tossing it to the floor. The dress inches lower, exposing her ass, and she lets it fall to the floor. She steps out of her heels, kicking them away, and pauses now that she's totally naked.

"Turn around for me," I beg her, drinking in all of her soft skin, her sexy curves. She turns slowly, crossing her arms over her stomach, and looks down at my shyly. She takes a sharp breath when she sees me palming my dick.

"Show me?" she asks, dropping her arms, rubbing her fingers against her hipbones. I unbutton my pants and yank the zipper down in record time, pushing them down to pull out my aching dick. Bella moans, watching me stroke it up and down slowly. She's always fucking loved this, says it makes her feel sexy-and I'll do just about anything to make her feel sexy.

"You too," I tell her. Her left hand drifts lower and she touches herself tentatively with one finger, shuddering when she makes contact with her clit. She spreads her legs a little, opening herself up to me, and I groan when I see the wetness glistening there.

"I love watching you," she murmurs, her eyes focused on my cock.

"Mmm, I know, baby. I can see how much you love it," I tell her, wrapping my leg around hers, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. "Tell me how you want me tonight," I ask.

"Hmmm..." she ponders, trailing her wet fingers up her body. She leans forward, pulling on my pants, and I lift my hips so she can slide them off. She crawls on top of me, straddling my thighs, and works at untying my tie. I feel her wetness brush against my cock and I moan, thrusting up automatically, trying to get more of her heat.

She works faster, pulling at my tie, yanking it off over my head. She fumbles with the buttons on my shirt, kissing my chest as she unbuttons each one.

"What do you want?" she asks, pausing to kiss my neck. She urges me up, pulling until I'm sitting, and she drags my shirt down over my arms, tossing it away.

"Anything, baby," I tell her. I kiss her shoulders, my hands stroking her back. "Everything. I want to give you exactly what you need," I whisper.

"Mmm," she hums, rocking against me. "I want you behind me, then," she whispers. This is her new favorite; something she didn't like when we were younger, but she's been into it more lately. I think she feels less conscious of her body this way, and even though I tell her it's silly-even though I love every inch of her-I definitely don't mind giving into this request.

"Yeah? You want me to go slow, Bella?" I ask, laying down on the bed, pulling her with me. I kiss her neck, lying underneath her, and slide my body down just a little so I can kiss her chest.

"Mmm, not slow," she says, pushing against me, letting me capture her nipple in my mouth. I kiss and lick at her soft breasts for a minute before I slide down more, forcing her to spread her legs further apart. She starts to move with me, keeping us aligned.

"No baby, stay still. On your hands and knees, just like that," I tell her. She shivers above me, and I slide down the bed underneath her, peppering her stomach with kisses. God, I want to lick her pussy like this. The position is nearly impossible, but I manage to swipe at her clit with my tongue a few times before I fall onto the floor.

I scramble to get up, smiling at the sight of my girl bent over for me. I reach down and stroke her hair, her back, her ass. I tease her with my fingers, opening her up for me. When I lean into her, I slide my cock between her folds, bumping it against her clit with every thrust. I can make her come like this, I've done it before, but I want to make her wait. She growls with frustration when I pull away, but she mewls happily when she feels me pushing inside her.

"Not slow?" I ask, once I've moved inside her a few times. She turns her head, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Hard, Em," she whispers, quietly, desperately.

I pull back and slam into her, watching as her head falls between her arms, her forehead pressed against the bed. I wrap my fingers around her shoulder, pulling her back against me, and give her exactly what she's asked for. I know I'll come too fast this way, but I feel confident I can go another round... or two. It's worth it, to see Bella come fast and hard for me, to watch the way she shivers and hear her yell out my name.

"Is this hard enough, Bella?" I ask her, moving both my hands to her hips so I can pull her closer body to me in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck, yes!" she whispers.

"Louder, Bella. Scream it. I want everyone in this hotel to know that you're in here getting fucked," I growl.

"Yes! Fuck me!" she shouts, giving in, letting herself get dirty with me. I love it when she's shy and sweet, but I'm the only one who ever gets to see her like this.

"I want you to come, baby," I tell her, wrapping one arm around her waist. I rest my thumb against her clit, pushing her into it with every thrust.

"Gonna come," she whines.

"Me too, baby," I tell her. "Scream for me when you come." I let myself go, give into my instincts, and move faster and faster inside her. She's panting, gasping, saying my name over and over again. I start rubbing my thumb up and down against her clit, and it's that last push she needs to fall over the edge. She arches her back, shouting, and she's bucking wildly against me. I try to keep up my rhythm, keep touching her, and prolongue her orgasm, but I lose it pretty quickly.

I lean back, thrusting deep inside her, and rock back and forth a few times as I come. As soon as I slip out of her I'm spent, and I fall face-first onto the bed beside her. We lie there, side by side, catching our breath. I feel Bella's pinkie finger hook with mine, the tiny gesture of affection the most we can muster after that. I turn my head so I can see her, and smile when I find her looking at me.

"Love you," I whisper.

"Mmm, love you too," she says. "Tell me why we waited so long to take the guys up on their offer?"

"I don't know... we're idiots," I suggest. She laughs, flipping over onto her back, and I scoot over so I'm closer to her. I rest my head on her chest, kissing the side of her breast softly, and relax as she plays with my hair.

"We're definitely doing this again, right?" she asks, and I wonder if she's referring to going away for the weekend, or the mind-blowing sex we just had.

"Hell yes," I respond, covering all the bases.

* * *

**A/N: Mmm, Emmett up against the wall? Y/FY? Let me know what you think. Would anyone be interested in reading an Edward/Riley slashy outtake if I ever get brave enough to write it?**

*****The *fabulous* grrlinterrupted did a quickie beta job on this for me, and I really appreciate it! Go read her hilarious, sexy o/s "Fork My Life"- it's E/B, very fun. If you've ever read smutty fic at work or school and wondered if your co-workers were noticing that your face was bright red... read this story. :)**

**Link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6423480/1/**


	22. edward and riley's slashy adventures

**THIS IS SLASH.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**THAT MEANS BOYS KISSING BOYS.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**EDWARD. RILEY. LOVIN'.**

**If you're not into that, please don't read this chapter, okay?**

**I decided to post it here instead of the "Odds and Ends" story since so many people still have this one on alert. This is Edward and Riley, and it takes place the same weekend as the last outtake (when Em/B take off for some weekend alone time). The lovely AFWife2 beta'd this for me, which I greatly appreciate. It was kinda fun to write, I hope you give it a chance. :)**

* * *

"Kids are all asleep, finally," Riley says, falling backward onto the couch. "How about a blowjob, honey?" Riley asks, fluttering his long lashes as he looks up at me. I roll my eyes at him and toss the last few action figures into the toy chest. We're both exhausted, so I'm sure he's kidding.

"Sure, I'll take one whenever you're ready," I answer, winking at him. He's just put the kids to bed, and I've been cleaning up the living room. Taking care of Emmett and Bella's twins for the weekend seemed like an easy proposition; after all, we've babysat for them countless times in the past. But Riley and I both underestimated how much work it would take to keep up with four kids all day long, not to mention getting them all fed, bathed, and ready for bed.

He's sitting at the end of the couch with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. The position emphasizes the long line of his neck and makes his Adam's apple jut out-he loves it when I kiss him there and scrape my teeth across it. I flop down on the couch next to him and pivot so I can lay down. I rest my head on his lap and curl my feet up, reveling in the silence after a long day of squealing, yelling, crying kids.

"See?" he says, stroking my hair. "You're already down there. Just turn over, baby." I snort, shaking my head no.

"Too tired to move," I protest, grabbing Riley's hand and bringing it to my lips. I kiss his fingers before bringing his hand down to my chest. We rest there for a while, talking softly and listening to the monitors for any sign that one of the kids has woken up.

"Wanna watch TV?" he asks. "I think _Law and Order_ is on." His fingers are idly stroking my chest, occasionally dipping down lower to trace lightly over my stomach muscles.

"_Law and Order_ is always on. Can't we just stay like this? It's so quiet," I answer, smiling up at him.

"Yeah... you know, we doubled the number of children, but I think the noise level increased exponentially," he says, rubbing his temple. "I love having the boys around though. They turned just about every toy into a truck." I smile, remembering Danny pushing one of Katie's My Little Pony dolls around and making "vroom, vroom!" noises.

"Yeah? Think we need to start looking for baby number 3? Little Edward Junior?" I tease. I sit up and right myself on the couch, so we're sitting next to each other. I sling my arm around Riley's neck, pull him in close and kiss his cheek.

"I don't know. Maybe?" he answers, surprising me. After Katie was born, we'd waited almost three years before we even started looking into adopting another baby. Riley worked from home, so the bulk of the childcare fell on his shoulders; he was afraid he wouldn't be able to handle two babies at once.

"So soon?" I ask, resting my head on his shoulder. "You don't wanna wait for Bette to get older?"

"Jesus, Edward. Bette? Come on," he teases, poking me in the ribs. "We're not that gay. Can't we just call her Elizabeth?"

"Betty?" I ask, trying out another nickname. The reason I'd agreed to the name Elizabeth in the first place was the excellent potential for nicknames.

"Betty Crocker? Betty Boop? I don't think so," he says, vetoing another choice. I look up at him, stick out my lower lip and pout.

"Fine. You call her Elizabeth, I'll call her Liza," I offer, trying to keep a straight face as Riley howls with laughter. I love these moments with him, just the two of us talking and laughing. We get so caught up in work, kids, and family obligations that sometimes we just fall into bed and crash at the end of the day. I wonder if we should put the girls to bed earlier, so we have some more time in the evenings to talk.

He yawns, tilting his head back and exposing his beautiful neck again. I can't help but duck my head down and drop a kiss just where he likes it. I kiss him again and again, dragging my lips up the column of his throat. By the time I reach his jaw, his hand is wrapped around the back of my neck, guiding me.

I reach his lips and kiss him softly, ignoring his attempts to deepen the kiss. I duck away from his hand and stand up, reaching out a hand to help him off the couch.

"Ready for bed?" I ask, pulling him up to meet me.

"Yeah," he whispers, wrapping one arm around my waist. He pulls me tightly against him, and I can feel him growing hard against me. I knew kissing his neck would wind him up, but he must be feeling particularly aggressive tonight. I slip my finger through his belt loop, letting my thumb slip under his t-shirt to graze his bare skin.

"Ready to sleep?" I ask. I feel his fingers slip into my hair again, pull me closer for a long, hungry kiss. I let him lead this time, feeling my own cock stir with excitement when he strokes my tongue with his.

"Nope," he says, grinning wickedly. "I'm suddenly not so tired, how 'bout you?" I shake my head and his grin widens. He lets go of me, switches off the lights in the living room and follows me to the stairs. I double check the locks and set the alarm before following Riley up to the second floor.

We tiptoe past the kids' rooms, listening for any signs of stirring. All seems quiet, so we creep into our bedroom and close the door with a soft click. Riley wastes no time pulling me close to him again, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. I slide both hands under his t-shirt, letting my fingers ghost over his ribs. He lifts his arms and lets me pull his shirt off over his head. I kiss down his throat, nipping at his skin, and listening to his breathing speed up.

"Off," I whisper, tugging at his jeans. He fumbles with the buttons at his fly while I explore his chest, kissing all my favorite spots. I feel him shift as he pushes his pants down over his hips, and I rest my forehead against his chest so I can look down between us. Riley wears the skimpiest fucking underwear I've ever seen on a man-tight little briefs that leave nothing to the imagination-and I love them.

"Pink?" I ask, hooking my thumbs in the waistband. He clutches the back of my t-shirt and kisses me just below my ear, right on that little square inch of skin that drives me nuts.

"Take them off, honey," he says. He tugs on my earlobe with his teeth, setting my nerves on fire. I start to push the little pink briefs down, but I'm interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

We jump apart, frightened, and I watch Riley's face fall as he realizes what happened.

"I forgot the nightlight," he says, panicked. I can hear both the boys crying now, and I fling the door to our bedroom open. Bella had warned us that they freak out if they wake up and don't have some light in their room.

"I'll get it. Stay here. Do NOT put any more clothes on," I order, striding towards the guest room. I open the door and flip the light switch, finding two very frightened little boys standing up in their pack and plays. They're startled out of their fits when they see me come through the door.

"Shhhh, guys, it's okay. It's okay," I whisper, digging in their diaper bag to find the little Superman nightlight Bella had packed for them. I plug it into the wall between them, and Danny points to it.

"Dada?" he asks, sniffling. Patrick is reaching for me, whimpering. I scoop him up, patting his back and shushing him as he clings to me.

"Is that what he tells you?" I ask Danny, pointing to the Superman light. I can just picture my brother telling the kids he's a superhero.

"Yes," he answers, seriously, but I'm not sure if he really knows what I'm asking. Danny plops back down, rests his head on his pillow, and clutches his blanket, rubbing it back and forth across his nose. He looks so tired, and I can tell he'll fall asleep easily. Patrick, on the other hand, is still trembling in my arms.

"Shhhh, Patrick, it's okay buddy," I tell him, rubbing his back. "Ready to go back to sleep?" I ask, only to feel his grip on my t-shirt tighten.

"No," he whispers, snuggling closer. I hear Elizabeth start crying in the room next door, and I close my eyes and pray that she settles down and goes back to sleep. I rock Patrick back and forth, swaying and humming to him.

"_Take a sad song and make it better,"_ I sing softly. Elizabeth is still fussing, and I catch a glimpse of movement in the hallway. My husband-wearing pajama pants now-smiles and shrugs his shoulders before heading into Elizabeth's room.

I stay with the boys, singing _Hey Jude _until Danny's eyes are fluttering closed. I feel Patrick relax against me, and he doesn't fight when I bend low to lay him down again. I watch them for a moment and hum the chorus. I wait until their breathing has evened out before tiptoeing back into the hallway, double checking to make sure the nightlight is firmly plugged into the wall.

I lean against the wall opposite the nursery, watching Riley rock our baby back to sleep. The rocking chair had been in his family for generations; Riley had been rocked in it as a baby, and so had his father, and his grandmother before that. His dad-who had always been accepting, if not overly enthusiastic, about his son being gay-had packed it carefully in the back of his truck and driven here all the way from Georgia to deliver it when Katie was born. Every time I think of that day, it brings tears to my eyes... seeing Riley's face when his dad pulled up in that beat up Chevy. Watching as he introduced his father to our new baby girl. It was the first time I got a hug instead of a handshake from Riley's dad.

I realize Riley's watching me now, and I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile quickly. He looks down at the chair, then back at me-he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He kisses Elizabeth on the forehead and sets her carefully into the crib. He slips out of her bedroom, closes the door softly, and leans into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

He pulls away after a minute, tugging me back down the hallway. The urgency from before is gone, and he doesn't attack me as soon as we move into the bedroom. Instead we go about our normal routine, brushing our teeth together in the bathroom. He crawls into bed first, lying on his side so he can watch me strip down to my boxers. I toss my clothes into the hamper and pull on a Mariners t-shirt -one of the dozens we get for free, thanks to Emmett.

"Come here," Riley whispers, opening his arms for me. I climb into bed, scoot closer to him, and rest my hand on his waist.

"Love you," I tell him, kissing the tip of his nose. He tilts his head up for a proper kiss, but it's slow and sweet this time.

"Mmm. I love you, too," he answers. "You're an amazing Dad, you know that?"

"Because of you..." I tell him, pulling him closer as I roll onto my back. He snuggles against me, resting his head on my chest.

"Hmm?" he asks. He throws his leg over mine, the soft cotton of his pajama pants warming my bare legs.

"I'm a good father because of you. I'd be lost without you, Ry," I answer. He chuckles, a low, throaty sound, and I feel the vibration of his laugh against my chest.

"You would've figured out the logistics, hon. You're a good father because you're a good person," he says, kissing my shoulder. "Loving," he adds, kissing a little further down my chest. "Smart." Another kiss, right over my nipple. "Strong," he adds, continuing his trail of kisses down over my chest, my stomach.

"Maybe," I choke out, my voice cracking with emotion. He lifts my t-shirt and drops a warm, wet kiss on my stomach, right below my navel. "But I'm better with you. We're better together."

"Yeah," he agrees, smiling up at me. He reaches up to tug at my boxers, his forearm brushing against my hardening cock. "So much better," he mumbles, kissing every inch of skin he exposes as he nudges my boxers down painfully slowly.

Just when I feel the fabric sliding against my dick-just when I'm a second away from feeling those lips exactly where I want them-there's a tiny, unmistakable knock at the bedroom door. Riley groans, rolling off to the side, and I tug my boxers back up to my waist.

"Maybe she'll go back to bed," he whispers, and I cross my fingers. We wait a few more seconds, each of us holding our breath.

Another knock, slightly louder. "Daddy?" Katie's frightened little voice carries through the closed door. It's not locked, but we've taught her to always knock and wait for us to answer before barging in.

Riley sighs, pulls the bedspread up over me, and hops out of bed. He pads over to the door and opens it, probably intending to take Katie back to her room, but she pushes the door wide and scurries past him into the room.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," she whines, pulling herself up into our bed. Her knee digs into my ribs as she climbs over me, and I wince at the pain.

"What did you dream about, sweetheart?" I ask, tucking her under my arm. Ry sits on his side of the bed, staying on top of the covers, clearly indicating that he plans on taking Katie back to her own room.

"There was a monster, and another monster, and a dragon. And Aunt Bella almost got eated by the dragon, but Uncle Emmett saved her," she answered, burrowing under the covers.

"Well that sounds really scary," I tell her, lifting her up and setting her down on top of the covers. "But you know monsters aren't real, and dragons aren't real, and Aunt Bella is safe. So you can go back to sleep and have happy dreams now." Riley nods, reaching over to tickle Katie's feet.

"If you go back to your own bed and close your eyes tight, I bet you'll dream about ponies. Oh, and Grandma Esme's chocolate chip cookies," he offers. She pulls away, diving back under the covers and lifting my arm so she can duck underneath it.

"Don't wanna sleep in my room. There's monsters. Please, can I stay with you?" she begs, looking up at me. She knows Riley will say no, and I'm her only chance.

"Katie bug, you know you have to sleep in your own bed," I tell her, brushing a curl out of her face. Her eyes well up with tears, her bottom lip quivers, and my heart melts.

"Please, Daddy?" she whispers, and a single tear falls down her cheek. I can see Riley behind her, shaking his head in resignation. He knows I'm going to give in.

"Okay, baby. Just tonight, though, okay?" I tell her, wiping away her tears. Riley sighs and climbs under the covers, snuggling up to both of us. He reaches over, laces his fingers through mine, and holds my hand as we fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, we do a better job of incorporating the boys into our regular routine. Everyone is out of bed, dressed, and eating pancakes by nine o'clock. We load the boys into Katie's red wagon, strap Elizabeth to my chest in the Baby Bjorn, and head to the park. Ry and I sit on a bench and watch the kids run around in the grass.

"Four's not so much harder than two," Riley offers, tickling Elizabeth's toes.

"Nah, not really," I agree. "Maybe we should just shoot for three, though. Three is a nice, round number, right?"

"Yeah, three's good. We need a boy," he says. "Someone for the girls to torture when they're older." I laugh and lean over to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, a boy. Edward Junior," I suggest. He scoffs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Riley Junior?" he teases. I frown, feigning distaste, and he punches my shoulder playfully. "Hmmm... we could name him after your dad?" The idea of that makes me smile-my dad would be so touched.

"That's sweet, but it might be tough to be a little boy named Carlisle AND have two dads," I tell him. "Maybe for a middle name."

"Yeah... maybe. I guess we don't have to decide just yet," he says. "Are you really serious though, Ed? Do you want me to call Julie? Have her start looking?" Our adoption lawyer has excellent connections, but you never know how long it will take her to find someone. We've done two private, open adoptions so far, and both have worked out great.

"Yeah, let's call her this week. She can start looking," I agree. I squeeze Riley's hand, and he pulls my fingers up to his lips to kiss them.

"Danny! Please do not sit on your brother!" he calls, standing up and jogging over to the kids to break up an argument. Elizabeth is falling asleep, her cheek pressed against my shoulder. I tilt my head back just as the sun peeks through the clouds and warms my face. I can't imagine being any happier than I am right now.

After a while, we gather the kids back up and walk home. We let them watch Dora while we make lunch for everyone, then sit around the table and laugh as Patrick smooshes his green beans all over his face. We clean them up and take everyone upstairs for nap time around one o'clock. Katie hasn't been napping well lately, but Riley reminds her that she has to stay in her room until the first number on her Sleeping Beauty clock is a three. If she wakes up before then, she has books and toys to occupy herself.

I head to the kitchen to wash the dishes, humming as I scrape the plates and rinse out the sippy cups. Riley is moving around the kitchen, cleaning up. I stop humming so I can listen to the sound of his bare feet making quiet footfalls on the old wooden floor. My back is to him, but I know exactly where he's moving by the sounds he's making. He's on the other side of the room, pushing the chairs in, wiping off bibs, throwing away wadded up napkins. Then he's closer, walking quietly, trying to sneak up on me. Then he's behind me, so close that I can hear his breath; so close that I can feel the heat of him even though we're not touching.

"Hey," he whispers, resting his hands on my waist. "Know what I want?" he asks, his voice low and rumbly.

"Hmmm... a cookie?" I ask, teasing, knowing exactly what he wants. I pull the plug out of the drain and grab a towel, wiping my hands as the sink empties.

"Nope," he says, stepping just a little closer, pressing his chest against my back. His hands slide up under my shirt, squeeze my sides. He moves me, spins me around but keeps me pressed up against the counter.

"Do you want to take a nap?" I ask, hooking my hands behind his back, holding him close to me. He presses his hips against me, and I can feel that he's rock hard; he's obviously been thinking some dirty thoughts while he was cleaning.

"Does it feel like I wanna take a nap?" he retorts, grinding against me. I relent, leaning down to kiss him, and he moans quietly when I stroke his bottom lip with my tongue.

"What got you so hard, baby?" I ask, snaking my hand down between us to stroke him through his shorts; he groans and thrusts into my hand.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asks, tilting his head slightly to look up at me.

"Yeah," I whisper, unbuttoning his shorts and sliding the zipper down. I reach down, slip my hand under the waistband of his briefs, and wrap my fingers around his length. He rests his head on my shoulder and brushes his lips against my neck.

"I was thinking about your cock, Edward. Thinking about getting you off. Just the thought of-oh fuck, yes, keep doing that..." he says, thrusting eagerly into my hand. "Just the thought of your cock in my mouth did this to me."

I keep stroking him, not wanting to stop the rhythm I've established, but I use my free hand to pull his head up to mine for a kiss. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and caressing it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Ry. Let's go upstairs," I tell him, breaking away from his lips.

"No, here," he says, stepping away. He pushes me back, forcing me to lean against the counter, and I lose contact with his dick. He unbuttons my jeans swiftly, yanking them down my hips and letting them hang at my knees. There's no way I want him to stop, but Katie might get out of her room and come looking for us.

"Katie," I manage to say, stilling his hand as he reaches for my boxers.

"Gate's up," he answers, slapping my hand away. The baby gate at the top of the stairs locks tightly; even if Katie gets out of her room, she can't get downstairs. My husband is a dirty genius-we pretty much gave up on adventurous, outside-the-bedroom sex when she learned how to open doors; leave it to Riley to find a loophole.

He pulls my boxers down over my erection, grazing it with his knuckles as he slides down to his knees. "I love your cock, Edward," he says. He presses a warm, wet kiss at the base and licks up the length of it, stopping to swirl his tongue around the head.

"Damn," I breathe, watching his tongue dart out to swipe at the drops of pre-cum leaking out of my dick. He looks so beautiful; I can't wait to touch him, but I'm certainly not going to turn him away when he's so eager to please me like this.

"Put your hands on me," he pleads. "Don't stop touching me." He wraps his lips around my cock and taps his tongue against the sensitive underside. I slide my hands over the back of his head, curling one around his neck and gripping his hair with the other. He moans around my dick when he feels the tug of my fingers in his hair; he wants me to pull it harder.

"Not yet, Ry. Stop teasing me," I moan, rocking my hips forward slightly, begging him to take more. He responds enthusiastically, sliding his full lips down over my cock until it hits the back of his throat.

I tug on his hair on the upstroke, pulling him off of me, giving him what he wants. Being with him like this always takes me back to those first drunken, awkward nights in college, when we were both new at this and completely terrified. We didn't know what we were supposed to do or how to talk about it, but we fumbled through it. Over time we learned how we fit together, how to drive each other crazy, how to be tender, and how to be rough.

I watch him bobbing up and down, unable to close my eyes even though the pleasure is intense. He's resting one hand on my thigh, bracing himself, and the other is between our bodies.

"You touching yourself, baby?" I ask, brushing his hair back from his face. He nods, not breaking his rhythm. "God, I wish I could see that. I love watching you jack off, you know that?"

He whimpers, his shoulder moving faster, and I know he's getting close. I tighten my grip on his hair, pushing and pulling as he works me harder, faster. It feels so fucking good, and I'm getting close too.

"Anybody home? Hello?" I hear, my brother's voice booming through the house. Riley pulls off of me, falls back against the kitchen island, and claps his hand over his mouth.

"Oh shit!" he says, his voice muffled. There is no way this is happening right now.

"Emmett, the kids are asleep. Go somewhere. Come back in an hour. Do not, under any circumstances, come in here," I call, keeping my voice down so I don't wake the kids.

"Everything okay, bro?" he calls, his voice getting closer. I take a few awkward steps toward the island, hampered by my pants still hanging around my knees. At least now if he comes in, he won't get an eyeful.

"Seriously, Emmett. Go. Come back later!" I beg, squeezing my eyes closed and praying he takes the hint. I hear Bella's voice now, too, adding to the humiliation; they seem to be arguing.

"What do you mean they-oh. OH!" Emmett says, realization dawning in his voice. "Ten-four, Edward. Be back at three."

I'm still tense, sort of expecting him to burst into the kitchen anyway, as a joke. I hear their footsteps retreat, though, and the front door close. My head falls into my hands as soon as I hear the engine of Emmett's car roar to life.

"I think I just aged ten years," I groan. Riley is sitting on the floor below me, his head resting against my thigh, his shoulders touching my knees. I feel his shoulders shaking and it worries me-I hope he's not upset. "Are you crying, sweetie?" I ask, shuffling backwards so I can see him.

His lips are pressed tightly together, and he's shaking because he's trying to hold back his laughter. As soon as he looks up at me, it bursts out of him. I can't help but laugh too, because the situation is ridiculous, but Riley is absolutely hysterical. Even after I calm down, he's still laughing, his cheeks bright red, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. This just makes him throw his head back and howl more.

"It's just funny, we're finally alone and..." he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "We're finally alone and your brother shows up, and then you're walking around with your pants down, and they're still..." he gestures to me, standing three feet away. I look down and realizes my pants are still at my knees, my cock is half hard, and my arms are crossed. It finally strikes me how ridiculous I look, and I can't help laughing too. We giggle for a few more minutes, and then Riley starts to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I protest, reaching down to wrap my fingers around my cock. "They're not coming back for an hour. Kids are still asleep. You're not gonna finish what you started?" I ask, feeling my dick come to life again in my hand.

"What if I don't?" he teases, settling on his knees but holding his position a few feet away. I grin, stroking myself roughly.

"Then I'll finish without you," I say, putting on a little show for him. I throw my head back, moan, and use both hands to squeeze my cock. "It's a shame, though, you looked so good with your mouth on me, Ry. So fucking beautiful."

He's touching himself again, matching me stroke for stroke. I know my man so well; I know exactly what to say to bring him back to the moment and make him forget all about our distraction.

"You just gonna watch me?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He scrambles, falls forward, and crawls over to me. He sits up on his knees and looks me in the eye-he's desperate now, determined. When he takes me back into his warm, wet mouth it somehow feels better than before.

He uses his hand this time, wrapping it around the base of my cock and stroking it in time with his mouth. He wants to make me come fast and hard, I can tell, and I have to fight to hold it back. The moment is so charged, all of our frustration has snowballed into unstoppable passion.

"God, more, baby. More," I beg him, pulling on his wrist so he'll unwrap his fingers and take me deeper. "I want to come in your mouth." He moans, shifting his position so that I can slide further into his mouth and touch the back of his throat. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling at it gently at first, then a little bit harder. His shoulder moves faster and I know he's stroking himself furiously.

"Fuck, Riley," I groan, brushing my fingers against his Adam's apple, sweeping them down to the little hollow at the base of his throat. He swallows around the head of my cock and the fingers of his free hand dig into my thigh; I know he's coming, I can tell by the sounds he's making, by the way his body is tensing. To his credit, he barely falters in his rhythm, and watching him come pushes me over the edge.

My cock pulses with my release, and I can feel him swallowing around me as I come. I have to pull my fingers away from his beautiful neck so I can grip the counter-I keep one hand planted firmly on the back of his head, but I need the other to hold me up.

He swallows every drop and kisses my softening cock tenderly as he pulls away. He scoots backwards just a bit, giving me room to slide down to the floor. I reach up behind me for a clean towel, pull it down off the counter and use it to clean Riley's hand and his stomach of his own release.

"Damn," he says, leaning forward. I kiss him softly and wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"I know. Damn," I repeat. He laughs, burrowing his face into the crook of my neck. We snuggle just for a few minutes before the kitchen floor starts to feel really uncomfortable. Riley hops up and buttons his pants before reaching down to pull me to my feet.

"Oh shit," I moan, remembering that Emmett's coming back shortly. "Em is never gonna let this go."

"Yeah, he will," Riley says confidently, pulling my boxers and my jeans up for me.

"Are you kidding? Have you MET my brother?" I reply, fixing my clothes.

"Uhhh, yeah. Trust me, he's not gonna say anything," Riley says, fidgeting nervously. Obviously, he knows something I don't.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, tugging on his hand. He shakes his head and turns to walk away.

"You don't wanna know," he says, moving toward the laundry room. I don't let go, though, and I pull him back to me.

"Spill it," I order, ducking my head so I can see his face.

"Ummmm remember when Katie left her blankie at Emmett and Bella's, and they were supposed to be at the zoo with your parents and the kids? I took your key and went over there to pick up the blanket, remember?" he asks, shifting from one foot to the other. It takes me a second to realize what he's saying.

"No!" I say, imagining exactly where the story is going.

"Yes," he answers, nodding his head sadly. "Your mom and dad took the kids to the zoo and Emmett and Bella stayed home for some, uh, quality time. I may or may not have walked in on them doing-"

"Stop! No more! I don't want the details," I protest, dropping his hand. Riley laughs, his embarrassment gone.

"You said 'spill it,' so I'm spilling it," he counters. "Bella was lying on the couch in the living room and her legs were-" I miss the end of his sentence by covering my ears and humming loudly. He teases me, trying to pry my hands free and shouting obscene details, but I shut my eyes and hum louder.

When I finally open my eyes to peek at him, he's just laughing and leaning against the counter. He holds his hands up in surrender, and I stop humming and drop my hands to my sides.

"Look, the point is, Emmett's gonna keep his mouth shut," Riley says, smirking. I open my arms and he falls into them, nuzzles me, and kisses my cheek.

He tries to pull away, protesting that he needs to do some laundry, but I hold him tightly against my chest.

"Just a few more minutes, Ry," I ask. I feel him relax against me. The house is quiet, and I know it will only last for a few more minutes-the kids will wake up, Emmett and Bella will come back, and it will be chaos again for a while. I love my family, and I even love the chaos, but I still cherish every quiet moment I get with my man.

* * *

**A/N: EEK! What did you think? Please review and let me know. I might do another one, a flashback to their college days (and some of the early fumbling that Edward is thinking about) if you guys like it.**

**Also, self-pimp: I wrote another slash story, Dearly Beloved, that is (if you can believe it) sappier than this. It's on my profile page if you wanna read it.**

**I miss this story. I love Beyond Pleasure & Pain too, but there was something so sweet about Emmett. *sigh* I miss hearing from y'all, too! Come find me on twitter, sadtomatoFF, and say hi.**


	23. the attic, an actual outtake

**A/N: Awww, I missed these kids. Did you? This is just a fun little outtake from the story; it's mostly smut, but I didn't think you guys would complain about that. :) If you recall, in the chapter where they're driving home to Forks from college, Emmett tells Bella about his record collection and they talk about listening to them together. I always intended for a scene like this to happen during the run of the story, but it sort of got away from me. Standard disclaimers apply; I don't own Twilight, or the song lyrics that appear here. **

* * *

*****NOTE: This is not a futuretake... this is set during the summer of the original story, a few weeks after everything with Edward gets resolved.**

* * *

My phone chirping on my bedside table wakes me up, and I groan as I reach for it. Who the hell is calling me this early?

Emmett's smiling face on the screen mollifies my anger, and I answer immediately.

"Hello?" I whisper, my voice raspy from sleep.

"Hey, baby," he says. "Were you still sleeping?" he asks, incredulous. It feels early, it feels like it's still dark outside, but Emmett's voice makes me think I should be awake. I lift my head enough to see my alarm clock and realize it's half past ten.

"Oh... weird. Yeah, I was asleep," I answer, and Emmett chuckles at me through the phone.

"I think I'm wearing you out with all the wild monkey sex," he says, and I laugh a little with him, even though the thought of "wild monkey sex" makes me blush. I've gotten so much more comfortable with Emmett, but I don't think anything about our sex life is particularly wild. I start wondering if it bothers him, and it makes me a little self-conscious.

"Babe? You fall asleep on me?" he asks softly, interrupting my worrying.

"No, I'm here," I tell him, curling up on my side. "Aren't you working today?" I ask.

"Nah, I knew you had the day off so I didn't plan anything. Mom said it was cool. Can you come over?" he asks. I still get just a little nervous when I have to go to Emmett's, and I feel a tiny spark of anxiety flare up when he mentions it. "Whenever, I mean. Not right now, if you wanted to go back to sleep or something. No one's here, Dad's work and Edward went to Seattle with Mom. I just... want to show you something."

Emmett's voice sounds more serious and vulnerable than it usually does, and my desire to find out what he wants to show me quickly outweighs any anxiety I feel about being in that house. As I sit up in bed, I realize why it feels like it's so early; why I thought it was dark outside. It's raining, but not the kind of ever-present, misty rain that we have in the summer; it's more of a cloudy, drizzly rain.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," I tell him.

* * *

Despite my mad dash to and from the truck, I am soaking wet by the time I reach Emmett's front door. He's waiting for me with a big fluffy towel, though, and I let him dry me off.

"These are too wet," he says, patting at my jeans with the towel ineffectively. "They're gonna have to go," he adds, feigning sadness. I laugh and slap his hand away when he reaches for the button. He pulls his hand back and cradles it, looking down at me with fake indignation.

"You _hit_ me!" he says, pouting.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, leaning forward to kiss his hand. "Better?"

"Still hurts," he grumbles, his lower lip sticking out. "Needs another kiss," he says, offering me his hand. I kiss it again, slower this time, parting my lips a little and letting my tongue dart out to swipe at his skin. He groans as I pull away.

"Better?" I ask again, softly this time, feeling shy about teasing him. He seems to like it, though, because he's grinning at me now.

"Yeah, it does. You know, I've got something else that hurts, too..." he says, waggling his eyebrows. I think about teasing him back, continuing this game, but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know what to say or how far it should go, so I just duck my head and toe off my shoes. I lay them neatly on the mat next to the door before feeling Emmett's fingers lace through mine.

"C'mon, let's find you something dry," he says, pulling me towards the stairs. I follow him up to his bedroom, and he tosses me a too-big pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'm gonna go grab a soda, you want?" he asks. I shake my head, and he kisses my forehead before disappearing. I change quickly and use the fluffy towel to squeeze the rest of the moisture from my hair.

He comes back with a soda and a half-empty bag of chocolate chips; he sits on his bed and I lie down next to him. He asks about work yesterday, and I tell him about the rich idiot that bought a thousand dollars worth of hunting supplies that he'll never use. He eats chocolate chips by the handful, and feeds them to me one at a time-pressing one to my lips until I open my mouth, and then laying it gently on my tongue. Emmett chews them noisily, and I let the chocolate melt in my mouth.

It's nice to be with him like this; just us, quiet, together. In his bed, close together but not snuggling; touching freely, with no expectations of anything more. I feel comfortable, happy, safe.

"Em?" I ask, interrupting his rant about the guy at the paint store that mixed the wrong paint color for him yesterday.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just... You make me so happy," I tell him, and his breath hitches. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Sweet girl," he says, sliding down the headboard, lying on his back. He pulls me close, tucks me against his chest, and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

After a while, I remember that he asked me to come here for a reason.

"What did you want to show me?" I ask him, tracing figure eights on his forearm.

"Oh, damn, I kinda forgot," he says. "It's upstairs, come on." He sits up, stands, and pulls me up and off the bed.

"Upstairs?" I ask. We're already upstairs; I'm pretty sure there's no third floor. He's holding my hand, walking towards the door, tugging me with him.

"Yeah, the attic," he says. I dig my heels in, stop moving, and manage to stop Emmett's forward progress. He turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Attic?" I squeak, picturing spiders, bats, cobwebs... I don't do attics.

"What's wrong? You scared or something?" he teases, poking me in the ribs.

"I'm not _scared_," I insist. "I just... isn't it, um, dirty?" I ask, still hedging, still pulling him back towards the bed.

"It's not dirty, and it's not scary, I promise. There are stairs, you can stand up and walk around, and it's really clean. Mom is up there all the time, she uses it to store her, uh, vases and crap," he assures me. I shake my head, silently, still unwilling. "Come on, B. There are windows up there and everything. Just go up with me, and if you hate it, we'll come back down, okay?" He tugs at my hand again, and I let him pull me forward this time. He leads me down the hall, past all the other bedrooms, to an unassuming white door.

He opens it and ushers me up the stairs, which aren't as dark as I had feared. He was right; the attic is clean, open, and definitely not scary. It's actually kind of... beautiful. The beams of the roof are exposed, and a few dormer windows let in what little sunlight has filtered through the clouds today. Boxes line the walls, all labeled in Esme's neat handwriting: _Christmas, Halloween, Emmett (grade school), Edward (baby stuff)_. There are a few bookshelves, lined with home decor stuff-the "vases and crap" that Emmett referred to.

"Over here," he says, resting his hands on my hips and guiding me forward. I reach out to touch an afghan, folded and resting on top of a small chest of drawers. I remember that afghan; it used to have a place in their living room, folded over the top of an armchair. "My Grandma made that," Emmett offers. "We have a bunch, so Mom keeps rotating the ones we use."

He directs me to the far corner of the attic, next to an old armoire. There are blankets pooled on the floor already, and he pushes me down onto them before reaching around behind the armoire to plug something in. _Does he have a TV up here?_ I wonder.

"My Grandpa left all of this to me, because he knew how much I loved it," he says, pulling open the doors to the cabinet, revealing an old record player and dozens of records. I remember him telling me about this, when we were driving home to Forks for the summer. I stand and move closer, ducking under his arm to get a better look.

"Cool," I whisper, running my fingers over the album sleeves, pulling a few out at random to examine the covers.

"I used to have all of this in my bedroom, but Mom moved it up here when she was re-doing all the floors. I kinda like it, though, sitting in this little corner. It's chill, you know?" he asks, fiddling with the record player.

"Yeah," I answer, stepping back, out of his way, as he searches for what he wants. He finds it, pulls the record out carefully and sets it on the turntable. The corners of his lips twitch into a smile when the first scratchy notes reach his ears.

"Otis?" I ask. He nods, kisses my cheek, and turns the volume up a little.

"Come here," he says, flopping down on the blanket, resting his hands under his head. I sit next to him, crossing my legs, but he frowns up at me. "Lay down with me," he says, tugging at the shirt I'm wearing.

I curl into his side, and he brings one arm down to wrap around my back. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, trying to get comfortable. I feel warm, sleepy, safe. Emmett's chest rises and falls evenly, his fingers run through my hair, his lips brush my forehead every so often. Occasionally I tilt my head up for a real kiss, and they're sexy and slow and lingering, but never urgent.

When the record stops, Emmett gently rolls me away from him so he can get up to change it. I thought the album was over, but he just flips it to the other side and sets it back on the turntable. The record player whirs to life again and Emmett smiles down at me, crooking his finger and beckoning me to come to him.

"Dance with me," he says. A command, not a question. I clamber to my feet awkwardly and take his outstretched hand. He grins and pulls me in close, moving away from the blankets to a clear space on the floor. A familiar song starts playing, one that we listened to together in the car.

"I'm not a good dancer," I mumble, letting Emmett take the lead. He doesn't try anything fancy, just wraps his arms around me and sways to the beat.

"Sure you are," he says, kissing my temple. "_Yearning from wanting you..." _he sings softly, under his breath, so quiet that I can barely hear him over the song. I clasp my hands behind his head, holding onto him tightly, moving with him slowly.

"This is like Dirty Dancing," I tell him, giggling a little at the memory of Baby and Johnny dancing alone in his cabin.

"Did they dance to this?" he asks, his hands roaming my back.

"Yeah," I answer, but then I correct myself. "Actually, no," I tell him, closing my eyes, trying to remember the scene. "This was playing, but then they danced to another song. Kind of like this one."

"What song?" he asks, dropping his head to my shoulder. He presses his lips to my neck, a sweet kiss, and then brushes them back and forth over the sensitive skin. I shiver in his arms, trying to remember the song.

"I don't know what it's called... something about crying I think," I admit. I remember part of it, and I sing it softly, hoping my awful pitch doesn't ruin the moment. "_Don't you feel like crying..."_

Emmett pulls me closer, his palm flat against the small of my back, and I can feel that he's getting hard against me. His lips on my neck are more insistent, but his body still moves slowly, swaying to the beat. I shiver when his hand slips under my t-shirt, warming the naked skin of my back. His fingers glide up, tracing the dip between my shoulder blades, and back down, dipping into the waistband of my sweatpants.

The song changes to _Louie, Louie _and Emmett's lips kiss up my neck to my ear. He bites gently on my earlobe before whispering "Don't move." I nod, slowly, even though I couldn't move if I wanted to; my knees are weak and my heart is pounding already.

He turns back to the record player and gently pulls the needle back; _Louie Louie _screeches to a halt. I can tell he's hurrying, but he's still so careful with the record, dropping it back into the sleeve and putting it back on the shelf in its proper place. He thumbs through the records, pulls one out, and drops it onto the turntable. I'm starting to feel a little awkward, standing here waiting, and I shift from one foot to another. Emmett looks over his shoulder and smiles at me, reassuring me before I get too nervous.

He drops the needle, and I know the song as soon as I hear the first note. How did he know, just from the one line I sang? Emmett stalks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, crushing me to him.

"Is this it?" he asks, not giving me time to answer. He crashes his lips to mine, his tongue swiping at my lips, and I let myself fall into the kiss. When he pulls away, his eyes are shining with excitement, questioning me silently.

"Yes," I gasp, answering both questions, spoken and unspoken. His hand slides up my back, into my hair, and he tangles his fingers there before kissing me again. The long, slow burn of our lazy morning explodes into passion, and I'm trying to pull him close, closer, impossibly close. I want him inside me, over me, connected to me.

It feels wrong to pull away from him, but I need his skin, his warmth. I wrest my lips from his just long enough to grip his t-shirt and yank it up, over his head. He moans and does the same to me, tossing the shirt to the floor. I'm surprised to find that I'm not embarrassed; this just feels too good, too perfect.

I kiss him again, up on my toes, pushing my chest into his. I try to move him backwards, towards the blankets, but he puts his big hands on my hips and pushes against me.

"I thought you wanted dirty dancing?" he says, his voice low and gravelly in my ear. Both of his hands slide around to my ass, cupping it and pulling me closer. He's so hard now, grinding against me, and I wish I was a little bit taller so he'd be hitting me in the right spot.

His hands slide up and around, over my hips, up my sides. He rests them on my ribcage, just below my breasts, squeezing me. I need him to move his hands, to touch me, but he just brushes his thumbs against the undersides of my breasts, teasing.

"Fuck, Emmett," I moan, needing more from him. I think the song has changed, but I don't care anymore.

"What, baby?" he asks, thrusting hard against me, moaning when I push back just as hard. I don't know how to answer him, so I just pull his head down to mine and kiss him hard, pouring all of my need into that kiss. Emmett seems to understand-or else he's feeling needy too-because his hands finally move to where I want them. At first, his touch is feather-light, just ghosting over the shape of my breasts. Quickly, though, he becomes more assertive, more intense. His right hand drops to my back to press me against him while his left hand squeezes, pinches, caresses my nipple.

He switches hands, always moving, touching me everywhere and leaving trails of fire on my skin. It's not enough, we're not close enough, and I let him hitch my leg up over his hip. Finally, gloriously, I can feel him between my legs, and I wiggle shamelessly in his arms, trying to get the friction I need.

I know we're not as graceful as Baby and Johnny, but this feels so much better than I ever imagined it would. My toes are grazing the hem of Emmett's shorts against the back of his thigh, and I manage to grasp the shiny material between my toes so I can start to pull them off. He groans when he realizes what I'm doing, and releases my leg so I can stand on my own again. His shorts are hanging off his ass, held up in the front by his erection. I can't help but giggle at the sight, and Emmett laughs at my reaction.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" he says, stretching out the waistband so he can drag it down over his cock. He's naked now, standing in front of me, and he wraps his left hand around his dick. I watch him stroke it, moaning when he squeezes just a little harder around the head.

I manage to choke out a "No," but I'm too mesmerized by the sight in front of me to say much else. I can't stare at him too much longer, he's too beautiful. I close the distance between us, reaching out to trace the lines on his stomach, the hard planes of muscle that tense and twitch under my fingers.

"That tickles," he says, his hand still working slowly between us. I reach down and wrap my fingers around the base of his cock, just below his own fist.

"Does this tickle?" I tease, moving with him, matching his rhythm.

"Fuck," he growls. "No, it feels awesome," he says, dropping his hand to give me full access. He loves it when I tease, and he's always encouraging me to talk to him more in bed, but I usually find it hard to think of what to say. I'm afraid of sounding foolish, or turning him off. I'm beginning to believe him, though, when he says that nothing I do in bed could turn him off.

"Emmett?" I ask, kissing his chest. I wrap my lips around his small, tight nipple and suck-he moans in encouragement, so I scrape my teeth against it lightly. I'm gathering the courage to take my teasing a little bit further, and I need to hear his voice, feel his heat, make sure we're both totally in the moment before I can do it.

"Yessssss," he hisses. "Yeah, baby?"

"Emmett, do you want..." I start, but I stop myself from saying the words. He hums in pleasure, and I take the opportunity to lick and nibble at his other nipple. His cock jerks in my hand, and I know he's loving this, and it gives me the boost of confidence that I need. "Emmett, baby, do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Oh fuck, goddammit, fuck, yes," he sputters, his reaction instantaneous. "That is so fucking hot, B. Yes, fuck," he affirms, adding, "Please" as an afterthought. I feel powerful and sexy, and I love the way he's staring at me, like I'm the hottest thing he's ever seen.

I start to kiss down his chest, intent on making good on my offer, but he pulls me back over to his little corner so we're on the pile of blankets. I don't let my resolve waver, and I resume my trail of kisses down his chest, over his stomach. I'm bending at the waist, my lips pressed to his stomach, when I look up at him. He's still watching me, his lids heavy, his chest heaving.

"You want me on my knees, Em?" I ask, hoping it's the right thing. This is kind of fun, watching him get so worked up from just my words.

"Yeah, baby," he says, stroking my hair as I drop down in front of him. He's just a little too tall, or I'm a little too short, so he spreads his legs enough for me to reach. "Fuck, you are so fucking hot," he says, groaning when I make eye contact with him again.

I can't think of anything else dirty to say-and his cock is right there, waiting for me-so I wrap my left hand around it and lick up the underside, from the base to the head. I feel like playing with it a little, seeing what I can do beyond the usual head-bobbing motion, and I'm pretty sure Emmett's not going to complain.

He doesn't complain-he moans, he swear, he thrusts his hips forward in excitement an then mumbles that he's sorry. I lick him everywhere, tracing the veins with my tongue, swirling my tongue around the head like an ice cream cone, pressing sloppy wet kisses up and down the shaft. I use my hand, too, gliding up and down the shaft, squeezing his balls gently, scraping my fingernails up and down his thigh.

"God, Bella, please!" he begs, after at least two songs of pure teasing.

"Please, what?" I ask, grinning up at him, loving his desperation. Loving that I can do this to him.

"Please, baby," he whines, thrusting his hips into my hand, bringing the head of his cock closer to my mouth.

"What do you want me to do, Em?" I ask, stroking him lazily, puling my head back just a little. His eyes grow wide with surprise, but he smiles sweetly at me and strokes my cheek with his thumb. He loves me, he loves this, he loves everything we do together. I know it now, and I feel silly for not seeing it before.

"Suck my dick, baby, please?" he says, cupping my head in his hand, bringing me closer to him. I stop teasing, stop playing with him, and take him into my mouth, just like he wants. I'm gripping his legs, trying to keep my balance as I bob and suck and lick. "So good, so fucking good, Bella. Fuck, fuck. Use your hand too, baby," he reminds me, and I wrap my fingers around his shaft. It doesn't take long after that before I feel his thigh start to tremble under my hand.

"Baby, I'm gonna come," he warns. I move just a little faster, squeeze him a little harder, and I feel his fingers twist in my hair as he starts to come. "Oh Bella, fuck, yes, I'm coming!" he shouts, holding me against him, spilling into my mouth. This is my least favorite part, feeling the liquid all salty and slippery in my mouth, but I've learned to swallow it quickly so I don't taste it for long. I swallow around him until I'm sure he's finished, until he starts trembling under my hands, and then I pull away and sit back on my heels.

He's silent as he drops down to his knees in front of me, rests his hands on his thighs, and tries to regain his breath. I smile at him tentatively, feeling some of my confidence drain away, hoping he'll still look at me the same way. After he's calmed down a little, he leans forward until his forehead touches mine and our eyes meet.

"Hi," he whispers, his warm, sweet breath washing over my face.

"Hi," I whisper back.

"I love you so fucking much," he says, his satisfied smile turning into a full-on grin. "God, Bella, that was so fucking hot. Wow," he adds, laughing, smiling, reaching out for me. It's like he's coming back to reality from his orgasm-induced high, and I'm so thankful that he's here to reassure me.

"I _thought_ you liked it," I tell him, giggling as he sits back onto the blanket and pulls me into his lap. His hands are roaming all of my body again, stroking my naked back, my stomach, my hips. He massages my knees and thighs through the sweatpants, a sweet and silent acknowledgement of the slight ache that comes with kneeling for so long.

"I fucking loved it. I love it when you tease me baby, you know that," he reminds me, kissing my throat. "Although you're getting a little too good at it. That was almost fucking painful," he teases.

"Are you _complaining_?" I ask, teasing him back.

"Never!" he swears, lifting me into his arms so he can lay me back on our little bed of blankets. "I love you so much," he says, alternating his words with little kisses and nips at my neck. "I love it when you're sweet and shy and nervous but you open up for me anyway. I love it when you're desperate and you beg me to fuck you. I love it when you're a dirty girl and you say filthy things to me."

Emmett is so good at this, so much better than I'll ever be. He has me panting in seconds, wiggling underneath him, desperate to feel more of him.

"Take off my pants, Em?" I ask, unable to get enough leverage to get them off in the position I'm in now. He groans and rears up, sits on his knees between my outstretched legs, and slips his fingers under the waistband of my sweatpants, hooking them underneath my panties at the same time. I lift my hips up off the floor, and Emmett tugs the fabric down over my ass, leaving it bunched around my thighs.

"Holy shit," he says, staring down between my legs. Two days ago, I had finally-after weeks of cajoling from Alice-gone to a salon in Port Angeles to get a bikini wax. It was terrifying, and I had to have Alice on speakerphone the entire time, keeping me calm. The end result was worth it, though; the look on Emmett's face right now is priceless.

He presses his palms flat against my hipbones and brushes the newly bare skin with his thumbs; it's so tender there, so sensitive, that I jump at the sensation.

"This is so hot, B, when did you do this?" he asks, just brushing the skin in gentle little circles, getting so close to where I'm wet and aching for him.

"Umm, Monday," I tell him. "Alice said... oh, fuck!" I moan, clutching the blanket beneath me as Emmett ghosts his thumb over my clit. "Alice said it feels, um, better like this," I admit.

"What feels better?" he asks, his eyes still locked on my pussy, his finger circling over my clit gently, not pushing down.

"Everything," I breathe, shaking with desire now, trying to lift my hips up against his hand for more friction.

"Does it? Feel better?" he asks, lifting his eyes to mine, biting his bottom lip as he looks between me and my bare, wet flesh.

"I don't know yet... touch me? Please?" I beg him, dying for him to give me some relief. He falls forward, one hand planted on the blanket next to my shoulder, the other trapped between us.

"Like this?" he asks, dragging his fingers through my wetness before sliding them against my clit. I throw my head back and groan, the sensation almost too intense. Emmett buries his face in my neck, kissing and licking, whispering to me, telling me how good I feel, how soft I am, how much he wants me. I can feel his cock getting hard again, pressed up against my thigh.

"So wet for me, sweet girl," he whispers. "I want to fuck you so bad, but I want you to come for me first, okay? Can you come for me?" he asks, pushing a finger inside me.

"Yeah, I wanna come," I cry, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck. "Oh god, Emmett, please!"

"Good, I'm gonna make you come so hard, Bella," he whispers, licking up the side of my neck so he can nip at my ear. "Gonna make you scream." I can feel it coming, can feel my body take over and start pushing back against his hand.

I'm so close now, and my breath is coming in great heaving gasps. I'm lifting my hips up off the floor and my thigh muscles are straining-all my muscles are straining. When it finally comes, the climax I've been chasing, it's not a screaming, thrashing orgasm. It's so powerful that I can't move, can't scream, can't even speak-I just cling to Emmett with all my strength, rocking against his hand until it's over, it's ebbing, and my senses start to come back to me.

I let go of him and fall flat on my back, sucking in a deep breath. He's still kneeling over me, smiling down at me sweetly, and he leans down for a kiss.

"That," he says, pausing dramatically, "was _hot_. You are so, so beautiful," he tells me, rubbing his nose against mine. He lowers his hips slowly, lining himself up between my legs, and I feel his cock sliding against me.

"So good," I mumble, my tongue darting out to wet my lips. "Love you."

"I love you too, B. You okay for more?" He asks, rubbing my hip gently even as he grinds against me.

"Yeah," I answer, flexing my fingers to make sure they still work before I reach up to cup his cheek.

"You want some more music?" he asks, nodding towards the record player behind him. It stopped a while ago, but I hadn't really noticed; my senses were occupied so completely with Emmett. I cock my head, listening to the sound of the rain tapping against the windows, splattering on the roof.

"No, just this. It's perfect," I tell him. He smiles, kissing me again before he climbs over my leg, falling to his side next to me. He reaches down and tugs my pants off the rest of the way, pulling them over my feet. I roll onto my side, facing him, and let him pull me close.

"Here, give me your leg," he says, tapping my thigh. I lift it over his legs, hitching it up on his hip, just like I did when we were dancing. I feel his cock slide between my folds and smile; we've never done it like this before, and it feels sweet, intimate.

"Good?" he asks, guiding himself into me. He groans when he slides in, gripping my hip tightly for just a second as he gets used to the sensation.

"Yeah, it's perfect," I tell him, letting my fingers trail up and down his back. He moves slowly inside me, a gentle, calm rhythm.

"I didn't bring you up here for this, you know," he says, kissing my forehead. I giggle, imagining Emmett planning this elaborate seduction. My laugh makes him groan, the movement going straight to his cock.

"I know," I assure him, drawing circles on his hip with my middle finger. "I like this position, Em, it's so nice," I tell him, dropping kisses on his shoulder. He cups my ass with his free hand, pulling me closer, and starts to move faster inside me.

"I like it when you tell me what you like," he says, gripping my thigh, pulling my leg up higher. He's so thick inside me, stretching me, and his body is pressing up against mine in exactly the right spot. I'm still so turned on, and I know I'm going to come again.

"I like it when you... oh fuck, Emmett," I gasp, circling my hips against his as he thrusts harder, grinding against me. "Oh, Emmett. I love it when you do that... when you... oh, Jesus, Em," I groan, clinging to his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna last very long, B," he says, his voice muffled by my shoulder. He starts mumbling incoherently, his lips pressed up against my skin.

"Just a little more... just... yeah, just... Oh!" I cry, clinging to Emmett as he rolls me over onto my back. He lifts my other leg, holding it behind my knee, and starts to slam his hips against mine. He grinds against me every time, dragging out the contact, and it doesn't take long before I'm writhing, screaming underneath him.

He follows me quickly, calling out my name as he comes, the muscles in his back shuddering under my fingertips. He collapses against me, covering my face in kisses before rolling away.

When his breathing slows down, he jumps to his feet and moves over to the record player, reaching out to change the album. It's Otis Redding again, _Try a Little Tenderness_ this time, and Emmett flops back down onto our pile of blankets. I snuggle up to him, rest my palm on his chest, and watch it rise and fall with his slow, even breaths. I'm so glad I have Emmett-so glad that his tender heart is all mine. My eyes flutter closed, and I fall asleep in his arms, with my hand over his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww. What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know, reviews make me smile. Let me know if there are any other missing moments from that summer that you want to read about... I'm feeling nostalgic. :)**

**Bella and Emmett are listening to Otis Redding's album Pain In My Heart, which you should own. They dance to "These Arms of Mine," from that record, and then they switch to Solomon Burke's "Cry To Me." **

**Oh, and to save you some time, here's the scene from Dirty Dancing (you know you were going to go look it up anyway): www youtube com / watch?v=-pouIFiaIig**


	24. the Cullens' backyard, a futuretake

**Hi!**

**Thanks to anyone who still has this on alert. It's been two and a half years since I started writing this story and it's still one of my favorites. Thanks to all the ladies who tweeted me about HiYA this week-it made me nostalgic for Emmett, Bella, and the whole crew. Thanks to in_purdah and donnersun for pre-reading, and to Rae, Megan, Laura, and everyone else who has kept Emmett and Bella in their hearts.**

**This is short and schmoopy. It's a futuretake-Bella's about 30ish here. It's all Emmett's POV because I lurve him.**

* * *

"I think I'm going to puke," Bella moans, bumping me out of the way so she can lean forward and rest her palms against the bathroom sink. We're trying to get ready in the tiny en suite bathroom at my parents' house; at home, we move around each other with practiced ease, but we have a lot less space here.

"I'm sure they would understand you sitting out, if you just explain..." I smooth my hand over her back, mostly covered by the smooth spandex of her ridiculous underwear-the slimming kind that go up to the bottom of her bra. "It probably wouldn't hurt to take these off, babe. They look uncomfortable."

"I'm not stealing their-" Bella shudders, presses a hand to her mouth, and I switch places with her in the tiny space, directing her to the toilet. She holds up her free hand and then slowly lowers the one covering her mouth. "Thunder. I'm not stealing their thunder."

"Bella..."

"I'm fine," she says, her tone final. "I just need to eat some crackers or something."

"Okay, let me finish shaving and I'll go get you some crackers while you do your makeup stuff." I lean in close to the mirror and swipe my razor over the last streaks of shaving cream on my face. I frown and press my finger to the new wrinkles at the corners of my eyes. "When did this shit start happening?"

"You look distinguished, Em," Bella says. She picks up my arm and pulls it over her shoulders, cuddling into my side. "Those are the good wrinkles. The ones you get from laughing. Not like these ugly worry lines," she says, scrunching up her face and pointing to her forehead.

I'm smart enough not to point out that she has eye crinkles from laughing, too.

"You worry because you're a good mom," I tell her, bumping her hip with mine. I wet a washcloth under the hot water tap and hand it to Bella, then make silly faces at her as she washes away the last few traces of shaving cream. When she's finished I tilt my face towards hers and brush my lips over her cheek. "Do I look beautiful?"

"Gorgeous. Sexy. Devastatingly handsome."

"Sexy, huh?" I drag my lips down to hers and kiss her gently. My fingers skim down her side, over the slippery material covering her torso and down to the soft, bare skin at her thigh.

"Very sexy," she hums, biting my bottom lip playfully. "But seriously, get off me. You and your sexy ass got me into this mess, and now you are going to get me some crackers."

I groan as Bella pushes me away, but she just laughs at my pouty face.

"You used to let me fuck you in this bathroom," I mumble, pulling my tuxedo pants on over my boxer briefs.

"You used to be twenty," she teases. Her eyes go wide and she lays a hand flat over her belly. "Crackers, Em? The saltines?"

"Be right back," I tell her, pulling on a t-shirt.

I close the door to my old bedroom and nearly crash into my nieces, Katie and Elizabeth, both crouched in the hallway in their fancy dresses.

"What are you girls doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs with Charlie."

"Shhh, Uncle Emmett, we're hiding," Katie says. Elizabeth looks at her big sister, then up at me, and hides herself behind Katie.

"Who are you hiding from?" I ask, holding back a smile. They don't have to tell me, because the sound of two pairs of still-slightly-clumsy little boy feet come thundering up the stairs.

"We found you!" Danny shrieks, racing down the hall. Patrick tags along after him at a leisurely pace, always content to let his brother take the lead.

"Okay, now you hide," Katie orders, shooing them away while Elizabeth giggles behind her.

"How about you all go hide downstairs in the study with Grandpa Charlie?" I ask, herding the kids towards the stairs. I love how close they are, and that they all entertain each other when our whole family is together, but as a group they can be... loud.

"Grandpa Charlie has candy," Patrick offers, and all four kids run back to the stairs. I open my mouth to call after them, but Katie stops the whole group at the top of the stairs and reminds them all to hold onto the railing and _walk_.

I'm just about to follow them when Edward's bedroom door opens and his head peeks out.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, just the usual chaos," I tell him, smiling. "You ready to go? Need anything?"

"I just... can I just talk to you for a minute?" he asks, pushing his fingers through his hair. It's still as wild and thick as it was when we were kids, but he's starting to get some gray at his temples-a fact that Riley teases him about mercilessly.

"Yeah, man. What's up?" Edward opens his bedroom door wide and I follow him inside.

"It's nothing, I guess. Not a big deal," he says, closing the door behind us. He pulls out his desk chair for me and sits on his bed, fully dressed in a classic black tuxedo that matches mine. "Just this, uh, wedding stuff."

"The 'uh, wedding stuff' that's taking place in an hour?" I ask, checking my watch.

"Yeah. It's just... I mean, how important do you think it really is?"

I lean back against Edward's desk and exhale sharply. "I mean, we're in tuxedos and there's a bigass tent in the backyard and about nine thousand pounds of shrimp, so I'd say it's a pretty big deal."

"I'm serious, Em," Edward says quietly. "I'm talking about the marriage part, not the wedding. I mean, it was one thing for Mom and Dad, but for people our age... how many couples do you know that were perfectly happy and in love until they got married? And then something went wrong, and they ended up divorced and bitter."

"A few," I tell him honestly. "But the thing is, love isn't always enough to keep a marriage going. It's about commitment, and mutual respect, and cleaning up baby puke at three o'clock in the morning."

Edward smiles, but he's still twisting his hands together in his lap.

"But I don't think I need to tell you that, Bro. You and Riley have all of that, and you're still all lovey-dovey all the time. By the way-we all totally saw that hickey on his neck yesterday."

My little brother has the decency to blush at that, and he finally laughs. "So you don't think it's a terrible idea?"

"Marriage? Nah. You guys are practically married already. Getting a piece of paper isn't going to change that-it might get you into a better tax bracket or something though."

"My brother, the romantic," Edward says, rolling his eyes.

"Emmett! Where did you go?" Bella yells, her voice carrying down the hallway.

"Shit, I gotta go," I tell Edward, standing up and pushing his chair back in. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. See you out there," he says, nodding towards the backyard.

I yell out a quick apology to Bella and tiptoe down the stairs in stealth mode, hoping to sneak in and out of the kitchen quietly so the kids don't hear me and come running. I manage to snag a sleeve of crackers (and a few shrimp for myself), and make it back upstairs just as Bella walks out of the bathroom, her makeup and hair all fixed.

"You look great, baby," I tell her, closing the bedroom door. "Beautiful."

"I think you're right about these Spanx," she says, tugging at her underwear. "They're cutting off my circulation, and I don't think they're really doing anything to hide this belly."

"So take 'em off," I tell her, ripping open the crackers and offering her one. She takes a bite and nibbles on the cracker slowly, staring at the blue silk dress hanging in my closet. She rubs a circle over her tiny baby bump, then sticks her thumbs into the extraordinarily high waistband.

"Taking these off isn't going to be pretty, Cullen. You might want to look away," she warns me.

"For better or for worse," I remind her, flopping back onto the bed. She shrugs her shoulders and wiggles out of the Spanx, tugging awkwardly at the leg holes and rolling the waistband down until they're finally loose enough to slide down over her legs. It takes most of my self control not to laugh.

"Oh my God," she moans, wadding up the Spanx and tucking them into her suitcase. "That feels so much better."

She climbs up onto the bed clad in only her bra, straddles me, and grabs another cracker from the package in my hand.

"You realize you're mostly naked and on my lap right now, don't you?"

"Oh?" she asks, blinking innocently. "Am I?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, what are we going to do about that?" she asks, reaching down between us. She finds my cock through two layers of fabric, and traces two fingers down the length of it as it starts to thicken.

"Thought you were pukey and hated me for making you pregnant," I mumble.

"You brought me crackers," she offers. "And I kind of like it when you make me pregnant."

"I like it too," I whisper, lifting my head up for a kiss.

Abruptly, Bella jumps up, abandoning me and my erection.

"Take your pants off, and hang them up so they don't get wrinkled," she says, moving to the bedroom door. She tries the lock, then remembers that we broke it the last time we were here-when Danny accidentally locked Patrick inside. Determined, Bella grabs a chair and drags it over to the door, tilting it back and jamming the back underneath the handle.

"Think that'll hold?" she asks, turning back in time to catch me carefully smoothing my tuxedo pants over a hanger.

"Fuck it," I tell her, jumping back into bed. She laughs and climbs back up into my lap.

"We have to be quick," she says, reaching down between us again. This time, she presses her fingers between her own legs and rocks forward, biting back a moan. I touch her lightly, letting my fingertips skate over her sides, her hips, her thighs.

"Is that good, B?" I whisper. "Are you wet for me?"

"Mmm," she nods, reaching down to stroke my dick. I can feel the slickness on her fingers and I push up into her hand, wanting more.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" I ask, reaching up to cup the back of her neck. I squeeze her there gently, then pull her down so I can kiss her. I feel her grip on my cock change and her hips shift over me as she lines us up. "That's perfect. So good, babe, you feel so good," I murmur, keeping my lips pressed against her skin while she sinks down slowly.

"Love you," Bella says, kissing me again before she straightens up. She reaches back and tugs my hand free from her neck, guides me down to her waist and presses my palm there. She's bossy when we're short on time, and I love every second of it.

I squeeze her waist, letting her know I'll keep my hand there, and she holds my other hand for balance while she works up a steady rhythm. "God, you're sexy," I groan. "I don't think 'quick' is going to be a problem."

"Not _this_ quick," she says, circling her hips slowly. "Need you inside me a little longer. Want to feel you all day."

"Then you'd better stop talking like that," I tell her, bucking up hard against her. "Fuck, Bella."

She pulls my hand up to her mouth, cupping it in both of hers, and kisses each of my knuckles, still rocking her hips slowly. When she gets to my thumb she licks a stripe up to the tip, then pries it loose from my fist and pulls it between her lips.

She sucks hard, swirling her tongue around the tip and scraping her teeth over the pad of my thumb. After teasing me with a few more long licks, she guides my hand down to where we're joined.

"You want it right here?" I push my thumb up against her clit, content to let her move against my body the way she needs to. "Good girl. Fuck me."

Bella slumps forward, one hand braced against my chest and the other clutching my shoulder, and rides me until she's coming, tightening around my cock and whimpering through it.

I'm quick to flip her over onto her back, bending one leg backwards to get leverage before I push inside her again. "Gonna come, baby."

"On me, Em," she whispers, fingers combing through my hair. "I want to see you finish."

"Fuck, yeah," I moan, thrusting a few more times before I pull out and squeeze my cock, pulling my orgasm out and striping Bella's pale skin with my come.

"Jesus," I gasp, falling to the side.

"Shit, Em, we need to get-" she starts, but she's cut off by a knock at the door and Riley's voice.

"Twenty minutes, guys."

"We know!" I yell out. "Don't, uh, come in!"

Bella buries her face in my shoulder and giggles as we hear Riley's muttered "Animals."

Bella hops out of bed and locks herself into the bathroom to clean up; somehow we manage to pull ourselves together and look presentable. Bella's cheeks are a little flushed and I can't stop grinning, but other than that we look good.

We make it downstairs just in time; the guests are seated and the family is lining up.

Bella and I meet Riley, Edward, and the kids in the kitchen; Riley rolls his eyes at both of us but I just shrug in response. I know he'll keep quiet, though, unless he wants to talk about the time we almost walked in on him and Edward getting freaky in their kitchen.

"See you out there," Bella says, kissing my cheek. She grabs the boys by their hands and leads them outside. Riley follows with Katie and Elizabeth in their fluffy dresses; their baby boy, Will, is outside with Bella's dad.

Mom walks into the kitchen just as I'm peeking out the back door; when I turn around and see her standing there, she takes my breath away.

She's gorgeous, wrapped in an off-white dress that clings to her waist and flows down to the floor. Her hair is loose around her shoulders and she's wearing a sparkling diamond necklace that dad gave her last Christmas.

"Wow," is all I can say. Her smile is blinding; I can't imagine what Dad's going to think when he sees her walking down the aisle.

"This old thing?" she says, flouncing her skirt a little.

"Mom, you look amazing," Edward says, stepping forward to kiss her cheek.

"You really do," I add.

"I thought it might be silly, you know," she says, picking lint off of Edward's lapel. "Getting all dressed up just to renew our vows. But it's fun, and you boys look so _handsome_."

"Sure you want to go through with it, Mom?" I ask, linking my arm through hers. "No cold feet?"

"My feet are pretty warm after forty years, Em," she says. "Now come on, let's get moving. I can't wait for my boys to give me away."

* * *

Hours later, after a brief but emotional ceremony and a few toasts, the party really gets started.

My mom kicks off her heels and dances to every song on the playlist Bella and I set up; it's mostly Motown and some Beatles, with a few standards sprinkled throughout.

I get to sit back and watch Bella dance with her dad, just like they did at our wedding-but this time I get to watch her dance with our boys, too, hopping in a circle to _All You Need is Love_, and my chest swells with pride.

Edward sits down heavily next to me, a drink sloshing in his hand.

"Emmett," he says, knocking back the last sip of whatever he's drinking, "I think I wanna marry my husband."

"Good for you, Ed." I elbow him affectionately and look to where Riley is dancing with Katie, her little pink slippers perched on top of his shiny black dress shoes.

"It matters," he says decisively. He gestures to the party around us, his fingers swirling in the air, and clarifies. "This matters. Saying it to everyone, that you're committed... the way our parents did, and our grandparents... I want that, too."

"You deserve it, Bro. When are you gonna ask him?" I take a swig of my beer, enjoying tipsy, philosophical Edward.

He clinks the ice cubes in his empty glass a few times, and then nods decisively. "Right now."

I grab his wrist as he's standing up, and gesture to Mom and Dad-swaying in the middle of the dance floor, cheek to cheek. "What about, you know, stealing their thunder?"

"Right. Thunder," he says, frowning. "We just won't make a big deal out of it. I can't wait, though, Emmett. I've got to tell him how I feel."

Edward stalks off toward Riley, and I can't help but think about the Christmas so long ago that Riley showed up here unannounced, with only the clothes on his back, determined to show Edward that he loved them. They're perfect for each other.

I make my way over to Bella and pull her back to my chest, turning her so she can see Edward pulling Riley off to the side of the small dance floor. We watch Edward ramble at Riley for a few minutes, gesticulating wildly and repeatedly pressing his palm to Riley's heart. We watch as understanding dawns on Riley's face, a slow smile appearing even as a few tears break free. And finally we watch Edward drop down to one knee, his fingers laced with Riley's, and ask the question lovers have asked for thousands of years.

"Is he _proposing_?" I hear, and turn my head just in time to catch Mom peeking over my shoulder.

"Uhhh, yeah. I think he was trying to be discreet," I whisper. "So he didn't, y'know, steal your thunder."

"Screw that! My baby's getting married!" Mom yells.

Edward and Riley both look up, startled, and Dad appears at my side, shaking his head.

"Your mother's had some champagne," he stage whispers.

"He did say 'yes,' didn't he, darling?" Mom asks, her voice clear over the loud music.

Edward stands up gracefully and kisses Riley, then turns back to us. "He said 'yes!'"

My mom gathers everyone in for a family hug; it becomes one big gaggle of Cullens on the dance floor, and a few remaining family friends join in just for the hell of it.

Someone produces a bottle of champagne and glasses are passed around. My dad pours a little bit for everyone, but fumbles when he gets to Bella.

"You don't have a glass, dear. We need to find you a glass," he says, looking around.

"Actually..." Bella says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Since we're apparently not worried about stealing the thunder," I offer, tucking Bella under my arm.

"No champagne for me for the next few months," Bella says, resting a hand low on her belly.

"Another baby?" Dad asks, as Mom grins and lays her hand on top of Bella's.

"I don't know why you kids were worried about stealing our thunder," she says, eyes shining as she looks back and forth between Bella and Riley. "I can't imagine happier news, for all of us."

"To Emmett and Bella, and their beautiful boys," Dad says, holding up his champagne glass. "And to this new little person, who will be so, so loved."

Everyone clinks glasses and drinks, and Dad clears his throat.

"And to Edward and Riley, their precious daughters, and baby Will," he says, raising his glass again.

"To the voters of the great state of Washington!" Mom adds, downing the rest of her champagne.

"To Frank Sinatra!" Riley adds, spinning Edward into his arms to the opening bars of _Fly Me to the Moon_.

* * *

When the guests are all gone, the music and the lights are turned off, and the kids are asleep, Bella and I tiptoe back outside for one last dance.

It's dark, the backyard lit only by the moon and the stars, and quiet.

"Do you think we'll be doing this?" I ask her, dipping her gently. "Renewing our vows after forty years?"

"Why wait for forty? I'm ready whenever you are, Em," she answers, burying her face in my jacket to cover a yawn.

"I, Emmett, take thee, Bella, to be my lawfully wedded wife," I tell her quietly, trying to remember the exact words we said on our wedding day. "I vow to... to love, honor, and cherish you, for all the days of my life."

"Em," she whispers, looking up at me.

"And I vow to change more poopy diapers this time around." She smiles, and tilts her lips up for a kiss.

"I vow to stop trying to fix the dishwasher on my own, and just let you call the guy," she says, her breath warm against my chin.

"I vow to always take your car for oil changes."

"I vow to climb on top of you naked more often," she says, reaching around to slap me on the ass.

"I vow to let you climb on top of me naked more often."

"For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health?" Bella asks, looking up at me sweetly. I nod in answer, then lean down to brush her lips with mine.

"For better or for worse," I promise. "For always."

* * *

**Dammit I love Emmett**.

**I hope this was a nice re-visit and I haven't totally lost touch with the characters! Leave a review or tweet me at sadtomatoff and let me know what you think.**


End file.
